The Wolf and The Cat
by Aigoo
Summary: "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de la jeune fille, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !  Qui n'aime pas les loups ?
1. Chapter 1

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

_**Coucou à tous ! Et voilà, j'entame ma deuxième fic ! C'est une petite fic sans prétention qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :D En tous cas, j'y mettrais tout mon cœur !**_

_**Enjoy !  
**_

* * *

Isabella Swan -plus communément connu sous le nom de Bella- marchait vivement en direction de son lycée. Il était 8 heures. Son sac se balançait à son bras au rythme de ses pas. Dans le ciel, le soleil caressait ses bras et ses jambes dénudées. Habillée d'un short et d'un haut sans manche, la jeune fille de 16 ans ne laissait pas les garçons indifférents. Malgré le climat ensoleillé de Floride, Bella gardait une peau blanche légèrement halée par rapport à ses amies, qui elles, arboraient un beau bronzage. Ses cheveux brun étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et deux mèches encadraient son visage.

Enfin arrivée devant la porte de son lycée, ses yeux chocolats cherchèrent immédiatement ses deux meilleures amies, Alice et Rosalie. Quand elle les aperçut, Bella s'avança directement vers elles, ignorant le regard appréciateur des garçons.

-Bella ! s'exclama vivement Alice. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Et vous les filles ?

-Très bien. Alice a failli s'étouffer lorsque je lui ai dit que tu n'avais finalement pas acheté le haut qu'on avait vu hier ! rigola Rosalie.

Bella éclata de rire avec Rosalie, tandis que Alice se renfrognait.

Rosalie Hale et Alice Cullen étaient sûrement aussi jolies que Bella ne l'était. Rosalie, avec ses cheveux blonds, et sa silhouette de star, et la petite Alice, avec son visage de lutin et sourire si joli.

-Sérieusement, protesta celle-ci. Pourquoi ? Il était fait pour toi, Bella !

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai décidé que j'avais assez dépensé d'argent pour ce mois-ci ! répliqua Bella.

-Laisse-la un peu tranquille, tu veux ? intervint une voix d'homme.

Les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent et vit Edward Cullen leur sourire. Il était accompagné de Jasper Hale, le frère de Rosalie et de Emmett, le frère de Bella. A eux tous, ils formaient un groupe solide, les amitiés s'étant construites depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Depuis la mort des parents de Bella et Emmett, ils étaient devenus plus proches que jamais, et créèrent comme une seconde famille pour les deux orphelins. Ils vivaient à présent seuls dans une grande maison à quelques pâtés de maison du lycée, vivant de l'argent laissé par leur parents. Tout au long de leur scolarité, des couples se sont formés au sein du groupe. Ainsi, Alice et Jasper sortirent ensemble, après que Emmett ait déclaré sa flamme à Rosalie.

Ne restait plus que Edward et Bella. Après être sorti ensemble un mois, ils leur semblaient évident que leur couples ne marchait pas. Ils ne ressentaient à l'égard de l'autre que de l'amour fraternel. Aussi décidèrent-t-il de rester amis.

Alice fit la moue et se consola dans les bras de Jasper. De leur côtés, Emmett et Rosalie s'empressèrent de s'embrasser.

-Au fait, demanda Emmett, de quoi parliez-vous ?

-D'un haut que l'on a trouvé hier, répondit sur-le-champ Alice. Su-blime ! Mais Bella ne l'a pas acheté. C'est du gâchis !

Elle jeta un regard clairement mécontent à cette dernière, qui s'empressa de regarder ailleurs. Edward soupira face au comportement de sa petite soeur.

-Mais quelle gamine, lui dit-il en voulant lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Alice l'esquiva et lui tira la langue puérilement.

-Au fait, délégué Edward, dit Rosalie. Il parait que l'on a un nouvel élève, aujourd'hui ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela-t-il.

En effet, au début d'année, Edward avait parié avec Emmett que ce dernier ne gagnerai pas les élections de délégué de classes. Il gagna son pari, mais en contre-partie, il se vit attribuer le rôle de porte-parole de la classe. "Fallait réfléchir avant", lui avait dit Bella lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son idiotie.

Rosalie rigola, suivit de ses amis et insista.

-Oui, on m'a dit ça, répondit-il. Mais je sais pas comment il s'appelle. Il vient de Forks, je crois...

-De _où _? s'exclama Emmett.

-Forks, répéta Edward d'un air éloquent.

-En tous cas, commenta Bella, ça a l'air d'être un trou pommé ! Et très pluvieux, qui plus est.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et les trois jeunes filles se mirent à s'imaginer le nouvel élève. Bella penchait plutôt vers un gringalet à lunettes, tandis que Rosalie et Alice pensait plutôt à un canon.

-Ben oui, argumenta Alice. Forks, ville pluvieuse et miteuse. Elève Inconnu démménage et ravage tous les cœurs de Floride. C'est toujours comme ça dans les films !

-T'as l'impression qu'on est dans un film, là **_(_**_**NdA: Non, dans une fic ! xD) **_? demanda sarcastiquement Edward, tandis que Jasper pouffait.

-Pourquoi tu ris, toi ? grogna-t-elle à l'adresse de Jasper.

Jasper ne répondit rien, mais garda un sourire éloquent aux lèvres.

La sonnerie retentit, signalant l'ouverture des portes du lycée. Alice, Rosalie et Bella se dirigèrent donc toutes trois vers leurs salle de cours, suivis par les trois garçons qui reprirent leur propres conversations, laquelle était au premier étage de leur bâtiment.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la classe en silence et s'installèrent par paires; Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Edward, Rosalie et Bella.

Monsieur Barneys, leur professeur de littérature, les salua brièvement et commença la leçon. A peine le cours eut-il commencé que Bella s'ennuyait déjà.

"Et c'est à peine le matin" pensa-t-elle désespérément.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine, qui prenait soigneusement des notes. Rosalie lui sourit, puis d'un coup d'œil lui intima de suivre le cours. Bella obéit à contre-cœur, et commença à écrire quelques bribes d'information sur _Les fleurs du mal_, de Baudelaire, elle perdit vite le fil du flot de paroles du professeur. Elle se surprit à dessiner sur son cahier; des fleurs. Finalement, elle attrapa un stylo de couleur, et coloria les pétales.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à peine, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un surveillant entra, échangea quelques mot avec le professeur et disparut. Entra alors à son tour à garçon à la peau mate foncée. Il mesurait au moins 1m90, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux, également bruns, scrutèrent la pièce d'un regard perçant. Son corps était tout en muscle; son t-shirt à manches courtes laissait voir ses bras puissants. Il portait également un jean serré, dont la hanche droite était taché. Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups.

-Bien, dit Barneys. Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe. Présente-toi, mon garçon.

-Je m'appelle Jacob Black, répondit le "loup".

Il avait une voix grave et sensuel qui fit frissonner toutes les filles de classe. Bella resta insensible.

-Je viens de Forks, dans l'État de Washington, continua Jacob. J'ai 16 ans. Je suis célibataire.

Quelques filles gloussèrent dans le fond de la classe, faisant apparaître un sourire narquois aux lèvres de Jacob.

-Bien, bien. Silence, maintenant, ordonna Barneys. Allez vous asseoir dans le fond de la classe, Monsieur Black. On continue le cours.

Jacob s'exécuta, et traversa la pièce d'un pas décontracté. Lorsqu'il passa devant Bella, ils se contemplèrent longuement. Il avait ralenti le pas et une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la paillasse de la jeune fille, le professeur le ramena à l'ordre.

-Black, dépêchez-vous !

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Bella et Rosalie s'échangèrent un coup d'œil.

-Eh ben ! murmura cette dernière. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, on dirait.

-Il ne m'interesse pas, répliqua Bella.

-Comment ça ? s'exclama Rosalie. Mais il est tellement mignon !

-Hé, intervint Emmett à l'arrière. Je t'entends, Rosie !

Rosalie se retourna et s'excusa d'un sourire ravageur. Puis, revenant à Bella.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as entendu lorsque les filles ont gloussé ? (Rosalie acquiesça) Et ben il s'est mis à sourire comme si... comme si il était le plus fort, ou quelques choses du genre.

-Et donc ? insista son amie.

-Et donc, ce n'est pas mon genre, conclut Bella.

Rosalie se mit à gémir de désespoir. Depuis Edward, Bella était devenu extrêmement difficile en matière de garçons. Il faut dire que avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, Edward était pour elle le garçon idéal.

"Et il le reste toujours" se dit Bella.

Cependant, malgré cela, leur caractères n'avait pas collés, ou alors était-ce simplement qu'ils étaient devenus trop amis pour s'aimer d'une manière différente ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et puis depuis longtemps, Bella était quelqu'un de têtu et restait toujours sur les mêmes positions; l'homme qui pourrait sortir avec elle devait avoir des qualités indispensables selon ses critères.

-Mais dit-toi que c'est juste pour s'amuser ! dit Rosalie.

-Est-ce que tu t'_amuses_, avec Emmett ? demanda Bella.

-Non... non, mais c'est différent ! se défendit Rosalie.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Rosalie soupira et n'insista pas. Pour le moment, du moins. Ce Jacob Black plaisait à Bella, au moins un tout petit peu, bien malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire !

C'est pourquoi elle alla en discuté avec Alice, après le cours.

-Alice ! Il faut qu'on mette Jacob et Bella ensemble ! dit-elle.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Alice en sautillant sur place. Elle est amoureuse ?

-Euuuh... Non. Mais ça ne saurait tarder !

-Attends, comment ça ? demanda Alice d'un air suspicieux. Elle veut sortir avec, oui ou non ?

-Non, répondit Rosalie. A la base, non.

Sa meilleure amie la détailla les yeux plissés. Rosalie se demanda si Alice n'allait pas lui crier dessus en lui disant que Bella devait vivre sa propre vie. Mais heureusement, celle-ci éclata de rire et dit:

-Ahh, ma Rosie ! s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant par le bras.

"Après tout, Alice reste Alice", se dit Rosalie.

* * *

Bella était allongée à plat ventre sur la pelouse du jardin de l'école. Elle lisait Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen, un de ses livres préférés. Elle mangeait en même temps son déjeuner qu'elle s'était faite avant de partir ; sandwich au poulet grillé et crudités _**(NdA: Miam !)**_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda quelqu'un.

Bella se retourna et vit Jacob Black penché vers elle, lisant quelques lignes du livre.

-Austen, pas vrai ? Je suis Jacob.

-Oui, confirma la jeune fille. Bella.

Elle le regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés et sortir son propre déjeuner de son sac.

-Tu l'as déjà lu ? demanda Bella, un peu déconcerté.

Les loups ne lisaient pas d'Austen, à sa connaissance. Et ne lisait pas tout court, d'ailleurs...

-Oui, à l'école, répondit Jacob en entamant son sandwich. C'était marrant, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

"Evidemment" se dit Bella. "Les loups restent des loups, et les garçons restent des garçons. Ils ne comprennent pas les livres.".

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son livre. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Jacob.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu penses que j'ai pas compris ce livre, c'est ça ?

Bella ne répondit pas, mais reporta son attention sur Jacob.

-Je l'ai compris, ce livre, lui dit-il. Seulement, Elizabeth est un peu idiote, je trouve.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Bella en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Parce que au lieu de porté des jugements hâtifs, lui dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux bruns, elle devrait plutôt essayé de le connaître vraiment. Tu ressembles à Elizabeth, conclut-il ensuite.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Bella d'un air indigné.

-Oui, continua Jacob. Tu ne me connais pas, et pourtant tu portes des jugements hâtifs.

-Je ne te connais peut-être pas personnellement, répliqua furieusement Bella. Mais je sais à quel genre de garçons tu appartient. Au genre qui se moque du monde ! Et qui se croit supérieur !

Il la regarda s'énerver et l'insulter sans broncher. Puis lorsqu'il en eut marre, il la coupa en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle lui envoya un regard furieux. Elle lui fit penser alors à un petit chat. Il rigola intérieurement à cette pensée, et se pencha vers Bella. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et lui murmura;

-Tu ne me connais pas, Bella.

Puis il partit, laissant la jeune fille furieuse et rouge de d'humiliation.

C'était définitif, elle détestait les loups !

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**A ceux qui aime Jane Austen, désolé de vous avoir froissé :$**

**Le chapitre était peut-être un peu court, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !**

**Review, please ! =)**

**MissHaru  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Excuses de l'auteur : **Coucou à tous ! Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis tous ces mois ! Mais même si ce n'est pas une vrai excuse, je voudrais vous dire que quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre, je l'avais écrit en freestyle sans vraiment penser à la suite. Mais grâce aux reviews que certains m'ont envoyé, me revoilà !

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérance ! Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de plan. Alors je ne publierais pas régulièrement (mais j'éviterais de mettre un mois entre deux chapitres !), parce que je n'ai pas écrit le chapitre suivant... Mais si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas !

J'ai alterné les points de vue et le style d'écriture pour le chapitre 2, donc dites-moi si ça ne vous plait pas.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Jacob pénétra dans son appartement en soupirant. Il jeta son sac sur la canapé tout en enlevant sa veste, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine allumée.

- Hé, Seth, salua-t-il.

- Ouais, ça va le cabot ? répondit son ami.

Jacob lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Depuis son enfance, il vivait avec Seth son meilleur ami. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de tout faire ensemble ; de sortir avec des filles jusqu'à se faire engueuler pour leur bêtises. Alors lorsque Jacob dut déménager en Floride, les deux amis s'y installèrent ensemble.

- Pas mal. J'ai rencontré une fille dans ma classe. Toi ?

- J'ai eu sciences. Et malgré le fait qu'on habitait dans un coin paumé, il s'avère que je suis plutôt bon en matières scientifiques, répondit Seth en ouvrant une canette.

- Pardon ? Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? « Il s'avère » ? grimaça Jacob en ricanant.

- C'est pas drôle ! C'est parce que je suis dans les classiques jusqu'au cou depuis une heure. Pour l'école, rassura-t-il immédiatement en remarquant l'air moqueur de Jacob. C'est qui cette fille dont tu parles ?

Il avait posé la question tout en retournant dans son bouquin. Avant qu'il ait put boire une goutte de son soda, Jacob lui piqua des mains et avala une gorgée.

- Change pas de sujet, sale môme ! T'as pas intérêts à reparler comme ça dans ma maison, le mioche !

- En quel honneur, sale chien ? répliqua Seth. Que je sache, nous sommes dans un pays libre avec liberté d'expression.

- T'as dit liberté deux fois dans la même phrase, commenta Jacob. Sache que quand tu passes le pas de la porte de cet appart', tu entres dans le pays de Jacob Black, et ce n'est pas un pays libre. Ici, on parle comme des merdes, on s'empiffre de pizzas et on boit de la bière à s'en saouler. Compris ?

- Okay, mec ! Viens, sors la vodka et le whisky, on est des hommes ! Et demain, on sèche les cours pour aller draguer au centre commercial ! s'exclama ironiquement Seth en rigolant.

- Bonne idée, dit sérieusement Jacob.

- T'es con. Bon, tu racontes la fille ?

- Bella Swan. Elle a 16 ans. On dirait un petit chat !

- C'est vrai ? rigola Seth. Haha, ben dis donc, elle doit être un phénomène ! Tu n'aimes pas tellement les félins d'habitude.

- Hmm... Ben en tous cas, elle est mignonne, dit Jacob pensivement. Différente des autres, je veux dire.

- Du genre elle te saute pas au cou ? se moqua Seth. Oui, c'est sur qu'elle est différente.

- Ta gueule. Bref, elle me plait.

- Et alors ? Sors avec.

- Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais elle est teigneuse aussi. Et têtue.

- Bref, c'est tout à fait toi. Vous êtes la preuve vivante qui démontre le proverbe "Qui se ressemble, s'assemble".

- Pardon ? Je ne suis _pas du tout _teigneux, espèce de sale gamin ! grinça Jacob en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

- Évidemment que si que tu l'es ! réplique son ami en lui balança son bouquin.

- Nan. Je le suis pas ! gronda l'autre.

Un silence s'en suivit, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur naissait sur le visage de Seth.

- C'est ce que je disais ; tu es teigneux et têtu !

- Pfff... Tu m'énerves ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Ben, pizza et bières, non ? Vive le pays de Jacob Black !

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Jacob en le regardant, ahuri.

* * *

Emmett s'affala comme une masse dans le canapé. Tout en restant allongé, il se débarrassa de sa veste et la jeta par terre.

- Hé, sympa le nouveau porte-manteau, dit joyeusement sa sœur Bella en entrant dans la pièce. On dirait que c'est le sol !

Son frère, exténué, répondit faiblement :

- Mais tu vois bien que c'est pas un porte-manteau, idiote !

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Ben alors tu prends ton chiffon qui te sert de manteau et tu le mets dans le placard, compris ?

- Ouais maman, répliqua sarcastiquement son frère en roulant des yeux.

- Grouille. Je vais faire à manger.

Emmett soupira en se levant lentement. Il ramassa son "chiffon" et le rangea dans le placard à l'entrée. Il rejoignit ensuite sa soeur à la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ?

- T'as rangé ta veste ? On dirait que _tous _les mecs sont des porcs ! s'exclama-t-elle hargneusement.

- Oui, du calme. Mon chiffon est bien dans le placard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à bouffer, répéta-t-il.

- Hachis parmentier. Et non, je ne me calmerais pas !

- Ah, okay. Et en quel honneur est-ce que tu gueules sur ton frère que tu aimes tant ?

Bella grogna en faisant bouillir de l'eau.

- Le nouveau là, Jacob Quelques-Chose. Je le déteste, dit-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Elle commença à préparer la viande de son plat.

- Ce n'est qu'un... Sale... Prétentieux ! siffla-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mots d'un coup furieux sur la pauvre viande.

- Ouuh, et apparemment, les prétentieux ne sont pas vraiment ton genre, hein p'tite sœur ? rigola le blond.

- En plus il est idiot et... et... immature ! Et... Ouuuh je le _déteste_ ! s'écria Bella.

- Tu comptes m'énumérer tous ses défauts, ou je peux enfin avoir la vrai histoire ? demanda sarcastiquement son frère.

Bella lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'atteler de nouveau à sa préparation. Par la même occasion, elle lui raconta ce qui c'était passé lors du déjeuner.

- Je le hais, finit-elle par dire.

- N'empêche, il a raison ce Jacob. Elizabeth est pas très futé...

- Emmett tu va pas commencé toi aussi, menaça-t-elle.

- Tu sais que les gros yeux ne marchent pas sur moi, gamine.

- Ben, j'aurais essayé au moins...

- Ouais c'est ça, rigola Emmett en l'enlaçant.

Bella s'autorisa un petit sourire.

- Et puis demain, continua-t-il, tu n'auras qu'à l'ignorer. D'accord ?

- Oui... T'as raison ! Je n'ai qu'à l'ignorer, ce sale loup !

- Loup ?

- Laisse tomber. Et va faire la table s'il te plait.

* * *

Alice tapotait à toute vitesse sur son téléphone en attendant ses amis. Edward était assis à côté d'elle en révisant son cours de littérature. Toutes les trente secondes, elle regardait au coin de la rue, attendant apparemment quelqu'un. Edward finit par délaisser sa copie pour regarder le manège de sa petite sœur. Tout à coup, elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'au dit coin de la rue en lui balançant son sac.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Alice ? s'exclama-t-il, perplexe.

- T'occupes, répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle continua jusqu'à atteindre la rue perpendiculaire et faillit percuter le garçon que justement elle cherchait ; Jacob Black.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca va ?

- Euh oui. Et toi ? Et, hum, sans vouloir te vexer t'as l'air un peu folle, là, tout de suite, commenta le jeune homme en mettant un bras de distance entre lui et Alice Cullen.

- Désolé. Mais je savais que t'allais arriver. C'est comme un pressentiment !

- Ah ouais... Ben tu sais, ce que tu viens de me dire, ça m'aide pas vraiment à me rassurer. Toujours sans vouloir te vexer.

- Oui, je dois m'en rendre compte. Bref. Tu sais que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Bella ? Je voudrais t'y inviter.

La sonnerie recouvrit la dernière phrase que prononça Alice. Jacob la dévisagea, éberlué.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai dit que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Bella, et tu viens. C'est le 1er octobre.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle s'avança jusqu'au lycée et disparut derrière le portail après un petit signe de la main. Jacob resta surpris encore quelques instants, avant que l'information ne parvienne à son cerveau. La tête de Bella quand elle l'apprendra sera impayable !

La deuxième sonnerie retentit. Jacob courut jusqu'à sa salle de cours, et évidemment arriva en retard.

Rosalie et Alice étaient assise ensemble, à l'instar de Emmett et Edward, tandis que Bella était seule à une table du fond. Jasper était absent, d'après ce que Rosalie avait dit à Bella. Celle-ci gribouillait encore sur son cahier. Incroyable mais vrai, le cours de français l'ennuyait encore et toujours... Son crayon de papier dévia et elle finit par dessiner un canin. De longues dents... Des yeux arrogants... Un pelage sombre... Plus elle continuait, plus elle trouvait que son dessin lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

- Sympa ton dessin. C'est un loup ? demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Bella sursauta et vit Jacob Black assis à ses côtés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

- Ben y avait pas d'autres places. Et puis si tu m'avais vu me diriger vers toi, là t'aurais pu me lancer un regard de chaton furieux qui dit "où tu veux sauf là".

- T'es vraiment idiot.

- C'est sur que tu dois t'y connaître dans la matière. Miaou... ajouta-t-il en ricannant.

- Espèce de sale... commença-t-elle méchamment.

- Cabot ? Mon coloc' me le dit souvent, je connais la rengaine, chaton.

Bella décida de tout simplement l'ignorer. Elle prit des notes du cours - voilà au moins un point positif d'être à côté de ce sale loup. Ce qui fut difficile, car son (idiot, immature et salopard de) voisin ne cessait de siffloter. Au final, elle se retrouva sans aucune leçon et un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout dans la tête.

- Dit. Tu pourrais arrêter de chanter ? lui grommela-t-elle sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Pourquoi ? Je te dérange chaton ? se moqua-t-il en sifflotant un peu plus fort.

- De une, arrête de m'appeler "chaton", et de deux, j'espère que ce fichu va bientôt finir, sinon je vais commettre un meurtre !

- Qui est le malheureux élu ?

- A ton avis ? siffla-t-elle en le fixant d'un air haineux. La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de me tenir loin de toi d'au moins deux mètres. Je ne veux plus passer une seule minute de plus avec toi...

- Dommage, je trouvais qu'on s'amusait bien, moi, dit Jacob d'un air faussement attristé.

- Bien, dit le professeur qui avait tenté d'ignorer ses deux élèves du fond pendant toute l'heure.

Oui, pendant toute l'heure, ces deux délinquants n'avaient pas arrêté de discuter ensemble, ignorant totalement l'autorité administrative qui s'exerçait juste devant eux. L'estrade était justement là pour prouver son pouvoir ! Pour prouver que c'était lui le plus fort quand il pénétrait dans ce qu'il plaisait à appeler "le royaume de Antony Barneys" !

- Pour dans deux semaines, continuait Barneys en leur lançant un regard noir, je voudrais que vous fassiez un commentaire de texte sur le texte à la page que j'ai écrit au tableau. Vous le ferez avec votre voisin actuel.

Antony se délecta du visage de Swan qui se décomposa à une vitesse hallucinante juste devant ses yeux. Elle était horrifiée ! Bon, Black avait l'air plutôt ravi, mais le visage de cette adolescente qui a l'air de vivre un véritable cauchemar... Joussif !

Voilà pourquoi il était professeur !

- Non ! Non, non et _non _! s'écria Bella en agitant ses bras comme une hystérique. C'est pas possible ! Il l'a fait exprès !

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Un prof est toujours bourré de bonnes intentions, répliqua Jacob en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ce commentaire avec _toi _! continuait Bella, toujours assise.

- Grouille-toi, tu vas rater ton prochain cours, soupira l'indien en roulant des yeux. Faudra trouver une date pour ce machin, là.

- Mais regardez-le, marmonnait désespérément Bella, il s'en fiche ! Ma journée ne pourrait pas se passer plus mal...

- Ah vraiment ? demanda l'autre. Ben alors si je te dit qu'on m'a invité à ton anniversaire, ça te fait quoi ?

Jacob battit en retraite avant qu'elle n'explose devant ses yeux, mais il entendit la jeune fille crier. Il éclata de rire en sortant de la salle ; sa journée ne pouvait pas se passer mieux que ça !

* * *

- Alice, cria Bella en entrant furieusement dans son appartement. ALICE CULLEN !

Les cours étaient finis depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Il avait tenté de discuter calmement avec Alice après le cours de littérature -pour ne pas dire lui crier dessus et la maudire jusqu'à ce que sa lignée ne disparaisse totalement de la surface de la planète. Mais par un malheureux hasard, celle-ci ne cessait de l'éviter et semblait être constamment occupé ailleurs. Mais heureusement pour Bella, elle et son frère devaient venir chez elle ce soir avec Rosalie. La petite Cullen avait filé le plus vite possible lorsque la fin des cours retentit à 15h30.

- Ouii ? répondit innocemment Alice.

- Tu as fait la plus grande erreur de ta vie, Alice Cullen ! rugit Bella en entrant comme un boulet de canon dans le salon. Comment as-tu pu juste envisager cette éventualité !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi, grommela Emmett en haussant un sourcil.

Il était _encore_ affalé dans le canapé, Rosalie dans ses bras. Edward était assis dans le fauteuil, tandis que sa soeur était en tailleur sur le sol, s'adossant aux jambes de Edward.

Bella jeta brusquement son sac par terre, et tous ses cahiers s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur et furieux sur son ex-meilleure amie.

- Tu le sais très bien ! Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ! Ce truc que je n'ose même pas prononcer, qui va me pourrir la vie jusqu'au 1er octobre, qui va me faire cauchemarder jusqu'à cette date fatidique !

- Tu veux dire quand j'ai taché sans faire exprès la conclusion de ton devoir d'histoire ? tenta de deviner la petite brune en réfléchissant les yeux levés vers le ciel.

- Non, je te parle de... _Quoi ?_ s'exclama l'autre. Alice, j'ai travaillé super dur pour ce devoir !

- Oui, enfin bref... grommela Alice en détournant le regard. Tu voulais me parler de quoi, initialement ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Jacob. Black. Tu l'as invité à mon anniversaire !

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Rosalie en se redressant. Bien joué, Al' !

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, rigola Edward, mais la tête de Bella vaut le détour !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Alice, tu va me le payer cher !

Alice lui adressa un regard de chien battu, qui apparemment ne marcha pas, vu le regard toujours autant haineux de sa meilleur amie. Elle finit par soupirer et marmonna :

- J'aurais préférer que tu me fasse la tête pour le devoir plutôt que pour ça... De toute façon, c'est déjà fait.

Bella l'ignora et ramassa ses affaires en grommelant. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et posa son sac près de son bureau. Elle se redressa et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Des posters recouvraient le papier peint sans pour autant cacher entièrement les murs. Une large commode en bois, ainsi qu'une armoire étaient installé près du lit, qui avait le droit d'être au milieu de la chambre à coucher. Son bureau était près de la porte. Il était totalement encombré de livres, boulettes de papiers, de stylos.

Bella se dirigea vers son lit et alluma son ordinateur qu'elle avait laissé dessus avant de partir ce matin. Deux nouveaux messages dans sa boîte de réception. L'un d'eux était une publicité pour un site de shopping en ligne. La jeune fille le supprima, agacée, et ouvrit le suivant. Elle eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vu l'auteur de cet e-mail ;

**

* * *

De : **Jake B.

**A : **Bella S.

**Objet :** Le machin barbant pour Barneys

Reçu le 24 septembre (1) à 15 : 49

Salut chaton ! C'est pour parlé du commentaire en littérature qu'il faut rendre dans deux semaines, j'crois. Bref. Faut qu'on parle d'un jour pour le faire vite fait. T'es libre quand ? Et apparemment, tout le monde présentera son travail à la classe. Je pense que tu te feras un plaisir à le faire, pas vrai ? De toute façon, compte pas sur moi pour ça.

Jacob.

P-S: Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

* * *

Bella resta quelques seconde éberlué après avoir lu l'e-mail. Mais où diable avait-il eu son adresse électronique ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle cliqua sur l'icône "Répondre", et composa sa réponse.

De son côté, Jacob vit l'écran de son ordinateur portable clignoter. Il avala sa chips et ouvrit le courriel.

* * *

**De : **Bella S.

**A : **Jake B.

**Objet : **RE : Le machin barbant pour Barneys

Reçu le 24 septembre à 16 : 23

Comment est-ce que tu as eu cette adresse ? Et ensuite, je ne te permets pas de m'envoyer des messages sans ma permission.

Pour le commentaire, je peux très bien le faire toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, tu ne ferai que me retarder. Et il est hors de question que je présente le "truc", comme tu le dis, toute seule ! Et on ne le fera pas "vite fait".

Et pour mon anniversaire, le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais m'offrir, c'est de ne pas te pointer à la fête.

Bella.

P-S: Ne m'appelle pas "chaton" !

* * *

L'Indien rigola et ignora le regard que lui lança Seth.

* * *

**De : **Jake B.

**A : **Bella S.

**Objet : **Miaou !

Reçu le 24 septembre à 16 : 54

Quoique tu dises, je viendrais à ta fête. Tes 17 ans, tu les auras qu'une fois dans ta vie, je me dois d'être là. Au moins pour que quelqu'un te pourrisse la soirée. Aucune fête n'est parfaite sans le fauteur de trouble. Je suis ravi d'occuper ce rôle. Tu veux un bouquin ? Des fleurs ? Du parfum...?

Même si ça me tente beaucoup, ce devoir est à faire à deux, alors tu vas devoir me supporter malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire. Et puis ça m'amuse de te voir t'énerver parce que t'es obligée de le faire avec moi. Je veux bien dire l'introduction, c'est déjà bien difficile.

Quand ?

Jacob.

* * *

Bella était remontée dans sa chambre pour chercher un tube de gloss qu'elle avait emprunté à Rosalie, et vit un nouveau message s'afficher à l'écran. Elle écrit une réponse, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

**De : **Bella S.

**A : **Jake B.

**Objet : **RE : Miaou !

Reçu le 24 septembre à 17 : 11

Salaud.

Si tu viens à ma fête, je te vire à coup de pieds au cul ! Je mettrais des talons aiguilles pour l'occasion. Ma fête n'a pas besoin de toi pour être pourri. Rien que savoir que j'aurai 17 ans me plombera déjà assez bien ma soirée sans que tu n'en rajoute. Fais-toi écraser par un camion en rentrant chez toi, ça me ferait plaisir. Pas la peine de m'envoyer de carte avec. Juste de voir ton nom dans la liste des décès dans le journal sera le plus beau cadeau au monde.

T'es libre le week-end prochain ? T'as raison, plus vite débarrassée de ce devoir en commun, plus vite je serai débarrassée de toi.

Bella.

* * *

**De : **Jake B.

**A : **Bella S.

**Objet : **RE : Miaou !

Reçu le 24 septembre à 17 : 32

Connard serait plus approprié.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de tes 17 ans ? C'est parce que tu vieillis ou quoi ? D'habitude, on attends la trentaine avant de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. Vieillarde.

Le week-end prochain, c'est parfait. Mais si tu continue je serais tenté de faire trainer les choses, rien que pour t'embêter, chaton. Fais gaffe.

Jake.

P-S: Si je meurs, je reviendrais te hanter la nuit, rien que pour t'embêter, encore et toujours.

* * *

**De : **Bella S.

**A : **Jake B.

**Objet : **RE : Miaou !

Reçu le 24 septembre à 18 : 06

Je te déteste, connard. Content ?

Bella.

P-S: Alors c'est dit, on fait le devoir ce week-end.

* * *

(1) Le 24 septembre, c'est mon anniversaire :D

Voilà, voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Même si je ne le mérites pas, une petite review me ferait bien plaisir !

A bientôt.

MissHaru


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Hello ! Je viens de cliquer pour aller voir mon profil de fanfiction... et j'ai réussi à enregistrer plus de 100 histoires favorites ! En fait, c'est parce qu'au début, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait suivre les fictions. Donc ce week-end, il faut absolument que je nettoie mes histoires favorites. Il faut aussi que je m'en rappelle. Et que je me rappelle de m'en rappeler... Je vais arrêter, ce que je dis est ennuyant à mourir.

**Note de l'auteur : **Re-Bonjour à tous ! Comment va ? Cette semaine, grâce aux bacs blancs je n'ai pas cours le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi et le vendredi matin. N'est-ce pas superbement super ? Si, si, je sais ! Bref. Voilà le troisième chapitre de ma p'tite fiction. J'ai été immensément ravie des reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ! Je remercie aussi les reviews anonymes et tous ceux qui m'ont lue sans pour autant me laisser de mot (sachez que je ne vous en veux pas).

**Merci à tous le monde !**

J'ai fait un long flash-back pour raconter le week-end. Qui d'ailleurs n'est pas très, très long (le week-end)... Je viens de m'en rendre compte. J'ai essayé de faire un long chapitre, mais il faut que je me résigne ; ce chapitre est tout petit ! Re-bref. Je m'excuse humblement si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, elles ont toujours été mes ennemies numéro 1. N'hésitez pas de me le dire ! Je me donnerais des claques mentale pour me punir. Encore et pour la dernière fois, Bref.**  
**

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bella hésitait entre toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à elle.

_Premier choix : elle se pendait avec son écharpe._

_Deuxième choix : elle le pendait LUI avec son écharpe._

_Troisième choix : le tuer et se pendre ensuite._

_(...)_

_Quatrième choix : elle utilisait Emmett à ses fins, c'est-à-dire tuer Black.  
_

**FLASH-BACK**

Mardi.

Le lendemain de leur échange virtuel, Bella se réveilla énervée. Toujours allongée, elle scruta le plafond en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Black et rien que de penser à lui, elle s'énerva encore plus. Comment arrivait-il à la mettre a fleur de peau sans même lui parler ? Elle se débarrassa de sa couverture d'un geste furieux et se leva rapidement. Toujours en train de penser au loup, elle se prit un livre dans les pieds et s'étala sur le sol de sa chambre dans un grand bruit sourd.

Boum !

« Fichue journée » grommela-t-elle intérieurement.

Après avoir côtoyé avec la moquette chocolat, elle se releva en grognant de plus belle. Enfin debout, elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer.

« Pense à quelque chose de bien, pense à quelque chose de bien… » se répéta-t-elle. « Le sale cabot de Black pendu, par exemple. »

Quelques instants après, Bella se sentit un peu mieux. Elle ramassa le livre et le posa sur son bureau avant d'atteindre sa commode. Elle y fouilla quelques minutes et en sortit un ensemble. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fut ravie de voir un temps radieux illuminait les rues de son quartier.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Après avoir fait sa toilette, Bella descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait enfilé un short en jean et une chemise qu'elle laissa retomber sur son short. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, elle retroussa ses manches jusqu'aux coudes. Son frère était déjà assis à la table à manger et buvait un verre de lait tout en grignotant un toast beurré.

- Salut, p'tite sœur ! salua-t-il en souriant. Je t'ai aussi fait des toasts, vu que t'avais pas l'air de vouloir te réveiller pour les faire.

Comme toujours, il ressemblait à un grand ours, tantôt chaleureux et mignon, tantôt effrayant et agressif.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Et puis je ne devrais pas être la seule personne à faire à manger, Emmett ! morigéna-t-elle en s'asseyant. Il a fallu que je prenne une longue douche pour me remettre les idées en place.

- Quelles idées ? En parlant de ça, Alice s'excuse encore. Elle vient de m'envoyer un texto en me demandant si tu lui en voulais encore. Je réponds quoi ?

- Que je ne lui en veux plus. Mais qu'elle à intérêts à ne pas recommencer.

Emmett acquiesça en rigolant doucement. Il tapota quelques secondes sur son téléphone avant de reprendre la parole :

- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? On voulait aller au cinéma, ça faisait longtemps.

- On y est allé il y a deux semaines, éluda la jeune fille en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruits.

- Pour Alice, c'était il y a longtemps. Et pour Rosie aussi d'ailleurs. Ça leur permet non seulement de s'amuser un bon coup, mais en plus de faire du shopping. Quelle idée de mettre le ciné en plein cœur du centre commercial… soupira Emmett.

- Toujours les mêmes ces deux là, sourit Bella se levant.

Elle débarrassa la table et fit couler de l'eau sur les plats.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Bell'.

- Euh… Je pourrais pas. J'ai des devoirs à faire ce week-end.

- Des devoirs ? Lesquels ?

- Il faut que je m'avance, j'ai beaucoup de contrôles la semaine prochaine.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu me caches quelques choses, Isabella Swan, dit suspicieusement l'homme de la famille. Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même classe, idiote, et on a qu'un seul contrôle et c'est en maths. T'es super forte dans cette putain de matière. La prochaine fois que tu veux me mentir, fais le bien, ajouta Emmett en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Et si j'ai envie de réviser mes maths ? essaya sans grand espoir Bella.

- Te moques pas de moi. Dit.

- Pfff… Bon d'accord, je te le dis. Ce week-end, je dois voir Black pour faire le commentaire de texte. Content ? grogna l'adolescente.

Emmett resta muet quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Sa voix était grave et chaleureuse. Il riait tellement qu'il dut se tenir le ventre et s'appuyer à la table. Bella le regarda d'un air blasé en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- C'est Alice et Rosie qui vont être contente, dit-il entre deux rires.

Sa sœur le frappa à l'épaule et sortit de la pièce, en ignorant le rire incontrôlable de son stupide frère. Son hilarité redoubla lorsqu'il vit sortir sa sœur le menton en l'air, comme dans ces stupides films que regardaient ses amies.

Bella remonta jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa son sac en bandoulière. Elle le passa à son épaule et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle n'attendit pas son frère et ferma la porte en sortant. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'école et rencontra Alice et Edward sur le chemin.

- Hé, coucou ma belle Bella ! s'exclama joyeusement Alice en lui faisant des signes de la main.

- Salut Al', répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Bien dormi ?

- Oh oui, c'était super ! Sauf que Edward à passé la soirée avec la lumière de sa chambre allumée. Je me demande ce qu'il fichait là-dedans.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas regarder, répliqua Edward. Et je révisais, tu devrais essayer un jour. Salut Bell'.

- Et je fais comment ? Je m'arrache les yeux ? demanda sarcastiquement sa petite sœur. Emmett t'as dit pour ce week-end ? Tu viens, hein ?

- Hum… Non, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Edward. Si c'est pour éviter les longues heures de shopping que je vois déjà venir, t'a bien raison.

Alice lui donna un coup de coude au ventre. Elle frappa si fort que son frère se plia en deux en gémissant.

- Non, j'ai un devoir à faire, ce week-end.

- Ah bon ? On a des devoirs pour la semaine prochaine ? s'étonna Alice.

- C'est sûr que tu ne risques pas de le savoir, t'écoute jamais en cours, grogna Edward. Irresponsable.

- Va te faire foutre par qui je pense, rétorqua-t-elle. Bref, quels devoirs ?

- C'est le commentaire de texte que nous a donné Barneys hier. On le fait ce week-end pour que ce soit finit au plus vite.

- Oh, d'accord.

Les trois amis arrivèrent enfin devant leur lycée et s'arrêtèrent devant le portail en attendant que le début des cours ne retentissent.

- Hé mais attends, s'écria soudainement Alice. Tu crois tout de même pas nous berner, Bella ? Le commentaire, c'est à faire à deux. Et toi tu es avec…

- Moi. Elle en est ravie ! rigola quelqu'un.

Bella sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix si familière. Jacob était derrière Bella et la surplombait de sa hauteur, alors que celle-ci semblait toute petite. Il était avec Seth qui leur offrit un sourire éblouissant. Jacob avait un petit sourire en coin en remarquant qu'il avait surpris la jeune Swan.

- Au fait, je vous présente Seth Clearwater. Mon meilleur pote depuis qu'on est né.

- Bonjour tous le monde, salua Seth avec entrain.

Les autres les saluèrent tout aussi chaleureusement et ils se mirent à discuter tous ensemble. Bella haussa un sourcil en voyant Jacob se lier d'amitié avec ses autres amis comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il discuta avec Alice, la jeune fille sentit comme un sentiment de frustration. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne contamine la si naïve Alice ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Soyez pas aussi parano !

La sonnerie retentis et le groupe, avec Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett qui étaient arrivés entre-temps, allèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Seth dut les laisser car il était dans une classe différente. Jacob rejoignit ses deux nouveaux amis Paul et Sam.

Le cours de maths débuta. Bella et Alice étaient assises ensemble au fond de la classe.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce week-end ? demanda Alice, sitôt assise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On va travailler, je vais le virer quand ce sera fini et il va se casser. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est pas drôle ce plan ! Chuis sure qu'il va se passer un truc suspect, ricana la Cullen. Tu me raconteras tout, hein ?

- Non, rétorqua Bella. Parce qu'il n'y aura rien à raconter, idiote !

- Maiiiis ! Bella, s'il te plait ! Promets que tu diras tout ! Et je te ferais la plus belle fête d'anniversaire que tu n'auras jamais vu au monde !

- Mais même, il n'y aura rien à dire. Strictement rien. Et pour la fête d'anniversaire, évite d'inviter la moitié des lycéens, d'accord ? Dis-toi qu'il faudra tout nettoyer après.

- On engagera des femmes de ménages, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules.

- Tu peux engager une équipe de désinfection aussi. Ce sera plus rapide.

- Très drôle !

* * *

En sortant ce soir là, Bella n'avait pas prévu de voir des trombes d'eau tomber du ciel. Celui-ci était d'un gris orageux et l'air était humide. La jeune fille soupira. C'était la énième fois ce mois-ci que la météo annonçait du soleil et qu'au final une tempête s'abattait sur la ville. Elle devrait peut-être songer à porter plainte au bulletin météo une bonne fois pour toute. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là-bas ? Ils jouent au scrabble ? Il y en a qui aimerait pouvoir avoir confiance en la présentatrice du programme pour éviter de s'attraper une grippe ! Elle regarda désespérément les gouttes de pluie tombaient vers le sol à cause de la gravité terrestre (merci le cours de physique).

- Tu penses que si tu les regardes assez longtemps ça s'arrêtera ? demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et tomba sur – ô, quel hasard ! – Jacob. Il lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur. Bella lui jeta un regard ennuyé et ne répondit pas.

- Tu veux partager mon parapluie, chaton ? proposa Jacob en rigolant.

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- Peut-être. Comme ça, je pourrais te faire tomber dans les flaques d'eau. Tu seras toute trempée ! Quoique je n'ai pas besoin de parapluie pour ça. D'ailleurs, je l'ai oublié chez moi, ajouta-il en regardant dans son sac, comme pour vérifier ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

- Je m'en doutais… soupira Bella. Laisse tomber le cabot, et déguerpis !

La jeune fille sortit courageusement de son abri et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les gouttes de pluie tomber et couler sur sa peau. Elle avança droit devant, la tête baissée. Elle sentit Jacob passer tout près d'elle et releva les yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'observer. Il la regardait les yeux pétillants. Apparemment, il aimait la pluie comme les loups qui ne la craignent pas. L'eau l'avait déjà totalement trempé. Ses cheveux ruisselaient et Bella regarda une goutte glisser le long de son visage, le long de ses joues en passant par ses fossettes. La goutte descendit jusqu'à son cou et termina sa course sur le tee-shirt blanc de Jacob. Le haut du garçon était devenu transparent, et Bella pouvait voir à travers le tissu de coton le torse de l'Indien. Celui-ci avait les mains dans les poches et la fixait intensément.

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu rentres pas maintenant, murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des clapotis de la pluie.

Bella se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait détaillé le corps du loup avec beaucoup d'insistance. Elle rougit furieusement et passa précipitamment devant lui et courut presque jusqu'à chez elle.

Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Bella était malade et avait un mal de crâne horrible. Et bien voilà. Elle avait attrapé la grippe. Porter plainte contre le programme météo devenait de plus en plus tentant ! Ça avait commencé avec un rhume qu'elle n'avait pas jugé assez important pour le guérir. Mais évidemment, c'était sans compter le seau d'eau que lui balancèrent Edward, Jasper et Emmett. Un seau d'eau froide en plus. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du participer à cette bataille d'eau... Donc évidemment, ce sale rhume avait muté en grippe, rien que pour lui pourrir encore plus la vie.

En plus de ça, Jacob devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre… Depuis le mardi dernier, Bella l'avait évité pendant tout le reste de la semaine en essayant de trouver un moyen de l'évincer pour leur rendez-vous pour leur devoir. Peine perdue évidemment. Elle avait beau se creuser les ménages, rien d'assez crédible ne lui parvenait à la tête. En plus, qu'elle arrive à échapper au loup ce week-end ou pas, il aurait bien fallu le faire un jour, ce devoir !

Horreur.

Jacob approchait de la maison de Bella à grandes enjambées. Son sac à dos se balançait sur son épaule tandis qu'il sifflotait. Il rejeta une énième fois un coup d'œil au bout de papier où était noté l'adresse de la jeune fille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, l'excitation le submergeait un peu plus. Passer une journée entière avec Isabella Swan, le bonheur !

Enfin, il arriva devant une maison modeste mais chaleureuse. Il passa le petit portail et observa le petit jardin qui s'offrait à lui ; la pelouse était verte mais pas tondue, juste assez haute pour que cela donne un petit air féerique. Des fleurs sauvages poussaient ici et là, et des rosiers étaient plantés le long du mur. Un grand arbre laissait ses feuilles jaunies tomber sur l'herbe à droite de la maison. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett Swan lui ouvrit. Il ne sembla pas étonné de le voir et le laissa entrer. Il sembla sur le point de partir et en effet, le grand frère de Bella attrapa sa veste et sortit après lui avoir dit que sa sœur arrivait.

Le salon était également chaleureux. Jacob déposa son sac dans un coin de la pièce principale de la maison. Le canapé était un peu usé et était face à un écran plasma. Une petite table basse en bois était recouverte d'un vase remplie de fleurs de couleurs différentes. Au mur, deux grands tableaux encadraient la télévision. Ils montraient tous les deux des paysages magnifiques. Celui de droite était une plage au coucher de soleil et on y voyait au fond une falaise. L'autre peinture était une famille. Jacob reconnut immédiatement Bella avec son frère. Les deux autres personnes devaient donc être…

- Ce sont mes parents, dit Bella.

Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle portait un pull chocolat qui s'accordait avec ses si beaux yeux, ainsi qu'un slim. La moitié de son visage était recouverte par une épaisse écharpe. Son nez était tout rouge.

- Alors malade ? ricana gentiment Jacob. C'est beau, dit-il en désignant le tableau.

Bella grimaça et s'avança jusqu'à lui, gardant tout de même une bonne distance. Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ma mère qu'il l'a peint. Avant de mourir.

- Waouh, c'est triste… Ils sont morts comment ? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

- Dans un accident de voiture. Il y a plusieurs années.

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

- Hmm, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, on s'y met à ce fichu devoir ? J'aimerais que tu partes d'ici au plus vite. Il y a déjà assez de microbes.

- Avec ou sans moi, t'en portes déjà assez pour contaminer tout Forks.

- Forks doit être une ville toute petite alors, rétorqua Bella en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Vrai, admit Jacob. Mais on s'y amuse bien. On le fait où, ce devoir ?

- Dans ma chambre, répondit Bella. Il y a le bouquin d'où venait l'extrait et mon ordinateur.

- Dit, tu devrais faire attention. Si je n'étais pas moi, je pourrais autre choses quand tu dis « dans ma chambre », ricana-t-il.

- Va te faire fouttre !

- Avec toi ?

Bella l'ignora superbement et sortit de la pièce furieusement. Lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers, un brusque vertige la prit et sa vue se troubla.

- Hé, ça va ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, juste derrière elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et d'accrocha à la rampe. Le malaise s'estompa lentement et lorsque sa vue redevint normale, elle continua de monter comme si de rien n'était. Elle entendit Jacob soupirer.

Ils passèrent alors l'heure sur le devoir, écrivant d'abord au brouillon leurs idées, le plan et les arguments. Leurs opinions divergeaient sur plusieurs sujets, mais Bella fut surprise de voir que Jacob avait de l'esprit. Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur travail, Bella se sentit de plus en plus fatiguée et faible, mais ne fit cependant rien apparaître. Lorsque leur brouillon fut achevé, Jacob et Bella relurent attentivement ce qu'ils avaient établit et corrigèrent quelques erreurs.

- Waouh, je suis crevé, finit-il par dire lorsque la conclusion fut terminée. Faut le taper à l'ordi maintenant.

Il s'adossa à son siège et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et Bella se surprit à le regarder les yeux clos. Elle rougit et se redressa brusquement pour aller chercher son portable mais fut prise encore une fois de vertige. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et sa vue se brouilla brusquement. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide sans pour autant pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut alors le flou total. Elle s'évanouissa pendant même pas une minute. Fichu grippe…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, se fut sur deux yeux sombres que tomba son regard.

- T'as l'air vraiment malade, chaton…

Ses pensées s'éclaircirent et Bella se rendit compte que Jacob l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne se fracasse la tête contre sa moquette. La jeune fille fut trop secouée pour se rendre compte que l'Indien s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage. Et puis tout à coup, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Très doucement.

Et alors Bella vu l'étendu du geste de Jacob Black.

**FIN FLASH BLACK**

_Bella hésitait entre les deux solutions qui s'offraient à elle. _

_Premier choix : elle se pendait avec son écharpe._

_Deuxième choix : elle le pendait LUI avec son écharpe._

_Troisième choix : elle le tuait et se pendait ensuite._

Bella le repoussa brutalement et s'écarta au maximum de Black.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Mais pourquoi tu… bégayait-elle furieusement.

Elle se frotta les lèvres avec force. Jacob était resté à la même place et regardait la jeune fille s'exciter.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu ouvrir doucement les yeux, les joues rosies et ses lèvres rouges légèrement entre-ouvertes, le garçon n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser, de goûter aux lèvres de Bella. Il aurait du savoir qu'elle le repousserait, mais cette petit seconde où ils échangèrent leur premier baiser valait tout l'or du monde. Il soupira imperceptiblement en voyant Bella crier de plus en plus fort :

- Espèce de pervers ! Connard ! Violeur !

- Hé, faut pas exagérer, interrompit Jacob. Je ne t'ai pas « violée ».

- Tu as abusé de moi alors que j'étais faible. C'est du pareil au même !

- Oh, je t'en prie…

En bas, une porte claqua. C'était Emmett qui rentrait. Il monta précipitamment les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Bella tout essoufflé.

- J'ai entendu crier ! se justifia-t-il sur le pas de porte.

_Quatrième choix : elle utilisait Emmett pour arriver à ses fins, c'est-à-dire tuer Black._

- Emmett ! s'écria Bella en pointant du doigt le fautif. Emmett, il m'a embrassé ! Contre mon gré !

« Oh là, pensa Jacob, c'est pas bon tout ça »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le grand colosse fonça vers lui et l'attrapa par le col.

Une seconde après, il se prit le poing du frère de Bella en pleine figure.

Et ça faisait mal...

* * *

Le chapitre 3 est maintenant clos !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je ferais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer, mais pour ça, une petite review ;) ? N'hésitez pas à me dire mes défauts, et même ce que vous imaginez qu'il pourrait se passer. Ce serait amusant !

A la prochaine !

_MissHaru_

P-S : Je viens de le voir, mais en fait **The Wold and The Cat** est ma première fiction. Pas la deuxième, désolé. Ce que je peux être gourde, des fois...


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

Posté le samedi le 12/02/2011, **début des vacances ! WE ARE FREE PEOPLE !**

**Blabla de l'auteur : **C'est les vacances !** Happy Holidays people !** Enfin ! Quoique comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le dernier chapitre, la semaine dernière était déjà en quelques sortes des vacances. Oui, parce que je n'avais pas cours du lundi au mercredi, ni le vendredi matin. J'ai réussi à éviter mes cours de chinois, d'anglais, de sciences... C'était le **bonheur** !

Et **joyeux anniversaire **à **roxy **! Profite bien !

**Notes de l'auteur : **Coucou tous le monde ! Voilà le 4ème chapitre ! Je suis très fière de moi parce que j'ai fait 14 pages pour ce chapitre ! Bref. Renesmée apparait dans ce chapitre, et je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer son rôle dans l'histoire, mais je voulais la mettre dans l'histoire. Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. En fait, votre avis m'importe beaucoup. Vous êtes un peu mon essence pour que mon moteur marche. Je ne sais pas si cette image convient bien mais bon... Ou alors vous êtes l'encre qui fait écrire mon stylo. Voilà ! Là, vous êtes bien représenté !

Même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment précisé au début de la fic, l'histoire doit se passer vers Miami (j'ai toujours rêvé d'y vivre, avec Los Angeles !) mais je n'ai pas spécialement mis une ville précise. En tous cas, c'est en Floride. Vous aurez remarquée qu'il pleut, dans ma Floride. Je ne sais pas tellement le climat qu'il fait là-bas, mais je suis sûre qu'il doit quand même il y a avoir deux ou trois gouttes en automne, non ? De toute façon, j'aurais besoin de la pluie, à défaut de neige. Vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres :P !

Il y a du langage texto au milieu du chapitre. Vu que ce sont tout de même des adolescents, j'ai trouvé que c'était plus adaptée que d'écrire en faisant scrupuleusement attention aux fautes d'orthographe. Quoique ces temps-ci, je fais moi-même très attention à mes textos... Je m'étends un peu beaucoup là.

En tous cas, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture tous le monde !

_

* * *

_**"On peut aimer quelqu'un autant que l'on peut le haïr"**_  
_

**

* * *

**

_« Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le grand colosse fonça vers lui et l'attrapa par le col._

_Une seconde après, il se prit le poing du frère de Bella en pleine figure._

_Et ça faisait mal… »_

Jacob se massa douloureusement la joue tandis qu'il pénétrait dans son appartement. La chaine hi-fi diffusait bruyamment un CD de rock dans tout l'appartement, signifiant que Seth était déjà rentré. Il jeta son sac à dos d'un geste agacé et se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui servait de salon. Leur demeure était composé de trois pièces ; le salon et les chambres des deux garçons.

- Seth ! cria-t-il à travers tout l'appartement. Merde, Seth ! répéta-t-il plus fort vu l'absence de réponse.

- Ouais, répondit celui-ci.

- Éteins cette putain de musique !

Jacob entendit des bruits de pas qui venait de la chambre de Seth. Il portait un jogging noir et un sweat bleu foncé. En plus de la chaine hi-fi qui tournait à fond, il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

- Mais bon sang, à quoi ça sert d'allumer ça si t'écoute ton iTouch ? grommela sèchement l'Indien en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le congélateur du frigidaire et enroula des glaçons dans un torchon qu'il posa sur sa joue. Il était sur qu'un hématome allait se former dès ce soir.

- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, répliqua Seth. Il faut bien que je l'utilise. Et d'abord, c'est un iPod Touch, nuance cabot.

La musique cessa dans l'appartement. Jacob retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le sofa.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as sur la joue ? s'étonna Seth.

- Rien du tout, grogna son amie en fixant le mur d'en face. Ça te regarde pas, de toute façon.

- Oh allez, ça va ! Je vais pas me moquer de toi, clébard ! Raconte.

- Ta gueule, chiot ! rétorqua Jacob en affichant néanmoins un petit sourire. Tu sais, tu devrais te lançait dans une carrière de psy. T'aimes bien te mêler des oignons des autres, toi.

- C'est parce que souvent, tes oignions sont hilarant, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est pas grand-chose, consentit à dire Jacob. Juste Emmett qui m'a balancé une tarte dans la gueule.

- Emmett ? dit Seth, surprit ? Tu veux dire le grand blond ? C'est bizarre on dirait qu'il est super sympa.

- Ben apparemment non, dit son meilleur ami en détournant le regard.

Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Seth.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, s'exclama immédiatement celui-ci. Black, dis tout de suite !

- Mais bon sang, t'es pas ma mère ! On dirait une mère poule. Tu me fous les jetons, crétin.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un te fasse la morale, sinon tu va te retrouver dans un mur et perdre une jambe, grimaça Seth, après avoir balancé un coussin à son ami.

- J'ai pas fait grand-chose de mal. J'ai juste embrassé Bella.

- Ah ? Et il t'a frappé pour ça ? Ben dis donc, il est hyper protecteur, ce mec ! Faudra que je fasse attention…

- Oui, mais disons que le petit chat n'était pas tellement d'accord…

Un silence gêné s'installa durant lequel Seth regarda Jacob, le regard plein de sous-entendus qui mirent ce dernier mal à l'aise. Au bout de cinq minutes, il craqua.

- Bon d'accord ! Je sais que c'était pas cool, alors arrête de me faire la moral à travers ton regard, c'est encore pire !

Seth haussa les épaules et attrapa un paquet de gâteau qui trainait sur la table basse.

- Et sinon, c'était comment ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- A ton avis ? Avec ton « petit chat », crétin !

- Oh ! répondit l'autre en se redressant soudain. Super ! J'ai pas trop compris qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Un peu comme si mon côté animal ressortait en moi, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Le clebs, tu veux dire ?

- Va te faire voir, connard ! rétorqua Jacob en tentant de lui donner un coup de pied.

Cependant, Seth l'évita facilement et ricana.

- T'as pas réussi à faire ça avec Emmett, hein ? Faiblard !

- Tu vois voir si je suis faible ! s'écria Jacob en lui sautant dessus.

Ils se balancèrent des coups de poings en rigolant et finirent par tomber sur le sol, toujours hilare. Jacob finit tout de même par arrêter de rire, car sa mâchoire lui faisait toujours fichtrement mal.

Après avoir mangé et s'être douché, Jacob entra dans sa minuscule chambre. C'était un véritable capharnaüm, toutes ses affaires jonchaient sur le sol. Il ignora ce détail et s'affala dans son lit, dont il vira la console de jeu et les magazines de sports qui y trainaient. Il se débarrassa de ses habits et se glissa sous sa couverture seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il se soupira et repensa au baiser qu'il avait volé à Bella. Il sourit dans la pénombre mais celui-ci se fana bien vite quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler.

« Merde » pensa-t-il.

Voilà pourquoi son père, lorsqu'il vivait encore avec lui, n'arrêtait pas dire qu'il fallait penser à chaque conséquence de ses actes. Jacob avait toujours été un peu rebelle, alors les conseils que lui donnait son père, il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Voire pas du tout...

Il soupira et s'allongea sur le dos et posa ses bras sur ses yeux. Il avait toujours été comme ça. D'habitude, cela attirer les filles mais pourtant Bella ne semblait pas touché par Jacob. D'ailleurs, c'était tout le contraire. Cependant, il était sur que Bella était attiré par lui mais le « truc » qu'il devait faire, c'était lâcher du lest. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se freiner.

Quelques secondes après, Jacob s'endormit en pensant à son petit chaton et à comment se faire pardonner.

* * *

Encore une fois, Bella se réveilla totalement sur les nerfs. Et à cause de qui ? Black, bien sur ! Bon sang, ça devenait une habitude ou quoi ? Elle se leva en pensant au baiser que lui avait pris Jacob. C'était le deuxième garçon qui l'avait embrassé de sa vie, et au contraire de Edward, il avaient des lèvres chaudes alors que son ex-petit-copain-devenu-meilleur-copain avaient la bouche froide. Bizarrement, et ça avait le don de l'énerver encore plus, elle avait plus apprécié embrasser Black que Edward. Zut ! C'est quoi cette merde ? Bella se rendit alors compte qu'elle fouillait dans sa commode depuis plus de dix minutes sans prendre la peine de regarder les vêtements qu'elle mettait sans dessus-dessous. Face à sa stupidité, elle se frappa le front contre le meuble pour se remettre les idées en place.

« C'est quoi cette réaction fleur bleue » se morigéna-t-elle silencieusement. « Je devrais plutôt le haïr plutôt que le comparer à Edward. Crétine ! »

Elle pénétra dans sa salle de bain en grommelant et en trainant des pieds. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche et en prit une bien froide, pour bien se réveiller.

« C'est pas bon pour ma grippe, ça… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle sortit et se sécha rigoureusement puis s'habilla. Elle avait opté pour un jean blanc et un pull noir à col roulé aux manches qui lui arrivaient aux coudes. Elle descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans oublier de mettre un paquet de mouchoirs dans son sac. Elle dévala les escaliers et sortit directement, sans prendre la peine de prendre de petit-déjeuner. Emmett lui crierait dessus plus tard.

A peine avait-elle mis un pied dehors qu'elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

- Mais bon sang, s'écria-t-elle. Il est à peine 9 heures, et tu viens déjà me faire chier ? Devant chez moi, en plus !

Jacob lui sourit tristement, et l'attendit adossé au portail. Mais Bella ne bougea pas.

- Allez, soupira Jacob. Je vais pas te violer. Je suis venu m'excuser, et accessoirement aller à l'école, donc grouille-toi.

La jeune fille l'ignorer et sortit de chez elle sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle passa devant lui et prit le chemin de l'école. Derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits de pas la rattraper. Et effectivement, une main chaude l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras. Jacob la força à se retourner et la fixa.

- Je m'excuse, finit pas lâcher le garçon. J'aurais pas du te forcer.

Bella allait lui sortir une réplique bien placée mais ses yeux se perdirent dans ses yeux bruns. On aurait dit que la sincérité brillait dans son regard si profond.

« Waouh ! Réveille-toi Bella. On parle du clebs, là. Du loup ! » se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

- Lâche-moi, grommela-t-elle en se dégageant sèchement.

Elle reprit son chemin sans ajouter un mot. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Jacob l'avait rattrapé et marchait silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ce merdier ? » se dit-elle. « Il y a même pas une semaine, je le détestais et maintenant… Et maintenant je me surprends à le mater ! En plus, il est pas beau du tout ! Quoique… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers le jeune homme qui avançait, pensif. Il portait une chemise noire à manche courtes ouverte par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc en col V. Celui-ci moulait son torse musclé, et ses bras nus témoignaient également de sa musculature. Malgré qu'il ait mis ses mains dans les poches de son jean, elle vit un petit bracelet où pendait un pendentif en forme de loup qui criait à la lune.

« Quelle ironie » pensa-t-elle. Avant de se donner une belle claque mentale.

- T'aime bien la vue ? dit Jacob en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il l'avait remarqué en train de le mater. Zut.

- Je ne te matais pas, répliqua Bella, acide. Je regardais ton bracelet.

- Bien sûr, se moqua-t-il.

Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer sèchement, elle aperçut Alice et Edward qui l'appelaient depuis leur maison. La jeune Cullen lui faisait de grands signes de la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reconnaisse Jacob. Sa bouche se décrocha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Edward fronça des sourcils.

Lorsque Bella et Jacob arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Alice sauta les salua et coula un regard rempli de sous-entendus vers la jeune fille. Edward, quant à lui, défiait Jacob du regard alors que celui-ci l'ignorait tout bonnement. Bella, belle naïve, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward était aussi hostile. Peut-être que lui aussi avait remarqué à quel point été nuisible ? Ca, c'est un vrai ami !

- Bon, on y va ? s'exclama Alice.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'élança vers le lycée en entrainant Bella et Jacob par le bras. Ce dernier se retourna un peu pour croiser le regard d'Edward. Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur, signifiant que malgré tout ce qu'Edward pourrait tenter, ce serait Jacob qui réussirait à obtenir le cœur de Bella.

Après tout, l'Indien ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait déjà offert le sien à la jeune Swan.

* * *

Edward jeta violemment son sac au coin de la table de la classe, faisant sursauter Emmett qui y était assis. Il s'attabla à côté de son ami.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as vieux ?

- T'étais où ce matin ? Pourquoi t'as pas accompagné Bella jusqu'au lycée aujourd'hui ? asséna immédiatement Edward, agressif.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu aller au lycée avec Rosalie aujourd'hui, répliqua sarcastiquement Emmett en haussant un sourcil. La prochaine fois, je te demanderais ta permission.

Edward souffla bruyamment en posant son front contre la surface de la table. La surface fraîche l'apaisa.

- Black l'a accompagné ce matin. Ce batârd…

- Black ? s'exclama Emmett. Mais il se prend pour qui, celui-là ?

Le Cullen se redressa, surpris devant la réaction de son ami. Il avait l'air de plutôt apprécier Black.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hier, il a embrassé Bella de force. Je suis rentré juste à après.

- Oh le salaud, s'écria haineusement Edward en regardant furieusement Black qui discutait avec le garçon assis en face de lui –Quil, ou quelque chose comme ça. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait pour voisine Bella.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es aussi furax ? Il t'a fait quoi ?

- Il embête Bella, éluda Edward.

- Rien que ça ? Ca te ressemble pas, mec.

- Fermes-là. Ce te regarde pas.

Après la réponse de son meilleur ami, Emmett le sonda silencieusement et au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit.

- Franchement, Ed' ! Tu sais qu'elle ne t'aimes pas. lui chuchota précipitamment Emmett en se penchant vers lui. Arrête ça !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! Elle arrête pas de dire que je suis son genre d'homme, son prototype de l'homme parfait !

- Si elle voulait sortir avec toi, elle n'aurait pas cassé la dernière fois, rétorqua Emmett.

- On a cassé ensemble.

- Oui, parce que tu voulais lui faire plaisir. Fais pas de conneries, et oublies ça ! Même si je déteste ce qu'il a fait à Bella hier, elle est déjà plus attirée par lui que par toi, Ed' !

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, signe qu'il s'en fichait. Depuis qu'il l'avait connu, Edward était tombé sous le charme d'Isabella Swan. Il avait failli sauter au plafond tellement il était heureux lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble pour la première fois. Puis la jeune fille avait rompu. Il n'avait rien répliqué, croyant qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Et il avait attendu, attendu, attendu… Mais jamais elle n'avait tenté de se réapproprier le cœur d'Edward. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, pas face à cette bête de foire qu'était Black. Jamais.

Il entendit son voisin soupirer.

- Fais pas de conneries, répéta Emmett comme avertissement.

* * *

Bella envisageait de plus en plus de rayer Alice de sa liste d'amis proches. Elle l'a déplacerait dans sa liste des personnes à haïr. Grâce à cette petite peste, la voilà assise à côté de Black. Celui-ci avait calé son menton dans sa main et s'était accoudé à la table. Il écoutait brièvement le professeur parlait de la chrétienté médiéval et griffonnait sur son calepin. Il alternait entre dessins et notes ici et là. Jacob remarqua que Bella le regardait et lui offrit un petit sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention vers le cours.

« Bizarre » pensa Bella.

En temps normal, n'aurait-il pas du lui sortir une réplique moqueuse et arrogante ? Elle continua à le fixer, surprise.

- Mademoiselle Swan, est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? interpela le professeur, agacé.

- Euh oui, répondit timidement Bella.

- Bien alors vous pouvez surement me dire de quoi nous étions en train de parler ?

- Euuuh…

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait depuis le début de l'heure ? Alors qu'elle allait répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien, une main brune fit glisser un bout de papier devant elle. Elle le lut rapidement.

- Les hérétiques et l'Inquisition ? proposa Bella.

Le professeur acquiesça à contrecœur et se retourna vers le tableau. Bella put recommencer à respirer normalement et inspira profondément. Elle entendit un rire résonner à sa droite et se tourna vers Jacob.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pas de quoi. T'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin, ricana Jacob.

La jeune fille grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son voisin. Il était à présent nonchalamment adossé à sa chaise et mordillais le bout de son stylo bille. Au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte que Bella l'observait d'un air perplexe.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ?

- Non… répondit-t-elle. Non, t'as rien.

- Ben alors ?

- Tu serais pas malade ? demanda tout à trac la jeune fille.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, t'as l'air étrange aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ?

Bella hocha de la tête positivement. Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres et il se pencha dangereusement vers elle. Il resta accoudé à la table tandis que son visage s'approchait paresseusement du sien.

Alors que la fin des cours retentissait dans toute l'école, Jacob murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

- C'est toit qui me fait tourner la tête, chaton.

Malgré le bruit strident de la sonnerie, les raclements des chaises sur le sol, les conversations des autres élèves, Bella entendit chaque mots, chaque syllabes que prononça le jeune homme.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Bella pour comprendre ce que venais de lui dire Jacob. Quand l'information atteignit son cerveau, elle se mit à rougir brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Respire Bella, rigola Jacob, légèrement moqueur.

La jeune fille obéit et repris une grande inspiration, si grande qu'elle frissonna. Elle fixa ses feuilles de notes en n'osant recroiser les yeux de Jacob. Cependant, elle sentait son regard fixait sur elle. Trop lâche pour oser le regarder ou encore lui répondre, elle ne releva pas la tête et se releva précipitamment et rangea ses affaires aussi vite qu'elle put. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait prendre ses jambes à son cou, Jacob la retint en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Hum, tenta Bella. Il faut que j'y aille. On a cours et…

- Je t'ai fait peur.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je m'y attendais pas… Je veux dire…

- Laisse tomber, soupira Jacob.

Bella put voir sa douleur lorsqu'il la lâcha et lui tourna le dos.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-elle. Et hum… Désolé pour hier aussi, j'aurais pu te gifler toute seule.

Jacob se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Sympa comme excuses…

- Oui, enfin tu m'avais embrassé de force !

- Ouais… admit Jacob. D'ailleurs, encore désolé.

Il lui sourit puis s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, il chercha des yeux Emmett et le trouva devant la prochaine salle de cours.

- Hé, Emmett, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela l'autre.

- Pour hier, je me suis excusé auprès de Bella. Je pense pas réellement te devoir des excuses, mais bon. Je suis désolé.

- Si tu le dis. Pardon de t'avoir foutu un pain. Je suis un peu excessif, des fois.

- Un peu ? grimaça Jacob. Un peu beaucoup tu veux dire ? Tu m'as fait vachement mal !

- Tu l'as mérité !

- J'aurais plutôt mérité que tu me gueules dessus, ou… ou que tu me mettes à la porte !

- Bon, ça va j'ai compris. On s'arrête là, okay ? Tu voudrais pas que je t'en remettes une ?

- Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, intervint Edward.

Il venait d'arriver et envoya un regard noir à Jacob, qui haussa un sourcil. Emmett soupira. Heureusement pour lui, les amis de Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth et Jared, arrivèrent et se mirent à discuter avec lui comme si leur vie en dépendait. Apparemment, ce dernier avait rencontré une certaine Kimberley et l'avait invité à sortir le soir même. Qui que ce fut, Emmett la remercia de tout son cœur. Elle venait de lui éviter de devoir séparer Edward et Jacob s'ils s'étaient engagés dans un combat à mort.

* * *

Bella, toujours désarçonné par Jacob, sortit lentement de la salle de classe, sans faire attention à son professeur qui commençait à s'impatienter. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dehors qu'Alice lui sauta dessus. Rosalie était également là, mais resta plus réservée.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle en sautillant devant Bella. Raconte, raconte !

- Je pensais t'avoir dit qu'il n'y aurait rien à raconter !

- Tu plaisantes ? intervint Rosalie en reprenant du poil de la bête. Al' m'a dit que vous êtes allez au lycée ensemble !

- Al' et Ed' étaient aussi là, grommela Bella en reprenant son chemin, encadrée de ses deux amies.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, répliqua avec agacement Rosalie tandis qu'elle balayait son argument d'un geste de la main.

- Rosie à raison. Il n'est pas venu te chercher pour parler de l'endettement du pays, Bell !

La jeune fille grogna pour la forme et s'assit sur le sol contre le mur. Rosalie s'installa à côté d'elle, tandis qu'Alice restait debout.

- Alors ? insista Rosalie.

Bella soupira, puis leur raconta le week-end et ce qui s'était passé en cours d'un ton morne. A chaque mot qu'elle disait, Alice et/ou Rosalie laissaient échapper une exclamation et leur bouche formait un O.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Alice. C'est les Feux de l'Amour version américaine !

- T'exagères, dit Bella avec embarras. Si c'était vraiment les Feux de l'Amour, il y aurait le rival.

- Ooh ! s'exclama Alice. Ca veut dire que tu avoues que tu plais à Jacob, et vice-versa !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Oui, mais tu le penses. C'est réellement les Feux de l'Amour !

- Tu regardes beaucoup trop la télévision Al', répliqua Rosalie avec calme.

- Au moins je ne passe pas ma journée à rouler des pelles avec mon petit-copain ! rétorqua Alice en tirant la langue.

- En parlant de ça, j'ai vu Jasper, mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire bonjour, à cause d'une petite peste qui lui sert de petite copine.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles, répondit Alice innocemment.

- Moi je vois tout à fait de qui je parle, bécasse, dit Bella en lui envoyant un regard foudroyant.

Rosalie éclata de rire, bientôt suivie de ses deux amies.

- Au fait, dit Rosalie après avoir reprit son calme, ta fête d'anniversaire approche ! C'est ce week-end.

- Ouaip, renchérit Alice. J'ai déjà pensé à tout ! Donc samedi, tu vas où tu veux mais pas chez toi. Et samedi soir, c'est la fête, baby !

Bella éclata de rire et acquiesça.

- D'accord, mais où veux-tu que je passe mon samedi ? Il y en a pas une de vous qui veux rester avec moi ?

- Non, non, non, refusa immédiatement Alice. Hors de question. On a besoin de tout le monde sur le terrain.

Puis après avoir réfléchi un petit moment, celle-ci s'exclama triomphante :

- Passe le week-end avec Jacob Black !

- Hein ?

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Rosalie. C'est une super idée Al' !

- Euh… bafouilla Bella. Je… Je comprend pas là. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, Bell, t'as très bien compris, s'emporta Alice. Rosie, tu lui demandes tout à l'heure, j'aimerais passer du temps avec Jasper, cet après-midi.

- Pas de problème.

Sans que Bella ne puisse placer un mot, ses plans du week-end furent pris. Elle tenta de protester mais Alice la fit taire d'un regard meurtrier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer ? » se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement en entrant dans la salle de cours.

* * *

Jacob sortit en éclatant de rire du lycée. Lui et ses quatre amis discutaient tous en même temps, rigolant à chaque blague, qu'elle soit bonne ou vaseuse. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'appartement de Jacob et Seth pour jouer aux jeux vidéo toute la soirée, et accessoirement acheter des pizzas et un pack de bières. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre le coin de la rue, une blonde aux allures de mannequin s'avança vers eux. La mâchoire de Quil et Embry se décrochèrent en voyant Rosalie Hale se déhancher malgré elle (quoique) en s'approchant. Malheureusement pour les garçons, Emmett était à quelques mètres d'elle et se rapprochait à grandes enjambées. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

- Salut, dit-elle.

Elle parla plus pour Jacob que pour les autres, ce qui eut pour conséquences que ses amis lui lancèrent un regard envieux.

- Ouais, répondit Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Alice m'a dit qu'elle t'avait invité ce week-end pour la fête de Bella.

- Oui. Et donc ?

- Samedi, il faudrait qu'elle reste en dehors de chez elle, et comme tous le monde doit s'occuper de sa maison, est-ce que tu pourrais passer l'après-midi avec elle ?

Jacob haussa un sourcil surpris et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Et en quel honneur ?

Embry, Quil et Jared lui firent les gros yeux du genre « fais ce que te dis cette bombe ! ». Il les ignora et garda son regard sur le couple qui se tenait devant lui.

- Parce que tu l'aimes bien ? pria Emmett. S'il te plait.

- D'accord, mais son anniversaire c'est demain, non ?

- Tu nous imagines faire la fête un mardi soir alors qu'on a cours le lendemain ?

- Oui, je voulais juste être sur, maugréa Jacob. C'est d'accord. Mais votre pote là, Edward. Il s'est pas proposé, votre bouffon ?

Rosalie fronça des sourcils.

- Ne parle pas d'Edward comme ça, siffla-t-elle. C'est un chic type.

- Pourtant, continua Emmett. Il n'est pas totalement au courant que tu vas passer samedi avec elle. Alors tu te la fermes devant lui, d'accord ? Je te donne son numéro de téléphone.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier où était inscrits dix chiffres au stylo noir.

- Hmm, réfléchit Jacob en regardant le numéro de la jeune fille. C'est d'accord pour Bella, mais par contre je promets rien pour votre idiot de pote.

Il ricana lorsqu'il vit la lueur meurtrière qui brilla dans les yeux de la blonde lorsqu'il insulta son ami.

- Et Bella, continua Jacob. Elle en dit quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas son mot à dire, bougonna Rosalie. Débrouille-toi avec elle mais garde-la loin de chez elle, compris le clebs ?

- Clebs ? Je te permets pas, blondasse !

- Et bien je me permets toute seule, sale cabot, grinça-t-elle méchamment.

- Espèce de…

- A plus, coupa précipitamment Emmett. On y va.

Il leur fit un signe de la main que renvoya brièvement Jacob en se retournant et en entrainant ses potes, qui continuaient de fixer Rosalie.

* * *

A l'horreur de Bella, le week-end arriva à toute vitesse. Malgré toutes ses prières, le samedi arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Et en effet, ce jour fatidique était le lendemain.

Mardi, le jour de son anniversaire, elle avait reçu un texto sur son téléphone de Jacob. D'ailleurs, elle avait failli tuer son frère lorsqu'elle apprit que c'était lui qui avait donné son numéro au loup. Bella était à présent sure et certaine que Emmett ne recommencerait pas à offrir son numéro à tout bout de champs.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa table de chevet où elle avait posé son téléphone portable. C'était la dixième fois qu'elle revérifiait ses messages. Et surtout deux messages en particulier :

**

* * *

DE : **Jacob

**Le 01/10/XX à 17 : 36**

Slt Chaton ! Et joyeux anniversaire, jte l'ai pas dit aujourd'hui. Sois contente, t'as 17 balais mtnt. Jte rappelle on se voit samedi. Tu menvois un sms pour me dire quand ok ? De toute façon, que tu veuilles ou pas, je viendrais quand meme. Bye chaton

**

* * *

DE : **Jacob

**Le 04/10/XX à 18 : 23**

Slt ptit chat. Demain à 13h30. Je viens te chercher chez toi. Bye p'tit chat !

* * *

Bella avait bien tenté de lui dire de « se mêler de ses oignions et de la laisser tranquille samedi ». Evidemment, elle et ses menaces n'avaient pas réussir à venir à bout de Black, The Wolf.

Elle soupira brièvement et enfila son pyjama qu'elle avait plié sous son oreiller. Elle se fit deux tresses lâches et descendit dans le salon. Son frère était assis devant la télévision et regardait un film. Bella s'installa dans ses bras et tenta de suivre l'histoire. Cependant, elle décrocha bien vite à cause de la mauvaise intrigue du film. Elle dit bonne nuit à Emmett et alla se coucher, l'appréhension lui tordant le ventre, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

Jacob se réveilla de bonne humeur ce samedi-là. Il s'étira en souriant stupidement et prit une douche en sifflotant. Il passa dix minutes devant son placard avant d'opter pour un vieux jean et un tee-shirt où était écrit « I LOVE L.A. ». Il alla dans la cuisine et avala son petit-déjeuner en discutant avec Seth. Celui-ci avait été également invité à l'anniversaire de Bella et s'extasiait de la soirée qu'il allait pouvoir passer ce jour-là. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'était pas amusé depuis des années alors que les deux meilleurs amis avaient sacrifiés leur nuit du mercredi pour passer la soirée avec leurs autres potes. Ils étaient rentrés vers 2 heures du matin et étaient allés en cours avec des visages de zombies.

« Bref. » se dit Jacob.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt 13h15. Il débarrassa sa table et sortit de l'appartement après avoir salué son ami. Toujours en sifflotant, il reprit le chemin qui menait vers la maison de Bella, les mains dans ses poches. C'était une magnifique journée ; ciel bleu et soleil éblouissant.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le portail de Bella, il envoya un texto à cette dernière. Il sourit en se remémorant les messages furieux qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Evidemment, Jacob ne laisserait pas une tel occasion s'échapper ! Enfin, son petit chaton sortit de sa maison.

« Superbe » pensa immédiatement Jacob en la voyant se diriger vers elle.

Bien évidemment, elle ne le faisait pas de bon cœur. Il la voyait clairement trainer des pieds et soupçonnait son amie Alice de l'avoir obligé de s'habillait de façon convenable. Elle portait une jupe en jean qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses et des talons compensés beige qui s'attachaient grâce à des rubans et s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles. En haut, Bella avait enfilé un tee-shirt sans manches blanc par-dessus lequel elle avait mis une chemise bleu et avait remonté ses manches au niveau des coudes. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et un petit sac en bandoulière de cuir se balançait sur épaule tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

- Salut, maugréa-t-elle.

- Salut.

Bella soupira et le prit par le bras pour s'éloigner de chez elle.

- Tu t'es carrément fait virer en fait, remarqua Jacob.

- Ouais, bougonna la jeune fille.

Il continuait à regarder la tenue de la jeune fille d'un air appréciateur. Il posa d'abord ses yeux sur les délicieuses jambes de Bella avant de tomber sur ses propres yeux.

- Tu veux bien poser ton regard pervers de sale cabot autre part que sur moi ? fulmina-t-elle en rougissant.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Jacob. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle et se pencha. Du haut de son mètre soixante, Bella ressemblait vraiment à un tout petit chat. Et du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, Jacob avait l'air d'un grand loup effrayant.

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es vraiment mignonne aujourd'hui, se justifia Jacob en la fixant.

Bella le repoussa en prenant une teinte cramoisie qui fit rire Jacob.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il en recommençant à avancer.

- N'importe, grommela Bella en tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

- D'accord. Alors c'est moi qui choisis. Une glace, ça te dit ?

Bella acquiesça.

- On passe d'abord chez moi, on va prendre ma moto pour aller dans un endroit sympa.

- Tu as une moto, toi ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Je préfère ne pas monter avec toi au volant, poursuivit-elle en jetant un regard méfiant au loup.

- Tu préfères y aller à pieds ? Fais pas ta difficile, chaton. Viens.

- Arrête de m'appeler chaton, marmonna-t-elle en le suivant à contre cœur.

Après un quart d'heure de marche dans le silence, Bella aperçut un bel engin noir. Elle ne se trompa pas quand elle devina que c'était celui de Jacob, car après être passé rapidement chez lui, il monta dessus.

- Tiens, dit-il.

Il lui tendit un casque rouge.

- C'était le mien avant, informa-t-il. Tu permets ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa le casque sur la tête de Bella. Ses doigts brulant frôlaient le visage de la jeune fille qui rougit sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Voilà, dit Jacob fièrement. T'es mignonne comme ça. Allez, monte.

Elle le fit à contre cœur et lorsqu'il démarra, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la taille du jeun homme qui se mit à rigoler. Au bout d'un moment, Bella eut le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et son regard rencontra le grand dos de Jacob. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit la route défiler. Ils approchaient d'un grand par cet s'arrêtèrent près de celui-ci. Jacob descendit en premier et aida Bella ensuite qui peina à descendre.

- C'est bon ? s'enquit-il en la voyant vaciller.

- Oui, oui, rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de la moto.

Jacob éclata d'un rire moqueur, et redoubla d'hilarité lorsque Bella lui envoya un regard furieux et le frappa à l'épaule. Finalement, elle entra dans le parc en première en abandonnant le cabot qui continuait de rire.

Le parc était immense et Bella se souvenait d'y être déjà venu avec ses parents. Elle chassa ses mauvais souvenirs et avança en admirant les kilomètres de verdure qui s'étalaient devant elle.

- C'est sympa, hein ? sourit Jacob.

- Ouais. Je suis déjà venue ici avant. Mais on vend des glaces ici ?

- Oui, par là-bas, acquiesça Jacob en désignant un petit kiosque. On y va ?

Bella hocha de la tête et ils s'avancèrent côte à côte vers l'endroit qu'il avait désigné.

Le loup prit un cornet d'une boule au chocolat pour Bella et s'en prit un à trois boules.

- Tu vas manger tout ça ?

- Ben oui ! Faut bien que je nourrisse ce corps, nan ? se justifia-t-il en affichant un air faussement vexée.

Bella éclata pour la première fois de rire en la présence de Jacob qui la suivit rapidement. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en se lançant régulièrement des piques, habitude oblige.

- Jake ? s'exclama une voix féminine alors que Jacob racontait une plaisanterie à Bella.

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns roux légèrement bouclés. Elle faisait à peu près sa taille et avait un joli visage avec de belles lèvres rosées et des yeux noisette.

- Renesmée ? s'étonna Jacob. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je viens d'emménager. Toi aussi ?

Elle s'était approchée d'eux et n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune homme. Elle le regardait amoureusement, ce qui fit naître un sentiment incompréhensible en Bella. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir en voyant que Jacob avait l'air proche de « Renesmée ». Celle-ci d'ailleurs finit par se tourner vers Bella.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Renesmée Miller.

- Bella, je te présente Renesmée. Renesmée, voilà Bella, présenta Jacob.

- Euh, enchantée, marmonna Bella, gênée.

- Moi aussi, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

On aurait dit un ange, tellement elle était mignonne. Ses jolies boucles bougeaient à chacun de ses mouvements et elle avait un regard doux qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.

- J'espère aussi, dit Bella. Hum, si tu veux, ce soir c'est mon anniversaire, tu n'auras qu'à venir.

- Bonne idée ! Merci, c'est super sympa de ta part. Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau…

- T'inquiètes, rassura Bella. Pas besoin. J'imagine que Jacob pourra te dire où j'habite.

Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur Bella, qui l'ignora. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur la tiraillait.

- Bien, alors à ce soir ! s'exclama joyeusement Renesmée. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontrée. Et de t'avoir vu, Jake…

Après un dernier sourire angélique, elle s'éloigna d'une démarche élégante.

- Elle est mignonne, commenta Bella.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Jacob d'un air gêné.

- C'est qui ? s'enquit-elle en essayant de paraître normale.

Pourtant son cœur battait à toute allure.

- Euh… C'est compliqué.

- J'ai mon temps, il n'est que 15h30.

- Ben, c'est mon ex petite-amie, dit Jacob en grimaçant. On a cassé bien avant que je déménage, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Vraiment…

- Oui.

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que Bella fixait obstinément l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, Jacob soupira imperceptiblement bien que Bella ne l'entende et se leva.

- Viens, on va grignoter quelque chose.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit, toujours silencieuse.

* * *

Il était 21h.

Cela faisait une heure que Bella était rentrée. Une heure qu'elle avait finit sa douche. Une heure qu'elle cherchait une tenue adéquate pour sa soirée. Une heure qu'elle repensait à son après-midi. Une heure qu'elle se rappelait de chaque détail parfait de Renesmée. Une heure qu'elle entendait résonner dans sa tête les mots « C'est mon ex petite-amie ». Une heure qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal.

Bella soupira en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe-bustier noir et blanche qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses cuisses et des escarpins noirs cirés. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et portait de grandes boucles d'oreilles en or et une petite chaîne de la même couleur.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit une grande inspiration. En bas, elle entendait les invités arrivaient un à un, et se doutait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas connaître la moitié des personnes présentes c'était Alice qui avait envoyé les invitations.

- Bella, tu descends ? appelèrent Emmett et Edward du rez-de-chaussée.

- J'arrive, cria-t-elle en retour.

Elle arrangea une dernière fois sa tenue et prit son courage à de main avant de descendre les escaliers.

Une musique du moment résonnait dans la maison et une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce où les invités s'installaient. Bella salua et remercia toutes les personnes qu'elle croisa et atteignit enfin la cuisine où s'étaient regroupés ses amis. Ils étaient tous magnifiques et souriaient joyeusement. Emmett arborait un air fier pour sa petite sœur, à l'instar de tous les autres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? s'écria Alice en désignant la fête. Sympa, hein ?

- C'est parfait, rigola Bella. Avec les cadeaux, ce sera encore mieux, taquina-t-elle.

- Faudra attendre, Bells, répondit Edward. De toute façon, tout le monde n'est pas arrivé.

- En tous cas, joyeux anniversaire ma petite Bella, dit Jasper en souriant gentiment.

- Merci, Jasper ! Au fait, ça va mieux, ton rhume ?

- Ouais, ça va comme sur des roulettes !

- Des roulettes de mauvaises qualités, bougonna Alice. Il tousse toujours.

- J'espère que t'iras mieux rapidement alors.

- T'inquiètes, rassura Jasper. De toute façon, Alice ne me laisserais pas dans cet état très longtemps.

Bella et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Et si t'allais accueillir les invités, Bells ?

- J'y vais.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et accueillit les filles et garçons qui entraient chez elle. Vers 21h45, elle aperçut un couple qui s'approchait. C'était Jacob et Renesmée.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle détailla Jacob.

« Pourquoi ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Il portait un jean noir serré au niveau des chevilles et une chemise blanche. Il avait laissé les premiers boutons ouverts et avait enfilé une cravate noire desserrée. A côté de lui, Renesmée arborait une jolie robe bleu nuit.

Bella eut un serrement au cœur en les voyant rigoler. Elle soupira et se morigéna elle-même. Bon sang, elle ne se comprenait même plus ! Cependant, ils entrèrent et saluèrent Bella qui était près de la porte.

- Salut Bella ! s'exclama Renesmée.

- Salut chaton, sourit Jacob.

- Bonsoir, et merci d'être venu, retourna Bella en leur offrant le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle put.

Elle les accompagna jusqu'au salon où s'entassait un pile de cadeau dans un coin. Renesmée y posa un petit paquet en leur offrant un sourire éblouissant. Pourtant, Jacob ne déposa rien et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Renesmée et Bella le suivirent, et discutèrent tous ensemble avec les amis de celle-ci.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Bella et Renesmée étaient de grandes amies. Elles rigolaient ensemble et passèrent la soirée avec Rosalie et Alice.

Le gâteau fut mangé et les cadeaux ouverts. Bella comptabilisait environ une trentaine de cadeau dont des tas de bouquins, des CDs… Emmett, Edward et Jasper lui avaient offert un nouvel ordinateur, car celui-ci de Bella devenait vieux. Rosalie lui avait offert une ancienne édition de son livre préférée et Alice une palette de maquillage complète avec une carte cadeau dans un grand magasin qu'elle avait offerte avec Rosalie. Renesmée, elle, avait offert des enceintes en forme de lapin rose. Bella avait remercié tout le monde très chaleureusement, mais fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu un cadeau signé de Jacob. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et écouta ce que Renesmée lui disait.

- Dis, est-ce que Jacob a une petite amie ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Trop mignonne » se dit Bella.

Alice et Rosalie s'étaient éloignées, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hum… rougit Renesmée. Jacob, il a une petite-amie ?

Sa voix avait diminué au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait posé la question.

- Euh, bredouilla Bella. Je n'en sais rien, je ne pense pas. On n'est pas tellement amis, en fait…

- Oh.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est-à-dire que… que même si on a cassé, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Hum, oui. Mais alors pourquoi tu as cassé ?

- C'est compliqué, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai cassé. C'est Jake.

- Oh, d'accord.

A sa plus grande honte, Bella fut rassurée.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Renesmée. Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que je rentre chez moi. A plus Bella !

Elle plaqua un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuit après avoir salué les autres. La foule d'invités s'estompa tout doucement et Bella commença à trier ses cadeaux (les utiles et les pas utiles).

- Hé, chaton ! appela quelqu'un.

Bella se retourna et vit Jacob lui offrir un merveilleux sourire. Il s'assit en tailleur près d'elle et s'adossa au canapé qui était près de lui.

- C'était sympa cette fête, commenta-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau.

Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en sortit une boîte rouge. Il la tendit à Bella qui la prit en tremblant légèrement. C'était un collier en argent avec un petit pendentif en forme de chat dont tout le corps était en diamants et les yeux étaient deux pierres noires.

- Tu veux que je te le passe au cou ? proposa Jacob.

Bella hocha de la tête. Il se plaça derrière elle et attacha le collier au cou de la jeune fille.

- Merci, dit Bella.

- De rien. Bon, je devrais peut-être y aller. A plus.

Il déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue de Bella qui se mit à rougir. Il sourit en se moquant gentiment, puis disparut.

* * *

Après avoir sommairement rangé la maison, Bella alla se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle repensa à sa journée, à Renesmée et à Jacob. A son cadeau et à son baiser. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait une semaine, lorsque ce fut ses lèvres que Jacob embrassa.

Alors enfin, Bella comprit. Elle sentit comme un poids s'envoler et se sentit tout à coup exténuée. Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait enfin dans les brumes du sommeil, Bella se rendit peu à peu compte de ce qu'était ce sentiment qui l'avait habité toute la journée.

C'était la jalousie.

Et la peur de perdre Jacob Black.

De perdre son loup.

* * *

Ta-Daaah !

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Pas trop déçu, j'espère ?

Je ne sais pas si je vais poster la semaine prochaine vu que l'on est en vacances, mais je ferais du mieux que je pourrais pour poster le 5ème chapitre dans les temps.

Bisou, bisous et à la prochaine fois !

_MissHaru_


	5. Chapter 5

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

_**Hi everyone !**_

Je viens de lire une fanfiction sur le couple Kim/Jared qui s'appelle **My Own Werewolf**. Elle est tellement bien écrite ! Bon, c'est en anglais mais ça en vaut tellement la peine ! Il y a beaucoup de chapitres, et je les ai lus d'une traite ! Bon, les deux premiers chapitres sont peut-être un peu lent, mais quand on a passé ce cap, tout coule tout seul. On peut plus s'arrêter !

Ce qui fait que j'adore ce couple maintenant. Great, hein ?

Allez le lire, si ça vous dit ! Mais je répète, c'est écrit en anglais (ce qui fait que je suis en mode anglais, ces temps-ci). Elle doit être dans mes favoris...

**Notes de l'auteur : **

Kikoo tout le monde ! Bon, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté pendant les vacances, mais bizarrement -et comme me l'ont déjà signalé quelques personnes- je poste plus vite lorsque j'ai cours qu'en vacances. A vrai dire, je suis un mollusque pendant les vacances. Bref.

J'ai mis un POV à la première personne, mais comme je ne suis pas très très doué à ça, je suis désolé si ce n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'essaierai surement de faire plus long pour le chapitre 6, vu que je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire dedans. J'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent que j'aurais besoin de la pluie. Ben peut-être pas apparemment, mais bon, vous verrez bien.

En tous, bonne lecture.

See you later ! ;)

* * *

Jacob était accoudé à sa fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. A l'horizon, le soleil se levait lentement mais Jacob n'en avait cure. Les premiers rayons de lumières se reflétaient sur les flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formées au sol. Il avait plu en début de matinée, alors que Jacob se réveillait.

Ses paupières s'étaient levées d'elles-mêmes alors que ce n'était l'aube. Il avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à son réveil électronique avant de se mettre à sourire stupidement.

Bella.

C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé avant même de se lever de son lit. Jacob était resté allongé encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de traîner ses pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, puis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il claqua brutalement la porte en entrant dans la salle d'eau et ricana lorsqu'il entendit Seth tempêter depuis sa propre chambre.

Que la journée commençait bien !

Après sa toilette matinale, il sortit en sifflotant et évita de peu le coussin que Seth tenta de lui envoyer à la figure.

- Du calme, chiot, rigola Jacob. Café ?

- Oui, et apporte moi du cyanure pour que j'empoisonne le tien.

- Quelle mauvaise humeur, s'écria faussement Jacob. Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi mon p'tit ?

- A qui la faute ? grommela Seth en s'affalant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Jacob s'attela à préparer leur boisson chaude en l'ignorant. Alors qu'il versait le café en poudre, ses pensées vagabondèrent encore au loin.

Bella.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fête de son anniversaire, et depuis ces derniers jours Jacob était tout guilleret. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son petit chaton, il lui offrait un petit sourire en coin et à chaque fois que la jeune fille se mettait à rougir, son cœur faisait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Ses rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues de Bella le faisaient tout simplement fondre.

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer…

- Jacob, appela Seth. Jacob ! Réveille-toi !

- Hein ?

- Le café. T'en as trop mis, ça va déborder.

L'Indien baissa les yeux vers sa tasse et vit en effet le café en poudre arriver presque au bord de sa tasse « I'm Not Alone. I'm Free ».

- Faut bien remplacer le cyanure par quelque chose, non ? plaisanta Jacob. Je vais me tuer en faisant une overdose à la caféine.

Il vida sa tasse et rempli celle de Seth, puis versa de l'eau bouillante dans chacun des verres.

- C'est moins classe que mourir par empoisonnement au cyanure, répliqua Seth. Mais pourquoi pas ? Tu me le passes, ce fichu café ?

- Wooh, me parles pas comme ça, gamin !

- Je te parle comme je veux quand tu me réveilles au petit matin en mettant mon réveil au chômage ! Et en plus, je suis sur que tu l'as fait exprès, sale chien !

- Moi ? Exprès ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, évidemment ! Quelle question ! rigola Jacob en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Hé ! protesta son ami. Je veux bien comprendre que t'es heureux que ta petite chérie t'apprécie un peu plus, mais garde ton aura joyeuse autour de toi. Il y en a qui veulent rester de mauvaise humeur pour pouvoir te botter les fesses !

- Que tu sois de mauvaise humeur ou pas, tu n'arriverais pas à toucher ne serais-ce qu'un de mes poils, chiot.

Seth roula des yeux tandis que Jacob se mit à rire en s'asseyant face à lui. Ils burent quelques gorgées de leur boisson chaude en silence.

Bella.

Encore et toujours. Qu'il boive, qu'il mange, qu'il marche… Il pensait toujours à elle. Franchement, ça tournait fleur bleue là… Il s'accouda à la table en posant sa tasse à moitié vide sur la surface en bois.

- Bon, soupira Seth. On a cours dans deux heures à peu près. Je pense que je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu, mais vu ce que je viens de boire…

- Mets-toi devant le télé-achat, ça marche toujours, suggéra Jacob en le regardant se lever. C'est totalement soporifique.

Seth acquiesça en baillant et sortit de la pièce exiguë en se grattant le haut du crâne. Jacob se leva et posa sa tasse toujours remplie dans l'évier sans se soucier de la vider. Il entra dans sa chambre et enfila des vêtements qu'il prit au hasard dans son armoire, puis s'affala sur son lit. Des tas d'affaires jonchaient encore sur le sol ; des livres, CDs, vêtements, stylos, papiers… mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'installa en travers du lit et attrapa son cahier de mathématiques. S'il fallait attendre deux heures, autant en profiter pour faire quelques choses d'utiles, pas vrai ? Il gribouilla quelques calculs dans la marge avant d'écrire soigneusement le résultat final pour éviter que son professeur ne dise encore une fois que son écriture était « illisible et irritante ». Déjà qu'il faisait son devoir, fallait pas non plus lui demander de bien écrire, si ? La note d'orale qu'il récolta lui fit comprendre qu'en effet, il devrait à l'avenir faire attention à sa calligraphie.

Jacob regarda l'heure et vit qu'il n'était que 6h30. Il avait encore une bonne heure avant de devoir aller en cours. Il balança son cahier près de son sac et se retourna sur le dos. Il fixa le plafond quelques instants avant que des ronflements ne résonnent dans la pièce, chantant de concert avec ceux en provenance du salon qui couvraient le bruit du télé-achat.

* * *

- Putain, quel suceur, grogna Jacob.

Il sortit de la salle de cours en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il n'y restait que Edward et le professeur de mathématiques.

- Qui ? demanda Seth.

- Cullen. Il est en train de sucer la prof comme une sangsue sucerait le sang de sa proie.

- T'es pas sérieux, rigola Jared qui était avec eux.

Quil et Embry éclatèrent églament de rire.

- Ben vérifie par toi-même !

Jared et Seth s'exécutèrent et regardèrent par la porte entrouverte. Edward discutait avec le professeur juste au pied de l'estrade et parlait avec animation du cours. On entendait ses compliments sur la façon dont elle avait enseigné la dernière leçon et de la professeur elle-même.

- Waouh, commenta Jared. Là, c'est carrément pire que fayotter, je vous jure !

- C'est une sangsue mutante ou quoi ? renchérit Seth en reprenant les mots de Jacob.

- Je vous l'avais dit, dit Jacob.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur prochain cours en se moquant d'Edward Cullen. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur salle, ils en étaient arrivés à « buveur de sang ».

- Hé, hé ! s'exclama Embry en donnant des coups de coude à Jacob. Jake, regarde qui arrive.

Il avait adopté un ton moqueur qui lui valu une tape hargneuse sur la tête de la part de Jacob. Pourtant, il regarda au bout du couloir, et son cœur fit un bond en apercevant deux jeunes filles s'avançaient vers elle.

Bella.

Bella et Renesmée marchaient côte à côte en discutant. Cette dernière avait été transférée dans la classe de Bella et de Jacob, et ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

- Tu sais, disait Renesmée de sa voix fluette. Je pense que je vais demander à Jacob de… faire un tour avec moi, ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Bella la regarda tripoter nerveusement un bouton de sa chemise en rougissant d'excitation.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? éluda Bella en essayant de paraître détendue.

- Je suis folle de lui, avoua timidement Renesmée. C'est un peu compliqué et je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu rompre avec Jake.

Son amie hocha pensivement la tête.

Jake.

Jacob.

Il n'y avait que Bella à qui pouvait arriver ce genre de chose ; Tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui à première vue elle détestait, puis s'en rendre compte alors que l'ex de ce dernier refaisait surface.

Franchement.

De plus, ladite ex petite-amie ne pouvait être critiquée. Bella aurait tellement préférée qu'elle soit idiote, moche ou garce, ou même les trois ! Mais loin de là. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Bella pouvait la détester, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement qu'apprécier Renesmée.

Alors Bella ne pouvait que souffrir en silence.

Elle soupira profondément, jusqu'à ce que Renesmée ne la tire de ses pensées.

- Alors, Bells ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Hum… Je sais pas, répondit-elle. Fais ce que tu veux, ça dépends de sa réponse, j'imagine, marmonna Bella en évitant son regard curieux.

- Tu as raison. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais lui demander. Si je le fais, bien sûr, continua pensivement Renesmée.

- Hé, les filles !

Bella et Renesmée se retournèrent pour voir Alice et Rosalie à quelques mètres d'elles, leur faisant des signes de la main.

* * *

**POV Renesmée :**

Je triturais anxieusement la lanière de mon sac en attendant que Jacob sorte du lycée. C'était la fin des cours mais j'étais sortie une heure en avance grâce aux cours en demi-groupe et j'étais déterminée à lui demander de sortir avec moi pour lui avouer mes sentiments amoureux que je gardais toujours envers lui.

Enfin, je le vis passer les portes du bâtiment et me redressais d'un air radieux. Cependant, mon sourire se ternit quand je remarquais Bella à ses côtés.

Mon cœur se serra.

Jacob semblait la taquiner tandis que Bella lui grogner une réplique en retour. Je pouvais voir d'où j'étais les rougeurs sur les joues de Bella et je tentais d'ignorer le visage empreint de bonheur qu'afficher Jacob.

Je m'avançais vers eux, une boule d'angoisse au ventre et leur souris.

- Hé, Jacob ! dis-je.

Il tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur moi. Je rougis légèrement.

Bella se tourna vers ses autres amis qui étaient juste derrière eux, Edward le plus loin possible de Jacob.

- Ouais ?

- Hum… balbutiais-je. Est-ce que tu es libre cet après-midi ? Tu sais, on pourrait faire un tour, se promener, manger une glace…

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine tandis que j'empêchais un cri de bonheur de s'échapper de ma bouche.

- Tu viens aussi Bella, bien sûr ? ajouta-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut un cri de protestation que je dus réprimer. Je le regardais quelques peu déçue puis je me tournais vers Bella. Elle hésita et je priais pour qu'elle refuse.

- Euh… Je sais pas.

- Allez, viens ! insista Jacob.

- Euh...

Jacob lui envoya un regard de chien larmoyant.

- Bon. D'accord. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Elle me lança un regard d'excuse alors que je soupirais.

- Je sais pas, répondit Jacob. J'ai vu une falaise près de la mer, en dehors de la ville. Tu vois où ?

- Oh, oui. Je rentre poser mes affaires et je vous rejoins, ça vous va ?

- Oui ! m'exclamais-je alors.

Ma chance !

- On se rejoint là-bas, continuais-je toute excitée.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis nous sourit faiblement avant de se retourner vers son frère pour le prévenir.

J'allais passer un moment seule avec Jacob ! Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout.

Je le suivis jusqu'à ma moto et il me tendit son propre casque puis je montais sur son engin. Il fila ensuite vers la sortie de la ville, le moteur de la moto ronronnant. Je me serrais le plus possible contre son dos et je sentais la chaleur de son corps à travers son t-shirt. Je rougis en repensant aux quelques fois où je l'avais vu torse nu.

- On est arrivé, informa-t-il au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

J'observais les lieux.

C'était magnifique.

Nous étions sur une falaise recouverte d'herbe verte où s'étendaient derrière nous de grands arbres. Au loin vers la droite, je pouvais apercevoir la plage et les gens qui y étaient. Je m'avançais jusqu'au bord et regardais le soleil brillait avec force à l'horizon.

- J'ai déjà sauté à l'eau d'ici, dit Jacob. Fait attention, c'est quand même dangereux.

Je lui répondis par un sourire entendu.

Je me penchais en avant malgré tout et vis les vagues s'écrasaient dangereusement contre la falaise. Mes pieds étaient au bord de la paroi rocheuse et quelques cailloux tombèrent à l'eau, mais avant que je ne puisse tomber à l'eau, deux mains chaudes vinrent encercler ma taille et me tirèrent en arrière.

- Je t'ais dit que c'était dangereux, répéta Jacob.

Je rougis légèrement en sentant ses mains contre moi. J'y posais dessus les miennes en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Sa peau mate brillait légèrement et il me souriait amicalement. Il me lança ensuite un regard interrogateur en me voyant m'approcher tout doucement de lui.

Et alors qu'il comprenait ce que j'avais en tête, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Il me repoussa brutalement, le regard dur. Ses yeux me foudroyèrent tandis que les miens reflétaient ma confusion et ma tristesse d'être ainsi rejetée.

- Renesmée, commença-t-il. Je…

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers un point derrière mon dos. Je me tournais pour voir Bella nous fixer.

**Fin POV Renesmée**

**

* * *

**

Bella soupira doucement en se dirigeant vers sa maison, avec son frère qui la regardait. Elle pouvait très bien sentir son regard interrogateur sur elle mais elle fit comme si elle ne le savait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et accéléra un peu le pas.

« A quoi bon ? » se demanda-t-elle d'un air mauvais. « Après tout, je suis sûre que Jacob et Nessie s'amusent très bien ensemble. »

- Bon, demanda son frère. Tu comptes me dire ce qui t'arrives ou je te sors les vers du nez, frangine ?

- Hein ?

- Tu soupires et tu fronces des sourcils depuis tout à l'heure. C'est vachement drôle, à vrai dire. Mais vu que je suis ton frère, je suis obligé de te demander ce que tu as et de m'inquiéter exagérément comme tout bon grand frangin.

- Si tu n'en as pas envi, ferme-là, grogna Bella en lui lançant un regard sombre. Ca te regarde pas.

- Allez, dit, insista son frère en passant un bras autour de ses épaules d'un air malicieux. Hmm… Je peux deviner à ton air énervé que c'est à propos d'un garçon.

- Ca te regarde pas, répéta Bella.

Emmett haussa un sourcil avant de sourire d'un air narquois.

- Tu te trahis toi-même, p'tite sœur ! Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec un certain Jacob Black ?

- Pas du tout !

Elle avait répondu trop vite. La jeune fille tenta de réprimer son rougissement mais sans succès. La teinte rosée de son visage confirma les soupçons de son frère qui soupira.

- Si tu ne le supportes pas, pourquoi tu t'obstines à trainer avec ? Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas du accepter tout à l'heure.

- J'en avais envi.

- T'es maso ?

- Haha. Très drôle, répliqua sarcastiquement Bella, puis ajouta dans un souffle. Quoique…

- Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas toi, je penserais que tu es amoureuse de lui.

Il rigola doucement mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant que Bella ne répondait pas. Il la fixa d'un air interrogateur avant que sa mâchoire ne se décroche de surprise.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-il enfin. Toi et lui ? Tu… Enfin, je veux dire... Tu es...

- Fermes-la, pria Bella en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains. Je sais très bien que c'est débile.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur maison. Emmett passa la clé dans la serrure et laissa passer sa sœur avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Mais comment ? insista-t-il.

Bella ne répondit pas et fonça jusqu'à sa chambre en escaladant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle se laissa glisser contre sa porte en gémissant après l'avoir verrouillée à double tour.

Comment ?

C'était une bonne question. Autant que l'était « Pourquoi ? ».

Bella ne pouvait même pas répondre alors qu'elle était la principale concernée. Elle comprenait à présent le proverbe « L'amour à ses raisons que la raison n'explique pas ». En plus, Jacob était tellement différent de ce qu'elle pensait être son homme idéal, Edward.

Jacob était du genre qui n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques si l'envie le prenait, quelqu'un qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien. C'était un loup. L'Alpha de la meute, si Bella pouvait lui donner un titre.

Edward, de son côté, était plus prudent, plus réservé. Moins casse-cou.

Depuis qu'elle était jeune, Bella adorait les chats. Sa peluche en forme de chaton était posé au milieu de son lit, sur sa couette. Avant, elle le prenait avec elle partout où elle allait et ne pouvait s'en passait, si bien que ses parents avait fini par l'appeler « chaton » ou « mon petit chat ».

Mais un chat et loup pouvaient-ils finir ensemble ?

Bella soupira et se leva lentement. Elle balança son sac dans un coin de sa chambre et alla devant son miroir. Elle portait un jean serré et un haut sans manches violet. Son reflet la fit grimacer et elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle prit quelques billets dans un tiroir de son bureau et fourra son trousseau de clés dans sa poche et dévala ensuite les escaliers.

Son frère engloutissait un paquet de chips.

- Tu me conduis, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Il fronça des sourcils.

- Tu penses que tu m'auras comme ça ? Tu me sous-estimes, idiote ! Compte sur moi pour t'obliger à tout me dire ce soir.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, grommela sa sœur. Tu viens ?

Il acquiesça et attrapa ses clés.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bella regardait la jeep d'Emmett s'éloignait au loin. Elle se retourna ensuite et chercha des yeux ses deux amis. Elle avança en jetant des coups d'œil à droite, à gauche. Quelques enfants passèrent près d'elle en courant et elle s'écarta légèrement pour éviter de les percuter. Enfin, elle vit une silhouette féminine se penchait par-dessus la paroi rocheuse et un jeune homme derrière elle qui regardait le soleil. Bella n'était pas très loin, mais caché par quelques grands arbres, près du bord de la falaise, ils ne pouvaient la voir. Elle s'avança doucement et observa Jacob retenir Renesmée qui avait failli tomber.

Puis soudain, les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Renesmée venait d'embrasser Jacob, alors que celui enlacer sa taille. Elle vit Jacob repousser Renesmée mais tout se bousculait trop vite dans sa tête.

Elle fit un pas tremblant en arrière alors que Jacob la remarquait.

Bella fit un autre pas.

Il amorça un mouvement de sa main comme pour l'arrêter, mais Bella était trop stupéfaite pour le comprendre.

Un troisième pas.

Tout son corps tremblait de douleur et de tristesse. Elle entendait les vagues s'agitait derrière elle, tout proche, mais n'arriva pas à s'en rendre compte clairement.

Et alors qu'elle allait reculer encore un peu, le vide s'ouvrit sous ses pieds.

Et elle tomba.

* * *

Re-coucou !

Bon, le chapitre est pas très long, mais je voulais absolument m'arrêter là !

Normalement, je posterais le chapitre 6 samedi prochain. Ce sera top ! Enfin, j'espère.

**Bisous bisous** ! [ Et un p'tit commentaire ne me fais pas de mal ]


	6. Chapter 6

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Je suis faible. Très faible. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je devais poster samedi et... et... Ben on est jeudi. Voilà quoi. Hier, j'ai eu un contrôle de physique sur la mole (et on est que le troisième jour, oui monsieur et madame !). C'est marrant, j'ai plutôt réussi. Enfin, la dernière fois que je me suis dit ça, j'ai eu note tellement horrible que je préfère encore ne pas vous le dire...

**Merci à toutes les reviexs que vous m'avait écrites ! Et merci aux reviews anonymes également, même si je ne peux pas leur répondre personnellement !**

**Note de l'auteur :** Choup choup tout le monde ! Comment que ça va ? Bon, vous l'aurez compris, voilà le chapitre 6. Je sens la fin de l'histoire arriver à grands pas (bon, pas à grands, grands pas, mais bientôt quoi), mais je ne sais pas du tout moi-même comment sera la fin. Rassurez-vous, ce sera un happy-end. Je ne suis pas douée pour les fins...

Dans ce chapitre-là, il y a un passage, le moment où Bella... Non, chut ! Un moment au milieu où j'ai repris un passage d'une autre histoire que j'écrivais sur mes amis pendant les cours (principalement maths, français, anglais et chinois) qui s'appelait **Divaguations niv. 2**. Le faute est normale.

J'avais depuis le début l'idée de faire un chapitre dans ce genre, et donc bah voilà. Même si je voulais que ce soit un beau chapitre, je le trouve court. En fait, comme tous les autres (sauf le chapitre 4). Mais c'était cool de l'écrire quand même. Après, est-ce que ça plait à tout le monde ? J'espère.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut lire maintenant !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je me sentais couler tout droit vers le fond, tandis que le courant me secouait de droite à gauche. Un de mes pieds avait heurté un rocher dans ma chute, me procurant ainsi une douleur atroce, s'ajoutant à ma sombre situation. Même si nous venions d'entrer dans la saison d'automne, l'eau salée me paraissait atrocement glacée. Je retins le plus longtemps ma respiration alors que je m'approchais du fond un peu plus à chaque secondes. Mes pensées se brouillaient lentement alors que l'air commençait à me manquer. Je tentais de me battre pour remonter à la surface, mais il me semblait que chacun de mes mouvements ne servait à rien. Malgré tout mes efforts, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène, mais à la place, l'eau pénétra dans mon corps, laissant des brulures dans mon nez à cause du sel et mes poumons se remplir d'eau.

Alors c'est ainsi que j'allais mourir ? Noyée ?

Malgré la gravité de la situation, je repensais à Jacob et Renesmée en train de s'embrasser, et mon cœur se serra brutalement.

Je me sentis perdre doucement connaissance mais avant de sombrer totalement, je crus sentir deux choses brulantes m'attraper et me tirer vers le haut.

Vers le paradis, surement…

* * *

Jacob portait précautionneusement Bella entre ses bras. Il était trempé, à l'instar de Bella qui grelotait dans l'inconscience. Il la posa doucement sur le sable de la plage et écarta les cheveux mouillés qui cachaient son visage. Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et soupira de soulagement en entendant un battement de cœur.

Elle respirait encore.

Il lui fit un massage cardiaque en faisant attention de ne pas lui casser une côte. Au loin, il vit Renesmée accourir vers lui, affolée.

- Jacob, s'écria-t-elle. J'appelle une ambulance !

- Non, répliqua Jacob. Laisse tomber. Je m'en occupe.

Il sentait sa colère bouillonner en lui, si bien qu'il en tremblait. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il n'avait pu faire autre chose que répondre sèchement à Renesmée et fut presque ravi de voir son visage empli de culpabilité. Puis, il n'y prêta plus attention.

Enfin, il entendit Bella tousser douloureusement et il se dépêcha de s'approcher de son visage. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, cligna un peu, puis reperdit connaissance.

Jacob sentit un immense poids s'envoler de ses épaules après avoir été sur que son petit chat était toujours vivant. Il caressa tendrement son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il passa ensuite une main sous sa nuque, puis l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. Elle était toute légère, comme un tout petit chaton.

_Son _petit chaton.

Jacob s'éloigna de la rive et l'adossa contre un arbre puis déplaça sa moto jusqu'au parking pour les personnes qui venaient à la plage. Il accourut ensuite vers Bella et stoppa un taxi qui passait devant lui.

Dans la voiture, Jacob ignora les grognements du chauffeur qui se plaignait que sa banquette arrière soit à présent mouillée et serra Bella contre lui pour la réchauffer un peu. Le trajet fut rapide.

Lorsque le taxi les déposa devant son appartement, Jacob paya la course et fit descendre Bella en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte principale, il sentit son chaton bouger entre ses bras.

Il baissa son regard sur elle.

* * *

Je me sentais bien la chaleur m'entourait. J'étais dans un endroit chaud, presque brulant, et confortable. Je me sentais légère, défaite de tous mes problèmes. Je ne voyais rien, et chaque son me revenait comme si j'étais dans une bulle d'eau, mais pourtant, j'étais bien. Je crus percevoir le bruit d'un ronronnement, comme celui d'une voiture.

Mon esprit s'éclaircissait petit à petit.

Chaque son me revenait à présent comme multiplié par dix, et malgré le fait que j'étais immobile, j'avais l'impression de bouger, ou du moins d'_être_ bougée, ce qui me donnait mal à la tête. Chaque mouvement m'aurait fait gémir si je pouvais ouvrir la bouche je commençais à ressentir que ma gorge me brulait ainsi que mes narines.

Je tentais de lutter pour rester dans le merveilleux monde que je quittais lentement.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent avant de se fermer immédiatement.

La lumière, même faible, me brulait la rétine.

J'entendis un léger murmure parvenir à mon oreille.

Je rouvris totalement les yeux et cligna quelques fois avant de reconnaitre le visage de celui qui était penché au-dessus de moi.

- Ja… Jacob ? marmonnais-je.

- C'est moi. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée quelques parts ?

- Non… Je…

« _Attendez, est-ce qu'il est en train de me porter dans ses bras_ ? »

Je pouvais à présent clairement confirmer que cette chaleur presque brulante comme si j'étais près d'un feu de bois qui m'entourait venait du corps de Jacob. Je sentais son torse contre un côté de mon corps, et il était penché tellement près que je sentais sa lente et chaude respiration sur mon visage rouge de gêne.

Les lèvres de Jacob s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois mais indulgent.

- Tu veux que je te laisse descendre, peut-être ?

- Hum… Oui, s'il te plait.

Jacob me reposa prudemment à terre, mais je me sentis incapable de tenir sur mes pieds et je m'affaissais contre lui mon pied droit me faisait atrocement souffrir et j'en tremblais.

- Ca va ? s'écria Jacob en me rattrapant. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Mon pieds, gémis-je.

Il acquiesça, et me repris dans ses bras tel une princesse, comme il y avait une minute.

- Quoi ? Mais… Arrête, relâches-moi ! protestais-je immédiatement.

Il ignora mes cris et se mit à avancer en faisant attention de ne pas trop malmener ma cheville.

- Jacob, je t'en prie ! Relâches-moi, je peux marcher toute seule.

- Sois pas ridicule ! interrompit-il. Tu peux pas marcher – belle démonstration, d'ailleurs. Je te soigne, et tu repars plus tard si tu veux. Mais il est hors de question que tu restes comme ça.

Je soupirais de défaite puis observais les lieux. Cela me paraissait familier.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Chez moi. Tu pourrais appuyer sur le bouton, s'il te plait ?

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur et je pressais le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Enfin, celui-ci s'ouvrit mais on tomba sur Seth qui sortait. Il nous détailla un peu, puis soupira comme si nous l'exaspérions plus qu'autres choses.

- La boîte de secours est dans le placard sous le lavabo dans la salle de bain, dit-il.

- Merci, répondit Jacob en m'entrainant dans l'ascenseur.

Je le remerciais du regard tandis que les portes se fermaient sur nous.

- Installes-toi, dit Jacob en m'aidant à m'asseoir sur le canapé de son salon avant de s'éclipser.

La pièce était petite mais chaleureuse. Le mur était beige crème et tout les meubles étaient tournés vers la télé. Il n'y avait qu'un canapé, une table basse en bois ciré où des cannettes de boissons trainaient. Une table ronde, apparemment inutilisée vu la pile de papiers et la couche de poussière qui la recouvrait, était entourée de deux chaises dépareillées derrière le sofa.

Enfin, Jacob revint avec de la glace et la trousse de secours. Il l'ouvrit et déroula un bandage, ignorant mes protestations.

- Laisse je vais le faire. Allez, Jacob !

- T'inquiète. Après le nombre de fois où moi et Seth on s'est cassé des trucs, je finis par devenir pro en la matière, rigola-t-il.

Il enroula prudemment le bandage autour de ma cheville tandis que je rougissais.

- Tu veux prendre un bain ?

- J'n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. C'est pas grave, je me laverais chez moi.

- Tu vas tomber malade, Bella ! répliqua-t-il avec fermeté. Je vais te prêter quelque chose. En plus, tu es toute trempée.

Je me rendis alors compte que mes vêtements ruisselaient d'eau par terre.

Il alla jusqu'à ce qui devait être sa chambre et en sortit avec un jogging gris et un t-shirt ample. Il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et m'amena ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain qui me sembla spacieuse pour un appartement d'adolescents. Je me laissais glisser dans l'eau avec méfiance. Après ma quasi-noyade, j'étais un peu effrayé de recommencer cette expérience. Quand je me fus détendue, je jouais avec la mousse parfumée qu'avait fait Jacob en regardant autour de moi. C'était bien une salle de bain de garçon. Deux brosses à dents étaient posées dans deux verres sur le lavabo avec un dentifrice, et de la mousse à raser également. Le miroir était couvert de trace de doigts et la lunette des toilettes semblait n'avoir jamais été baisée. La porte du placard en dessous du lavabo était entrouverte et je pouvais voir que c'était pratiquement vide, à part des cadavres de bouteilles de produits nettoyant. Quelques serviettes y étaient négligemment pliées.

Lorsque je fus propre, je me séchais dans une grande serviette que Jacob m'avait préparé et enfilais ensuite ses habits. Tout était imprégné de sa merveilleuse odeur boisée. Je remontais le col jusqu'à mon nez et inspirais profondément, les yeux fermés. Je rougis toute seule.

Je passais ensuite timidement la tête par la porte et aperçus par celle de la cuisine que Jacob sortait une casserole et des ustensiles de cuisine. Je fronçais des sourcils et regardais l'horloge accrochée au mur.

19 h 18 ? Déjà ?

Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui où il tentait de préparer à manger.

- Ton eau bout, commentais-je. Si tu le laisse, ça va finir par déborder, ajoutais-je.

Il me regarda faire et me remercia en grommelant.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? demandais-je.

- Pas du toute.

J'éclatais doucement de rire.

- Ca se voit.

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle. C'est toujours Seth qui fait à manger, quand on ne commande pas une pizza ou chinois. Mais vu qu'il n'est pas là…

- Laisse tomber. Tu sais au moins faire la table, j'espère ?

Il leva les yeux au soleil et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il prit deux assiettes creuses et les posa sur la table de cuisine. Il attrapa ensuite deux verres dans un placard au-dessus de moi et des couverts dans un tiroir à ma droite. Sa chaleur m'effleurait.

- Tu veux boire quoi ? Coca, jus d'orange, lait ou eau ? Ou bière aussi, mais bon…

- De l'eau, ça suffit.

- Je prends une douche, je suis tout aussi dégueu que tu l'étais. Fais comme chez toi.

Il disparut et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humide et sa chemise propre était ouverte sur son torse musclé. Il s'assit devant moi et me servit, avant de s'accorder une assiette presque débordante. Je me félicitais d'avoir vidé tout le paquet de spaghettis et son bocal de sauce.

Petit à petit, on commença à discuter comme de bon vieux amis. Il me posa diverses questions, et lorsque je lui fis remarquer qu'on aurait dit un jeu des 20 questions, même si nous en étions plus qu'à 20. Il rit et acquiesça.

J'avais moins mal à la cheville, mais lorsque je trébuchais contre un casque qui trainait, je jurais. Il accourra et s'excusa du désordre et m'aida.

Assise, sur le canapé, je posais mon pied blessé sur la table basse et fermais les yeux. Jacob dégagea mon front de mes cheveux qui tombaient sur mon visage. Je rougis instantanément et je le sentis rire près de moi. Lorsque sa main chaude avait touché ma peau pour la énième fois, j'avais senti pour la énième fois un frisson parcourir l'échine de mon dos, mais j'appréciais ça.

- Alors, dit-il, animal préféré ?

- Chat.

Il éclata alors franchement de rire, et lorsque je compris enfin pour il riait, je rougis encore plus si possible.

- Toi ? demandais-je, gênée.

- Loup. C'est pour ça que Seth n'arrête pas de me traiter de cabot, ou des trucs comme ça.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Finalement, on rigola pendant une dizaine de minutes ensemble.

- Couleur favorite ?

- Ca dépend des jours.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Je dirais marron.

« Comme tes yeux » pensais-je en rougissant. Il me lança un regard interrogateur mais je secouais la tête avec vigueur.

Il me proposa ensuite de regarder la télé, le temps que je repose avant de rentrer. J'acquiesçais et attrapait la télécommande qu'il me tendit. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il voulait regarder lorsque je sentis un poids contre mon épaule. Surprise, je tournais la tête pour voir Jacob endormi contre moi. Il s'était assoupi à la vitesse de la lumière ! Je regardais son visage paisible tandis que des faibles ronflements s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elles étaient presque rouges et pulpeuse. J'avançais un doigt hésitant et caressais le contour de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il remua un peu, mais ne réveilla pas. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

J'esquissais un sourire et me calais plus confortablement dans le canapé et zappais les chaînes de la télé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entamais le début de mon deuxième épisode de Friends. Je profitais au maximum de la chaleur de mon voisin quand il commença à se réveiller.

- Bella ? marmonna-t-il toujours endormi.

- C'est moi.

- Je rêve encore… ?

- Euh… Non.

Tout à coup, il se redressa brusquement et mesura l'étendu de ses paroles tandis que mon visage tournait au rouge.

- Bella… Euh… Je…

- C'est bon, murmurais-je. C'est pas grave.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous, et je pouvai sentir les coups d'œil frutifs qu'il me lançait. Puis il souffla comme pour se calmer.

- Excuse-moi de m'être endormi, s'excusa-t-il doucement.

Je secouais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne me dérangeait pas.

- Hmm… Bon. Il est déjà pratiquement 21h. Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

Il posa cette question avec un air attristé au visage. J'aurais tellement voulu rester encore et pour toujours (même si ça paraissait idiot et roman à l'eau de rose, je le concède), mais malheureusement, je devais nourrir mon ours qui me servait de frère, et il s'inquièterait si je découchais. Je soupirais de tristesse également et lui lançais un faible sourire d'excuse.

Je me levais et jaugeais la fiabilité de mon pied. Je pouvais marcher.

- Allez, dit-il. Ton jean est sec, si tu veux le remettre. Je l'ai lavé. Par contre, ton haut est totalement fichu…

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

- C'est malin, grommelais-je. C'était mon préféré.

Il rigola.

- Je te prête une chemise, si ça te dit. Le t-shirt que tu portes c'est mon pyjama, à l'origine.

- Oh…

Je rougis.

« _J'ai du rougir plus de fois depuis que je le connaissais que de toute ma vie…_ »

J'acceptais et il me dit de le suivre dans sa chambre.

C'était un bordel monstre ! Je restais bouche bée tellement il y avait de choses sur le sol de sa chambre. Mon instinct de femme maniaque me démangea.

Il fila jusqu'à son armoire et fouilla dedans.

- Dis, tu te souviens de la couleur de ta moquette ? demandais-je d'un air moqueur.

- Euh…

Il fit mine de réfléchir, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

- Je pense pas, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il reporta son attention vers son armoire et en sortit une chemise sombre.

- Voilà, dit-il. Elle est trop petite pour moi.

- Ah ?

- Ouais. J'avais parié avec Seth que je pouvais faire tourner une machine. J'avais tout bon jusqu'au moment où je l'ai mis dans le sèche-linge…

Il grimaça tandis que je me mis à sourire.

- T'as pas besoin de me la rendre. Je devais la jeter de toute façon. Mais vu toute les choses que je devrais faire…

Il porta un regard vague sur le chaos qu'était sa chambre. Je rigolais et m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain.

La chemise était tout de même grande pour moi mais elle cachait le principale et je retroussais les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Elles redescendirent immédiatement mais je me battis contre elles et m'acharnais à essayer de les maintenir.

- Bella ?

J'entendis un frappement contre la porte.

- On devrait y aller. Il va se faire tard.

- Okay ! J'arrive !

* * *

Nous progressions lentement à cause de mon handicap. Jacob marchait si près de moi que je sentais son épaule me frôler en permanence.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel mais se couchait lentement. Le vent soufflait chaudement et les arbres étaient légèrement jaunis. On continuait à se poser des questions de plus en plus personnelles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il m'interrogeait, je devenais de moins en moins encline à répondre.

- Ta première cuite ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais été saoule.

- Menteuse ! Allez !

J'hésitais puis son regard insistant me fit céder.

- Je devais avoir 15 ans, à peu près.

- T'as fait quoi de drôle ?

Je rougis d'un air gêné, puis soupirais.

- Je suis montée sur une table et j'ai criais « Je t'adore mon bisounours de frère ! ». Et je suis tombée de la table en riant. Je… me rappelle pas de la suite.

Jacob éclata de rire.

Il avait les mains dans les poches et portait le sac en plastique où il avait mis mon t-shirt en lambeau. Même si je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Enfin, je vis ma maison à quelques pas. Jacob également, et j'entendis un triste soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Bon, dis-je. Je vais y aller. Merci pour tout.

J'étais dos au muret qui entourait notre jardin.

- De rien. Mais avant, dernière question.

- D'accord.

Il me lança un regard légèrement hésitant puis se pencha vers moi avec un air de prédateur.

- Me laisserais-tu t'embrasser ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que mes joues devenaient écarlates. Doucement, il s'avança un peu plus, me prenant au piège contre le muret. Il encercla ma tête avec ses deux bras.

- Oui… ?

Son souffle chaud caressait mon visage.

- Ou non ?

Je n'hésitais qu'une seule seconde avant d'acquiescer timidement. Son regard s'illumina et son pouce vint caresser ma pommette. Il embrassa mon front, puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ressentis une décharge électrique dans tout mon cœur. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, ne sentait que lui. Il était partout.

J'accrochais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris la bouche.

Comment avais-je pu le repousser la première fois ?

Il me plaqua contre lui fermement, sans me laisser la possibilité de m'échapper, et approfondit le baiser.

C'était comme un rêve. Un doux rêve sucré.

Il quitta ma bouche pour reprendre son souffle, mais je le tirais immédiatement vers moi pour ressentir le goût chocolaté de ses lèvres.

Mais le rêve se brisa.

- _Bella _?

* * *

Alors ? A votre avis, _qui c'était ?_

Moi je saiiis. Je posterais dans la semaine prochaine si vous êtes gentils !

A plus et Bisouuus !

MissHaru

[ **Gentil, n. m. : poster une review à un auteur qui vous adore ! ;)** ]


	7. Chapter 7

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Aujourd'hui, nous sommes lundi. Et Oh! bonheur, ma prof d'histoire est absente parce qu'elle va en Angleterre avec une autre classe. Donc trois heures de pause pour moi, niarkniark !

**Note de l'auteur : **Oh. Mon. Dieu. Que j'ai honte. Ce chapitre est définitivement le plus mauvais chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis sérieuse ! Déjà, il est tout petit et ensuite, mais raaaaah regardez-moi ce que j'ai écrit ! Je ne sais pas écrire les disputes entre garçons. C'est trop violent. Alors que les filles, bah quelques insultes, peut-être une claque mais après c'est fini (en théorie). Mais les garçons ! Ca cogne, ça frappe, ça casse, j'aime paaas ! Donc mon Jacob qui est cens& être un costaud, il apparait comme... ben il est bof-bof, je trouve.

Je suis tellement désoléé !

Allez-y, punissez-moi.

* * *

- _Bella _?

Je gémis doucement contre le torse de Jacob qui ria doucement. Cependant il s'arrêta bien vite et je sentis ses muscles se contractaient. Je levais mes yeux vers son visage (je faillis me déboiter le cou). Il fixait furieusement quelqu'un au bout de la rue. Je me tournais sans m'éloigner d'un centimètre de son corps et vis avec stupéfaction Edward s'avançait d'un pas furibond vers nous. Jacob baissa son regard vers moi et je fronçais des sourcils, lui intimant silencieusement de rester calme. Je pouvais cependant le sentir trembler légèrement contre moi. Ses mains s'accrochaient fermement à ma taille pour essayer de se contrôler.

Un sac de courses était resté à terre après que Edward l'ai laissé tomber sans faire exprès.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de Bella ! cria-t-il à Jacob.

Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

- Edward, répliquais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Il t'a embrassé ! hurla-t-il.

- Je pense que je l'avais remarqué, merci ! rétorquais-je en retour.

A contre cœur, je m'écartais de Jacob mais ses mains ne me lâchèrent pas.

Edward m'ignora et continua à fixer d'un air menaçant Jacob.

- Espèce de sale connard ! Tu te prends pour qui ? lui cria-t-il. Tu voulais absolument la mettre dans ton lit, c'est ça ? Elle ne veut pas de toi !

Je ne pus empêcher Jacob de fonçais vers Edward et lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans les dents. Edward répliqua en lui envoyant le sien dans le ventre, et Jacob attrapa ses deux épaules et frappa son genou à l'estomac également, mais Edward avait l'air bien plus amoché. Alors que je le vis amorcer un geste pour recommencer, j'accourus entre eux deux et tentais de les séparer en posant une main sur chacun de leur torse.

- Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !

La joue d'Edward saignait et je sentis ma tête tourner légèrement. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'odeur du sang.

Ils continuaient de se jaugeaient du regard dangereusement.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Edward, fulminais-je. C'est moi qui ais accepté de l'embrasser. Et mêles-toi de tes affaires, je fais encore ce que je veux ! Il est hors de question que je laisse mon meilleur ami et… et…

Je me tournais vers Jacob et lui lançais un regard incertain, et il me sourit avec tendresse, mais resta sur ses gardes. Sous ma main, je sentis le corps d'Edward s'agiter.

- Mon… mon potentiel petit-ami se battre, d'accord ?

Edward ne tenait plus en place il semblait prêt à sauter sur Jacob.

Je fixais Jacob du regard puis Edward.

- Jacob, on parlera de tout ça demain, d'accord ?

- Surement pas. Je ne bougerais pas.

- S'il te plait.

- Je reste ici.

- Je t'en prie !

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis finit par céder.

Il acquiesça à contre cœur et me déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Edward et se retourna.

- Je ne reste pas loin. Si tu ne lui touche ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu…

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, j'explosais.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME, EDWARD ?

- Comment as-tu pu le laisser t'embrasser ?

- Peut-être parce que j'en avais envi !

- Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tu…

- Je l'aime, criais-je. Je l'aime, alors laisse-moi tranquille ! D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'énerves !

Il me regarda, énervé mais se tut.

- Répond, hurlais-je presque.

- Tu ne peux pas l'aimer !

- Comment ça je ne peux pas ?

- Tu… Nous…

Je m'arrêtais brusquement de respirer. Je restais bouche bée et me calmais immédiatement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu… Oh mon Dieu, Ed' !

Je n'osais même pas m'approcher.

Je gémis intérieurement.

La nuit était tombée, et il commençait à faire frais. Je lui intimais d'un signe de tête de me suivre à l'intérieur. Nous entrâmes dans le séjour et je m'installais dans le canapé. Gêné, il resta debout.

- Ecoute… commençais-je.

- Non, toi, écoute. C'est vrai, je t'aime toujours, Bella. Et je n'ai jamais voulu rompre avec toi.

Il contourna la table pour que l'on soit face à face. Je ne bougeais pas et défiais son regard.

- Edward, soupirais-je. Edward, arrêtes ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu me rejetteras ensuite ?

Je m'excusais du regard et son visage se tordit de douleur.

- On ne pourrait pas…

- Non, Ed' ! Non ! Je suis désolé, mais j'aime Jacob maintenant. Toi et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Désolé, répétais-je.

- Pas pour moi.

- Ed', oublie-moi, sérieusement. Il y a d'autres filles que tu pourrais rencontrer.

- Je ne veux pas, gémit-il.

- Regarde Jessica ! Elle veut sortir avec toi depuis des années.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Ca prouve que tu n'es plus qu'un ami à mes yeux.

Un silence s'imposa et je sus que j'avais presque gagné. Il me fixa d'un air implorant.

- Amis ? proposais-je.

- Bells ? Bells, t'es à la maison ?

- Emmett ? répondis-je.

- Hé, salut les gars. Quoi de neuf ?

- Jacob a embrassé Bella, s'exclama rapidement Edward.

- _Quoi ?_

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir donné un frère surprotecteur.

Evidemment, c'est ironique.

Il me fixa comme s'il ne voulait pas assimiler ce que Edward (sale lâche) venait de lui dire.

- Edward ! m'écriais-je indignée. Comment as-tu pu ?

Il haussa des épaules.

- D'accord pour être ami, mais voilà comment je me venge.

- Tu veux que je te montre comment je te mets au tapis ?

- _Jacob ?_ m'exclamais-je de concert avec Emmett.

- Hey.

- Noooon, gémis-je en me cachant le visage.

- Bâtard, grommela Jacob à l'encontre d'Edward.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour s'avancer mais Emmett fut plus rapide.

- Hé, pas de ça ici. Et toi, dit-il en parlant à Jacob. Tu as _embrassé _ma _sœur ?_

_- _Ouais, défia Jacob.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en continuant de gémir.

« Pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi… »

- Et tu… tu entres comme ça chez moi ? Non, mais te gênes pas pour venir sans ma permission et m'annoncer tout content que t'as bécoté Isabella. C'est… C'est inapproprié !

Il déballait son discours sous les yeux perplexes de Jacob et ceux impatient d'Edward.

- Emmett, intervins-je. Ne m'appelle pas Isabella, et ensuite et pour la énième fois, je sors avec qui je veux ! Tu n'en avais pas fait un fromage avec Edward.

- Parce qu'Edward est mon ami.

- Merci, grogna Jacob. Ecoutez, je me fiche bien de ce que vous pensez, je compte bien sortir avec Bella que vous le vouliez ou non. Point.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, Black. Je suis son frère. Alors j'ai le droit de savoir avec qui ma sœur traine, et la protéger des mauvaises personnes. Compris ? siffla Emmett avec un regard noir.

Jacob soupira d'exaspération et leva les bras comme pour que Emmett cherche une quelconque armes ou autres.

- Alors ? Je ne suis pas un ancien prisonnier pour avoir vendu de la drogue, et j'ai tué personne.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis.

- T'as raison, tu risques d'être le premier, menaça Jacob.

Edward le regarda d'un air de défi, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était un peu effrayé.

Je soupirais.

- On va en rester là, vous voulez-bien ? Jacob, je te raccompagne.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, provoquant Edward du regard. Je dus pratiquement le trainer avec moi pour qu'il daigne esquisser un mouvement.

Lorsque l'on fut à la porte, je me laissais tomber sur les marches du perron en soupirant. Il s'installa à côté de moi en silence.

- Alors comme ça, je ne suis qu'un « potentiel » petit-ami ?

- Ca n'a pas été mis au clair, répondis-je.

Il me couva du regard et passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Je le croyais pourtant. Lorsque tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'embrasser. Tu te souviens ? dit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Je rougis doucement. Il rigola et s'approcha de moi en passant un bras autour de mon épaule. Son nez effleura ma joue.

- Dure journée, hein ?

- Oui… Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward était encore amoureux de moi.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve, ria-t-il.

- Merci… grognais-je.

Il redoubla d'hilarité.

- Etant donné que je suis ton… « Potentiel » petit-ami, un rendez-vous s'impose, non ? Que je te montre tout mes atouts et que je devienne _enfin _ton petit-ami tout court.

Je souriais faiblement.

- Ce sera notre premier rendez-vous, murmura-t-il.

Il me serrait tendrement contre lui, tandis que je me répétais dans ma tête ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Notre premier rendez-vous.

* * *

Snif, je sais, je sais, c'est moche.

Je ferais mieux pour le prochain chapitre, je promets !

Déchaînez-vous, allez-y !

MissHaru


	8. Chapter 8

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Coucou tous le monde ! Vous vous souvenez du contrôle de physique dont je vous avez parlé ? Ben j'ai eu 14, yeaaahh ! Je suis trop fière, et dire que je m'attendais à avoir moins de 10. Pfiiou, ça fait du bien !

**IMPORTANT : _C'est bientôt mon conseil de classe pour la fin du deuxième trimestre (ce que ça à passé vite), et je risque de me faire lynché, donc... Je risque de poster moins souvent que d'habitude. Désolé..._**

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors voilà le chapitre 8, mes schtroumphs ! Donc, c'est le premier rendez-vous de nos petits préférés. Etant donné (et j'en ai honte) que je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain de ma minable vie, donc mon premier rendez-vous n'est qu'un rêve. Traduction, je ne sais pas si ce rendez-vous est réaliste et s'il est bien écrit. J'ai fait des petites scènes choupinettes, mais comme je suis aussi très pudique, je suis un peu embarassée... u.u

Je suis une sorte de... Sainte-Nitouche. Voilà, ça doit être ça.

Dans ce capitre, j'ai du mettre le premier point de vu de Jacob.

Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure !

* * *

**Bella**

J'étais restée tout le reste de la semaine à la maison sur ordre du médecin. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes heures libres jusque enfin Jacob ne vienne chez moi après les cours. Chaque jour, il m'amenait les cours et je le soupçonnais d'avoir commencé à prendre proprement des notes seulement pour moi.

C'était au moins la preuve que j'avais une bonne influence, non ?

Ce vendredi-là, Jacob et moi étaient installés sur le canapé devant le poste de télévision du salon.

Il caressait tendrement mes cheveux tandis que j'étais allongée contre son torse.

- Alors, me souffla-t-il. Prête pour demain.

- Je le serais si tu me disais où est-ce que l'on va, m'exclamais-je immédiatement. Je t'en prie, ça me tue de ne pas savoir !

Il éclata de rire.

- Rêve, je ne te dirais rien. C'est une surprise.

Je gémis doucement, l'implorant silencieusement du regard.

- N'essaye même pas.

- Je peux toujours essayer.

Je me redressais et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et plaquais fougueusement ma bouche contre la sienne. Je le sentis grogner contre moi avec satisfaction. Ses mains chaudes et musclées saisirent ma taille avec fermeté tandis que j'ouvris ma bouche. Nos langues dansaient en parfaite harmonie et je me sentis rougir. Lorsque l'on manqua de souffle, Jacob me fixa avec une lueur d'humour.

- Bien essayé. Mais ce n'est pas à la sixième fois que je vais céder, chaton. Mais j'ai bien aimé quand même.

Il me lança un clin d'œil.

Je soupirais et me réinstallais à côté de lui tandis qu'il rigolait. Il m'enlaça entre ses deux bras et embrassa ma tempe, puis descendit doucement vers ma joue. Il déposa des baisers papillons jusqu'à mon cou et sous mon oreille. Je frissonnais de plaisir.

- Tu es beaucoup plus faible que moi, p'tit chat, ria-t-il contre moi.

Je grognais.

- Tu ne comptes réellement pas me le dire, hein ?

- Nan. Tu peux toujours te t- … Euh…

- Il est peut-être préférable que tu ne finisses pas cette phrase, Jake.

- T'as raison, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Un silence confortable s'installa, tandis que le générique de fin de l'émission passait à la télé.

- Je devrais y aller, murmura Jacob en me souriant.

Ses dents blanches contrastaient avec sa peau mate.

- J'imagine que oui, grommelais-je sans conviction. A demain, alors.

- Ouais, demain.

Il se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Il jeta son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la porte en gardant ma main dans la sienne. On resta silencieux sur le pas de porte tandis qu'il entrelaçait ses doigts avec les miens.

- Je viens te chercher à 20h00, dit-il finalement.

J'acquiesçais et il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis s'éloigna avec un sourire triste.

Lorsque je fermais la porte, je me laissais glisser contre la porte en me cachant le visage. Je retins un cri excité et heureux en me remémorant l'heure qui venait de passer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

J'étais tellement heureuse !

Je restais plantée au milieu de l'entrée pendant encore quelques minutes avant de me lever et de presque sautiller jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne pouvais rester en place. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et étouffais un cri dans mon coussin. Bon sang, ce que ce garçon me faisait de l'effet !

Je m'obligeais à me lever et gribouillais rapidement des réponses aux exercices que m'avait ramenés Jacob. Je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier les résultats car j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

Alice et Rosalie à coups sur !

Je dévalais les escaliers et fonçais jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris à la volée.

- Salut, ma Bella ! s'exclama immédiatement Alice.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle me bouscula pour pouvoir entrer en entrainant Rosalie dans son sillage.

Je refermais la porte derrière elle et les suivis dans ma chambre.

- Alors Bella, commença Rosalie lorsque que l'on fut installé. Demain, le grand jour ?

- Chut, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tellement je suis stressée !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je sais pas si Jacob t'as dit, mais on a un contrôle d'anglais pour la semaine prochaine.

- Rosiiie ! s'exclama Alice d'un ton exaspéré. C'est censé être une soirée entre fille, alors on parle garçon et régimes normalement.

- Oui, il me l'a dit, répondis-je en ignorant Alice. Il m'a aussi donné les cours.

- Si c'est pas mignon !

Je rougis légèrement.

- Quoi de neuf au lycée ?

- Oh, rien de neuf, dit Alice. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne, j'aurais cru que tout le monde aurait su pour toi et Jacob dès le lendemain de votre premier baiser. Il garde bien le secret.

- Donc Renesmée ne le sait pas, pas vrai ?

- Nan. Mais elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle nous demande toujours de tes nouvelles, même si elle n'ose pas trop parler à Jacob, maintenant.

J'acquiesçais pensivement.

J'avais vu Renesmée au cours de la semaine elle était venue me voir et s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé le jour de ma malheureuse (et douloureuse) chute (quoiqu'au final, j'ai passé un bon moment…).

**FLASH-BACK**

Renesmée patientait devant la porte de Bella anxieusement.

_« Et si elle ne veut plus me parler ? _

_Et si elle ne veut plus être mon amie ? »_

Elle déglutit douloureusement et prit une profonde inspiration, alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella. Celle-ci sembla surprise, mais néanmoins heureuse de la voir.

- Oh, Renesmée ! Entre.

- Excuse-moi. Je dérange ?

- Non, non, pas du tout.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux filles, jusqu'à ce que Bella n'entreprenne de le briser.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Euh… Je… Enfin, je vais… Bien, bredouilla Renesmée.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que celle-ci n'éclate en sanglots, sous les yeux ahuris de Bella. Renesmée se jeta dans les bras de son amie en déversant des excuses entre deux pleurs.

- Je suis tellement désolé ! pleurnichait-elle. Tu… Tu es tombée e - et je n'ai rien pu faire… J – Je pouvais juste voir…

- Shhht… Shhht. Calmes-toi, Nessie. C'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

- P – Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'es, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Euh, enfin… Tu ne sais pas que…

- Oh, Bella ! Tu es si gentille. Ce n'est pas si grave si Jacob m'a rejeté. Je tenterais ma chance une autre fois, j'imagine, soupira Renesmée en se rasseyant correctement.

- Ah. Euh, oui. C'est ça. Désolé pour… ça.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

Du genre : « Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant, mais on sort ensemble maintenant ! »

Surement pas.

- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dis-le, d'accord ? Je peux t'amener les devoirs, ou…

- Non, coupa Bella précipitamment. Je veux dire, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice s'en occupe. Mais merci.

Renesmée lui sourit faiblement et se leva pour s'en aller. Après s'être excusée une dernière fois, Bella la regarda s'éloigner au coin de la rue, perplexe.

_« Je l'ai échappée belle… »_

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

- Bon, s'exclama Alice. J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour ce que tu vas mettre demain.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, m'attendant déjà à des heures d'essayage le lendemain matin. A condition qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour commencer maintenant.

Rosalie ria doucement, et sortie de son sac un pyjama et une trousse de toilette, puis une immense palette de maquillage et des vêtements qu'elle comptait surement me faire mettre.

Aucune chance.

- Mais vraiment, soupira Rosalie. Tu aurais pu lui demander où est-ce que vous allez.

- Si tu penses que je ne l'ai pas fait, grommelais-je. _Six fois_, en plus. Et j'aurais été très persuasive, avec quelqu'un d'autres que lui.

- Et bien, ce n'était pas assez apparemment. Six fois, j'vous jure. Imagines que l'on te mette des baskets et que tu te retrouves dans un resto chic ? Ou l'inverse ?

- Elle a raison, renchérit Alice. C'est très important de savoir où tu vas. Pour être en accord avec le thème, tu comprends.

- Hé, du calme, relaxez-vous les filles. Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous, alors qu'on sort déjà ensemble !

Alors pourquoi étais-je aussi nerveuse ?

* * *

**Jacob**

J'étais adossé nonchalamment contre le mur de la maison de Bella depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre avant de reporter mon attention vers le ciel.

C'était bleu, sans nuage et le soleil se coucher petit à petit. Si différent des jours pluvieux de La Push. Du vent soufflait doucement sur les feuilles jaunis des arbres.

…

Vous ne pensez pas que je devrais me convertir dans la carrière de poète ? J'y réfléchis sérieusement.

Il était 20h00 pile lorsque j'avais appuyé sur la sonnette. Alice m'avait ouvert, m'avait lancé un regard critique de haut en bas avant d'hocher la tête et de me dire d'attendre ici (franchement, elle aurait pu me proposer quelques choses à boire). Donc je me retrouvais dehors à attendre depuis quinze minutes.

Ah, les femmes… Si on aurait été en hiver, ça aurait beaucoup plus dramatique. Imaginez : seul dans le froid à attendre une femme alors que son autre amie femelle me laisse me tourner les pouces sous la neige (parce qu'il neigerait). Je vous l'ai dit poète…

Mais, bref.

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très ponctuel, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. A vrai dire, quand ma grande sœur, que je ne nommerais pas mais qui s'appelle Rachel, me criait dessus et me menaçait de m'attacher par les pieds à un arbre de la forêt de la réserve si j'arrivais en retard. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que quand Rachel arrivait en retard, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

Ah, les femmes…

Mais bref, je m'égare.

- Jacob… m'appela timidement une voix.

Je me tournais et souris en voyant Bella sur le pas de porte.

- Salut, chaton, murmurais-je tendrement. Tu es… superbe.

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et embrassais doucement sa pommette.

Elle rougit encore plus. Je rigolais et la serrais contre moi.

Emmett éclaircit sa gorge derrière elle. Il me lança un regard de grand-frère-qui-joue-l'autorité-paternelle.

- Ramène-la avant 23h00, compris ?

Je grognais en retour tandis que Bella levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle portait des leggings noirs et un haut rouge qui pouvait passer pour une robe courte (très courte). Elle portait par-dessus une veste en jean et des ballerines. Sexy...!

- Merci, dit-elle.

Je levais sur elle un regard interrogateur.

- De m'avoir dit comment m'habiller. Je te jure que je serais morte de stress si tu ne m'avais rien dit.

- De rien, rigolais-je. Allez, c'est parti.

- Finalement, c'est toi qui es faible !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'attrapais sa main et l'entrainais avec moi. Elle me suivait en rigolant.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Secret. Je te le dirais pas jusqu'à qu'on y soit.

- S'te plaiiiiiiiiit !

J'éclatais de rire.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et elle s'écrasa contre mon dos. Je me retournais et plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle crut pendant un instant que j'avais cédé, mais je la fis perdre cette idée bien vite je posais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se pressa contre moi inconsciemment. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure et je la sentis gémir presque imperceptiblement.

Merci moi, j'ai une ouïe infaillible.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et nous nous engageâmes dans un combat langoureux. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et la soulevais de terre pour approfondir encore plus notre baiser. Elle frissonna contre mon torse alors que je caressais d'une main le bas de son dos. Je la reposais ensuite à terre, et riais intérieurement de son air confus et désorienté.

- On y va ? proposais-je d'un air moqueur.

Bella me lança un regard meurtrier. Elle leva le menton et tourna au coin de la rue. Je levais un sourcil et lui criais :

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu te trompe de chemin !

Je la vis revenir dans mon champ de vision rouge de gêne tandis que je la rejoignais sans pouvoir m'arrêter de rire.

* * *

**Bella**

Je sentais encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon visage était en feu et j'étais pratiquement sure que je devais avoir l'air idiote. D'ailleurs, le regard moqueur de Jacob me le confirma.

- On y va ?

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais. Toujours désorientée, j'avançais en le laissant derrière en voulant le punir, mais bien vite, la gêne me rattrapa.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu te trompe de chemin !

_« Merde ! »_

Je me retournais et rebroussais mon chemin précipitamment en rougissant encore plus. Il rigolait en me rejoignant.

J'émis un son qui devait ressembler à « Humph ! ».

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et me reprit la main.

Le soleil était à mi-course avant de totalement se coucher. Les rayons commençaient à diffuser une lumière orange chaleureuse. Je le suivis sans faire attention où nous allions. Nous avancions dans un silence confortable.

Il portait un t-shirt à col V et un jean noir qui mettaient en valeur tous ses avantages. Le tissu de son pantalon moulait ses fesses tandis que son haut moulait ses muscles.

_« Je sors avec un putain de canon ! _

_Bravo Bella, et ce n'est que _maintenant _que tu t'en rends compte ? Honte à moi. »_

Cinq minutes plus tard, on arriva devant son immeuble, mais au lieu de m'amener vers sa moto, il sortit des clés de sa poche et ouvrit une voiture noire garée sur le trottoir.

- Attends, t'as _aussi _une voiture ? m'exclamais-je ahurie.

- Ouais. Enfin, c'est celle de Seth, il me la prête et moi je lui prête ma moto.

- Ah, ok. Donc si tu prends une voiture…

- Laisse tomber, mon chat, tu ne trouveras pas !

- Ben, au moins ça veut dire qu'on va loin, non ?

- Peut-être que oui…

Je souris d'un air triomphant.

- … ou peut-être que non. Allez, monte.

Il m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager. Je m'exécutais en boudant tandis qu'il s'installait. Il me lança un regard amusé et démarra.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je vis la vue magnifique qui s'ouvrait à moi. Je vivais ici depuis que j'étais toute petite, et je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit. C'était non loin d'où est-ce que j'étais tombée, mais je tentais à ce moment-là de ne pas y penser. Nous avions dépassé de quelques mètres la limite entre la plage de sable et de la forêt. Nous étions assez près de la mer pour entendre les vagues, mais assez loin pour que l'on soit à l'abri des regards. C'était une sorte de clairière fleuri de toutes les couleurs, et un vieux tronc d'arbre sec reposait en son milieu.

Je m'y adossais.

Je pouvais voir à travers les arbres la plage et les vagues, ainsi que le coucher de soleil éclatant à l'horizon.

- C'est beau, dis-je.

- Ouais, c'est sympa, hein ? Je l'ai trouvé avant de commencer les cours au lycée. L'attente en valait la peine, non ?

- Comment tu fais ? J'habite ici depuis que je suis toute jeune, et je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant et je le regardais avec surprise déposer un panier pique-nique sur le sol. Il s'adossa au tronc d'arbre et tapa le sol près de lui pour que je m'asseye.

Jacob sortit ensuite des sandwiches, des gâteaux et des boissons.

- Tu préfères quoi ? Poulet ou thon ?

- Poulet. Mais attends, c'est toi qui a préparé ça ?

- Ouais, répondit-il tout fier.

Je rigolais doucement contre son torse.

- Les sandwiches, c'est mon domaine. Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne quand j'avais plus de fric et que Seth voulait pas me faire à bouffer. Salaud, d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Je redoublais d'hilarité.

- Et les gâteaux ?

- Si tu en goutes un que j'aurais fais moi-même, tu mourrais dans les secondes qui suivent, grimaça-t-il. Alors non, ce n'est pas moi.

Je pris le sandwich qu'il me tendait. Surprise, je le regardais me regarder. Il soupira.

- En bon gentleman, je dois attendre que tu manges en première, chaton.

- Oh… Un vrai gentleman !

Je pris une bouchée de mon repas alors qu'il arborait un sourire heureux en attrapant son propre sandwich.

Nous mangeâmes en discutant joyeusement, moi me blottissant contre lui. Lorsque je m'écartais légèrement pour prendre une canette de soda, je sentis avec plaisir un bras possessif attraper ma taille pour s'assurer que je ne m'éloigne pas plus. Je m'empressais ensuite de retourner à ses côtés, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

Jacob ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour moi et attrapa aussitôt ma main.

Après notre repas romantique, il m'avait proposé d'aller prendre une glace dans un magasin. J'avais accepté avec plaisir.

On se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et je vis une vitrine avec une vingtaine de glaces différentes. La vendeuse, d'environ une quarantaine d'années, attendait patiemment à la caisse les yeux dans le vide. Je ne pouvais la blâmer, j'aurais fait pareil à cette heure il était presque 22h00.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les amoureux ? sourit-elle gentiment.

Je rougis furieusement tandis que je sentais Jacob retenir un rire à côté de moi. Il commanda tout un tas de parfum différents d'un coup. Je laissais voleter mon regard sur les bacs de glaces et sorbets, mais je ne pouvais faire un choix.

- Hum… Comme lui, dis-je finalement.

Elle acquiesça et nous donna la note. Alors que j'allais sortir mon porte-monnaie, Jacob m'arrêta immédiatement.

- Ca, c'est mon boulot, me dit-il.

La vendeuse nous tendit deux pots de glaces énormes. Bon sang, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait pris autant de boules et parfums ! Je lui lançais un regard déconcerté. Il rigola.

On s'assit à une table isolée et j'entamais ma glace, en sachant pertinemment que je ne la finirais pas. Jacob en était déjà à la moitié. Je rigolais doucement et il leva ses yeux sur moi. Je me sentis fondre.

Tout à coup, il se mit à rire en me regardant.

- Quoi ?

Je fronçais des sourcils mais avant d'avoir compris la raison de son hilarité, il se pencha par-dessus la table et lécha de la glace au coin de ma lèvre. Il croisa mon regard et s'y accrocha.

J'y vis du désir.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le coin de ma lèvre, puis légèrement ma bouche avant de reprendre mes lèvres avec plus de passion. Ma main passa derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus vers moi. Je le sentis sourire mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Hum… excusez-moi ?

J'entendis Jacob grogner tandis qu'il se tournait vers celui qui nous avait dérangés. Une fille de notre âge sursauta en voyant le regard furieux que lui lança Jacob.

- Euh… D – Désolé, c'est juste que… enfin, on doit fermer.

- Ah, euh… oui, répondis-je, confuse.

J'envoyais un regard d'avertissement à Jacob qui continuait de grogner, toujours par-dessus la table. Il fronça des sourcils et se redressa, un air impérieux face à la pauvre adolescente qui avait l'air minuscule par rapport à lui.

- De toute façon, ajoutais-je, il est bientôt 23h. Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer.

Son froncement de sourcil s'accentuèrent puis il soupira. Il attrapa mon pot à moitié plein et jeta le sien à la poubelle en sortant. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

Il conduisit en me parlant de sa vie à Forks. J'appris alors que son père s'appelait Billy, et qu'il avait deux sœurs. J'appris qu'un de ses meilleurs amis, Paul, sortait avec Rachel (je n'appris le prénom que de cette sœur là). Ca avait l'air de plutôt le remonter.

Il me s'arrêta au coin de ma rue et m'ouvrit encore une fois la porte –j'adorais totalement le fait qu'il fasse ça. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Bon, dit-il tristement. J'imagine que c'est là que je te laisse.

Je soupirais également.

- Oui. Tu vas me manquer, murmurais-je. J'ai adoré cette soirée.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et lui souris. J'allais me retourner lorsqu'il me retint par le bras et me retourna. Il m'embrassa langoureusement et fougueusement, si bien qu'il me plaqua contre la porte. Sa langue caressa le contour de mes lèvres et je me mis à gémir. Il en profita pour passer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis encore plus. Nous bougions avec passion et empressement. Il se plaqua contre moi, et ma je sentais un sillage brûlant là où il me caressait doucement. Mon bras, ma taille, le bas de mon dos...

Je m'accrochais désespérément à son cou tandis que je me laissais glisser dans le plaisir du plus beau et passionné baiser de ma vie.

* * *

Ben voilà, c'est fini !

Si vous m'écrivez une review, je vous donne des cookies virtuels :) !

Et je vous le rappelle, **je risque de poster moins souvent à cause de mon conseil de classe, alors ma mère risque de m'assassiner. **

**Mais je n'arrêterais pas de poster, promis :)**

Bisous,

MissHaru


	9. Chapter 9

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : T**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur : **On est très exactement mardi 15 mars 2011. Mon conseil de classe est vendredi. Ahh, cruelle vie. Ca veut dire que mon bulletin de notes va bientôt arriver ! Et donc, que je vais être privée d'ordinateur. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai commencé à travailler à fond ! Et je continuerais d'écrire, vous inquiétez pas. Juste que ce sera moins souvent.

J'ai eu mes moyennes dans quelques matières. Rien ne va au-dessus de 12. C'est moche, hein...? Pour vous dire, je suis au lycée, donc c'est tristounet parce que je vais peut-être redoubler. Un de mes amis est allé voir la conseillère d'orientation et il va surement redoubler. Vous imaginez si _moi _je redouble ? Mais que va dire ma mère ? Que vont dire les voisins ? En plus, j'ai sauté une classe (CE1), et après je redouble ? Mais c'est _mooche _! Waouh, je m'étale.

**Donc vraiment, je suis désolée du retard qui pourrait s'accumuler, mais je vous promets que pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerais cette fanfiction. Vraiment.**

**Note de l'auteur : **Donc, voilà le chapitre 9. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quoi dire, même si je savais ce que je voulais écrire. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt pas très fière. En fait, comme tous mes chapitres, quoi... Le coup des indispositions... C'est peut-être exagéré, mais je vous jure que moi, j'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec ma mère pendant _cette_ semaine-là. Et quand elle, elle les a en même temps que moi... C'est le chaos.

Les disputes ne sont toujours pas mon fort. Je suis une fille qui n'aimes pas les disputes et le drama, donc je veux pas que les personnages se disputent. Alors ils se disputent, mais pas trop longtemps, vous voyez ? ;)

_Merci des gentilles reviews pour le chapitre précédent :)_

Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure !

_

* * *

« Je m'accrochais désespérément à son cou tandis que je me laissais glisser dans le plaisir du plus beau et passionné baiser de ma vie. »_

Je le regardais s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre. Je sentais comme un vide au creux de mon ventre depuis qu'il s'était retourné. Je soupirais et me retournais pour me traîner piteusement vers ma chambre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et le silence régnait dans la maison –du moins c'était ce que je pensais ; lorsque je passais devant la porte du salon, le lampadaire s'alluma et deux objets jusqu'alors non identifiés me sautèrent dessus. Je tombais lourdement sur le parquet.

- Les filles ! Gémis-je. S'il vous plait, dégagez ! Espèces de grosses vaches !

Alice se redressa d'un air outré, sans pour autant se déplacer. Rosalie, de son côté éclata de rire et se leva. Emmett entoura son bras autour de sa taille, tandis que Jasper me souriait derrière Alice.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de vache, là ?

- A ton avis ? Rétorquais-je en la poussant sèchement. Le pape ?

- Haha. Très drôle, vraiment, Bella.

Elle resta assise par terre en face de moi, et je voyais dans ses yeux de lutins la curiosité qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Cependant, je restais muette.

Emmett se laissa tomber à côté de moi en entrainant Rosalie.

- Alors, dit-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Oh… Normal, quoi…

- C'était si bien que ça ? s'écria Rosalie d'un air excité.

- Oh, si tu savais ! cédais-je alors. Mon Dieu, c'était le meilleur moment de toute ma vie ! Il a été tellement gentil et en même temps si…

Je baissais la tête en rougissant. Alice poussa un couinement impatient et me tira pour que je me lève. Elle arracha Rosalie des bras d'Emmett et m'obligea à grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. On se laissa tomber lourdement sur mon lit, tandis qu'elle fouillait sous mon lit. A ma grande stupeur, je la vis en sortir un carton rempli de friandises, de canettes de boissons, et d'un énorme pot de glace et ses cuillères.

- Alice ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fiche sous mon lit ?

- Je l'ai préparé il y a 15 minutes. Enfin, non, il y a plus longtemps, j'ai juste ajouté le pot de glace il y a 15 minutes.

- D'accord, mais _pourquoi ?_

Elle me lança un regard exaspéré, et répondit comme si cela été évident.

- Bella ! Tu viens d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le garçon le plus canon de tout le lycée ! Si tu ne sortais pas avec lui, je te jure que…

- Oui, et si tu ne sortais pas avec moi, surtout, intervint Jasper.

Il était adossé contre la porte en haussant un sourcil. Je rigolais doucement en voyant Alice rougir légèrement.

- Il faut que je rentre, dit-il. A lundi.

Rosalie et moi le saluèrent en souriant, et Alice l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque Jasper fut sortit de la pièce et que j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, Rosalie et moi éclatâmes de rire. Alice nous lança un regard meurtrier, mais finit par nous suivre. Je riais tellement que mon ventre me faisait mal.

Quelques minutes pus tard, notre fou rire se calma légèrement. Nous continuions de glousser silencieusement.

- Donc, repris-je. Pourquoi tout ça ?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu nous raconte tout en détail, Bella. C'était plus rapide de le faire avant que tu ne rentres.

- Elle a raison, ma puce, renchérit Rosalie en attrapant un paquet de bonbons. On doit tout savoir. C'est ton devoir en tant que meilleure amie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais ne me fis pas plus prier pour relater toute ma soirée dans les moindre détails. Alice et Rosalie tentaient de trouver une signification à chaque phrase qu'avait dit Jacob. Nous rigolions comme des idiotes au beau milieu de la nuit.

Vers 2h00 du matin, je sentis la fatigue m'envahir de plus en plus. Rosalie nous souhaita bonne nuit à moi et à Alice, et alla dormir avec Emmett (je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient). J'allais me changer dans la salle de bain, puis laissais place à Alice. A peine allongée sous ma couverture, mes paupières tombèrent. Je sentis Alice s'installer à côté de moi et murmurer faiblement un « bonne nuit » que je lui retournais. Je m'endormis ensuite, ma tête pleine de souvenirs frais de ma soirée de Jacob.

* * *

Lundi matin. Et ça commençait mal.

Lorsque j'entendis le réveil sonner, je me tournais sur moi-même pour envoyer valser ce stupide appareil, mais malheureusement, je dormais trop près du bord. Résultat, je m'écrasais contre la moquette, prisonnière entre mes draps. L'agacement montait en moi, tandis que je m'en extirpais en grommelant. Je m'obligeais à penser qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais revoir Jacob, mais lorsque je vis des taches rouges qui coloraient ma couverture et mon matelas, je l'oubliais. Bonne journée pour avoir mes règles… J'enlevais rageusement les draps de mon lit et les jetais sèchement dans le panier à linge sale. J'y jetais également mon pyjama et pris une longue douche chaude en tentant de me calmer. Mes muscles se détendirent doucement, et je sortis de la salle de bain en prenant une grande inspiration. J'enfilais un jean noir (plutôt prévenir que guérir) et un joli top.

Lorsque je fus prête, je descendis les escaliers en me faisant une queue de cheval haute.

- Salut, marmonna Emmett dans son bol de céréales.

- Salut.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je savais qu'il avait passé la soirée à faire l'intégralité de son devoir d'anglais qu'il avait eu il y avait une bonne semaine. Evidemment, il avait attendu le dernier moment pour le faire. Vers 1h, lorsque j'étais allée chercher un verre d'eau, la lumière sous sa porte était encore allumée.

D'un même mouvement, on se leva pour aller à l'école. J'attrapais mon sac et le jetais paresseusement sur mon épaule en sortant de la maison. Un sourire illumina mon visage lorsque je vis Jacob qui m'attendait, adossé au mur de la propriété du voisin en face de chez moi. Il me sourit en me voyant sortir et s'avança. J'accélérais le pas et je soupirais de bonheur lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Il embrassa doucement mon cou.

- Bien dormi, chaton ?

J'haussais les épaules. Je levais la tête et on se regarda pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il m'embrasse enfin. A côté de nous, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Excusez-moi, dit mon frère. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir passer.

A ma déception, Jacob rompit notre baiser que j'attendais depuis samedi soir. Je vis le regard ennuyé de mon frère, et l'agacement monta de nouveau en moi.

- Va voir ailleurs, Emmett, sifflais-je sèchement.

Il me regarda d'un air abasourdi. Je ressentis de la culpabilité mais si bien partie, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés, à l'instar de Jacob qui avait également l'air surpris. Je soupirais, et attrapais le bras de Jacob et l'entrainais avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je m'énervais.

_Fichu règles…_

- Quoi ? Quelques choses te dérange, peut-être ?

- Non…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je trouve ça plutôt sexy, en fait. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Emmett doit être du même avis que moi…

Je rougis de plaisir et de honte. Il rigola et m'amena contre son torse chaud. Il embrassa mes cheveux et murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu énervée…

Il me lança un regard indulgent, et nous avançâmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne le lycée. Instinctivement, je m'éloignais de lui. Il me regarda d'un air perdu et blessé. J'allais m'excuser, mais lorsque je vis Renesmée s'avancer vers moi, je me tus.

- Salut, dit-elle timidement.

Jacob lui répondit d'un sourire crispé.

- Salut Nessie, m'exclamais-je. Ca va ?

- Oui. Toi ? Tu reviens enfin à l'école...

J'haussais les épaules.

- Mauvaise période du mois.

- Oh…

Elle rigola en même temps que moi. On entra dans le lycée, et je jetais un coup d'œil à Jacob qui était resté en arrière. Ses amis étaient à présent à ses côtés, mais il continuait de me fixer.

La sonnerie retentit, et je me dirigeais avec Nessie vers notre première heure de cours.

* * *

Je sortis du cours de mathématiques en soupirant de soulagement, à l'instar de Nessie à mes côtés.

- Oh, mon Dieuuu, gémit-elle. C'était horrible, nous donner une interrogation surprise comme ça…

- Tu l'as dit. Ca m'énerve !

Elle rigola tandis que je fronçais des sourcils. Je m'avançais dans le couloir d'un pas furibond. Renesmée passa son bras sous le mien en rigolant toujours. Je la rejoignis et atteignis mon casier. Cependant, lorsque je tentais d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci resta bloquée. Je réitérais mon geste, mais la porte de métal ne céda pas.

- Merde ! grognais-je.

Renesmée me regardait à côté de moi, et essaya de m'aider, en vain.

Je gémis en frappant mon front contre le métal froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me tournais et vis Jacob me fixer avec surprise. Je montrais du doigt mon casier.

- Casier bloqué.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- S'il te plait…

Il me sourit et donna un grand coup sur la serrure avec son poing. Le loquet rebondit contre le chambranle du casier et s'ouvrit comme par magie. Toutes mes affaires tombèrent sur le sol en un grand bruit sourd. Je me baissais immédiatement et réunis rapidement mes cahiers et livres. La main brune de Jacob attrapa un de mes livres et me le tendit.

Il m'offrit un sourire en coin, et j'oubliais tout le monde autour de moi. Je me penchais légèrement en avant, tandis que sa main vint caresser ma joue. Alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher, nous fûmes interrompus.

- B - Bella ?

_« Ah, merde… »_

Je me tournais pour voir le regard horrifié de Renesmée.

- N-Nessie…

- Vous… Vous deux, vous…

Je baissais le regard, honteuse, en me relevant. Jacob effleura mon coude d'un geste rassurant, puis s'éloigna après que je le lui ais intimé du regard.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre moi et Renesmée.

- Tu aurais du me le dire, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

- Je suis désolée…

- Je m'en fiche. Je pensais qu'on était amies !

- On l'est ! Mais j'avais justement peur que tu réagisses comme ça ! Je te jure que… Que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je te l'aurais dit mais... mais je voulais trouver le _bon moment_. Je... Je m'excuse vraiment.

- Et comment ça c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Son ton m'agaça brusquement.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Le jour où je suis tombée dans l'eau, tu t'en souviens ? Ben voilà !

Mes mots la frappèrent cruellement, et je m'en voulus un peu.

- On a discuté, et au final, on s'est embrassé quand il m'a déposé devant chez moi.

Finalement, elle soupira et je vis des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Écoute Nessie... Je m'excuse. Vraiment.

- Oui… dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. C - C'est fait, c'est pas grave…

Le début des cours avait sonné depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je vis le couloir vide autour de nous, et j'entrainais Nessie avec moi.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Sa voix était tremblotante.

- On sort, sinon on aura une heure de colle à rester au beau milieu du couloir…

Elle acquiesça et me suivit en silence. Enfin sorties, on s'assit sur un banc près du lycée.

- Et donc, dit enfin Renesmée. Comment c'est, avec Jacob ?

- C'est… Bien.

- Arrête de mentir, ria-t-elle nerveusement. Ca doit être super, non ?

- Ca l'est, oui…

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Je suis désolée, moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. Après tout, en amour comme à la guerre, tout est permis, pas vrai ?

Je rigolais avec elle en acquiesçant.

- C'est donc pour ça, continua-t-elle. Que je dois te dire pourquoi est-ce que l'on a cassé.

Je me refermais immédiatement.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir…

- La vie est une jungle, Bell. Et même si je n'aime pas ça, je vais être une vraie garce…et te le dire.

Je déglutis difficilement et elle ria gentiment.

- Je dois avouer qu'on dirait un peu une série drama, tout ça.

- Alors ? cédais-je en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'était l'anniversaire de notre quatrième mois ensemble. On devait se retrouver le soir pour dîner dans un restaurant à 19h00. Et donc j'ai attendu au point de rendez-vous. Mais il n'est pas venu.

**FLASH-BACK**

Renesmée était habillée d'une jolie robe noire, et ses cheveux retombaient gracieusement sur son dos dénudé. Elle attendait sur le perron de sa maison depuis plus d'une demi-heure, mais Jacob n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira.

19h43.

Renesmée ramena ses genoux et les serra contre elle avec ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux.

Bientôt une heure.

Mais que fichait-il ?

Elle resta encore un quart d'heure adossé contre la porte, et elle se demanda si Jacob allait arriver un jour.

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra dans son sac et elle se jeta dessus. C'était Jacob. Elle répondit avec soulagement :

- Jacob ! Tu… Où es-tu ?

- Je viendrais pas, Renesmée…

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça ? »_

- P – Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jake ?

- Désolé. Mais je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là.

- De quoi tu parles… ?

- De nous, Renesmée. Nous deux, c'est fini. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mais…

- Rentres chez toi avant d'attraper froid. Désolé. Au revoir…

La tonalité résonna lugubrement à l'oreille de Renesmée, qui ne pouvait assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Jacob. Son téléphone glissa par terre à une lenteur qui lui parut interminable, jusqu'à rencontrer la marche du perron. Sa main retomba le long de son flanc, tandis que les larmes lui montaient doucement aux yeux.

Jacob venait de rompre avec elle.

On aurait dit que son cœur était brisé en milles morceaux. _Elle_ était en milles morceaux.

Renesmée pleurait à chaudes larmes, et elle devait d'obliger à ne pas pousser des cris de douleur.

Personne n'était à côté d'elle pour lui murmurer des mots doux.

Personne n'était à côté d'elle pour la rassurer.

Personne n'était à côté d'elle pour lui dire qu'Il l'aimait.

Personne n'était avec elle.

Elle était seule.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

J'écoutais en silence la fin de son histoire.

Deux sentiments se battaient en elle.

Le premier, le plus rationnel, lui disait qu'après tout, Jacob avait peut-être une bonne raison de rompre avec elle, même si c'était le jour de leur quatrième mois.

Puis le second me disait qu'il avait été un vrai salaud de lui avoir fait ça ce jour-là.

- Donc voilà, finit Renesmée.

- C'est… D'un côté, je me dis que… enfin, il avait une bonne raison, non ? Mais sinon… J'ai juste envie de lui coller mon genou où je pense.

Elle éclata de rire et haussa les épaules.

- Le prochain cours va commencer, on devrait y aller…

- Oui.

* * *

La fin des cours arriva à toute vitesse. Depuis ma conversation avec Renesmée, j'évitais à tout prix Jacob et ses amis. Tantôt, je voulais le pardonner ; tantôt, je voulais m'énerver contre lui.

Je jetais d'un air las mes bouquins dans mon casier, et en mis d'autres dans mon sac.

- Bella.

Sa voix me fit frissonner. Je n'osais cependant pas me retourner, en tentant de garder un peu d'impartialité.

- Bella, regarde-moi.

Je ne bougeais pas.

- Isabella Swan !

Il m'obligea à lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda-t-il.

- Rien, marmonnais-je.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Bella. Dis-moi tout de suite.

- Nessie.

Il parut surpris, ce qui m'énerva.

- Oui, Nessie, insistais-je. Elle m'a dit comment tu avais cassé avec elle.

- Oh… Ecoute, je…

- Jacob ! Comment as-tu pu… je veux dire, le jour de vos quatre mois !

- Elle t'a tout raconté, hein…

- Oui ! T'as une bonne excuse ? Parce qu'il t'en faudra une grosse.

- Bella… C'est du passé. Ca n'a plus d'importance !

- Plus d'importance ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me feras pas le même coup ? Renesmée est mon amie, en plus. Comment veux-tu que je ferme les yeux sur _ça _?

Je soupirais gravement et le contournais pour sortir rapidement du lycée. Je serrais contre moi mes livres en essayant d'oublier le sentiment qui m'envahissait. J'aurais tellement voulu me retourner et m'excuser.

Alors que je m'approchais de plus en plus de la porte de sortie, la main de Jacob me tira en arrière et me plaqua violemment contre les rangées de casiers. Ses mains étaient contre les portes de métal en entourant ma tête. Il me fixait avec des yeux durs.

- Bella, écoute-moi bien.

- Je…

- Tais-toi ! me coupa-t-il.

Je lui envoyais un regard outré, mais il m'ignora.

- Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je rompe le ce jour-là, où le lendemain, alors qu'on venait de passer une soirée qui aurait surement été merveilleuse ? C'est quoi le plus cruel, pour toi ?

- Oui, mais…

- Bella, réponds.

- Je… J'imagine que… oui, tu a peut-être raison. Mais pourquoi pas avant ?

Il plaqua son front contre le mien en soupirant.

- Avant j'été heureux, Bella. Et le jour de notre quatrième mois, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais plus. Avant qu'on sorte ensemble, on était amis. Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais plus qu'en amis.

Je baissais le regard.

Comment pouvait-il me balancer toute ces belles choses alors que j'aurais voulu défendre Nessie ?

- Bella, m'appela-t-il doucement.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, et son regard me brula.

- Désolé, marmonnais-je. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter.

- Non. Tu as le droit de savoir, après tout. C'est comme, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as rompu avec Edward…

- T'es bête, rigolais-je en lui frappant le ventre.

Il embrassa mon front, puis mon nez, et enfin ma bouche avec passion.

Lorsque nos langues se touchèrent, un courant électrique me parcourut, ce choc qui m'avait tant manqué. Je m'accrochais à son cou, tandis que nos langues bougeaient avec une brutalité qui me fit frissonner. Je ré-explorais sa bouche pour la énième fois, ré-apprenant ses contours. Sa main se glissa sous mon haut et caressa doucement le bas de mon dos, tandis que l'autre main me plaquait durement contre lui.

Lorsque le souffle nous manqua, nous plaquâmes nos front ensemble, haletant.

Il me dévisageait, et ses yeux marrons semblaient me déshabiller du regard, augmentant en moi mon désir.

Avec bonheur, je me laissais retomber dans ma drogue.

* * *

Seth regardait d'un air ennuyé le programme de télé-réalité. La carcasse d'un pot de beurre de cacahuète reposait à côté de lui sur le canapé, comme le paquet de chips et une tablette de chocolat à moitié entamée. Il prit un autre carré de chocolat, et alors qu'il allait l'amener à sa bouche, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il grogna pour la forme et se leva pour ouvrir.

- Renesmée ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Salut, Seth…

Celui-ci regarda Renesmée d'un air surpris, et s'empressa de la laisser entrer en remarquant ses yeux gonflés, comme si elle avait pleuré.

- Merci, marmotta-t-elle faiblement.

- Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? proposa Seth. Un thé ?

- T'as pas quelques choses de… plus fort ?

- Je peux te donner de la bière, mais étant donné que tu tiens pas bien l'alcool… Un coca, ça va ?

- J'aurais préféré la bière, grommela Renesmée en attrapant néanmoins la canette.

Seth rigola en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Nessie ?

- Je voulais voir Jacob.

- Pas là, répondit Seth. Il doit être avec…

Il s'interrompit, hésitant.

- Je suis au courant, Seth, soupira Renesmée. Je sais qu'il doit surement être avec Bells.

- Oh. Je suis désolé.

- Aucun problème. Je me sens tellement idiote…

- Tu ne devrais pas. C'est pas ta faute.

Renesmée la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Je veux dire… C'est normal que tu soit triste, et que tu te sentes nulle. Mais dis-toi que Jacob ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

- On est déjà sortit ensemble…

- Donc il est encore plus bête qu'il n'en a l'air. Essaye de trouver quelqu'un qui te comprenne vraiment, Nessie. Quelqu'un qui tu mérite, et qui _te_ mérites. Tu mérites beaucoup, Renesmée.

Elle rougit et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Merci.

- Je le pense, insista Seth.

- Merci… répéta-t-elle.

Ils se turent quelques minutes, regardant le poste de télévision, jusqu'à ce que Seth ne brise le silence.

- T'aimes la télé-réalité ?

Renesmée éclata de rire.

- Je déteste ça.

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelques choses ? McDonald ? Je t'offre le repas.

- Avec plaisir. Je vais prendre plein de glaces alors !

Il grimaça en se levant, tout en rigolant avec Renesmée qui le suivit.

La jeune fille le vit enfiler sa veste en cuir en discutant joyeusement. Elle sourit faiblement.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle sans qu'il ne l'entende. Merci.

* * *

Chapitre 9 clos. _"A suivre..." _

Alors, what do you think of it ? Je dois dire que l'inspiration m'est venu difficilement. Mais passons.

A la prochaine ! Cette fois, en échange de review, c'est une cuillère de beurre de cacahuète virtuelle. Et si vous aimez pas... ben il doit rester des cookies. Comme vous voulez :D J'_adore_ le beurre de cacahuète. Mais c'est un peu lourd, quand on en mange trop.

MissHaru


	10. Chapter 10

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Bon, étant donné que j'ai passé les derniers chapitres à vous rabâcher mes problèmes avec mon conseil de classe, ben sachez que bizarrement... Ben ça c'est bien passé. Je me demande si Maman est pas malade. Elle m'a pas pris mon téléphone, ni mon ordinateur. Après tout, on va pas se plaindre, hein ? Demain, j'ai un contrôle de physique. Vive les formules compliquées, la concentration massique et molaires, l'extraction, l'hydrodistillation, la mole et tout le rantamplan !Ouaiiis !

**Note de l'auteur **: Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Vraiment désolé. Mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire. Et j'osais pas aller sur mon ordinateur, ces temps-ci -". Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer le chapitre, parce que c'est un peu un résumé de la vie de La Push, sans les loups-garous, vampires, blablah. Je me suis quand même amusé à écrire ce chapitre. Pas beaucoup d'actions par contre, mais vous avez surement vu que j'ai changé le rating de l'histoire. Alors attendez-vous à un petit chapitre citronné dans pas longtemps ! Pas dans ce chapitre, par contre, désolé...

**Bon, à tout à l'heure les enfaants !**

* * *

**Bella**

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

C'était une bonne question. Peut-être étais-ce un rêve ? Ou un cauchemar ? C'était plus plausible.

Je regardais à travers la fenêtre de la voiture qui nous emmenait de l'aéroport de Port Angeles à je-ne-sais-où le ciel gris et terne, et la pluie tomber sur cette ville pittoresque.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée Forks était vraiment une ville paumée et pluvieuse.

Je détestais la pluie.

Alors je répète :

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là… ?_

**FLASH-BACK**

**Bella**

Nous étions allongés sur mon lit, ce mercredi après-midi-là.

Il était partout son souffle chaud caressait mon visage et mon cou. Ses mains laissaient un sillage brulant sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait. Ses lèvres effleuraient, mordillaient, _jouaient _cruellement avec les miennes, et je m'entendis honteusement gémir de frustration contre sa bouche.

Mon corps était en feu.

**Jacob**

Je redécouvrais de mes mains ses courbes si délicieuses. Je la sentais s'agacer sous moi sur le lit de sa chambre, j'étais presque allongé sur Elle, m'appuyant cependant sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids (ce serait bête).

J'embrassais doucement son cou, mes cheveux chatouillant surement sa joue, tandis que mes mains s'aventuraient lentement, presque comme une torture, sous son chemisier.

Je touchais ses lèvres, sans pour autant l'embrasser. Je l'entendis gémir de frustration avec satisfaction et m'empressais de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Nos langues jouèrent alors sauvagement entre elles.

Elle soupira de contentement, et je souris contre ses lèvres.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas ?

**Bella**

Il était pire qu'une drogue –même si je n'en avais jamais essayé une. Cependant, j'avais du mal à imaginer quelques choses de plus addictif que son corps contre le mien, que le goût de sa langue dans ma bouche.

J'oubliais alors ma timidité lorsque je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, et osais faire glisser ma main de son torse vers la ceinture de son jean. Il émit un grognement de plaisir, tel un loup (haha). Cela me donna le courage de continuer avec plus d'assurance. Pourtant, à mon plus grand regret, il se redressa, éloignant par la même occasion son torse parfait –et dénudé par mes soins– de moi. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de rouler à côté de moi en soupirant.

- Je dois aller travailler, bougonna-t-il avec réticence.

- Quoi ? demandais-je, toujours désorientée comme chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait avec cette fougue.

Il me sourit tendrement et s'assit sur le lit en refermant les pans de sa chemise ouverte.

- Je dois aller travailler, répéta-t-il. Je suis déjà en retard de 20 minutes, mon patron va me tuer.

- Si tu es déjà en retard, une ou deux minutes de plus, c'est pas le drame…

Il éclate de rire et se pencha pour embrasser mon front. Cependant, je le pris de vitesse et ce fut mes lèvres qu'il atteignit.

- Fourbe, grogna-t-il d'un air joueur.

- T'aimes ça, répliquais-je.

- Vrai, admit-il. Mais je dois vraiment y aller, ma Bella. De toute façon, si je reste plus longtemps, je ne pourrais surement pas m'arrêter. Tu es _très_ provocante, Isabella Swan.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de saisir le sens de ses paroles. Lorsque je compris, je me mis brutalement à rougir. Il rigola doucement et me caressa la joue avant de s'asseoir au bord de mon lit. Il enfila ses chaussures et se passa une main dans les cheveux en se levant, et attrapa sa veste, sur la chaise de mon bureau.

- A plus, Bells, me dit-il en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, boudais-je dans un murmure.

Il me sourit et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

- Et… J-Je ne veux pas que tu… que tu « t'arrêtes ».

J'avais parlé si bas que je fus d'abord surprise qu'il m'ait entendu je le sentis se figé brusquement à la fin de ma phrase.

Est-ce que j'ai dit quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? Peu probable, non ? Je veux dire, on parle de Jacob ! Je doute qu'il soit encore puceau. Il devrait surement être… _excité_ que je lui dise que je suis prête à… Hum, bref.

Ou alors… Ou alors est-ce que je ne suis pas assez attirante ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas « excitante » ? « _Bonne_ » ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de laisser grandir ma panique que Jacob fondit sur ma bouche avec avidité, me faisant gémir faiblement.

- Bon sang, Bella ! gémit-il ensuite dans mes cheveux. Je vais pas pouvoir me concentrer au boulot maintenant, avec ce que tu viens de me dire !

Je rigolais nerveusement, et l'enlaçais.

- Ne pars pas, insistais-je.

Il me serra contre lui.

- J'aimerais. Vraiment, crois-moi… Mais il faut que je travaille. Et je préfèrerais éviter que notre première fois se passe avec moi me demandant si j'aurais ma paye du mois, ou à quelle excuse je vais donner à Seth si je ne paye pas le loyer.

- …Ca te travaille, hein ?

- Beaucoup, à vrai dire, soupira-t-il.

Je rigolais avec lui, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement et ne parte travailler.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer derrière lui, je me laissais retomber sur mes couvertures en soupirant.

Mon. Dieu.

Je venais de dire à mon petit-ami que je voulais qu'on « passe à l'acte » !

Quelques jours plus tard –le samedi après-midi, très exactement, Jacob me plaquais contre le mur de son appartement, sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. Il déposait de doux baisers dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

_Alors ça y est ? Je vais enfin perdre ma virginité ? Ici, maintenant ?_

Ses baisers remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ma mâchoire, puis jusqu'à ma joue. Alors qu'il allait enfin rencontrer mes lèvres, la lumière de son salon s'alluma brusquement. J'eus tout à coup l'impression d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. Vous savez, cette sensation lorsque votre mère vous surprend entrain de faire le mur en passant par la fenêtre de votre chambre ? Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Cette impression s'intensifia lorsque je croiser le regard d'une inconnue, assise sur le canapé. Je rougis honteusement, tandis que Jacob se tournait vers la jeune fille, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, d'un air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il vit alors la fille, qui le toisait d'un air méprisant.

- Me parle pas comme ça, Black. Où est Seth ?

- _Leah _? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici _? A _Los Angeles_, dans _ma _ville, dans _mon _appartement, dans _mon _canapé ?

- T'occupes, Jacob, rétorqua la « Leah » en levant les yeux au ciel. Où est Seth ?

- Pas là, comme tu peux le voir. Je répète qu'est-ce que tu fiches, nom de tout ce que tu veux, _chez moi _?

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle nota ma présence, toujours contre le mur derrière un Jacob tremblant de colère.

- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hum… balbutiais-je. Bella. Bella Swan.

Elle s'avança vers moi en jaugeant l'expression possessive de Jacob, qui lui adressait clairement un avertissement.

- Leah Clearwater, se présenta-t-elle. La grande sœur de Seth.

- Oh oui. Je vois… Enfin, je veux dire, débitais-je en ayant surement l'air d'une idiote, vous vous ressemblez. Physiquement. Oui, parce que côté caractère, il est… et tu es moins… Euh… Enfin il y a toujours un air de ressemblance, mais…

- Tu sais, me coupa-t-elle, je t'aime bien. Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu t'arrêtes là.

- D'accord, acquiesçais-je piteusement en baissant la tête.

Elle éclata de rire et se relaissa tomber en travers du canapé. Jacob gronda une nouvelle fois.

- Leah…

- Ca va, ça va, Black, soupira Leah.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Apparemment, vu votre petit échange buccal, on dirait que vous ne faîtes pas que garder les cochons ensemble, hein ?

Je rougis encore plus, si possible.

_Je me demande si ce serait pire si c'était Maman, à sa place… Dans tous les cas Au. Se-cours !_

- En parlant de ça, coupa Jacob sèchement. Je ne te savais pas aussi perverse, à espionner des adolescents s'embrasser, Miss J'ai-vingt-et-un-ans.

- Tu penses que j'ai que ça à faire ? Non, merci. Je m'étais endormi en regardant le télé-achat (**NdA : le retour !**), pendant que je vous attendais, avec Seth. D'ailleurs, il est _où_ ?

- Aucune idée ! rugit avec impatience Jacob. Tu me tapes sur le système avec ton frère, Clearwater !

- Baisse d'un ton avec moi, Black !

Elle se leva, et malgré qu'elle ait une tête de moins que Jake, elle ne me parut pas moins menaçante.

_Où est-ce que je suis tombée, moi ?_

- Euh… intervins-je en me précipitant entre eux deux. Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster mais… Je préfèrerais que personne ne soit tué tant que je pourrais être prise comme témoin du meurtre. Alors… Stop.

Ils me dévisagèrent d'un air surpris avant que Jacob n'éclate de rire et me prenne dans ses bras, tandis que Leah esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

- Alors, reprit mon petit-ami avec un ton plus léger, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes.

Je fus déconcerté de voir une ombre de grande tristesse passer sur son visage. Mais cette ombre disparut bien vite lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

- Je suis rentré ! cria Seth depuis l'entrée.

J'entendis le bruit sourd de ses chaussures lorsqu'il les jeta par terre. Leah se redressa et fila rencontrer son petit frère.

- Seth !

- Leah… ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que… tu…

- Je lui pose la même question depuis tout à l'heure, grommela Jacob.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, m'entrainant avec lui. Seth et sa sœur nous rejoignirent, lui toujours aussi déconcerté.

- Je vais chercher à boire, marmonna-t-il.

Leah s'installa au pied du sofa, et j'en profitais pour la détailler.

Elle était très belle. Sa peau était sombre et belle que celle de Jacob et Seth, et elle avait de grands yeux chocolat où étincelaient une lueur d'assurance et de détermination féroce. Ses cheveux étaient coupés au niveau des épaules, et elle avait de magnifiques courbes féminines.

- Donc, reprit Seth en revenant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Leah ?

La douleur se figea de nouveau sur ses traits.

- C'est… compliqué.

- On a le temps, rétorqua Jacob.

Elle lui lança brièvement un regard meurtrier avant de pousser un soupir.

- C'est Papa, dit-elle. Il est… mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'écria Seth en commençant à paniquer.

- Il a fait une… une crise cardiaque, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, et je devinais qu'elle s'interdisait de pleurer. Les médecins disent qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Les yeux de son frère s'écarquillèrent, à l 'instar de ceux de Jacob.

- Harry… balbutia-t-il. Harry va…

- Oui, chuchota Leah.

Je couvris ma bouche avec mes mains, tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de la joue de Seth.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, continua-t-elle. Pour les o-obsèques (elle buta légèrement sur le mot).

- On sera là, dit doucement Jacob.

- Tu peux venir aussi, si tu veux, me proposa Leah. Même si ce ne sera pas un moment très joyeux…

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Tu ne déranges personne, Bella, assura Jacob.

Leah acquiesça en silence.

- Je vais appeler les garçons, dit Jacob en se levant.

- Qui ?

- Embry, Quil et Jared. Ils connaissent aussi Harry.

J'avais entendu son hésitation entre le présent et l'imparfait dans sa voix.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire.

Sur ce, il disparut dans sa chambre pour téléphoner.

- On pars demain, informa Leah à la cantonade, tandis que Seth se levait avec lenteur. Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez toi prendre tes affaires ? me proposa-t-elle ensuite.

- Non, ça va. Il ne fait pas encore totalement nuit.

Le soleil se coucherait dans quelques minutes, je ne mentais pas totalement, si ? J'avais peur de rester seule avec Leah, même si elle avait l'air gentille. Sachant qu'elle allait surement perdre son père me rappellerait sans aucun doute que mon père à moi, Charlie Swan et Maman, Renée, étaient aussi partis depuis longtemps.

- Et je pense que tu devrais peut-être rester avec Seth.

Elle me remercia et me conseilla de prendre des vêtements chauds et contre la pluie, des chaussures fermés, et un parapluie.

Rassurant.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Voilà comment je suis arrivée là. Bon, c'est pour une bonne cause, alors je ne devrais pas _autant _me plaindre mais… il pleut !

Je suis une insensible. Harry Clearwater est mort, et moi, je me plains de la pluie. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Snif…

Dès le premier pied posé dans le petit –très petit– aéroport de Port Angeles, le ciel sombre et menaçant me fit immédiatement déglutir. Voilà pourquoi je vivais en Floride du soleil à gogo, de la pluie, vraiment pas trop ! Le trajet avait duré quelques heures, durant lesquels j'appris de Jacob et de ses amis qu'ils étaient d'origine Quileute, d'où leur venait la couleur sombre et, avouons-le, très sexy de leur magnifique peau. D'un commun accord, nous avions laissé les Clearwater en famille.

J'avais appris énormément de choses sur cette ville pourtant pittoresque.

**FLASH BACK**

Après avoir fait un tour aux toilettes, je me dirigeais vers ma place dans l'avion qui m'amenait vers l'État de Washington. L'engin tangua quelques secondes, et je faillis perdre l'équilibre, mais Jacob me stabilisa en m'attrapant le bras. Il m'aida à m'asseoir et m'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue contre la mienne me faisant chavirer comme jamais –où était-ce l'avion, je m'en fichais complètement. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur mes hanches, et il me tirait le plus possible contre lui. Lorsque l'on se sépara, nous étions tous les deux haletants.

- Alors, dis-je en essayant de reprendre contenance. Hum… Où est-ce qu'on va ? Forks, c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement, me répondit-il. On va à La Push, sur la Réserve.

Euhh… Plait-il ?

- De mieux en mieux, hein ? intervint Jared en grimaçant.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

- Désolé, dis-je.

- T'inquiète, me rassura Embry. Ce n'est pas comme si on vivait encore là-bas.

- Ouais… renchérit Jacob. D'ailleurs, fais attention, les mamies sont avides des ragots.

- Littéralement, insista Quil.

- Ce ne doit pas être aussi horrible que ça…

- C'est dans les plus petites villes que l'on trouve les plus gros ennuis, me dit Quil.

Nous étions tous regroupés ensemble, faisant grimacer les hôtesses de l'air, mais les garçons l'ignorèrent complètement.

_J'ai à faire à des rustres_, pensais-je.

- Tu plaisantes ? m'esclaffais-je.

- Il est très sérieux, sourit Jacob.

Les garçons, tous aussi imposants que l'était Jacob et Seth, se serrèrent sur les sièges.

- Tu sais qu'on habitait sur la Réserve Quileute ? commença Jacob. Elle est dirigée par les Anciens : Quil Ateara, le père de Quil, Harry Clearwater et Billy Black, mon père.

- Mais si il devait y avoir un grand chef, continua Jared, ce serait surement le père de Jake. Donc Jake devrait être son… comment dire ? Son « successeur ». Alors quand il est parti, c'est carrément la panique. En plus, Seth, « successeur » d'Harry est parti avec lui, qui est plus jeune. Et un ou deux mois plus tard, Quil, Embry et moi, on déménageait aussi pour aller en Floride.

- Alors maintenant, je suis le méchant gamin qui donne une mauvaise influence aux autres, grommela Jacob.

- Waouh… Je sors avec un V.I.P. alors !

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire grave qui me fit penser à un aboiement.

Ils avaient l'air excité de me faire part des ragots de leur ville. Pire que des commères, je vous jure. Enfin en même temps, je ne me faisais pas prier pour poser des questions.

- Mais c'est quoi le rôles des « Anciens » ?

- Comment dire, réfléchit Embry. C'est... Ils doivent assurer la sécurité de La Push. Les descendants Quileutes doivent protéger la tribu.

- Oh…

- Tu vois, continua Quil, Embry est Quileute. Pourtant, on ne sait pas du tout d'où viennent ses origines. Bon, de la tribu, d'accord, merci bien. On n'est pas con. Mais…

- Mais… coupa Embry. Ma mère est venue après ma naissance sans dire qui était mon père. Vu mon âge, les seuls personne susceptibles d'être mon père sont Billy, Quil et le père de Sam Uley.

- Hé ! s'exclama Quil. Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé finir ?

- Parce que t'es trop lent !

- Quoi, je suis trop lent ? Tu va voir si…

- Excusez-moi, messieurs ? intervint une voix furieuse.

Une jeune hôtesse de l'air nous regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

- Il est tard. Les autres passagers aimeraient avoir un peu de repos.

- Oh, oui, répondit vaguement Jared en agitant sa main devant son nez. On va baisser d'un ton, compris. Reçu, pigé, maintenant, dégagez.

Elle s'éloigna d'un air outré.

- Jared ! m'exclamais-je. Ne lui parles pas comme ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé.

- Bon, on parlait de quoi ? reprit Jacob. Ah, oui. Qui est le père d'Embry.

- Waouh, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup…

- Attends, attends, me coupa Jacob. Tu crois que c'est fini ? Tu _rêves _!

- Hein ?

- On parlait de Sam Uley. Il est fiancé à Emily Young. Elle a été attaqué par un ours l'année dernière

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible !

- Oui, soupira Quil. Mais elle était avec Sam, alors elle dit que ça allait. Et très important aussi, elle fait les meilleurs plats de tout l'État de Washington.

Les autres garçons acquiescèrent vigoureusement d'un air rêveur. J'haussais un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-colérique cette pauvre fille avait été attaqué par un put*** d'ours, et eux, ils pensent _bouffe ? _C'est quoi leur problème ? Ils sont plus insensible que moi !

D'un côté, ça me rassure…

- Bref, reprit Jake. Avant ça, Sam sortait avec –il baissa d'un ton– Leah.

- Vraiment ? m'exclamais-je.

Il hocha de la tête d'un air de conspirateur.

- Pendant une semaine, Leah était parti à Seattle, pour un boulot je crois.

- Un stage, précisa Embry. Et pendant ce temps-là, Sam est tombé amoureux d'Emily !

- Waouh ! C'est carrément pire que les Feux de l'Amour, ça !

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais le pire, c'est pas ça. Si les deux ne se connaissaient pas, ce n'aurait pas été trop grave, pas vrai ? Le problème, c'est qu'Emily et Leah sont cousines !

- _Quoi _?

- Et oui…

Ils soupirèrent en secouant la tête d'un air consterné et j'eus brusquement l'image de vieilles dames autour d'un café, entrain de parler sur le dos des autres. La Push et leurs vielles mémés ont déteint sur eux… Je gloussais silencieusement.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de continuer à divulguer les secrets de la « Réserve », les pilotes annoncèrent l'atterrissage.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Bella ? Bella !

Je me tournais et cherchais des yeux celui qui m'avait sorti de mes pensées. C'était Jacob.

- On est arrivés. C'est la maison de Leah.

Je regardais à travers la fenêtre et vis une petite maison de bois, dos à la forêt qui entourait la ville.

- C'est chez toi ? demandais-je à Leah.

- Oui. Enfin techniquement, chez mon père et ma mère.

- Pareil.

Elle me sourit. Jacob m'embrassa chastement et m'ouvrit la porte pour que je descende de la voiture de Leah, qui sortit après nous avec les autres.

- C'est sympa, lui dis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis.

Jacob m'enlaça.

- Prête ? Tu va rencontrer mon père et les autres.

Je déglutis bruyamment et pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Prête.

* * *

Re-coucou, les gens !

Donc, bah voilà, haha (ça rime ! Hum-hum). Pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais il devrait y en avoir dans le prochain. Bah, j'ai à faire avec Paul (j'en ai pas encore parlé !), sûrement un feu de camps, un p'tit lemon...

Hum...

**Qu'aimeriez-vous qu'il se passe dans le chapitre suivant ? :)**

Bisous, et bien sûr, Review ! Vous aurez... ... OH, je SAIS ! des spaghetti bolognaise (je suis entrain de m'en faire) !

MissHaru (qui vous aime !)


	11. Chapter 11

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur :** C'est la fin des vacances. Ou plutôt, c'est fini. Loin derrière nous (environ 48h, à peu près). Ca fait mal, c'est blessant. C'est les cours.

Je sais, je peux devenir très dramatique, quand je m'y mets. Faut qu'on se remotive, ou plutôt moi. Vous avez passez de bonne vacances ? Moi, c'était merveilleux ! Rien faire, et pouvoir être fatigué de rien faire. Manger, dormir, rien foutre. Ca c'est la vie ;). Mais bon, je suis contente de retourner à l'école. Au moins un minimum ; une amie a eu plein de problème d'amour pendant les vacances, j'ai eu le droit de tout savoir à la rentrée. C'est amusant, mwahahah !

Dans environ un mois et demi, p'tet même moins, j'aurais fini totalement les cours. Aah, c'est bien.

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou tous le monde ! Vous avez passez de bonne vacances ? Alors voilà le chapitre 11 de The Wolf and The Cat. C doit faire deux semaines que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, mais me revoilà. Désolé du retard... Bref, ce chapitre n'est pas très important à mes yeux, à part la fin, évidemment (vous verrez bien), parce que ce n'est que le moment où Bella rencontre brièvement les Quileutes. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précedent, mais le prochain sera plus long. Je crois ? Oui, oui.

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

La pluie me trempait de plus en plus alors que je me dirigeais vers la maison des Clearwater, incertaine. Je gardais fermement la main de Jacob dans la mienne, tandis que Jared, Quil et Embry pénétraient dans la maison, à la suite de Seth et Leah.

Nous entendîmes des voix provenant d'une porte au fond du couloir, d'où dégageait également une bonne odeur de nourriture –la cuisine. Nous n'osâmes cependant pas bouger, attendant que quelqu'un nous accueille. Seth et Leah, eux, avaient déjà disparu dans la cuisine.

J'admirais l'étroite entrée de la maison, tandis que Jacob discutait avec les garçons, me tenant toujours la main. Des photos de famille étaient accrochées aux murs couleurs beige. Des vingtaines de mini-Seth et de mini-Leah s'étalaient dans leurs cadres de différentes tailles. Un escalier en bois sombre était au fond du couloir, et la rampe était cachée par des manteaux trempés.

Trempés comme moi.

Je n'osais pas bouger du paillasson de peur de salir le parquet. Des gouttes de pluie s'étaient infiltrées dans mon t-shirt et coulèrent jusqu'au bas de mon dos, me faisant frissonner de froid. Jacob me lança un regard interrogateur et inquiet, et je lui souris. Il me retourna mon sourire et lâcha ma main pour me serrer contre lui.

Ce que c'était agréable…

Non ! Non, Bella. Non ! C'est un enterrement, là. Calme tes foutus hormones !

Pourquoi suis-je si insensible, franchement ? Ces gens sont comme la seconde famille de Jacob. Fuck.

Ben tiens, voilà que je deviens vulgaire.

- Les enfants ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ne restez pas là !

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année venait d'apparaître au milieu du couloir. Grâce aux photos de famille, je savais que c'était la mère de Seth et Leah. Elle s'avança vers nous, et je vis que ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges. Elle pleurait. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine personne ne méritait de vivre ce genre d'épreuves. Personne.

- Bonjour, Sue, dit doucement Jacob.

- On est désolé, Sue, ajouta Jared.

Elle nous sourit faiblement et nous fit signe d'entrer, enlaçant tour à tour chaque garçons.

- Bonjour, me salua-t-elle quand ce fut mon tour. Tu dois être Bella Swan ?

- Oui, bonjour madame. Je suis désolé de venir à un moment pareil. Je sais que c'est dur.

Je lui tendis amicalement la main, mais au lieu de ça, elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle. Je tapotais maladroitement son dos, surprise.

- Appelle-moi Sue, dit-elle à mon oreille. Et je suis contente que tu sois là. Merci.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, et je vis par-dessus son épaule que Jacob me lançait un regard plein de tendresse. Sue me relâcha et m'envoya un sourire triste avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. Je restais plantais au milieu du couloir, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Entrer ou rester en retrait. Mais Jacob me prit dans ses bras en embrassant ma tempe. Il me sourit puis embrassa mon front.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais du venir ? chuchotais-je. Je ne veux pas déranger.

- Bella, chaton. Encore une fois, tu ne déranges personne. Absolument personne. Tout le monde te le dit, et te le dira.

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie. C'est mon job, après tout. Jacob Black, alias le petit-ami dont tout le monde rêve.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui rêve.

- Aouch, ça fait mal…

- La vérité fait mal, mon p'tit loup.

Il rigola doucement et embrassa chastement mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever sur la pointe des pieds et d'attraper ses lèvres avec avidité. Il agrippa ma taille et mordilla ma lèvre intérieure. J'ouvris la bouche et lorsque nos langues se touchèrent, j'oubliais. J'oubliais que nous étions chez des étrangers (en tous cas pour moi). J'oubliais que j'étais trempée. J'oubliais que je détestais cette putain de ville. J'oubliais que nous étions chez une famille en deuil. J'oubliais que cela me rappelais la mort de mes propres parents. J'oubliais le temps, l'endroit.

J'oubliais _tout_.

Et j'aimais cette sensation. Je l'adulais complètement.

- Dis donc Jakey, t'as pas honte ? se moqua une voix grave derrière nous. Tu vas nous rendre aveugle.

Je me rendis compte que nous bloquions l'entrée lorsque je vis un couple sur le palier. C'était un garçon aussi grand que Jacob, les cheveux courts et un t-shirt blanc couvrait son torse et moulait ses abdos tandis que son jean était délavé et tâché légèrement au niveau des genoux. Ce Quileute, car sa peau sombre le prouvait, avait l'air d'avoir au moins 25 ans. Il avait un bras possessif autour des épaules d'une fille peut-être un peu plus jeune. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, un peu plus long que le niveau des épaules, et une peau également brune.

C'est quoi, ça, ces foutus Quileutes ? Alors que moi, j'ai la peau toute blanche. Pouark. Je veux être bronzée !

Je rougis et pris une profonde teinte vermillon. Je baissais le regard vers mes chaussures trempées (Je sais, je me répète. Mais c'est la faute à la pluie !). Jacob releva mon menton et je rencontrais ses yeux chocolat et brûlant. Je rougis encore plus, si possible.

Jacob se tourna vers le couple à l'entrée.

- Salut Rachel.

Jacob plissa les yeux méchamment en croisant le regard du garçon.

- Paul, siffla-t-il.

« Paul » répondit par un sourire en coin provocateur. Je sentis Jacob trembler et se pencher d'un air menaçant.

- Jacob, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Il ne se tourna pas vers moi mais se calma instantanément.

- Hahaha, rigola Paul. Soumis !

Jacob se remit immédiatement en colère.

- Tu vas voir si je suis soumis, espèce de connard !

Il sauta vers Paul et le fit tomber par terre. Ils se battirent comme des gamins contre le sol.

- Jacob ! s'écria Rachel, tandis que j'accourais. Jacob Billy Black. Arrête ça _immédiatement_. Ou je te jure que tu dors sur le pallier ce soir, compris ?

Jacob s'arrêta et jeta un regard furieux vers Rachel. Il se leva néanmoins et gronda en voyant le sourire moqueur qu'affichait Paul.

- Ca vaut également pour _toi_, Paul Gade.

Ce fut au tour de Jacob de sourire d'un air satisfait.

- Tu nous présentes à la belle demoiselle, Jakey ? demanda Paul en oubliant leur dispute.

- C'est Bella Swan. Ma petite-amie.

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Comment t'as fait pour attraper ce canon ?

Il me lança un clin d'œil, et je rougis. Rachel rigola légèrement en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les coudes.

- Parce que toi tu crois que tu vaux Rachel ? Ha ! La bonne blague.

- Bah ouais. Pourquoi tu penses que je suis avec ta sœur et pas à d'autres ? Elle est sex, ta frangine.

- Je la plains, sortir avec un raté de ton genre.

- Et tu penses que Bella a pas de quoi pleurer ? Tu t'es vu, gamin ?

- Espèce de connard !

- Puceau !

- Pff, j'paris que tu crains au pieu !

- Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler et Rachel s'avança vers moi et se présenta comme la grande sœur de Jacob. Je me souvins alors qu'il m'en avait parlé lors de notre premier rendez-vous (hihi).

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demandais-je en levant un sourcil suggestif aux garçons à côtés de nous.

Elle soupira dramatiquement.

- Tu peux pas savoir. De vrais gamins !

Ils tournèrent brusquement leur tête vers nous et crièrent en même temps.

- Hé !

Nous éclatâmes de rire et elle m'amena avec elle vers la cuisine.

Sue était assise à la table à manger, entourée de Seth et de Leah. Quil, Embry et Jared étaient adossés au buffet, grignotant des biscuits. Sue me sourit.

- Viens t'asseoir, Bella. Fais comme chez toi.

Je m'exécutais. Elle me proposa à boire, et je refusais gentiment. Elle n'avait pas besoin que je la dérange plus que ça.

Je rencontrais Emily Young et Sam Uley, qui évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Leah. Emily me salua en me prenant dans ses bras, les yeux pétillants de me rencontrer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire avec joie. Sam, lui, me serra la main et me dit solennellement qu'il était enchanté de me rencontrer. L'autorité s'émanait de lui, et je répondis avec beaucoup de respect.

- Au fait, s'exclama Emily. Où est Jacob ? Et Paul ?

- Ils se chamaillent dans le couloir, répondis-je.

- Encore ? Ca devient lassant. Alors que Jake vient d'arriver.

- Je vais les chercher, dit Sam.

Emily le regarda sortir de la cuisine avec amour puis me proposa un cookie.

- Merci, dis-je. C'était ça qui sentait si bon ?

- Haha ! Merci. C'est la recette de Sue ici même.

- Tu les fais beaucoup mieux que moi, Em' ! rigola Sue.

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que les garçons n'entrent dans la cuisine, prenant pratiquement toute la place qui restait. Gare aux claustrophobes. Ils s'envoyaient des coups de poings en rigolant. Aussitôt arriver, Jacob me prit immédiatement dans ses bras, me faisant m'asseoir sur ses genoux, tandis que Sam et Paul faisaient de même. Sue nous regarda avec attendrissement.

- Aah, la jeunesse... Harry et moi aussi, nous étions comme ça. Je me souviens lorsque nous étions jeunes…

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, nous relatant de vieilles histoires qu'elle avait vécues avec son mari. Elle avait l'air heureuse de se rappeler de ses vieux souvenirs, et je l'écoutais, ravie qu'elle soit un peu réconfortée.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle finissait son récit. Et nous, les filles, soupirèrent. Son histoire était tellement romantique ! Le père de Leah et Seth savait plaire à sa femme. Les garçons, eux, ricanaient en engloutissant les deux paniers énormes de cookies.

- Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour, les garçons, s'offusqua Emily en affichant un air indigné.

Ils s'éclaffèrent un peu plus.

- Oh que si. L'amour, c'est bon, ricana Paul.

Il lança un clin d'œil.

- Beurk, rétorquais-je. Fais-moi plaisir, arrête ça, je vais vomir.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, tandis que Paul me regardait d'un air furieux. Oups.

- Hahaha ! rigolait Jacob. T'es la meilleure, mon Chaton !

Sue rigolait également.

- Vous êtes une bouffée d'air, mes enfants ! nous dit-elle entre deux rires.

Nous rîmes pendant quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en fauteuil roulant entra dans la pièce.

- Ca rigole bien, par ici !

Il avec les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, et ses fossettes quand il souriait me rappelèrent immédiatement Jacob. Il était poussé par un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Papa ! s'exclama Jacob.

J'en étais sûre…

Il s'empressa d'aller l'enlacer, et Billy Black lui tapota le dos.

- Comment va, Fils ?

- Bien et toi, Père ? rigola Jacob.

- Je me vieillis, c'est tout.

L'homme qui le poussait alla saluer Quil et je devinais que c'était son père.

- Sue, annonça plus gravement Billy en roulant jusqu'à elle.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes en soupirant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Il est parti.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je le sais, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai senti. Quand il est partit.

La cuisine tomba dans un silence où l'on rendait hommage au défunt mari, et père des Clearwater. Je sentis des larmes montaient au coin de mes yeux. Jacob s'avança vers moi discrètement et me serra la main d'un sourire réconfortant. Je tentais de lui retourner son sourire, en vain. L'émotion était trop forte. Je me sentais tellement désolé pour cette famille si sympathique. Et ils m'avaient accueilli si gentiment que j'avais déjà énormément d'affection pour eux. Je me levais et allais enlacer maladroitement Sue, tentant de lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolé. Elle me remercia et s'éclipsa à l'étage, ayant besoin de rester seule.

Billy et Quil Sr. la regardèrent s'éloigner, et le père de Jacob soupira tristement. Il se tourna ensuite vers nous, et fit de son mieux pour afficher un sourire chaleureux.

- Alors, les enfants ? Le trajet n'était pas trop fatiguant, j'espère ? Jared et Embry, vos parents seront heureux de vous voir.

- Moi aussi, je serais content, répondit Jared. Mais je finis de manger. Faudrait pas gâcher toute cette nourriture.

Il désigna d'un geste vague les gâteaux qu'avait cuisiné Emily.

- Ouais. Pensez à tous ces pauvres enfants qui n'on rien à manger, renchérit Embry entre deux bouchées.

Billy secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré par leur attitude. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, et je me sentis instantanément rougir.

- Et bien, Jacob ? Tu ne me présente pas ?

- Bien sûr. C'est Bella Swan. Elle a accepté de venir pour… Pour Harry.

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- Merci, Bella. Il est bon d'être entouré.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Mr Black. C'est moi qui ne veux pas vous déranger.

Il balaya ma phrase d'un geste de la main.

- Appelle-moi Billy. Après tout, tu es la petite amie de Jacob. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah vraiment ?

Je me tournais vers Jacob, qui avait détourné le regard en grommelant imperceptiblement. Je peux vous jurais qu'il rougissait. Tout le monde ricana, même Leah et Seth. Jacob leur lança un regard noir, qui n'eut aucun effet à part les faire rire encore plus.

Billy rigola également.

- Ce soir, continua-t-il ensuite. Nous aurons un feu de camp, les enfants. En l'honneur d'Harry.

Il parlait d'une voix solennelle, qui faisait ressortir toute l'autorité qui se dégageait déjà de lui. Encore plus que Sam Uley. Billy Black était incontestablement quelqu'un d'important dans la communauté des Quileutes.

- Vous venez tous, les enfants. Toi aussi, Bella. Jacob te montrera où c'est.

- Merci, monsieur… Hum, Billy. Merci Billy.

- Je t'en prie. Jacob, où comptez-vous dormir pendant votre séjour ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Jacob en entourant d'un bras ma taille. Peut-être à la maison ?

- Tu rigoles ? Depuis que Rachel est là, je n'ai plus personne à qui parler de sport. Paul reste scotché à Rachel comme un toutou (Paul renifla dédaigneusement). Tu ramènes tes fesses au bercail, Fils ! Et avec Bella, bien sûr.

Jacob éclata de rire, et acquiesça.

- On y va, alors.

- A tout à l'heure, Jake.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina avec lui. Je saluais d'un geste de la main les autres, qui firent de même. Nous sortîmes de la maison et le froid me frappa de plein fouet. Je frissonnais.

- Tu veux d'abord aller te promener ? On est pas loin de First Beach.

- D'accord. Mais on ne se baigne pas, hein ?

- C'est pas comme si ça va changer quelques choses, on est déjà trempés, rigola-t-il. Même si la pluie s'est arrêtée.

- L'eau doit être glacée.

- Elle l'est, me confirma-t-il.

Le vent soufflait fort, me faisant frissonner de plus en plus.

- T'as froid, chaton ? me murmura Jacob. Viens là.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre son torse. Sa chaleur me réchauffa. Dieu, ce qu'il était chaud. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il embrassa doucement mes cheveux, tandis que sa main glissait sur ma hanche. Je frissonnais, mais cette fois de plaisir. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mes lèvres où il m'embrassa avec force. Sa bouche s'écrasa avidement contre la mienne. Sa langue caressa le contre de mes lèvres, me demandant l'accès. Je le lui offris sans attendre une seconde de plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en sentant nos langues se toucher, d'abord doucement, puis avec fougue et passion. Je sentis des étincelles dans mon ventre, et je sentis ma tête tourner. Ma peau me brûlait à chaque endroit où nos corps se touchait. Mes jambes étaient devenus de la gelée. Son autre main s'aventura sous mon t-shirt et remonta dans mon dos, me réchauffant par la même occasion.

C'était bon.

Et il s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Nous nous séparâmes, le souffle court.

- Waouh, fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Il rigola et me serra contre son torse.

- Je sais, je sais. Je suis un dieu. J'embrasse bien, je suis intelligent, sympa, drôle, beau…

- Modeste…

- Oui, modeste. N'oublie pas de toujours me le rappeler, rigola-t-il. Bref. Je suis parfait.

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en dissimulant mon sourire.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, Mister Parfait.

- Ca fait un peu Mister Freeze, mais j'aime bien. De toute façon, _j'aime _les Mister Freeze.

J'éclatais de rire contre lui, et il me rejoignit bien vite.

- C'est tellement triste pour Sue, dis-je ensuite.

Il acquiesça.

- Mais elle ne veut pas que l'on soit triste. Je pense qu'elle veut que l'on reste heureux. Au moins qu'on en ais l'air. Pour elle.

- Ca parait peut-être égoïste, mais je _suis_ heureuse. Du genre, _vraiment_. Grâce à toi.

Il me serra plus fort encore, me donnant du mal à respirer mais je m'en fichais.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux. Triste pour Sue, mais heureux. Heureux d'être avec toi.

Il me prit par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux me consumèrent.

- Le matin, quand je me lève, la première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est toi. Je pense toujours à toi. Lorsque je marche, lorsque j'écris, lorsque je mange, lorsque je dors. Je rêve de toi. Je me sens mal lorsque je ne suis pas avec toi. Et quand je le suis, je ne peux pas être plus heureux. Tu es tout. Tu es _mon _tout. Je suis de plus en plus heureux chaque jour, et ça grâce à _toi._

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase.

Et je savais.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je le dise. Que je lui dise à quel point mes sentiments étaient forts pour lui. A quel point moi aussi j'avais mal à ma poitrine lorsqu'il ne me tenait pas la main, lorsqu'il ne me souriait pas. Et à quel point j'étais heureuse, _extatique_, lorsqu'il était là.

- Je t'aime, dis-je sans détour.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Oui, je t'aime, répétais-je. Je t'aime, Jacob Black.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire gigantesque et incroyablement heureux. Il m'embrassa partout sur le visage où il pouvait, puis dans le cou, avant d'y enfouir son visage. Il me reprit dans ses bras, et j'enroulais les miens autour de son torse, le serrant le plus possible.

Puis il me murmura :

- Moi aussi, Chaton de mon cœur. Je t'aime, Bella Swan.

* * *

Vous trouvez pas ça trop mignon ? Z'aimez ou z'aimez pas ? Ahem.

Le chapitre est court mais le prochain chapitre sera surement plus long. Le feu de camp, p'tet un lemon... Mwahahaha ! Je vous préviendrais dans la note si oui.

Une petite review ?

Bisous !

MissHaru


	12. Chapter 12

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Hello ! Comment va la vie ? Cette semaine, il y a la Foire de Paris à Porte de Versailles. Mes parents son exposants, c'est la classe ; j'ai le droit à plein de réduc's ! Il y a de tout là-bas. A manger, des jouets, des vêtements, des chaussures, des cosmétiques... Un truc m'a marqué, c'était un aquarium avait des petits poissons et on mettait les pieds dedans. Les poissons venaient vous bouffer les peaux mortes des jambes. 10€ les 10 minutes, je crois. J'essayerais de les avoir pour 8€ :P

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoilà, mouahahahah ! Vous apprécierez le chapitre. Du moins, la plupart d'entre vous, je pense. J'avais dit que je vous préviendrait, donc voilà : **LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE !** J'ai fait de mon mieux et tout. Et il s'avère que c'est plus gênant que ce que je pensais :P Mais je me suis bien amusé quand même ! Je l'ai fait avec un P.O.V. Jacob, parce que je trouvais ça plus facile (**le lemon commence à partir du moment où c'est Jacob qui parle**). Et plus drôle, je devrais en faire plus souvent... En plus, le chapitre est plus long que le précédent ! Je vous l'avais dit, non ? Je suis trop fière xD !

Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà.

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Bella**

J'avais dit à Jacob que je l'aimais.

OH MY FREAKING GOD ! C'est trop gênant ! Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et étouffais un cri de joie.

Lui, il m'avait répondu qu'il m'aimait aussi ! Et très d'une façon très romantique en plus. Enfin d'abord implicitement, puis explicitement. C'est juste trop beau !

J'adulerais cette plage jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Oui, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, car Jacob est le premier garçon que j'ai aimé, d'un vrai amour. Et pour moi, le premier amour est le plus beau. Je l'aimerais toujours un peu.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait rapidement. Trop rapidement à mon goût ; il n'était à peine que 18h !

J'étais assise sur le lit de la chambre de Jacob. Lui campait à présent sur le canapé du salon. J'avais tenté de refuser mais autant tout de suite dire que cela n'a servi à rien. Je hais être faible. Argh.

Il fallait que je me prépare pour le feu de camp de ce soir, qui commençait dans une heure environ. Je me levais paresseusement du lit et me dirigeait vers ma valise dans un coin de la pièce. Je fouillais quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que deux bras musclés ne m'enveloppent par derrière. Je m'appuyais contre le torse de Jacob. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

- Comment vont les Clearwater ? demandais-je.

- Sue prépare l'enterrement, avec mon père et Quil Sr. Leah et Seth restent avec elle.

- La pauvre…

- Oui. Mais Billy et le Vieux Quil font de leur mieux pour la réconforter. Elle va remplacer Harry au conseil.

- La pauvre, répétais-je.

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

- Tu es prête ? Pour le feu de camp.

- Non.

Je fronçais mes sourcils, et me remis à ma tâche.

- Je cherche une tenue. Tu m'as déconcentrée.

- Ah. Mais c'est pas comme si j'en étais désolé, rigola-t-il.

Il prit mon menton entre ses mains et me tourna la tête pour m'embrasser doucement une première fois, puis avec plus de fougue. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, j'étais pantelante. Il rigola. Je lui frappais le torse, mais il ne rit que plus. Comme d'habitude. Je laissais tomber.

- Comment est-ce que je dois m'habiller ? demandais-je.

- N'importe quoi sera parfait, répondit-il. Tu es parfaite.

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

- Mais une paire de jean et de basket, ça suffira.

Je rigolais et sortis un vieux jean délavé.

- Bon, je me change. Dégage.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là. J'aurais une belle vue et tout.

- Haha, hilarant. Sors, cabot.

Il protesta comme un gamin tandis que je le poussais vers la sortie et lui claquais la porte au nez. Il rouspéta encore un peu puis ses bruits de pas disparurent dans les escaliers. Je rigolais et retournais vers ma valise. Au final, j'optais pour le jean délavé de tout à l'heure et un haut bleu marine, ainsi qu'une veste noire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge au mur. Il était 19h45.

Je dévalais les escaliers jusqu'au salon des Black.

Jacob m'attendait, portant un vieux jean serré et un simple t-shirt gris moulant. Vraiment sexy quand même. Jacob est _toujours_ sexy. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il me vit et je me sentie rougir lorsqu'il me détailla. Il fonça vers moi et posa avidement ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant gémir.

- Bon sang, ce que tu peux être belle, marmonna-t-il contre ma bouche.

- Je n'ai mis qu'un jean et un t-shirt.

- Et c'est sex sur toi. Tu l'es tout le temps. Et ça me tue. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je dois m'obliger à ne pas…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais me regarda profondément dans les yeux, une leur de désir dans les pupilles. Je frissonnais. Il me sourit et me prit par la main.

- Allons-y. Sinon, on sera en retard.

- D'accord, dis-je joyeusement en le prenant par le bras.

Il rigola et nous sortîmes. Il m'ouvrit la porte de sa vieille voiture qui était resté dans le garage. J'entrais et attendit qu'il se mette au siège conducteur. Il mit le contact et me lança un sourire charmeur.

- C'est partit, chaton !

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Jacob gara la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je souris, les joues rouges. J'adorais quand il faisait ça. La forêt nous entourait principalement, et je voyais, en regardant bien, une lueur rouge flamboyante brillait au loin.

- C'est là-bas ? demandais-je, sentant l'excitation montait en moi.

- Bonne réponse. Tu descends ?

- Oui !

Il rigola de mon enthousiasme tandis que je descendais du véhicule. Avant que je ne puisse faire un pas, il me retint et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Je souris en rougissant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il me prit la main et nous marchâmes en silence vers le feu de camp. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes sur un bout de plage, assez grande pour tous nous accueillir, caché par les arbres. Des troncs morts servaient de bancs autour du gigantesque feu. Des broches en fer étaient placées de telle sorte que la viande qui y était embrochée puisse cuire. Emily avait également apporté des quantités de nourriture qui aurait pu nourrir une armée. Une petite armée, mais une armée quand même. Rachel était avec Paul et le défendait d'attraper à manger avant le début du feu de camp. Celui-ci tentait d'argumenter, mais le regard catégorique que lui envoya Rachel le fit taire. Elle m'aperçut et me salua d'un signe de main en souriant. Jared discutait avec Quil et Embry, tandis que Sam restait auprès des Anciens, dont Sue faisait à présent partie.

Jacob m'entraina avec lui jusqu'à Emily qui disposait les plats.

- Salut Em' ! Ca sent bon. T'as encore fait des merveilles. T'es la meilleure ! complimenta-t-il en lorgnant sur les cuisses de poulets.

- Merci Jake. Mais ce n'est pas en me charmant que tu mangeras avant tes frères.

- J'aurais au moins essayé, marmonna-t-il.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de s'éclipser auprès de ses amis. De mon côté, j'aidais Emily.

- Merci, Bella. Ces gamins mangent comme des ogres.

- Je vois ça, rigolais-je. Où sont Seth et Leah ?

- Ils vont arriver. J'ai demandé à Leah et Seth d'aller chercher ma nièce Claire.

J'acquiesçais, pensive. Les antécédents entre Emily Young et Leah Clearwater me faisaient me demander comment elles arrivaient à rester dans la même pièce. Leah est du genre à vider son sac, d'après ce que j'ai vu.

- C'est vrai que c'est difficile, dit-elle.

Ah, mince. J'ai dit tout ça à voix haute ?

- Désolé, marmonnais-je. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

Elle m'enlaça brièvement avec un bras. Je lui retournais son étreinte, reconnaissante.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui parler. En plus, nous étions très proches avant que Sam ne me dise qu'il m'aime. Ca rend les choses plus difficiles. Elle me manque…

Elle soupira tristement. Je la réconfortais et elle me remercia chaleureusement.

Je déteste peut-être le climat de cette ville, mais Dieu, que j'aime ses habitants.

- Ah tiens ! Voilà Seth et Leah, avec ma nièce !

Seth et Leah émergeaient de la lisière de la forêt, suivis d'une fille d'environ 12 ans. Elle était mignonne.

- Emily, tout le monde est arrivé, non ? s'exclama Quil. Alors on peut commencer à manger !

- Allez-y, goinfres, dit-elle en riant.

Ils se jetèrent pratiquement sur la nourriture. Jacob s'approcha de moi et me montra une assiette en plastique remplit d'un peu de tout.

- Tiens, sinon y'aura plus rien dans environ trente minutes. Je lance le chrono.

Je rigolais et le frappais légèrement sur le bras.

- Merci !

Je le remerciais en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue, et il répondit en m'embrassant sur la bouche. Il attaquant ensuite sa propre assiette, qui débordait presque. Rachel et Paul s'assirent à côté de nous, et Jacob regarda Paul d'un air dégoûté. Paul l'ignora et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et lui envoya un regard exaspéré qui disait « J'en ai marre que vous vous disputiez, ça me fait chier ». Il lui sourit d'un air faussement innocent (« Désolé ma chérie, mais tu sais que je t'aime. Comme pas possible »). Elle ne put retenir son propre sourire amusé.

- Ne touche pas Rachel, gronda Jacob.

Paul haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et le toisa.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Parce que je te le dis.

- Jacob, ferme-là, grogna Rachel. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant durement Paul, arrête de le provoquer. Et de m'utiliser pour le provoquer.

Je rigolais.

- Jacob, qu'est-ce qui te déranges autant ? demandais-je.

- C'est ma sœur, s'exclama-t-il. Et lui, un gros salaud qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

Paul sembla sur le point de s'énerver, puis se ravisa.

- C'est pas totalement faux, admit-il. Mais c'était avant Rachel, même si je dis souvent des conneries à propos de nous.

- Tu vois ! insista Jacob en ignorant sa dernière phrase.

- La ferme, Jacob, rétorqua Rachel. Paul est plus jeune que moi, je lui botte le cul quand je veux si jamais il fait le salaud. Métaphoriquement parlant évidemment. Ou pas.

- Quoi ! m'exclamais-je. Paul est plus jeune ?

- Ouais, ricana Jacob. Paul à 18 ans ; Rach', 21 ans.

- Waouh… Je savais pas.

- Vas-y Bella, intervint Embry. Tu peux le dire ; Rachel est un cougar.

- Et Paul est son dîner, ricana Quil.

Paul grogna et leur tapa sèchement le haut du crâne. Rachel leur jeta un regard assassin et dédaigneux.

- Ca va commencer, annonça Jared en s'installant.

Tout le monde acquiesça et nous fîmes de même, s'essayant autour du feu de camp, regardant Billy. Claire s'assit à côté de Quil. Il la regarda, cligna des yeux comme un idiot, puis rougis. Paul et Jacob ricanèrent.

- Quoi ? demandâmes Rachel et moi.

- Bébé Claire à frappé dans l'œil de Quil.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un drame, elle a 12 ans.

- Et Quil en a bientôt 17. Il suit tes traces, Rach'.

Ce fut cette fois Rachel qui asséna une tape sur le haut du crâne de Jacob. Billy débuta alors son récit, ne se préoccupant pas d'introduction.

- Nous, les Quileutes, sommes descendants des Esprits Guerriers, qui ont fusionnés avec les loups, nos amis. Taha Aki était…

- En fait, t'es un super-héro ? chuchotais-je à Jacob. Tu vas rendre Superman jaloux !

Il rigola doucement, et me fit signe d'écouter. Les légendes Quileutes étaient captivantes. Les sangs-froids, les loups-garous, le traité… C'était fascinant, tout simplement. Je tentais de rester éveillée jusqu'à la toute fin, mais malheureusement, la fatigue du voyage, la nuit blanche que j'avais passé pour faire ma valise, et le léger décalage horaire entre la Floride et l'État de Washington me firent sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. Le crépitement du feu, la voix grave de Billy, et le corps chaud de Jacob contre mon bras m'aidèrent comme une berceuse à fermer les yeux. Avant de complètement m'endormir, je sentis Jacob me déplacer contre son torse, et me caresser tendrement les cheveux.

* * *

Je me réveillais une heure plus tard environ, mon esprit un peu embrouillé, mais en forme, bizarrement. J'ouvris les yeux pour me découvrir dans les bras de Jacob. Je rougis légèrement mais ne fit aucun geste pour descendre. Il me fit un sourire en coin craquant.

- Bien dormi, chaton ?

- Oui, merci. Désolé de m'être endormi, c'était magnifique.

- T'inquiète. T'as pas raté grand-chose.

- Si tu le dis. Mais j'ai adoré ! Au fait, on est où, là ?

Il rigola.

- Devant chez moi, on rentre. Papa reste avec Sue cette nuit, pour voir avec elle pour l'enterrement demain. On y est.

Il me déposa doucement par terre et ouvris la porte.

- Bonne nuit, mon petit chat. On se voit demain.

J'acquiesçais et il m'embrassa avant que je ne monte les escaliers vers ma chambre provisoire. Mais je n'étais pas fatiguée. J'allais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et faire ma toilette avant de revenir dans la chambre. Je projetais finalement de lire un livre en attendant de m'assoupir à nouveau. Je sortis Matched d'une poche de ma valise et le jetais sur mon lit, puis pris mon pyjama, un ancien t-shirt à mon frère et un short. Quand on habite là où j'habite, les pyjamas d'hiver ne sont pas très pratique alors qu'à l'extérieur, il fait une vingtaine de degré Celsius ! Je retirais mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, puis mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge. Je tendis les bras pour attraper mon haut de pyjama, quand la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir.

- Bella, t'aurais pas vu mon...

Il s'arrêta net.

* * *

**Jacob**

Je fis attention de bien poser mon chaton sur ses deux pieds -cette fille est capable de se casser la figure, même sur un sol plat- avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma maison, ou du moins mon ancienne maison. Elle était vide, rien que pour nous deux.

_Pas maintenant ! Garde tes fantasmes pour toi !_

_...Oui, c'est ce que je fais, en fait..._

Je pris une inspiration discrète pour me calmer.

- Bonne nuit, mon petit chat. On se voit demain.

J'embrassais ses lèvres d'un baiser que je qualifierais de chaste, et elle disparut dans les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. La vision de Bella allongée sur mon ancien lit en pyjama léger (elle n'a que ça) s'insinua dans mon esprit. Merde. Je frissonnais en tentant de chasser cette image très alléchante en pensant à quelques choses d'autres ; c'est pas le moment d'avoir une érection.

_Rachel et Paul. Rachel et Paul... Rachel en train de se faire peloter par Paul... Beurk. My God, ça marche encore mieux que je le pensais. Ma pauvre Rachel, ma merveilleuse grande sœur... T'as vraiment pas de goût. _

Je frissonnais cette fois de dégoût et attrapais la poignée de mon sac de voyage contre le mur. Cette nuit, je dors sur le canapé. Je fouillais de façon négligée dans mon sac pour trouver mon sweat. Je comptais chercher une bière dans le frigo, mettre mon sweat par-dessus mon t-shirt et passer la soirée devant la chaîne sportive jusqu'au petit matin. Comme au bon vieux temps. Ce que c'est nostalgique... Des fois, mon père venait avec moi, feignant d'ignorer que je buvais de l'alcool. En même temps, ça aurait été un peu hypocrite vu qu'il s'en enfilait autant que moi...

_Putain de sa mère, il est où ce foutu sweat !_

Je jetais toutes mes affaires par terre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vide. Pas de sweat.

_Respire Jacob._

J'essayais de me remémorer le dernier moment où je l'avais porté. Je l'avais en sortant de chez moi quand on était encore en Floride, je l'avais à l'aéroport, je l'avais dans l'avion... Mais pas en descendant.

_Fuck sa life ! Je l'ai pas oublié dans l'avion quand même !_

Non. NON ! Ma merveilleuse soirée tombe à l'eau ! Argh !

_Avion, avion... Où, dans c'te putain d'avion !_

Je me tuais la cervelle pour me rappeler où j'étais susceptible de l'avoir oublié. Et soudain, bam ! Le souvenir me revint comme un boomerang. Bella s'était plainte d'avoir froid et je lui avais prêté mon sweat. Et la voir dedans m'avait donné des pensées vachement lubriques. Ce qu'elle était sexy dedans. Tout le temps même. Mais vous savez bien ; c'est comme voir votre petite-amie avec votre t-shirt trop grand pour elle et en petite culotte. Je voudrais bien dire que c'est pareil pour les petit-amis mais faut pas rêver. Là, c'est plutôt qu'il est bourré. A forte dose, si vous voulez mon avis...

Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la chambre qu'occupait provisoirement Bella, me demandant si mon vêtement serait imprégné de sa merveilleuse odeur. Si délicieuse, douce, et en même temps provocante... Rien qu'à y penser, je sentis l'excitation montait en moi. Cette fille me fait tourner la tête. Et bon sang, je ne m'en plains pas...

J'arrivais devant la porte de ma chambre et oubliais de frapper, entrant directement à l'intérieur.

- Bella, t'aurais pas vu mon...

La fin de ma phrase mourut avant de sortir de ma bouche. J'étais tétanisée. Devant moi se tenait ma Bella, un bras tendu vers le haut de son pyjama, le buste dénuée, montrant ainsi sa poitrine généreuse, et les cheveux humides de sa douche. Je balayais du regard la vue qu'elle m'offrait, mon érection déjà présente s'intensifiant. Sentant que je la fixais, elle se sentit gênée et rougis tandis qu'elle tentait de cacher ses merveilleux seins.

_Oh non, pas si vite. Tu ne peux pas tout remballer alors que tu me chauffes au maximum !_

Je fonçais vers elle et écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne avec tout le désir que je ressentais en moi, lui arrachant un couinement. Je la poussais jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur le lit (envoyant valdinguer un bouquin au sol), moi au-dessus de Bella. Je caressais son ventre tout en continuant de l'embrasser, nos langues se mouvant avec avidité. Je commençais alors à mordiller son cou, puis à le lécher, la faisant gémir sans relâche. Je me sentais de plus en plus étroit dans mon pantalon en entendant ses gémissements plaintifs, comme pour m'en demander plus.

- Bella, murmurais-je à son oreille. Pourquoi tu me fais ça...?

J'appuyais mon pénis en érection contre son intimité, chaude à travers le tissu de son jean.

- Jake... S- S'il te plait...

- C'est de la pure torture...

La voir tous les jours me faisait la vouloir un peu plus à chaque fois que je la touchais, la sentais ou la regardait. Cette fille m'excitait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Et elle était à moi. Bella était mienne.

Je léchais son cou, et descendais vers sa clavicule puis enfin atteignit son sein. Sa peau était douce et laiteuse. Je léchais le tour de son téton tandis qu'elle continuait de me suppliais, puis enfin prit son bouton durci dans ma bouche et commençait à le suçotait avidement. Elle poussa un faible cri de plaisir qui me fit grogner, me faisant bander encore plus durement, si c'est possible.

- S'il te plait, pleurnicha-t-elle. S'il te plait...

Je me saisis de son autre sein et le massais de ma main gauche, roulant son téton dur entre mes doigts, puis de l'autre main je déboutonnais son jean.

- Je t'en prie, Jaake...

- Bella...

Je quittais presque à contre-cœur ses seins (presque) pour aller l'embrasser à pleine bouche, faisant pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche et jouant avec la sienne.

- Que veux-tu Bella ? lui demandais-je.

Je lui léchais l'oreille, puis la mordillais la faisant gémir plus fort. Ce que j'aimais ce son. Rien qu'à l'entendre, je pourrais jouir, ici, sur place. Mais... Non. Je suis pas un "éjaculeur précoce". Si jamais on en arrive là. Je vous en prie, _faites _qu'on en arrive _là _!

Elle continua à poussais gémissement et cri quémandeur qui s'intensifièrent lorsque je fis descendre de quelques centimètres son jean.

- Je... Je... veux...

- Dis-le moi, Bella. Dis-le.

- J- Je veux... que tu... me...

C'en était trop. Sa voix était voilée de plaisir et je ne pus m'empêcher d'amener ma bouche contre la sienne en mordillant ses lèvres. Mon pantalon semblait se resserrer de plus en plus, secondes après secondes.

- Je vais te toucher, Bella, lui dis-je contre sa bouche.

Ma voix était rauque, lui envoyant des frissons dans tous le corps. J'enlevais avec empressement son pantalon, dévoilant sa culotte. Elle était trempée de son excitation. Je grondais de désir. Je fis courir ma langue de son nombril jusqu'à sa poitrine qui se levait rapidement au grès de sa respiration haletante. Je vis glisser lentement sa culotte le long de ses magnifiques jambes. Elle s'agita pour que j'aille plus vite, m'arrachant un sourire narquois. Je reposais mon regard sur elle. Elle était totalement nue, et sa cavité chaude et humide. Pour moi.

J'attrapais de nouveau son sein dans ma bouche et d'une main caressais une première fois son vagin. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'un cri de plaisir sortit de sa bouche. Son sexe était chaud et humide, son liquide trempant mes doigts qui la touchaient à sa zone sensible. Je léchais la peau sous son oreille lorsque j'entrais un premier doigt dans son antre. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle coupé. J'avais le souffle tout aussi haletant qu'elle tandis que je remuais mon doigt en elle, si étroite. J'introduisis un deuxième doigt, et attendis qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence avant de faire des mouvements de circulaire en elle. Elle criais son plaisir de plus en plus fort, m'amenant presque avec elle vers son orgasme tandis que j'accélérais. Elle mouva inconsciemment ses hanches en rythme avec moi pour me sentir plus loin. Elle criait, criait, criait... J'étais heureux de lui procurer ce plaisir, malgré le fait que je souffrais de mon excitation, rien qu'à la voir les yeux assombris, la tête rejetée en arrière, et les seins dénudées à ma vue.

Enfin, elle commença à se tendre et trembler, puis, dans un dernier cri où elle hurlait mon nom, ses parois se resserrèrent autour des mes doigts. Je l'avais amenée à la jouissance. Je récoltais son liquide et l'amenais à la bouche, suçant mes doigts en la brûlant du regard.

- Tu as un goût merveilleux, Bella.

Elle déglutis en rougissant, ses yeux ne quittant pas ma langue tandis que je léchais consciencieusement mes doigts. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, elle attrapa ma ceinture et défis ma boucle. Elle fit descendre mon pantalon jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, dévoilant mon boxer déformé par ma douloureuse érection. Je la regardais, surpris.

- Bella...?

Elle étais gênée, mais me regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Je te veux toi. E- En... moi.

Elle parla si doucement que je faillis ne pas saisir le sens de sa phrase. Mais je l'avais parfaitement entendue. Chaque mots.

Mon cerveau se déconnecta du reste de mon corps, et mon instinct animal (si on peu l'appeler comme ça) prit le dessus. Je grondais d'un air de prédateur et plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne, la dominant immédiatement. Je me débarrassais de mon jean et mon sous-vêtement tandis qu'elle m'enlevait mon t-shirt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant mon pénis se dresser fièrement devant elle.

- Je... Je ne pense pas que ça va entrer, couina-t-elle en rougissant.

Je rigolais en la dévorant de regard.

_Eh, bien. C'est flatteur. _Quoi ? Je reste un adolescent. La taille, ça compte !

Je fouillais dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et sortis un préservatif que j'enfilais. Je me penchais vers elle, ma bouche à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Bella. Mon gland caressait l'entrée brûlante de son sexe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, chaton, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque et grave.

Une once de lucidité s'insinua en moi.

- Bella, tu es sûre de toi ? Je peux attendre, si tu v-...

Elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et s'empala autour de mon sexe. J'agrippais les draps du lit en fermant les yeux et en grondant, tellement c'était bon. Bella s'agrippa à mon dos, plantant ses ongles dans ma chair à cause de la douleur. J'haletais et du me retenir de ne pas la pilonner sans remords. Je pressais mon corps contre le sien, tout en sueur que le mien. J'embrassais tendrement sa bouche pour tenter de soulager un temps soit peu sa douleur ; elle s'était auto-pénétrée d'un coup. Enfin, des gémissements franchirent ses lèvres et elle bougea ses hanches.

- Ca va ?

Elle acquiesça. Je pris ses hanches entre mes mains et ressortis pour replonger dans sa caverne humide. Je gémissais de plaisir, à l'instar de Bella. Elle était si étroite autour de moi que ma tête tournait tellement c'était bon. Bella est un don du ciel, et je sors avec une déesse. Je me mouvais en elle, doucement tout d'abord, puis plus rapidement, plus brutalement. Elle cria son plaisir, tandis que je grognais. Elle écarta les jambes pour me sentir plus profond, et cette vue m'excita encore plus. J'agrippais durement ses hanches et la poussais autour de moi. Elle aussi bougeais à un rythme effréné, voulant tout autant que moi ressentir encore plus de plaisir.

- Plus vite, Jacob ! Plus viiite ! JACOB !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Bella... Bella, c'est trop bon ! Tu... Aahh !

Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et leur appliqua des baisers mouillés, avant de me mordre le cou pour ne pas crier trop fort.

- C'est tellement bon, murmurais-je.

- Oui... dit-elle entre deux cris.

- Encore, dis-je, la voix rauque. Cris encore pour moi, Bella.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et cria de plus en plus fort. Je sentais l'orgasme se construire en moi, et m'enfonçais en elle avec plus d'ardeur.

- Merde, grognais-je. Merde... Tu...

Je continuais de m'enfonçais en elle, tout en caressant son corps en sueur. Je pris ses joues entre mes mains, puis descendis vers ses seins que j'effleurais, puis ses hanches, et enfin son sexe que je massais. Elle me regarda les yeux mi-fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à trembler et que son corps ne se courbe contre mon torse. Tout à coup, ses parois se serrèrent autour de mon sexe ? J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains pour la voir jouir. Elle était magnifique. Son visage déformé par le plaisir me fit la rejoindre dans l'orgasme. Je fis quelques derniers mouvements de va-et-vient puis nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, épuisés. Je jetais le préservatif usé dans la poubelle contre le mur. D'un ultime effort, je me fis tourner sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. J'étais essoufflé, mais pleinement satisfait.

- Waouh... marmonnais-je. T'es sur d'être vierge ? Parce que t'es... Waouh !

Elle rigola et se blottis contre moi.

- Je le pense aussi, dit-elle.

J'embrassais son front tendrement en ramenant la couverture sur nous.

- Je t'aime, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je.

Et je le pensais. De tout mon cœur.

Je m'endormis le cœur léger, ma Bella dans mes bras.

* * *

**Bella**

Je me réveillais tard le lendemain du feu de camp. Le soleil, bien que caché par les nuages, émettait une lumière grisâtre, mais assez lumineuse pour me tirer de mon sommeil. Je voulus me retourner pour me lever, mais butais contre un corps chaud. Je remarquais alors la présence de deux bras musclés autour de ma taille. Je me tortillais sur place pour me tourner vers le deuxième occupant de l'étroit lit. Et je vis Jacob, endormi à côté de moi, son souffle lent et régulier, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Et il était _nu. _Je rougis brutalement en me souvenant de ma nuit précédente. Ma _merveilleuse _nuit précédente. Je gloussais comme un idiote. Ce que c'est bon, le sexe !

J'observais Jacob dormir pendant quelques minutes. Il avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil, si mignon. Je caressais doucement sa joue et il marmonna imperceptiblement, avant de me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Je riais doucement et attrapais un t-shirt qui pendait sur la tête de lit. Je le mis tant bien que mal, puis fis face à un nouveau problème. Je voulais me lever pour prendre ma toilette, mais me rendis bien vite compte de la difficulté de ce vœu ; le lit était placé à l'angle de la pièce, contre deux murs. Et moi, j'avais dormi du côté du mur. Mais je ne voulais pas réveiller mon Jacob. Alors très précautionneusement, je passais une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps, dans l'attention de sortir en passant par-dessus son corps.

Intelligent, non ?

Je posais cette fois mon bras de l'autre côté de sa tête. Quand je crus avoir réussi mon exploit, son visage se fendit d'un sourire narquois. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup pour me toiser d'un air amusé. Il prit ma taille entre ses mains et me contempla.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

- Environ depuis le moment où tu as commencé à faire passer ta superbe jambe au-dessus de moi.

Il me tira vers lui et m'embrassa à m'en couper le souffle.

- J'aime bien ta position, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en rougissant. Je me dégageais et me levais. Il me détailla d'un air appréciateur en croisant les bras sous la tête. Je portais son t-shirt et une culotte.

- Où est-ce que tu allais ?

- Je vais prendre une douce, répondis-je.

- Tu veux que je te rejoigne ?

Il m'envoya un clin d'œil séducteur.

- Non, idiot !

Il fit une moue triste qui me fit fondre. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, et enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

- Je te jure que j'adorerais. Mais après hier... J'ai peur d'avoir un peu de mal.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de me lancer :

- Tu sais Chaton, si t'es gênée de me le dire en face, dis-le tout de suite.

- Ce serait encore _plus _gênant, grommelais-je.

Il éclata de rire. Il enfila ensuite son boxer (cachant la vue délicieuse qu'il m'offrait) et me jeta par-dessus son épaule sans crier gare.

- Jacob ! Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Ben, on va prendre un douche, non ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te faire l'amour, Chaton. Ahlàlà, quelle perverse !

Il se moquais de moi. Il se moquais _complètement_ de moi !

Je poussais un cri outré qui le fit redoubler d'hilarité.

Mais au final, on l'a quand même fait.

Et plus d'une fois.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 12..._

* * *

C'est fini :)

Alors là, je dois vous dire que je suis très gênée ! Faut me dire ce que vous en pensez, un ? Parce que si ce n'est pas bien, j'éviterais d'en faire par la suite (ce serait dommage, j'ai plein d'idées, mais bon...). J'ai préféré ne pas leur jeter des problèmes à la figure alors qu'ils sont encore dans leur petit monde rose. Mais dans le prochain chapitre, ça va bouger un peu plus ;)

Je sais que celui-là nous mets pas beaucoup d'intrigue, mais ça va venir.

Merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir ! Je vous adore ! Je vous jure que j'apprécie plus que n'importe quoi :D

Et merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous me postez régulièrement :')

MissHaru


	13. Chapter 13

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Aujourd'hui j'ai eu un contrôle de physique. Je sens que je vais encore avoir une mauvaise note... Et demain, j'ai un contrôle d'anglais et de chinois. Vendredi, c'est un contrôle d'SVT et d'histoire qui m'attende. Je vais mourir écroulée sous les contrôles... T.T

**Mot de l'auteur : **Me revoilà ! Désolé si ce chapitre s'est fait attendre... J'ai eu un bug pour pouvoir écrire la suite, plus une petite dépression parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le dernier chapitre... Vous avez pas aimés ? Faut me le dire, hein ? Je vous en voudrais pas ! Toutes les reviews sont constructives, et elles me font toutes plaisir. Si vous ne voulez plus de lemon, dites-le moi aussi. En tous cas, il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre. Dans ce chapitre, les choses se corsent (mwahahaha !) ! Donc, je résume les chapitres précédent : Bella et Jacob (et les autres) sont allés à Forks pour l'enterrement d'Harry Clearwater. En parlant de ça, je ne me suis pas étalé sur l'enterrement, parce que je trouve ça trop triste à raconter (et que je ne sais pas trop comment se déroule un enterrement...). J'ai trouvé que ce chapitre allait un peu vite, mais vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez, hein ? Je vous en prie ! Je vous aime, moi :')

**Gros merci à vous toutes ! **

(Merci à** doudounord **à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre à sa review.)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Jacob**

Je regardais sombrement le cercueil d'Harry Clearwater. C'était une journée pluvieuse, comme tous les jours. Pourtant, j'eus l'impression que le ciel orageux accentuait encore plus ma tristesse et mon air maussade. Les Clearwater et leurs amis étaient les seuls présents au petit cimetière de La Push. Malgré le fait que nous n'étions pas spécialement catholiques, un prêtre était présent. Nos regards étaient fixés vers lui, mais j'étais sûr que la plupart d'entre nous n'écoutaient que d'une oreille.

Je repensais au moment où Harry m'avait si souvent gardé chez lui avec ses enfants lorsque mes parents sortaient le soir. Je ne m'en souvenais pas clairement, car j'étais tout petit, mais le souvenir était toujours présent.

J'étais assis à la droite de Bella, tandis qu'à ma droite sanglotait ma sœur Rachel. Bella serrait étroitement ma main en regardant le cercueil au bois sombre, les yeux humides. Rachel avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Paul, et me tenait également la main.

La cérémonie funèbre dura encore quelques heures, qui passèrent dans un brouillard total pour moi. Je savais juste que nous étions tous en deuil, et que je gardais Bella auprès de moi le plus souvent possible.

Bientôt, nous rentrâmes tous chez nous, et je restais éveillé les trois-quarts de la nuit, bien que Bella fût dans mes bras.

Harry Clearwater était mort.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillé épuisé. La pluie tombait sur le toit, faisant un brouhaha incessant et irritant. Bella dormait la tête posée sur mon torse et la main sur mon torse. Elle respirait doucement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je caressais ses cheveux en la contemplant.

Cela ne faisait même pas trois mois que nous étions ensemble, et pourtant, j'étais plus amoureux de Bella que de n'importe qui d'autres. Et je l'avoue, y en a eu d'autres. Évitez juste de le dire à haute voix à côté de ma merveilleuse petite-amie Bella que j'aime… J'aimerais éviter de démarrer la troisième guerre mondiale. Non, je n'exagère pas.

Mais Bella était quelqu'un d'assez indépendant. Cela me plaisait en elle, pourtant j'avais souvent l'impression qu'elle pouvait me filer entre les doigts. Et cela me faisait frissonner de peur, je dois l'avouer… Et c'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas : la perdre. Je détestais voir les autres la toucher, lui sourire, lui parler. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne veux pas prétendre que Bella n'est qu'à moi. Bella n'est pas un objet, elle a son indépendance. Et son indépendance me plaisait. Cela faisait partie de son charme fou. J'ai juste tendance à ressentir une maladie excessive lorsque des gens l'approche de trop près. Et je sais que cela peut paraître… macho.

Je lui appartenais complètement. Elle pouvait me demander tout ce qu'elle voulait, et je le ferais. Elle était tout pour moi. Alors savoir qu'elle pouvait s'envoler loin de moi à n'importe quel moment me faisait atrocement peur.

Je me levais en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et m'habillais rapidement. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers vers le salon de ma minuscule maison. Je parie que mon propre appartement est plus grand qu'ici. Papa était déjà assis à la table à manger, fixant sa tasse de café d'un air absent. Je restais silencieux et fourrais toutes mes affaires dans mon sac de voyage. J'allais ensuite rejoindre Billy dans la cuisine et me servis une tasse de café.

- Alors, Fils, dit Billy. C'est aujourd'hui que tu rentres en Floride ?

- Ouais. Désolé de partir juste après l'enterrement d'Harry. Mais vaut mieux éviter de rester absents plus longtemps de l'école.

- C'est pas les vacances ?

Hein ?

- Les… Les vacances ? répétais-je.

Il acquiesça.

- Sue m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire l'enterrement pendant les vacances pour que vous puissiez tous venir. Donc, c'est les vacances, non ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis me rendit compte que Billy avait raison. C'est les vacances ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? D'habitude, c'est à ce moment précis que je peux faire tout ce qui me chante. Sortir, boire (évitez de le répéter), dormir, manger, parfois fumer (évitez de le répéter), regarder la télé…

- Ah… Bah ouais. Désolé...

- Ne t'en fais pas, fiston. Les billets sont déjà achetés de toute façon.

- Désolé Papa. Mais on reviendra. Surement les prochaines vacances…

- Bien sûr. Tu es toujours la bienvenu, Jake.

Je lui souris faiblement, puis soupirais.

Je n'étais pas dans le meilleur de ma forme, aujourd'hui. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et Bella apparut timidement dans la cuisine, portant un vieux jean et un sweater.

- Bonjour Monsieur Black. Salut Jake.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella, répliqua gentiment mon père. Appelle-moi Billy !

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et s'avança pour s'asseoir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se poser sur une chaise libre, je la fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je l'enlaçais et posait ma tête contre son dos.

- Ca va ? murmurais-je.

- Oui, et toi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

- T'as fait tes bagages ? me demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Cela me parvenait plutôt comme « T'as fait tes devoirs ? », mais j'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois.

- Toi ?

- Oui. On passera voir Emily, Rachel et les autres, hein ? Et il faudra qu'on soit à l'aéroport pour 15h, compris ?

Je ne répondis rien, et lançait un regard mauvais à mon père qui nous observait d'un air amusé.

- Compris, consentis-je finalement à dire. Mais on va acheter à manger pour l'avion. Et on ne devient pas toute énervée et stressée parce qu'on a peur de rater l'avion alors qu'il décolle dans trois heures.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas me comprendre et se leva pour chercher sa veste avant de sortir. Je rigolais en me levant pour la suivre.

- A tout à l'heure, Papa. Je reviendrais avant de partir pour l'aéroport.

- Je t'attendrais, Fiston, me sourit-il.

* * *

**Bella**

Emily et Rachel m'enlacèrent étroitement.

- Tu reviendras, hein, Bella ? me demanda Emily pour la énième fois. Tu vas nous manquer.

- Je te le promets, Em' ! Je reviendrais avec Jake, je le jure, rigolais-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête en me lançant un petit sourire.

- Je viendrais vous voir avec Paul, un de ces jours, dit Rachel en m'offrant un grand sourire.

- J'ai hâte, répondis-je.

- Pas moi, grommela Jacob. Paul peut bien rester loin de chez moi, cela ne me dérangera pas.

Je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement qu'il ignora. Je me dirigeais alors vers Billy qui discutait doucement avec son fils, le tenant par la main.

- Au revoir, Billy. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

- Moi aussi, Bella. Moi aussi.

Je l'enlaçais, avant de prendre la main de Jacob. Avant d'entrer dans l'aéroport, je me tournais et dis au revoir à mes nouveaux amis une dernière fois.

* * *

J'arrivais devant ma maison avec soulagement. Le voyage avait été épuisant. Jacob, Seth, Jared, Embry et Quil étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, également exténués. J'entrais chez moi en baillant, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, Alice me sauta dans les bras. Je faillis tomber par terre.

- Aliiiice, gémis-je. Ca devient une habitude de me sauter dessus à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi ?

Elle rigola et me prit par la main pour me tirer dans le salon. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en me frottant les yeux.

- Où sont les autres ? demandais-je.

- Juste là, p'tite sœur !

Emmett pénétra dans le salon les bras grands ouverts pour m'inviter à le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne me fis pas prier et l'enlaçais avec le plus de force que possible. Il me rendit mon étreinte et embrassa mes cheveux.

- Tu m'as manqué, Bell' ! Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui se passait lorsque tu es entré pour me dire que tu partais pour quelques jours. Je pensais que tu voulais t'éloigner de moi, ou quelques choses comme ça. J'étais super inquiet !

- Je peux le confirmer, dit Rosalie en m'enlaçant à son tour.

Edward et Jasper apparurent également derrière eux. Ils me sourirent et s'installèrent autour de la table basse.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Jasper. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous demander pourquoi tu ne l'appelais pas. Il a finit par penser que tu le détestais et que tu avais fait une fugue à cause de Jacob.

- Une fugue ? Te détester ? A cause de Jacob ? Tu débloques, Emmett ! m'esclaffais-je.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe, avant de changer de sujet.

- Alors, tu étais à La Push, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, c'était super !

Je leur racontais en détail mon séjour dans la ville natale de Jacob, en omettant évidemment ma nuit avec Jacob. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Une heure après, je montais vers ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit en baillant de nouveau. Alors que je pensais que j'allais enfin pouvoir entrer dans un état comateux restructurant -dormir, Alice et Rosalie entrèrent dans ma chambre et montèrent sur mon lit.

- Alors, Bells, tu nous racontes ce que tu nous as pas dit ?

- De quoi vous parlez, les filles… ?

- Fais pas l'innocente ! Tu t'es trahie lorsque tu as rougie en plein milieu de ta petite histoire. Emmett ne l'a pas remarqué, si ça peut te rassurer.

Je pris une teinte écrevisse, et détournais le regard.

- Alors ? me pressa Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pas nous dire ?

- Je… Je, hum… Enfin, J-Jacob et moi, on a… Enfin…

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Rosalie en écarquillant les yeux et en se couvrant la bouche. Vous l'avez fait !

Alice fit une tête de merlan frit.

- _Oh mon Dieu !_ Tu lui as donné ta petite fleur ?

J'haussais un sourcil.

- Ma petite fleur ? T'es pas sérieuse ? Tu dis encore ce genre de bêtises naïves ?

- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire ce genre de remarques. Que dirait Emmett s'il apprenait que sa petite sœur adoré s'est dépuceler, hm ?

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Ha ! Compte sur moi !

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- Donc, reprit Rosalie. Comment c'était ?

- C'était… C'était waouh ! Je veux dire, ça m'a fait mal au début, mais à la fin… Waouh !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et nous discutâmes encore une heure avant que je ne m'écroule de fatigue.

* * *

Les vacances se terminèrent rapidement, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ce fut déjà la rentrée. C'était les meilleures vacances de ma vie. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Jacob, qui devenait un peu plus séduisant et romantique chaque jour. Nous trainions aussi avec Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett quelques fois, mais Edward m'évitait lorsque j'étais avec Jacob.

Je m'observais devant le miroir de ma chambre en lissant la robe que j'avais enfilé. J'arrangeais un peu mes cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration. Comme à chaque rentrée, je me sentais toute excitée. Nous allions rencontrer de nouvelle personnes, être répartie dans de nouvelles classes, avoir de nouveaux professeurs…

- Bella ! On y va ? Jacob et Seth nous attendent ! cria Emmett au rez-de-chaussée.

- J'arrive !

Je dévalais les escaliers, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de prendre mon sac. Je remontais à toute vitesse et pris mon sac près de la porte, pour ensuite redescendre. Emmett m'attendait adossé à la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, en tapant impatiemment du pied.

- Je t'en prie, soupirais-je, je n'ai pas été aussi longue que ça !

- Que tu crois ! Un peu plus, et nous étions en retard pour le premier jour. Allez, viens.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et sortis pour découvrir Jacob, Seth et Renesmée en train de discuter.

- Salut les garçons, m'exclamais-je.

- Salut Bella ! dit Seth en m'enlaçant amicalement.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et ce fut au tour de Renesmée de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manquée Bella.

- Toi aussi, Nessie !

Elle me sourit et salua mon frère. Jacob s'avança vers moi en souriant et me prit par la taille. Il embrassa mon cou.

- Comment ça va ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Mieux depuis que t'es là.

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche tendrement, sa langue caressant langoureusement la mienne.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge, et je soupirais, avant que l'on ne se dirige vers le lycée.

J'avais tellement hâte.

* * *

J'observais minutieusement mes nouveaux camarades de classe, avant de regarder mon emploi du temps. J'étais cette année avec Jacob et Renesmée, et quelques anciennes personnes que j'avais déjà vue les années précédentes.

C'était la fin de notre première heure de littérature de l'année, et je fis connaissance aux nouveaux. Je rencontrais Angela Weber, une fille douce que j'appréciais immédiatement.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Tyler. Tyler Crowley. Toi ?

« Tyler Crowley » me lançait un regard qui se voulait séduisant.

Il était grand, mais plus petit que Jacob. Il avait la peau chocolat, plus sombre que celle de Jacob, et des yeux de la même couleur.

- Hum… Bella. Bella Swan. Enchantée.

- Moi aussi. Je fais connaissance avec une fille mignonne, qui a mieux ?

Je ne répondis pas, et rougis d'un air gêné. Ce mec me mettait mal à l'aise, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

- Au fait, voilà Lauren Mallory. Et Mike Newton.

- Bonjour.

Lauren me lança un regard assassin, tandis que Mike me regardait d'un air curieux. C'était une fille blonde aux yeux verts (qui me lançaient accessoirement des éclairs), de taille moyenne, un peu plus grande que moi.

_Jacoooob ! Jacob, je t'en prie, reviens ! Où est-ce que t'es passé ? Et Renesmée ? Renesmée !_

_A L'AIDE !_

Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Tyler me draguait sans aucun doute, tandis que Lauren semblait déjà me détester.

Tyler et Lauren s'éloignèrent quelques instants, laissant l'opportunité à Mike d'engager la conversation.

- Salut. Mike Newton.

Il avait déjà l'air un peu plus civilisé que Tyler-Je-drague-tout-de-suite et Lauren-Je-t'envoie-des-regards-détestables.

- Bella, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Tyler est un gros dragueur, ne fais pas attention. Et Lauren veut sortir avec lui depuis longtemps.

- Oh… Ca explique certaine choses.

Il rigola légèrement.

Mike était blond aux yeux bleus, et était plutôt attirant dans son genre. Mais ça ne valait pas mon Jacob ! Bien que Jacob ne m'appartienne pas.

- Donc, commença-t-il. Tu habites ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que je suis née.

- Oh. Ca fait un bout de temps. Et… Tu as… Un petit copain ?

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce mec me drague aussi ! C'est quoi ces nouveaux ? Des ados en chaleur ? Gardez vos pattes loin de moi ! Je suis prise, moi !

- Ouais, et son petit copain, c'est moi, gronda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour voir Jacob lui lancer un regard noir. Il dépassait Mike d'au moins une tête.

- Et si j'étais toi, continua-t-il. Je dégagerais sur-le-champ.

- Hé, hé ! Ca va, je demandais juste, dit Mike en battant en retraite.

Il me sourit avant de rejoindre Tyler et Lauren.

J'enlaçais Jacob dans mes bras, mais il resta raide, tremblant de colère.

- Jake, calme-toi.

- Il te draguait. Ce salaud draguait ma copine !

- Jacob, calme-toi ! Allez, viens, c'est la pause-déjeuner. On va faire un tour, d'accord ? C'est parti !

Il acquiesça en continuant de fixer Mike méchamment, puis prit ma main d'un geste possessif, m'irritant légèrement.

Mais je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de penser que Jacob était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était jaloux.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur.

La journée commençait bien (notez l'ironie)...

Pour commencer, je me réveillais en retard, et emprisonnée dans mes draps. Ensuite, je me rendis compte en cours de route que j'avais oublié mon livre de mathématiques sous mon lit lorsque j'avais révisé mon cours la veille. Evidemment, il était trop tard pour que je puisse aller le chercher. Jacob n'avait pas pu m'accompagner à l'école car il commençait ses cours une heure plus tôt. Et ne pas le voir me mettait d'humeur massacrante. En plus, comme j'étais arrivée en cours, le professeur de ma première heure me donna une heure de colle.

Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus cependant une heure de répit à l'heure du déjeuner, que je passais avec Jacob. Il m'avait prit par la main et m'avait embrassé avec tendresse. Nous nous étions allongés dans le parc, ma tête posée sur son torse musclé. C'était le moment de répit que j'attendais de cette journée horrible.

Il caressait mes cheveux en me contemplant silencieusement. Je sentais son regard sur moi, et rougis légèrement. Son corps s'agita sous moi et je devinais qu'il rigolait. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu rougis tellement facilement, Chaton, rigola-t-il doucement.

Je frappais légèrement son ventre, le faisant se tordre de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- T'inquiète, mon Chaton, c'est mignon.

- Mignon ? grommelais-je. Les chiots, c'est mignon... Les bébés, c'est mignon... Je ne suis que mignonne, moi ?

- Non, toi t'es la plus belle petite-amie du monde entier, même de la galaxie !

- Bien rattrapé, rigolais-je.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par m'embrasser.

Merveilleux...

Cependant, je ne savais pas que les choses allaient empirer.

* * *

J'entrais en cours de maths avec nervosité (souvenez-vous, le livre oublié). Je m'asseyais au fond de la classe en priant pour que la prof ne m'interroge pas. Mais évidemment, elle m'interrogea sur un exercice.

- Je… Je n'ai pas mon livre, madame…

- Vraiment ? Et bien, mademoiselle, je pense que cela va être une heure de retenue ? dit-elle.

_C'est ça. Jubile, vieille pie ! Espèce de vieille fille de 50 ans toujours pas mariée ! Tu vas mourir seule et moche ! Nah !_

Cependant, Mike m'évita de gagner une deuxième heure de colle car il s'installa à côté de moi, muni du livre de mathématiques.

- Madame ! avait-il dit. Je suis tout seul, je peux m'asseoir à côté de Bella !

La vieille pie nous avait regardés d'un air presque déçu, mais acquiesça en me lançant un dernier avertissement.

Je remerciais Mike du regard, et fis l'exercice demandé.

A la fin de l'heure, je m'avançais vers Mike.

- Merci, Mike. Pour le livre, lui dis-je.

- Pas de quoi, Bella, répondit-il en faisant un sourire en coin. Mais en échange, tu peux me prêter tes notes de littérature ? Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre.

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Tiens.

Je lui tendis mes notes en souriant. Il me renvoya mon sourire, et se pencha pour plaquer un baiser sur ma joue. J'avais les yeux tellement écarquillés que j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient me sortir de la tête.

_Il vient de me faire QUOI ?_

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Je te trouve mignonne, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu la trouveras moins mignonne lorsque je t'éclaterais la figure, connard !

Jacob l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur.

Il était furieux. Il tremblait violemment de tout son corps.

- Jacob ! Jacob, calme-toi !

- Toi… gronda-t-il. Je vais te…

Je l'attrapais par l'avant-bras et le tirais en arrière. Il se laissa faire et continua à menacer Mike du regard.

Je l'emmenais jusque dans le parc, et l'obligeais à s'asseoir.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Jacob… Mais par pitié, calme-toi !

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je me calmerais ? Ce mec t'a embrassé !

- Sur la joue. Il m'a embrassé sur la joue ! J'allais lui dire de ne pas recommencer. Je peux me défendre toute seule, Jacob…

Il se leva et me domina de toute sa hauteur.

- Je ne veux pas que d'autres te touche, Bella. Tu m'entends !

Je sentis la colère monter en moi. C'était quoi cette attitude de macho !

- Écoute-moi bien, Jacob Black ! Je laisserais qui je veux me toucher, si je le veux, compris ? ! Je ne suis pas ton objet ! Et je ne suis pas une… une pute, ou je ne sais quoi ! Je l'aurais repoussé ! _J'allais _te repousser, merde ! Arrête de te faire des idées !

- Et j'ai pas le droit d'être en colère après ce salaud ? !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne me cries pas dessus ! Et tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

- Ah oui ? Et bien, parfait !

- Parfait !

- Bien !

- Bien !

Il se tourna et s'éloigna d'un pas furibond.

Ma respiration était haletante, et je sentais des larmes me montaient aux yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Je venais de me disputer avec Jacob. Et par-dessus tout, pour une raison totalement idiote !

Je sentais mon cœur se déchirait dans ma poitrine que Jacob s'éloignait un peu plus du lycée sans se retourner.

Je me laissais tomber au sol, et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

_Jacob…_

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

(Désolé, je voulais absolument le mettre.)

Alors, verdict ? Je le trouve un peu raté personnellement (pour ne pas dire beaucoup). Les disputes vont trop vite, non ? Je stress à mort, derrière mon écran d'ordinateur. Sniff...

J'espère vraiment que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre_. _Et que vous continuerez à me lire jusqu'à la fin. Même si vous me trouvez nulle. Ou ennuyante vers la fin... J'aime vraiment savoir que vous aimez mon histoire. Et j'adore recevoir vos reviews. Ca me fait très chaud au coeur :')

Question importante pour la suite de l'histoire : **Encore des lemons ou pas ?**

Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

MissHaru


	14. Chapter 14

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde :) La semaine dernière, j'ai eu au moins 5 contrôles. Anglais, Physique, Histoire, Maths, Français. C'est horrible, hein ? En plus, je dois rendre mon dossier de réinscription ce qui implique plein de feuilles à chercher, des photos à faire, des chèques, des signatures...

C'est bientôt les vacances ! Je vais au Vietnam et en Thaïlande, qui dit mieux ? :D

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voilà le chapitre 14, suite de la dispute de nos deux amoureux. Donc, on m'a fait la remarque que la dispute entre Jacob et Bella était idiote. Je suis désolé, mais ça arrive. Moi aussi, je trouve ça idiot, mais même. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne fume pas. Jacob fume dans ce chapitre, mais je l'ai juste fait parce qu'il doit être trop sexy quand il fume x) Mais no comment', s'il vous plait. J'ai trouvé très drôle d'écrire ce chapitre, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Peut-être que vous allez penser que la réconciliation entre Jacob et Bella est rapide et gnangnan, mais pour moi, ils s'aiment assez pour se pardonner. Ils se sont expliqués à propos de la dispute, ils ont dialogués (un peu). Mais faut que j'arrête, sinon je dis tout. On se voit en bas !

Au fait, l'histoire se passe vers février, actuellement. On est en Floride, alors il faut chaud tout le temps ! On est en Amérique mais je ne connais pas leur programme scolaire, alors j'ai fait en fonction du nôtre. Voilà, ça y est !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Jacob**

_Quatre._

_Quatre _est un chiffre très étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Si vous avez _quatre _cadeaux, tout va bien, non ?

Mais si vous avez _quatre_ au dernier contrôle d'italien (je ne comprend rien à cette langue), tout va mal ! (C'est ça le bon côté des choses lorsque l'on vit à des milliers de kilomètres de son père. Billy m'aurait étranglé…)

_Mon _chiffre _quatre_ à une valeur horrible : ça fait _quatre_ jours entiers que je n'ai pas reparlé à Bella. Bon, plus exactement, trois jours, vingt-trois heures, cinquante-deux minutes et dix-huit secondes (19 secondes, 20, 21, 22, 23… Bref). Et c'était horrible. J'étais pratiquement en manque. J'étais toujours soit énervé à mort, soit végétatif. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Bella me manquait atrocement, mais ma stupide, putain de fierté m'empêchait d'aller lui parler.

Je regardais furieusement un couple passer devant mon immeuble du haut de mon quatrième étage.

Comment _osaient_-ils afficher leur bonheur devant moi ? Pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon malheur ? !

Je fus tenté de jeter un pot de fleur au visage du mec, mais ma gentille conscience m'en empêcha.

Dommage. Je me serais défoulé et lui… Ben, au pire, il se paierait de la chirurgie faciale et il passera à la télé ! Imaginez le tableau : « Le mec qui s'est fait défigurer à cause d'un adolescent rebelle et super sexy ». Il deviendrait célèbre. Et tout ça grâce à moi. Je sais. Je suis merveilleux.

Je soupirais sombrement. Je croisais mes bras sur le bord de la fenêtre de mon salon, et posais mon menton dessus. Je ruminais quelques minutes encore avant de finalement céder à la tentation et de sortir mon paquet de cigarettes de ma poche arrière.

Oui, Jacob Black fume.

Je l'avais acheté à la fin du deuxième jour « Sans-Bella », me faisant réprimander par Seth au passage. Mon expression assassine l'avait fermé le clapet, le dissuadant de finir son stupide sermon du pourquoi je ne devais pas acheter ce paquet « rempli de substances toxiques qui te rendront cancéreux, malade et plus moche que tu ne l'es déjà ». J'ai failli le décapiter.

Je sortis une cigarette et vis qu'il ne m'en restait que deux. Je l'allumais machinalement et pris une bouffée.

Je n'étais pas accro à la cigarette. J'aimais juste son goût lorsque je me sentais mal. La plupart du temps, je n'appréciais pas fumer. Mais à situation exceptionnelle, solution exceptionnelle.

_P'tet que je devrais m'acheter une cigarette électronique ?_

Il était tard, presque minuit. Il faisait frais pour une nuit de septembre, et le ciel était caché par les nuages. On ne voyait pas les étoiles, offrant une vue lugubre de la ville.

…

Oui, je sais, même dans la douleur et la souffrance, mon art poétique ressort. Victor Hugo doit m'envier. Désolé, vieux, mais quand on a le talent, on a le talent. C'est parfais difficile d'être un génie…

Je pris une autre bouffée, le regard dans le vague. J'étais seul, ce soir-là. Seth était sorti avec Renesmée je ne sais trop où. Ha ! Je pari qu'ils doivent être en train de se bécoter, sans penser à ma pauvre petite personne.

Je suis seul dans ma solitude…

(Quelqu'un peut me dire quel est cette figure de style ?)

J'envisageais pendant quelques secondes de faire comme ces adolescentes folles et bizarres et de me prendre trois ou quatre énorme pots de glace pour la dévorer devant un film à l'eau de rose, et pleurer comme une madeleine. Me noyer dans mes larmes salées.

Mais heureusement pour ma virilité, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et deux voix discuter. Sur une pulsion rebelle, je décidais de laisser la fenêtre ouverte.

_Fuck la société ! Ce soir, la fenêtre, et ben elle est ouverte !_

Je gardais ma cigarette entre mes dents et leur lançais une grimace lorsqu'ils me saluèrent. Je disparus ensuite dans la cuisine. Au vu du regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés, ils devraient me rejoindre dans…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

- Jake ?

Bingo !

- Quouaaa ?

- Élégant, Jacob, rigola Renesmée. Ca va pas ?

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif.

_Golden Retriever. Oups._

Ce que je peux être méchaaaant ! Gnahahaha !

- Ça va, ça va… Et vous ? Votre petite soirée d'amoureux ?

Renesmée rougit légèrement tandis que Seth m'envoyait un regard noir. Je ricanais sombrement.

- Comment il était ce rendez-vous, hm ? Seth était pas trop soulant ? J'en doute.

_Si je peux pas casser la tête avec un pot de fleur à ce mec, alors voilà comment je me défoule : faire chier Seth. _

Je savais que j'étais un vrai salaud. Les gêner sans raison… Le démon s'est emparé de moi.

- Jake, ferme-là, m'avertit-il.

_Je suis vraiment un méchant garçon. ET J'AIME ÇA ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA…_

_Je crois que j'ai pété un plomb…_

- Ben quoi ? Oohh, c'était moche, c'est ça ? Ha ! J'aurais du parier dessus…

- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous !

- J'imagine bien. Après tout, tu…

- Si j'étais toi, je ne me la ramènerais même pas, coupa-t-il furieusement.

_Mon petit Seth est en train de devenir un homme… Sniff…_

- Rappelle-moi qui n'a pas reparlé à sa petite-amie depuis… Combien de jours, déjà ? Un ? Deux ? Même pas, quatre ! Quatre putains de jours que tu jettes ta putain de mauvaise humeur sur les autres ! Alors que la vraie raison de votre dispute, c'est toi ! Espèce de con !

Je restais abasourdi quelques secondes devant son monologue.

- Comment ça, ma faute ? répliquais-je (en toute mauvaise foi). C'est elle qui est allée se faire embrasser par l'autre bâtard, là !

- Jacob… intervint Renesmée.

Je l'ignorais.

- Et après, on me crie dessus parce que je suis un peu jaloux (bon, petit mensonge… D'accord, _gros_ mensonge…) ? C'est se foutre du monde ! Non, elle se fout de m-…

_PAF ! _

La main de Renesmée siffla dans l'air et s'aplatit sur ma joue violemment. Je la regardais avec de grands yeux surpris, à l'instar de Seth.

- Tais-toi, Jake ! Seth a raison ! Tu es insupportable depuis que tu n'es plus avec Bella ! Votre dispute est complètement idiote. Sans intérêts. Tu as commencé à t'énerver sans raison et sans écouter ses arguments à elle –_non, ne m'interrompt pas !_-, et ensuite tu essayes de trouver des excuses pour rejeter la faute sur elle ! Et dès le moment où tu mets la faute sur les autres, c'est de _ta_ faute. Toutes ces conneries… J'espère réellement que tu ne les pensais pas, sinon tu ne mérites en aucun cas Bella. Elle vaut mieux que ça. Et en plus, tu n'as même pas les couilles d'aller lui parler ? !

Elle s'arrêta, toute essoufflée.

Un silence s'installa.

Évidemment que je ne pensais à rien de ce que je disais. Évidemment que je savais qu'on s'était disputés à propos de quelques choses de plus qu'idiot. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un mot pour définir ce niveau de débilité. Je savais très bien que je n'aurais pas du rejeter la faute sur Bella. Bella n'avait rien fait. Elle l'avait repoussé. Je dois avouer que je l'avais vu commencer à s'émoustiller et à faire ses petits yeux furieux, comme un chaton en colère (ce que ça peut être sexy, d'ailleurs… Bref.).

Ma joue me faisait mal. Je baissais mes yeux vers le sol avec un air honteux.

- Oui, c'-…

- OH. MON. DIEU. Jacob, je suis _tellement _désolé !

Pardon ?

_Tu me frappes et tu t'excuses ? _

Seth ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps, et éclata de rire bruyamment.

- Je suis _tellement _désolé de t'avoir frappé ! Je… T-Tu disais toutes ces bêtises, et… et, tu sais, c'est… Enfin…

- T'inquiète, Nessie. Tu as raison, de toute façon…

Je massais ma joue en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensible. Je menaçais Seth du regard qui continuait de se tordre rire.

- N'empêche, dis-je, pour une fille aussi petite et menue, t'as vachement de force dans la main droite.

Elle rougit d'embarras et souris d'un air coupable.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Jacob…

Je rigolais en même temps que Seth, cette fois.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, sérieux, finit par dire Seth.

Mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge.

- Euh…

- Même si ça me ferait bien rire, n'oblige pas Renesmée à répéter tout ce qu'elle vient de te déballer.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Bon, d'accord, tu as raison, point barre.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas te l'avouer, soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

Je soupirais à mon tour.

- Je sais très bien que t'as raison. C'est juste… Comment dire ? Ce n'est pas que je suis lâche, ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai juste trop de fierté.

Je m'accoudais contre la table et attrapais une pomme sur le plat au milieu de la table.

- Ma putain de connasse de fierté, marmonnais-je. Mais tu as raison, dis-je ensuite à voix haute, il faut que j'aille lui parler. Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. Elle me manque trop pour mon propre bien. C'est mon quatrième « Sans-Bella » depuis environ… Quarante-six minutes et 54 secondes, 55, 56, 57, 58…

- On a comprit, vieux ! coupa Seth.

- Jours « Sans-Bella »… ? demanda Renesmée.

- Il compte les jours depuis lesquels ils ne se parlent plus. Et c'est les plus horribles jours de ma vie.

- Euh… Pardon ? Tu t'es trompé de script. Ce sont les plus horribles jours de _ma _vie !

- Tu parles ! Te supporter dans tes problèmes amoureux ? Premier jour, tu te mets à crier sur tout le monde, sur n'importe quoi. Tu déchires toi-même une feuille, et après tu cris parce qu'elle est déchirée. Tu cris parce que l'eau de la casserole ne bout pas assez vite… Le lendemain, t'arrives même pas à te lever, tu bouffes rien et la seule chose que tu peux dire, c'est la monosyllabe « Hn ». Et comme ça pendant quatre jours alternativement. Quatre loooongs jours.

Renesmée rigola tandis que je lançais un regard furieux à Seth pour se moquer ainsi de moi.

- Mis à part ça, sifflais-je. Je vais aller voir. Ouais, c'est ça ! Maintenant ! Oui, mais si elle dort ? Mais elle va être contente de me voir, non ? Non… ? Si non, comment je fais ? Hein, comment je fais, moi ?

- Jacob. Jacob ! Calme-toi ! C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi… aussi paniqué. Dans un sens, c'est assez drôle. Mais de toute façon, il vaut mieux ne pas la déranger, elle doit être en train de se reposer.

- Se reposer ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? ! Elle est malade ? ! Gravement ? Elle est mourante ? !

- Jacoooob ! Baisse d'un ton. Elle a juste attrapé un rhume. Rien de grave, mais elle juste très fatigué. Elle me l'a dit ce soir. Elle sera sûrement à l'école demain.

J'acquiesçais à moitié convaincu.

- Mouais…

Renesmée me lança un sourire compatissant, et se leva (je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle s'était assise…).

- Bon, je devrais renter dormir. Maman va me tuer si je rentre trop tard.

- Sans vouloir te paniquer, il est déjà pratiquement 2h du matin.

- Oh, je sais. J'ai jusqu'à 2h30.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa Seth.

- Oh, non, je vais juste prendre un taxi, te déranges pas.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je te raccompagne. Heureusement qu'on commence à midi demain, sinon je me serais écroulé sur le chemin de l'école, vu l'heure à laquelle on va dormir.

Renesmée rigola doucement, puis se pencha pour me faire la bise.

- Bonne nuit, Jake. Et au fait, rappelle-toi qu'on a contrôle d'histoire, demain.

- Hmm… Je m'en serais passé… Mais ouais, je serais là. Bonne nuit Nessie. Raccompagne-la bien, Seth.

- Ouais. Bonne nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée se ferma sur eux, me laissant seul de nouveau. Je soupirais et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et sortis mes notes de ours, révisant une petite demi-heure. Je connaissais ce cours sur le bout de mes doigts ; je n'avais eu rien d'autres à faire ces derniers jours, alors… Autant réviser.

Finalement, je me retournais sur le dos et fixais mon plafond pensivement.

Demain, j'irais parler à Bella. Et j'irais m'excuser. Cette dispute était en grande partie ma faute. Moi et ma jalousie maladive (pour ma défense, c'était la première fois !)…

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, l'image de Bella flottant dans mes pensées.

* * *

Mon réveil me réveilla quelques minutes après que je me sois endormi, ou du moins, ce fut l'impression que j'eus. Je grognais dans mon coussin et envoyais valdinguer mon réveil contre le mur. Il explosa en milles morceaux.

_Ça doit faire le sixième, avec celui-là…_

Je ramenais ma couette par-dessus ma tête, et tentais de retomber dans le sommeil.

- JACOB ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !

_Merde._

- NAAAAAAN !

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Seth déboula dans la pièce.

- Jacob. On a un contrôle dans environ une heure. Le temps qu'on arrive à l'école, il ne nous reste que quarante minutes. Le temps que tu te lèves et que tu te prépares, trente minutes. Le temps que tu manges… Ben c'est fini, t'as plus de temps. Il est déjà 12h30. Le contrôle est dans une heure, je t'ai dis !

- Gnagnagna…

- Plus vite tu te lèveras, plus vite tu verras Bella.

Je me levais brusquement et fonçais vers la salle de bain, bousculant Seth au passage. Je fis ma toilette, puis allais à la cuisine, où je me fis urgemment un sandwich rapide.

- Je dis Bella et tu fonces les yeux fermés, commenta Seth. C'est bon à savoir.

- Oses même pas.

Je lui envisageais un regard impérieux, légèrement gâché par ma bouche pleine. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se fit à manger, un sandwich semblable au mien.

Lorsque j'eus fini mon repas, j'allais chercher mon sac à dos dans ma chambre. Je rejoignis Seth à l'entrée puis sortis en sifflotant.

- Tiens, t'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais ! Je vais aller parler à Bella, aujourd'hui ! m'exclamais-je, tout heureux.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée une vingtaine de minutes après, juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

- Prêt pour le contrôle ? demanda Seth.

- Évidemment. Merde à toi, vieux.

Il acquiesça d'un air nerveux, et on entra ensemble dans la salle de classe.

La première chose que je vis en pénétrant dans la pièce, c'est que justement, je ne vis pas Bella. Je la cherchais frénétiquement des yeux, la panique montant en moi.

- Monsieur Black ? Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Le contrôle va commencer.

Je clignais des yeux, et me rendis compte que j'étais le dernier debout. Je m'empressais de m'asseoir et sortis mes affaires, cherchant toujours Bella des yeux.

_Peut-être qu'elle est en retard ?_

Le professeur déposa le sujet retourné sur ma table. Je la remerciais brièvement.

_Peu probable, elle est toujours très ponctuelle._

- Vous pouvez commencer.

Je retournais le sujet, et fus ravi de constater que je connaissais toutes les réponses. Ça allait être facile.

**1. Expliquez le contexte historique qui a mené le Roi de France à convoquer les États-Généraux.**

Question simple.

J'attrapais mon stylo et commençais à répondre.

_« Le Roi décida de convoquer les États-Généraux en août 1788. Sa décision a été poussée par le contexte historique de l'époque, c'est-à-dire… »_

_Est-ce que Bella est malade ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est absente ?_

Je secouais la tête, tentant de me concentrer sur mon contrôle.

Bien. Le contexte historique.

_Et si elle est vraiment malade ? La dernière fois, elle s'est même évanouie !_

Non. Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle. Contr-…

_Bella ! Bella va mal… Je me sens mal…_

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et soupirais de frustration.

Mince, j'ai pas révisé des heures et des heures justes pour ne pas pouvoir répondre correctement. Je frappais mon pied contre le sol d'un geste nerveux.

- Jacob ? Jacob !

Je me retournais pour voir que Seth me regardait d'un air exaspéré.

- Arrête ça ! J'essaye de me concentrer. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Bella, dis-je simplement.

- Elle sera sûrement là à la deuxième heure. Fais ce fichu contrôle et arrête de frapper du pied par terre, c'est super chiant !

- Désolé, marmonnais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à sa copie. Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'obligeais à me concentrer pour répondre aux questions posées.

_Tu peux le faire, vieux… Tu peux le faire !_

* * *

Je sortis de la salle de classe exténué et furieux ; j'avais réussi mon contrôle, mais j'avais du utiliser la totalité de mon cerveau pour rester concentré. Je vis loin dans le couloir Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Edward.

Je fonçais immédiatement vers eux.

- Où est-elle ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jake, dit ironiquement Alice.

- _Où_ est-elle, Alice ? répétais-je.

- Oui, je vais bien, et toi ?

Elle avait décidé de me pourrir la journée ou quoi ? Je me retins de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer comme un prunier pour qu'elle m'avoue tout ce qu'elle savait.

Bon, alors soit poète, soit policier. Mes choix s'agrandissent !

- Alice. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, là. Dis-moi ce que tu sais, ou tu passeras la pire heure de toute ta vie. Tellement horrible que tu regretteras jusque dans ta tombe de ne pas m'avoir répondu.

Jasper rigola et tenta de calmer l'atmosphère.

Ce mec m'avait toujours foutu les jetons. Rien qu'avec quelques mots et gestes, il arrivait soit à nous calmer, soit à nous mettre dans une rage folle.

- T'inquiète, Jacob. On va te le dire. Bella est toujours malade. Elle a un rhume, et a mal à la tête. Vertige, tout ça…

- Elle reste à la maison aujourd'hui, ajouta Emmett.

- Elle est très malade ? demandais-je, inquiet.

- Oh, non, dit Rosalie. Elle sera vite guérie, t'inquiète pas, Jacob. Tu la verras demain.

J'acquiesçais, peu convaincu cependant. Je les remerciais, et rejoignit mes amis.

Jared était scotché à Kim, tandis que Seth, Quil et Embry discutaient ensemble.

- Alors, vieux ? demanda Seth.

- Malade… Je vais aller la voir sur-le-champ, décidais-je.

- Sûrement pas. Tu restes. Y a la sélection de football aujourd'hui. Tu dois venir, ordonna Embry.

- Oui, mais…

- On s'en fout. Allez.

Sans pouvoir ajouter un mot, les garçons me traînèrent dans le couloir vers la deuxième heure de cours.

_Fais chier…_

* * *

Je sortis du supermarché chargé des courses que m'avait demandé Renesmée. Cette fille vivait pratiquement chez nous depuis quelques temps. Encore un peu, et notre appartement va devenir propre. _Propre !_

Je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Bella. Seth m'avait convaincu de plutôt la laisser se reposer un peu, et d'aller la chercher chez elle le lendemain pour aller au lycée. Personnellement, je n'étais pas trop pour cette idée, mais bon…

Il était 18h30, tandis que je m'apprêtais à rentrer à la maison. J'étais à pieds, voulant me dégourdir les jambes pour me changer les idées. Je marchais sans réfléchir (manquant de me prendre un poteau), regardant le ciel sombre. Aujourd'hui, on voyait les étoiles lumineuses. La lune brillait également.

Mes pieds me portaient sans que je n'y fasse attention. Lorsque je quittais le ciel des yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais près de chez Bella. Si même mon subconscient est d'accord pour que j'aille voir Bella… J'hésitais quelques secondes avant d'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers la maison de Bella. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper à la porte, et me dirigeais vers le salon.

Bella était là.

Je lâchais les sacs de courses tandis qu'une colère sourde grondait en moi.

Juste devant moi, ce bâtard de Newton était en train d'essayer d'embrasser mon Chaton sur le canapé. Bella tentais de le repousser, mais elle était sûrement trop faible pour se défendre. Je vis rouge. Je le pris par le col et le tirais en arrière, le balançant au loin.

- Mais c'est quoi ton… Black ?

- Newton, répliquais-je d'une voix dangereusement calme. Tu as peut-être quelques choses à dire ?

Newton me regarda d'un air effrayé, à mon grand plaisir. Bella me contemplait avec ahurissement et terreur. Je n'osais pas croisait son regard, et me concentrais sur Newton. Je m'avançais vers lui, tandis qu'il reculait. Je le pris par le col de son t-shirt et le plaquait contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Bella ? !

- R-Rien… Je, euh… Les devoirs, et… Enfin…

Je ne le laissais pas finir son bafouillage et je mis toute ma rage dans le coup de poing que j'assénais à sa mâchoire. J'entendis avec une satisfaction sadique un craquement sordide.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? interpella Emmett.

Il était accompagné d'Edward et nous observais sur le pas de porte du salon. Je montrais d'un mouvement de tête Newton qui pleurnichait en se tenant la mâchoire. Emmett regarda Newton quelques secondes avant de foncer vers lui et de le trainer hors de la maison. Edward allait les suivre, mais avant cela, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit brièvement. En d'autres termes, c'était la trêve. Mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, ayant peur de tout fracasser tellement j'étais furieux. Puis, je me tournais vers Bella qui me regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Tu… Tu es en colère contre moi ?

Je croisais ses yeux chocolat et fonçais vers elle. Je l'embrassais avec violence et elle gémit contre ma bouche. Je la fis reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne bute contre un mur.

- Bella, murmurais-je. Bella.

- Jacob…

Je fis courir mes mains le long de ses hanches, jusqu'à agripper fermement ses fesses. Elle couina légèrement, et je pressais mon corps contre le sien.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, murmurais-je contre son oreille. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Son souffle était haletant et ses joues rouges.

- M-Moi aussi, Jacob, je suis désolé, dit-elle difficilement. M-Mais... Je suis ma p-propre personne... Je veux que tu le... Comprenne...

Je mordillais son cou, et y laissais un suçon, satisfait de voir une trace de moi sur elle.

- Je t'aime, Bella... dis-je simplement.

Toujours contre le mur, mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt et caressèrent lentement son dos.

- Je suis désolé, Bella... ajoutais-je en mordillant son oreille.

Je collais mon front contre le sien, et la fixais droit dans les yeux.

- Vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'ai eu tort.

Elle acquiesça, le souffle rapide. Elle m'enlaça étroitement en embrassant mon torse à travers mon t-shirt.

- Moi aussi, désolé. J'ai réagi exagérément.

J'embrassais le bout de son nez en souriant.

- Alors on est quittes, chuchotais-je.

Elle rigola légèrement et me regarda les yeux pétillants. Bella attrapa alors mes lèvres avidement, me prenant par surprise. Elle s'agrippa à mon t-shirt et me tira vers elle. Notre baiser s'enflammait. Nous nous caressions partout où nous le pouvions. Son corps m'avait tellement manqué. Je la portais dans mes bras en passant mon bras en-dessous de ses jambes, et montais les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la déposais sur le lit, puis enlevais mon t-shirt. Elle n'attendit pas que je le fasse pour enlever son propre haut, et me tira vers elle pour que je l'embrasse de nouveau, gémissant dans notre baiser. Mon jean était serré comme pas possible tellement j'étais excité d'enfin pouvoir ré-embrasser ma Bella. Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge et le jetais au loin, puis en attrapais un. Elle se cambra, pressant inconsciemment son sein contre ma main. Elle gémis lorsque j'embrassais ses seins et roulais ses tétons entre mes doigts. Je les sucer alors avidement et grognais de plaisir. Bella frissonna.

- Oui, Jacob...

J'enlevais son pantalon, le déchirant presque. Elle était déjà mouillée pour moi ; je voyais son liquide tremper sa culotte. Rien ne s'imposeraient entre moi et me sentir en elle. Je me débarrassais de son dernier vêtement et des miens hâtivement, puis me placer à son entrée, après avoir mis un préservatif. Elle me regardait d'un air impatient, et les yeux voilés de plaisir. Je la pénétrais lentement, grondant tandis qu'elle criait son plaisir. L'entendre ainsi exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait m'excitait encore plus, si c'était possible. Je la contemplais, attendant difficilement qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence, et me rendis compte que ses cheveux étaient attachés. Je les détachais, laissant retomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules dénudés.

- Magnifique, murmurais-je.

J'agrippais alors ses hanches de nouveau, et rentrais à nouveau en elle. Elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos et cria bruyamment. Je me demandais vaguement si son frère était déjà rentré, mais une vague brutal de plaisir m'assaillit. Je me mouvais en elle avec plaisir et délectation. Bella était toujours aussi étroite autour de moi.

Bella me fit tourner sur le dos, et se retrouva au-dessus. Cette position était plus qu'appréciable. Elle bougea de haut en bas, ses cheveux et ses seins se mouvant au même rythme. J'agrippais ses hanches et l'aidais à accélérer son rythme déjà effréné.

- Oui ! Oui ! Jacob ! Oh, Jacob ! criait-elle encore et encore.

Elle s'appuyait sur mon torse pour mieux pouvoir s'empalait autour de mon pénis.

- Jacob, Jacob, JACOB !

- Bella...

Je l'attrapais par l'arrière de la tête et la forçais à se pencher pour que je puisse l'embrasser avec violence. Elle mordis ma lèvre lorsque je m'enfonçais avec plus de force en elle.

Toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, toujours plus bon...

De ma main droite, je massais son sexe. Je voulais la faire jouir au plus vite, car je savais que je ne me retiendrais plus longtemps. J'attrapais ses fesses et m'enfonçais encore plus fort en elle, et Bella cria en pressant son corps en sueur contre le mien.

- OH OUI ! Jacob, ne t'arrêtes pas ! Oui, oui, _oui _!

Je sentis son vagin se resserrer autour de mon sexe. Elle cria et mordit violemment mon épaule avec force. Je criais tout aussi fort qu'elle en jouissant longuement. Elle s'affala sur moi, le corps tremblant et le souffle coupé.

- Jacob... murmura-t-elle. Oh, Jacob, ce que tu peux m'avoir manqué...

- Moi ou mes capacités ? taquinais-je, essoufflé.

- Hmmm... Les deux ! ria-t-elle.

Je ramenais sa couverture sur nous, et embrassais sa tempe en lui chuchotant doucement que je l'aimais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je l'admirais quelques minutes encore, avant de m'endormir à mon tour, la serrant tout contre moi.

* * *

Je grognais lorsque le soleil me réveilla.

_Naaaaan ! Je veux dormiiiiiiirreuuuuuuuh ! _(Je sais, je suis un gros gamin de 17 ans)_  
_

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon oreiller, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que le drap de l'oreiller avait une odeur fruité et féminine.

_Hé... Depuis quand mon oreiller sent la fille...?_

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Bella me sourire, allongée à côté de moi. Je lui renvoyais son sourire, et l'attirais contre mon torse. J'embrassais son front.

- Salut Chaton... Bien dormis ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Nuit _parfaite_ ! Grâce à toi, ma chérie.

Elle rigola légèrement et embrassa le coin de ma bouche. Je grondais et pris ses lèvres à pleine bouche. Je la fis s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, approfondissant notre baiser. Je me rendis compte alors qu'elle portait un t-shirt trop grand pour elle et une culotte.

- T'es réveillée depuis quand ?

- Une demi-heure. Si ça peut te rassurer, Emmett n'est toujours pas à la maison. Je pense qu'il est chez Rosie et Jasper...

- Ça serait raisonnable de dire que ça me rassure, mais je m'en fiche, en fait.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Ma langue taquinait la sienne et je caressais le bas de son dos lentement.

- Bellaaaa ! Est-ce que ç-... OH MON DIEU !

Bella s'écarta immédiatement de moi, les joues rouges.

_Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? ! On peut plus bécoter sa petite-amie tranquillement ou quoi ? !_

Je jetais un regard furieux à ceux qui nous avaient dérangés. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice étaient en train de nous regarder, les yeux écarquillés, à l'entrée de la chambre.

- B-B-Bella ? ! Qu'est-ce que... Mais que...

Il me dévisageais, moi qui était tout nu, et Bella qui était à califourchon sur moi.

_Hmm... C'est vrai que c'est une situation compromettante. Il va faire une crise cardiaque, le pauvre... C'était sympa de te connaître, vieux._

Rosalie et Alice gloussaient, à l'instar des deux autres garçons qui ricanaient.

- M-M-Mais... Tu ne peux pas... Bella, ma petite Bella ! Tu es... toujours, euh...

- Oui, Emmett ? demanda Bella doucement, comme si elle parlait à un demeuré.

- Toujours _v-v-vierge _? !

Bella ne répondit rien et nous échangeâmes un coup d'œil. Ce coup d'œil lui en dit long sur la réponse à sa question. Ses yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de sa tête. Il bégaya encore quelques minutes en nous pointant d'un doigt tremblant.

Et il s'écroula.

Le mec s'était _évanoui _! Je vous jure ! C'est la première que je voyais ça, et putain, c'était hilarant !

- Emmett ! s'écria Bella.

Elle accourut en même temps que les autres. Je restais confortablement allongé et croisais mes bras sous ma tête.

- Il l'a mieux pris que ce que je pensais, commenta Alice.

Je ricanais. Les filles sont vraiment des pipelettes. J'étais sur que Bella en parlerait.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, rigola Edward.

- C'est vrai que j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il ferait une crise cardiaque, dit Jasper.

_Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !_

- La ferme, grommela Rosalie. Aidez-moi, plutôt.

Je les regardais s'activer, mais avant que Bella ne s'éloigne trop, je l'attrapais par le bras et la fit tomber sur le lit.

- Toi, tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi. On a trois long jours à rattraper, dis-je en lui offrant un sourire carnassier.

Elle rougit légèrement en rigolant.

- Moi, ça me va très bien !

* * *

Vous pensez que Newton en train de forcer Bella, c'est tiré par les cheveux ?

Donc, que pensez-vous de leur réconciliation ? Ça fait le deuxième lemon de cette histoire, et je pense que celui-là est moins bien que le premier. En fait, j'en sais rien, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là :)

Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ? Ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir !

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews :D**

Je voulais aussi savoir si un bonus lemoniaque vous intéresserez ? J'en ai déjà un qui trottine dans ma tête, mais c'est à vous de décider ! Par contre, ça n'aurait pas trop de rapport avec l'histoire, et ce sera assez court. Alors ? Hum ? Dites-le moi ! :D

Et aussi, est-ce que quelqu'un voudrez un chapitre à propos d'autres personnages ? Paul/Rachel, Quil/Claire, Jared/Kim ou Sam/Emily... Comme vous le sentez :)

Et dernière question (promis !), est-ce que Renesmée et Seth vont finir ensemble ?

Ce sont des questions où vous avez le choix. C'est comme vous voulez :)

J'attends de vos nouvelles !

Bisous, je vous aime!

MissHaru


	15. Chapter 15

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Coucou tous le monde ! Je passe en classe supérieur, série ES ! Je suis tellement fière de moi. Tous le monde dans ma classe était trop stressé, à l'instar de moi-même. Mais nous avons vaincu, fort et courageux. Mardi, c'est les vacances pour moi. Et vous ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le quinzième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je voulais vous prévenir qu'à présent, je ne sais plus du tout quoi écrire comme dispute. Et de toutes façons, je veux qu'ils aient une vie bien rose et mignonne. Alors voilà, quelques informations, tout de même. Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai dit que l'histoire se situait en février, et après j'ai écrit en septembre. Non. C'est en février. Mais je rappellerais tout ça à la fin de l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un chapitre du point de vue de Bella. J'ai essayé de le faire en mettant en avant un peu de romantisme et les sentiments de Bella. J'espère que c'était pas trop pas-assez-romantique.

J'ai voulu écrire un petit moment romantique pour nos deux amoureux. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Bella**

J'étais agréablement installée dans les bras de Jacob, devant le poste de télévision de mon salon. Ses bras m'enlaçaient contre son torse, et il avait posé sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne. Une de ses mains caressait doucement ma hanche. Je sentais sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration apaisante, tandis que son souffle chaud jouait avec mes cheveux. De temps en temps, je le sentais déposer un baiser sur ma chevelure ou sur ma tempe. Je rougissais à chaque fois, mais ne disais rien. Je n'avais pas suivi une seule minute du film qui passait à l'écran (je ne savais même plus le titre), trop occupée à me retenir de toucher Jacob partout où je le pouvais. Nous avions fermé les rideaux et éteint les lumières, nous plongeant dans une obscurité approximative. À ce moment là, je fus prise tout à coup prise d'une envie irrésistible de le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser.

Suis-je obsédée ? Je n'en savais rien.

Tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que si jamais je bougeais, ne serait-ce que d'un seul millimètre, je serais capable de lui sauter dessus. Je m'obligeais à adopter une respiration plus ou moins calme, et je serrais les poings dans les poches de mon sweater. Je n'osais pas me retourner, de peur que si je croise son regard, ses yeux sombres ne me brûlent et me fassent oublier ma timidité théorique.

Théorique, car vu toutes les choses que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse, je n'avais plus l'air aussi timide que ça.

Après notre réconciliation sur l'oreiller, Jacob avait décidé de sécher les cours pour rester avec moi, qui étais toujours malade. J'aimerais dire que je n'étais pas ravie qu'il n'aille pas au lycée, mais ce serait mentir. Cela faisait deux longs jours que Jacob s'occupait de moi, nuit et jour. Il me faisait à manger, m'apportait des médicaments contre mon rhume, et la nuit… Et bien, c'est grâce à la nuit que je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'aimais qu'il me fasse l'amour, quel que soit l'endroit, quelle que soit l'heure.

Donc, je répète : Suis-je obsédée ? Très probable.

Je vis alors les crédits du film défiler à l'écran. Je soupirais de soulagement, et me levais pour rallumer les lumières, et paradoxalement, éteindre le feu de mes ardeurs. J'allais me dégager des bras puissants de Jacob, mais il m'en empêcha. Il se laissa tomber sur la longueur du canapé, m'entraînant avec lui. Je me retrouvais allongée sur son torse. Il enlaça ma taille, et m'envoya un sourire séducteur. Je rougis en croisant ses yeux chocolat.

- Alors, Chaton. Ce film ?

- Il était, hum… Intéressant ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, amusé. Et qui était le plus « intéressant » ? Le film, ou moi ?

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il remarquerait mon manque d'attention…

- Le film, mentis-je automatiquement.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ah, vraiment ?

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? ronronna-t-il ensuite à mon oreille.

- Ja – Jacob… ?

- Moui ?

- Emmett… Quelqu'un risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre…

- Et donc ?

- On devrait, hum, se lever, e – et… F – Faire quelques choses ?

Ma propre voix me paraissait hésitante et faiblarde.

- Mais je fais quelques choses. J'exprime ma jalousie envers ce film. Tu es toujours sûre qu'il était plus intéressant que moi ?

Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes, sans pour autant m'embrasser. Il était si près, mais en même temps si loin.

- J'en suis totalement sûre, répliquais-je.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. « _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te la fermes pas, qu'il t'embrasse enfin ? ! »_.

Je me pose la même question à présent. Mais le jeu était le jeu. Et j'étais une jeune adolescente naïve et idiote. _Très _idiote…

Il s'attaqua à mon cou et commença à le mordiller, juste assez pour me faire gémir de frustration. Ses mains passèrent lentement sous mon t-shirt, ne dépassant pas mon nombril. Il jouait avec moi. Il me chauffait avec lenteur, me torturant.

- Tu changes d'avis ?

J'abdiquais.

- Je reconnais que tu étais plus intéressant que ce film... finis-je par avouer dans un souffle.

Il sourit contre ma peau, puis me fit face. Il se pencha lentement, approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Jacob allait enfin m'embrasser...

- Bellaaaa ? ! C'est Alice, je rentre ! Alors quoi que tu fasses avec Jacob, arrête tout de suite !

Jacob se redressa et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Il me fixait avec amusement en voyant mon air désorienté et frustré. Il m'envoya un regard qui disait « bien fait pour toi ». Salaud.

- Bonjour, les amoureux ! s'exclama Alice en entrant dans la pièce. Comment que ç- Oh ! Mais que faisiez-vous dans cette pièce sans lumière, hmm ?

Je me levais et allumais la lumière.

- On regardait un film, soupirais-je.

Elle me sonda de son regard clair, puis haussa les épaules.

- Alors, comment vous allez ?

_Très bien, jusqu'à que ce que tu arrives...!_

- On se débrouille, répondit Jacob. Et toi ?

- Très bien. Bella, il faut qu'on aille au centre commercial aujourd'hui ! J'ai vu cette boutique, et il faut absolument qu'on aille voir le nouv-...

- Alice, coupais-je. Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu d'aller au restaurant près du café, au centre commercial.

- Hein ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Ils recherchent une serveuse, et moi, j'ai besoin d'argent et d'une occupation utile après les cours.

- Mais tu es malade, s'inquiéta Jacob. Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller aujourd'hui ?

- Très sérieusement, si je le voulais, je pourrais retourner en cours, là.

Il acquiesça en rigolant.

- À quelle heure est-ce que tu y vas ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Dans deux ou trois heures, je pense...

- Alors c'est parfait ! s'exclama Alice. Si on part maintenant, on aura assez de temps pour faire les boutiques. Lève tes fesses, qu'on puisse y aller !

- Mais, Alice...

- Chut. Dépêche-toi !

Elle sortit et appela Rosalie, toute heureuse. Je soupirais, et me levais. J'allais ouvrir les rideaux et éteindre la télé.

- Tu veux venir ? proposais-je à Jacob.

- Non merci. Moi aussi, je dois aller au boulot. Ce mois-ci sera peut-être le premier mois où j'aurais assez de fric pour payer le loyer. Je suis trop fier de moi, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais je peux venir te chercher quand tu auras fini, si tu veux ?

- D'accord ! dis-je joyeusement.

Il me sourit avec tendresse, et me refit tomber sur le canapé pour m'embrasser avec amour. Nos langues jouaient entre elles avec avidité. Je l'embrassais avec passion, ravie d'enfin pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, après qu'il m'ait autant fait mariner.

- Envoie-moi un texto, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres contre ma bouche. Il embrassa mon front, puis se leva.

- À tout à l'heure, Chaton.

- J'ai hâte, répondis-je.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ma joue, avant de s'éclipser en saluant Alice. Celle-ci revint dans le salon quelques secondes après.

- Prête ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton impatient. Les autres vont arriver, aussi.

- Laisse-moi juste prendre une veste et changer de jean, d'accord ? Et qui vient ?

- Tout le monde Rosie, Jasper, Emmett et Edward.

Elle me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit tandis que je changeais de pantalon. Lorsque j'eus fini, je cherchais une veste.

- T'as réussi à faire venir les garçons ? m'exclamais-je, surprise.

- Ouaip ! Ça à été dur, mais j'ai vaincue, plaisanta-t-elle. Prends cette veste là.

Je m'exécutais et rigolais en même temps qu'elle.

- Au fait, en parlant d'Edward. On dirait que ça va mieux entre lui et Jacob, non ?

- On parle de moi ?

Je me tournais et vis tous mes amis sur le pas de porte de ma chambre. Edward nous fixait d'un air interrogateur.

- Hum... balbutiais-je en prenant une couleur écrevisse. Enfin... Toi, Jake... Euh...

J'étais complètement mal à l'aise. Après tout, Edward était encore amouraché de moi il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Je pris cependant une inspiration pour me donner du courage. Moi aussi, je voulais savoir.

- Tu n'en veux plus à Jake ? demandais-je. Enfin, pour... tu sais ?

- Oh, ça... dit-il d'un air pensif. Et bien... Disons que j'ai tourné la page.

- Notre petit Ed' vient de se rendre compte que plus de filles qu'il ne pensait lui courent après ! rigola Emmett. Il ne sait plus où mettre la tête, le pauvre...

J'éclatais de rire tandis qu'Edward frappait mon grand frère sur le haut du crâne.

- Bon, intervint Alice. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faut qu'on y aille.

Elle me prit moi et Rosalie par le bras, et nous traina dans les escaliers. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la rue, Alice me poussa sur la banquette arrière d'une Volvo –celle d'Edward, puis s'assit à côté de moi. Jasper s'assit à côté d'Edward, qui était au volant. Rosalie et Emmett prirent la Jeep de celui-ci.

* * *

Nous passâmes une agréable après-midi au centre commercial.

Alice nous amena dans pratiquement tous les magasins, achetant des sacs entiers de vêtements, chaussures, sacs et bijoux –j'étais sûre qu'elle ne porterait pas la moitié de tous ces achats. Rosalie et moi la suivions, dénichant de temps à autres quelques habits qui nous plaisaient. Cependant, nous savions pertinemment qu'Alice achèterait également des dizaines d'articles pour elle et moi. Cette fille pouvait être un ange, autant qu'elle pouvait être un petit démon ; c'était pour cela que je l'adorais. Les garçons nous suivaient en trainant les pieds. Ils grommelèrent un peu plus lorsque Rosalie leur demanda de porter les sacs de nos achats.

Deux heures et demie après notre arrivée, j'avais les pieds en compote. Je m'affalais sur un banc du centre commercial en soupirant. Je posais mon sac à main près de moi, et Rosalie s'assit à côté de moi, soupirant également.

- Je suis crevée, gémis-je.

Elle s'esclaffa en acquiesçant.

- Ben alors, les filles ? Déjà fatigué ?

Je lançais un regard noir à Jasper qui rigola.

- Oses dire que tu n'es pas épuisé, toi !

- J'ai fini par avoir l'habitude.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Alice qui arrivait en regardant sa montre.

- Bells, tu dois aller au restaurant, non ? Pour ton boulot.

- Ah. Oui. Exact. J'y vais. Emmett, mon grand frère que j'aime, t'amènes mes sacs à la maison, s'il te plait ?

- Hein ? grogna-t-il. Fais-le toi-même.

- Oh ! Allez ! S'il te plait ! Jake va venir me chercher en moto, après, s'il te plait. Fais-moi plaisir. Et ce soir, je te fais ton plat préféré !

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis détourna le regard, légèrement gêné.

- Des lasagnes faîtes maison ?

- Promis !

- Bon... D'accord, mais juste cette fois, compris ? Ça ne recommencera pas.

Je le remerciais chaleureusement, évitant de lui faire remarquer que j'avais utilisé cette combine une bonne centaine de fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'avoir accompagné devant le restaurant, ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie. Je me tournais et fis face au restaurant _The Band_. C'était un restaurant modeste mais chaleureux, style Friends. J'étais nerveuse. C'était la première fois que je demandais un travail à qui que ce soit.

J'entrais timidement à l'intérieur, et fut accueillie par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Bonjour, ma grande ! Vous voulez une table ?

- Bonjour, madame. Non, hum... Ce serait pour l'offre d'emploi que vous proposez...

- Oh, bien sur. Venez avec moi, ma grande.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement en m'offrant de la suivre vers le bar, au fond du restaurant.

- Alors, comment vous appelez vous, ma jolie ? Je suis Élise Brooks.

- Isabella Swan. Mais on m'appelle Bella, répondis-je en balbutiant.

- Bien, Bella. Avez-vous amené une lettre de motivation ? Ou un CV, peut-être ?

- J'ai bien amené une lettre de motivation, comme vous l'avez demandé sur votre offre d'emploi. Et voilà un CV. Mais vu que je suis encore au lycée, je n'avais pas... grand-chose à écrire...

Je lui tendis une grande enveloppe où j'avais mis les papiers demandés. J'étais une fille très ordonnée et pointilleuse, alors j'avais vérifié une dizaine de fois que j'avais bien tout pris avant de venir.

Elle prit l'enveloppe et sortit les documents qui y étaient. Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois en parcourant silencieusement mon CV et ma lettre de motivation.

- C'est très bien fait, pour une lycéenne, me complimenta-t-elle enfin.

- Oui, les parents d'un ami m'ont aidé.

- Cela sera très bénéfique lorsque vous entrerez dans la vie active. Tout ça me parait très bien. Et vos notes sont très satisfaisantes. Si mon fils avait pu avoir les mêmes notes lors de sa scolarité...

Elle soupira, puis me sourit chaleureusement. J'appréciais beaucoup Madame Brooks.

- Bien. Alors voilà ce que je te propose, Bella –je peux te tutoyer et t'appeler Bella, ma grande ?

- Bien sûr, madame.

- Alors, je te propose de revenir lundi pour entamer une petite période d'essai, d'accord ? Et si tout va bien, on pourra signer un contrat. Je sais que ça a l'air très formel pour ton âge, mais je pense que c'est mieux pour ton avenir professionnel.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Parfait ! Alors tout est réglé. Merci de t'être proposé pour le poste, ma grande.

- Merci de m'accepter au poste, répondis-je immédiatement.

Elle se leva et me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux, avant de me serrer la main.

- A lundi, alors, Bella.

- A lundi, madame.

Je lui adressais un dernier sourire, puis sortis du restaurant en soupirant de soulagement. Je m'éloignais le plus possible du restaurant, espérant échapper à la nervosité que j'avais ressenti devant Madame Brooks.

_J'ai eu le boulot ! J'entre dans la vie active !_

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie d'un pas un peu plus léger, puis sortis mon téléphone portable de mon sac à main. J'envoyais un SMS à Jacob en lui disant que j'avais fini. Je le rangeais ensuite dans ma poche, et me permis une petite pause en m'achetant un smoothie. Quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que je buvais ma boisson, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis, sirotant toujours mon Cassis-Orange-Banane.

- Allôôô ?

- Chaton ? rigola Jacob à l'autre bout du fil. T'as l'air de bonne humeur.

- Je suis de bonne humeur, confirmais-je. J'ai eu le boulot !

- C'est vrai ? s'écria-t-il. C'est super, Bella !

- Je pense aussi, me vantais-je faussement. Alors, tu viens me chercher, p'tit loup ?

- « P'tit loup » ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

Je rigolais.

- J'arrive dans deux minutes, je suis en voiture.

- Je t'attends devant l'entrée.

- À tout de suite. Je t'aime, Isabella Swan.

- Moi aussi, Jacob Black.

Je raccrochais et m'assis sur un banc, près de l'entrée du centre commercial. Je finissais tranquillement mon smoothie, lorsque Jacob arriva enfin. Je grimpais dans la voiture, et me penchais pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa sa main derrière mon cou, et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue taquina la mienne, la caressant et jouant avec. Je gémis doucement, me pressant inconsciemment contre lui. Il attrapa ma taille, et fit en sorte que je me retrouve assise sur ses jambes, l'embrassant toujours. Ses grandes mains chaudes caressaient le bas de mon dos. Je commençais à me frotter contre lui lascivement. Il grogna, et me tira le plus possible contre lui. Il remonta ses mains dans mon dos, en passant sous mon t-shirt.

- Hmm, Bella... ronronna-t-il. On devrait y aller... On est toujours dans la voiture, Chaton...

Sa voix était rauque et grave. Je frissonnais et m'accrochais à son cou, ne rompant pas notre contact. Il rigola contre ma bouche, et brisa notre baiser. Je gémis de frustration lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi.

- Plus tard, peut-être.

Il m'aida à me rasseoir sur le siège passager, et rigola en me voyant croiser les bras contre mon torse d'un air boudeur. Il embrassa ma tempe, et murmura qu'il m'aimait. Je m'attendris, mais fut forte, et ne répondis pas.

- Alors, dit-il qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'avais une très bonne idée avant que tu ne m'arrêtes.

Il éclata de rire.

- Voyons, ma Bella. Normalement, c'est moi qui fait des allusions perverses.

- Il y a un début à tout, non ? répliquais-je.

- Vrai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne manque jamais une occasion de te faire mienne...

Sa voix chaude me fit frissonner. Je me tournais vers lui. Il avait le regard tourné vers la route, et il avait un sourire en coin collé sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, reprit-il. Que fait-on ?

- Je ne sais pas, finis-je par dire. T'as une idée ?

- En fait, oui, j'ai une idée. Que dirais-tu si on avait un rendez-vous romantique ce soir, ma belle ?

Il s'arrêta au feu rouge, et se tourna vers moi. Il m'envoya un sourire ravageur, et je me sentis rougir légèrement.

- C'est tentant, répondis-je. Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

Il sourit d'un air amusé.

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Quoi ? Allez, Jacob !

- Non. Joue le jeu, Chaton !

Je grommelais.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- D'accord pour le rendez-vous romantique, surtout si c'est avec toi, lui dis-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Il rigola.

- Par contre, continuais-je, sache que je te boude parce que tu ne veux pas me dire où est-ce qu'on va !

Il rigola un peu plus fort, et s'arrêta. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais déjà arrivée devant chez moi.

- Oh, nooon ! J'aime pas quand tu me boudes...

Il se pencha et prit mon menton. Il m'embrassa doucement la première fois, puis avec plus de fougue. Il suça ma langue inférieur, prenant cette fois-ci les rênes. J'ouvrais la bouche et il s'empressa de pénétrer dans ma bouche pour sucer ma propre langue. Il m'embrassait avec force et passion. Puis il s'éloigna, me laissant pantelante, le souffle erratique. Il s'esclaffa.

- Prends ça comme une excuse, et peut-être un avant-goût de ce qui se passera plus tard...

Il haussa les sourcils avec un air pervers. Je rigolais en rougissant.

- Je vais me changer, dis-je en tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Je viens te chercher dans dix minutes, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir notre rendez-vous romantique !

Il rigola et m'embrassa légèrement.

- Moi aussi, Chaton. Moi aussi.

Il me sourit avec amour, puis s'éloigna vers chez lui. Je soupirais de bonheur devant mon portail. J'entrais chez moi, saluais mon frère puis me précipitais vers ma chambre. Je fus ravie de voir mes sacs d'achats sur mon lit, et remerciais mentalement mes amis. Je déballais tous sur mon lit, et fouillais négligemment une tenue convenable pour mon rendez-vous romantique.

J'étais toute excitée ! Si je me souvenais bien, cela devait être notre quatrième rendez-vous officiel. Évidemment, on avait déjà eu d'autres rendez-vous, mais c'était des rendez-vous décidés au dernier moment. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Du moins, de mon point vu.

J'essayais une dizaine de tenues différentes, et optais finalement pour un ensemble passe-partout. Je mis un jean serré noir avec un haut-bustier rouge. Je mis aussi des boucles d'oreilles discrètes et le collier qu'il m'avait offert. J'enfilais ensuite des sandales et une veste légère.

J'étais en train de soigner mon apparence devant mon miroir, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. J'accourus pour ouvrir la porte, et tombais sur Jacob. Il s'était changé il portait le même jean et les mêmes chaussures, mais il avait échangé son t-shirt pour un haut en col V gris.

Il m'offrit un sourire en coin appréciateur.

- T'es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Il me prit par la taille et m'attira contre lui. Il embrassa tendrement mes lèvres, puis me sourit. Je lui renvoyais son sourire, puis me tournais :

- J'y vais, Emmett ! criais-je à travers la maison. Et pour les lasagnes... Désolé, mais pas ce soir. Demain, promis !

Je l'entendis grogner du salon avant que je ne ferme la porte à clé. Jacob posa une main dans le bas de mon dos en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte en souriant. Je m'assis en délectant de ce sentiment de bonheur.

- Où est-ce que l'on va, alors ? demandais-je lorsqu'il fut assis.

- Secret. Je pense que tu vas apprécier...

Nous roulâmes dans un silence relaxant. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la ville. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes près d'une plaine habituellement déserte. J'eus la surpris de voir une foule amassée devant ce qui semblait être une foire. Jacob se gara, et m'ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Je sortis en admirant curieusement les lieux.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demandais-je.

- C'est la fête foraine, répondit Jacob. C'est le dernier soir, aujourd'hui. Ça te plait ?

- Oh, Jacob ! Évidemment que ça me plait ! Ça fait super longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à une fête foraine !

Je pris sa main avec excitation et le trainais avec moi en regardant les stands qui s'alignaient les un après les autres. Il rigola et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui.

- Alors ? Par quoi est-ce que tu veux commencer ?

- On fait la pêche aux canards ? proposais-je.

Il acquiesça et paya notre tour. Je réussi à gagner un porte-clés et il remporta des crayons de couleurs. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers les le train-fantôme, puis vers les montagnes russes. Il y avait des couleurs partout, des clowns passaient dans les allées, des vendeurs de ballons, de friandises ou de boissons également. On partagea ensemble une barbapapa et des churros.

- Hé, Jacob ! Regarde !

Je lui montrais une énorme peluche en forme de chien qui pendait au stand de tir.

- Tu trouves pas qu'il te ressemble ? plaisantais-je.

- Mouais, bof. Il a du potentiel, rigola-t-il.

- Je peux essayer de le gagner ?

- Tout pour toi, ma jolie, dit-il.

Je souris d'un air ravi et attrapais le fusil que me tendait le propriétaire du stand, après avoir payé notre tour. Je fis de mon mieux, mais fus déçue de rater deux cibles sur quatre. Au final, je me retrouvais avec un kit de jeu de société. Je soupirais, dépitée d'avoir perdu, et lançais un regard furieux à Jacob qui ricanait près de moi.

- Arrête de rire, Jake, grommelais-je.

- Désolé, dit-il, hilare.

- Si t'es si fort que ça, vas-y, toi !

Il se redressa.

- Est-ce un défi, Isabella Swan ?

- Peut-être bien, Jacob Black.

Je le fixais d'un air provocateur.

- Tu vas le regretter, m'avertit-il.

- Tu me diras ça quand tu auras gagné mon loup en peluche, rétorquais-je.

Jacob haussa un sourcil. Il paya ensuite son tour, et prit le fusil entre ses mains. Il visa d'un air concentré la cible, puis tira une première fois. Touché. Deuxième coup : Touché. Touché, touché et touché. Il avait tiré au milieu des cinq cibles sans aucune difficulté. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être assez impressionnée. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et me toisa de son regarda chocolat.

- Alors ?

- J'avoue que tu es doué, consentis-je à dire.

Il rigola et m'enlaça étroitement dans ses bras.

- T'es trop mignonne, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je rougis en riant légèrement.

Le propriétaire du stand nous regarda d'un air ennuyé et nous demanda le prix que l'on souhaitait d'un ton morne. Jacob montra ma peluche du doigt.

- Celui-là, s'il vous plait.

L'homme nous le passa et nous souhaita une bonne soirée machinalement. Lorsque l'on se fut éloigné du stand, Jacob me passa le chien en peluche –qui ressemblait plus à un loup qu'à autre chose. Il était tout doux, au pelage brun-roux.

- Contente ? me demanda Jacob.

- Oui ! Merci, Jake !

Je plaquais un baiser sur sa joue et serrais ma nouvelle peluche contre moi.

- Tu sais quoi ? Vu qu'il te ressemble, je pense que je vais l'appeler Jacob !

Il éclata de rire en m'entraînant avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'est bien, non ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, ria Jacob.

- Je parlais au chien, Jake. Au gentil-Jake.

Il me fixa, les yeux plissés.

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Évidemment que non.

Il haussa un sourcil tout en continuant de me fixer. Finalement, j'éclatais de rire.

- Ce que tu peux être bête, Bella, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement désespéré.

Il me jeta alors par-dessus son épaule en rigolant.

- Jacob ! m'écriais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !

Il rigola.

- C'est l'heure du dîner, ma grande. On va manger !

- Je peux marcher toute seule ! riais-je. Les gens regardent !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ?

Il finit par me reposer par terre au bout de quelques minutes, feignant d'être fatigué par mon poids. Vexée, je lui courais après à travers la fête foraine tandis qu'il riait à grands éclats. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à sa voiture.

- Allez, pose ton faux-moi dans la voiture, on va manger.

- Il va se sentir seul, dis-je en faisant ma capricieuse.

- On lui trouvera un faux-toi en rentrant, répondit-il. Un petit chaton qui fait le tiers de sa taille.

- Hé ! m'écriais-je. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es nourri aux stéroïdes quand t'étais jeune.

On ria. Il me prit ensuite par la main, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce que je pensais être un restaurant. Nous marchâmes en discutant de tout et de rien, nous taquinant et rigolant.

- Le chocolat est définitivement meilleur que la vanille.

- Tu plaisantes ? ! Le chocolat, c'est juste trop...

- Ah, oui. C'est sûr que dit comme ça...

Je lui lançais un regard menaçant, gâché par mon sourire amusé. Il ricana, et je lui frappais le bras.

- On est bientôt arrivé ?

- Oui, c'est juste au coin. On va à l'Italien.

- C'est vrai ? Je l'adore !

- Je sais.

Je le regardais d'un air surpris. Comment savait-il ça ? En tous cas, je trouvais ça tellement mignon qu'il le sache !

Il m'ouvrit la porte, et une serveuse nous accompagna à une table près de la fenêtre.

- Je m'appelle Elisabeth. Je m'occuperais de vous ce soir. Vous voulez quelques choses à boire ? Monsieur ?

« Elisabeth » lui envoya un regard aguicheur. Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Jacob ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et demanda un Sprite sans lui adresser un regard. J'eus un petit sourire satisfait. Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Son ton était sec et totalement détestable.

- Un Coca, s'il vous plait.

Elle nous tendit les menus, puis s'éloigna.

Je vis alors Jacob me lancer un regard amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

- Toi. Tu es jalouse, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

- Ooooh, que si ! J'ai vu le regard « Pas touche, c'est à moi », et le sourire « Prends ça dans ta face ! ».

Rougissante, je me cachais derrière mon menu. Il continua de rire.

- Allez, Chaton ! C'est pas comme si je ne faisais pas la même chose avec les connards qui te tournent autour.

Toujours derrière mon menu, je souris avec plaisir.

_Lui aussi, il est jaloux !_

Soudainement, le menu que j'avais entre les mains disparut. Jacob s'était penché au-dessus de la table, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- T'es mignonne quand tu es jalouse, Bells.

Il se pencha un peu plus, et m'embrassa doucement. Il mordilla légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, et je dus me retenir de gémir. Je voulus approfondir notre baiser, mais il se recula en souriant. J'eus un soupir frustré.

- Tu as choisis ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Mais je ne te le dirais pas. Je veux pas que tu copies !

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre, Chaton...

- Ah oui ? J'en doute.

Il haussa un sourcil et sortit un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il nota ce qu'il pensait que j'allais prendre sur une serviette en papier.

- Tiens, dit-il en me la tendant. Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais et rangeais la serviette dans la poche de mon jean. La serveuse revint et nous demanda notre commande.

- Pizza Diana, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, minauda-t-elle. Autres choses ?

- Non, merci.

- Et vous, Madame ?

- Tagliatelle aux Quatre Fromages. S'il vous plait, ajoutais-je finalement avec une grimace.

Jacob retint un rire.

- Bien. Ça va arriver.

Elisabeth-la-moche s'éloigna de nouveau. Jacob me fixa d'un air amusé. Je rougis et détournais le regard. Reprenant contenance, je me versais du Coca dans mon verre, puis pris une gorgée. Jacob était accoudé à la table, tenant son menton dans sa main.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Il m'offrit un sourire éclatant.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Je pris une couleur rouge tomate.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, Jacob et moi sortions ensemble du restaurant en éclatant de rire.

- J'ai passé une super soirée, Jake. Merci beaucoup !

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était fini, Bella...

Je levais la tête vers lui, l'air surpris.

- C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va retourner à la fête foraine.

Je plaçais machinalement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Ah ? Mais c'est pas déjà fermé ? Il est pratiquement minuit...

- C'est le dernier jour, ils restent ouverts plus tard, dit-il en prenant ma mèche de cheveux et jouant avec. Ne mets pas tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles. Tu es beaucoup plus sexy quand tu ne le fais pas, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je rougis. Il me serra contre lui, et on avança vers la foire. Je me délectais de sentir son corps contre le mien, de la chaleur de son bras autour de mes épaules. Enfin, nous arrivâmes près de la fête. Mais lieu d'y entrer de nouveau, Jacob nous fit bifurquer vers un endroit isolé.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- A quelques mètres de la plaine où se déroule la fête. Dis, tu vis ici de puis que tu es née, et tu ne connais même pas ta ville. Faudrait sortir un peu, ma grande ! Ou petite... taquina-t-il.

- Et toi, vaudrait mieux que tu sortes un peu moins, répliquais-je. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Tu verras bien, dit-il en souriant.

- C'est pas un truc grave, hein ? Tu vas pas te transformer en loup-garou, ou quoi que ce soit ?

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Non, Bella. Je ne vais pas me transformer en loup-garou.

- Hmm... C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas ; c'est pas la pleine lune !

- Qui te dit que les loups-garous ne se transforment que les nuits de pleine lune ?

- C'est de notoriété publique, Jacob, expliquais-je doucement.

- Nos légendes Quileutes disent que les loups-garous peuvent se transformer quand bon leur semble. Ils se changeaient pour protéger la population des vampires.

- Donc ! Tu avoues être un loup-garou.

Il rigola et m'invita à s'asseoir près de lui sur l'herbe. Il se mit à regarder le ciel, les yeux dans le vide. Il leva ensuite le doigt, montrant une étoile plus lumineuse que les autres.

- Tu vois celle-là ? Avec ma mère et mes sœurs, quand il n'y avait pas de nuages et qu'on pouvait voir les étoiles, on attendait de voir cette étoile-là avant d'aller se coucher.

- Elle est belle.

Il acquiesça.

- Quand ma mère est morte, j'étais le seul à continuer de faire ça. Les jumelles –Rachel et Rebecca, ont arrêtaient de le faire. Elles vivaient mal le décès de Maman... Même ici, je continu de faire ça.

Je me tournais pour le regarder. Il fixait le ciel d'un air nostalgique, l'éclat des étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux. Il était tellement beau. Je m'avançais à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, et m'allongeais sur lui. Il me serra plus près de lui, et je posais ma tête sur torse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ça va commencer.

- De quoi ?

Avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase, j'entendis un sifflement dans l'air. Je levais les yeux pour voir une boule de lumière exploser en milliers de petites étincelles de couleurs. D'autres feux d'artifices volèrent vers le ciel, puis éclatèrent au-dessus de nos têtes. J'admirais ce spectacle sans en perdre une seule miette. Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune... Toutes les couleurs défilaient devant mes yeux émerveillés.

Je sentis quelques choses me gêner dans la poche de mon pantalon. J'en sortis une serviette. C'était celle où Jacob avait écrit ce que j'allais prendre au restaurant. Je l'ouvris et lus ce qui y était marqué.

_Tagliatelle aux quatre fromages. _:)_  
_

C'était l'un des plus beaux rendez-vous que j'avais jamais eu.

* * *

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, Jacob.

Il me sourit et alluma l'entrée de son appartement. J'accrochais ma veste au porte-manteau et entrais dans le salon. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et attendis qu'il nous apporte des boissons. Il revint peu après avec deux canettes de soda. Il m'en ouvrit une et me la tendit. Il but quelques gorgées, puis posa sa canette sur la table basse. Je finis la mienne, et un silence s'installa. Il me fixa alors, les yeux brillant de désir et d'amour. Il s'avança lentement vers moi, et m'embrassa avidement. Je m'accrochais à son cou et l'attira vers moi le plus possible. Il agrippa tendrement mes hanches, et me souleva entre ses bras, telle une princesse. Ne rompant jamais le contact entre nos lèvres, il nous emmena vers sa chambre. Nos langues dansaient entre elles, se mouvant en parfaite harmonie, entre amour et envie.

Jacob me posa en douceur sur le lit, puis nicha son visage dans mon cou. Il commença à mordiller ma peau, me faisant gémir doucement. Je tentais de retenir ma voix, ne voulant pas déranger Seth qui était sûrement à côté. Mais je l'oubliais bien vite lorsque je sentis ses mains relever mon haut. Il caressa mon ventre, puis remonta jusqu'à mes seins. Je couinais en ressentant les sensations merveilleuses qu'il me procurait. Il m'aida à enlever mon haut, découvrant mon soutien-gorge rouge. Il me refit face, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Tu es tellement belle, Bella.

C'était doux et tendre.

J'allais enlever mon sous-vêtement, mais il m'arrêta dans mon geste.

- Le rouge te rend tellement plus excitante, murmura-t-il.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas excitante sans du rouge ? dis-je dans un souffle.

Il rigola.

- Bien évidemment que non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Chaton.

Tout à coup, ses mains devinrent plus fougueuses, plus avides. Ils me débarrassa de mon pantalon et de son t-shirt. Me regardant dans les yeux, il embrassa ma cheville, puis descendit jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, alternant entre baisers et mordillements. Ma respiration se fit rapidement haletante, et j'agrippais ses cheveux pour qu'il aille plus loin. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, et il se redressa et rencontra mon regard.

- Patience.

Il fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes, les relevant doucement. Il prit un de mes seins en bouche, et le suça.

- Jacob... gémis-je.

Je ressentais des vagues de plaisir m'assaillir, comme une mer en furie s'échouer brutalement contre des rochers. Il parcourait ma peau, y laissant des empreintes indélébiles. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à ma hanche, puis vint caresser mon vagin une première fois. Mon cri de plaisir mourut dans ses bouche quand il vint m'embrasser passionnément. Devenant impatiente, je pris ses mains et les plaçais sur mes seins. Je déboutonnais ensuite son propre jean et tentais de le lui enlever. Sa respiration était aussi saccadée que la mienne, et il s'en débarrassa rapidement.

Enfin, il se positionna à mon entrée, son pénis caressant lentement mon sexe, comme une torture. Enfin, il s'enfonça en moi, gémissant tout autant que moi. Je me cambrais, collant mon corps contre le sien en sueur. Il commença alors à se mouvoir, faisant des va-et-vient en moi, me faisant crier un peu plus fort à chaque coups de butoir.

- Jacob, disais-je. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob...! Plus vite !

Il obéit, augmentant la vitesse de ses mouvements, devenant plus brutal. Il me serra dans ses bras sans s'arrêter. Il me murmurait sans fin qu'il m'aimait, tout en m'envoyant un peu plus chaque seconde vers la jouissance. Je poussais maintes et maintes cris et gémissements de plaisir à chaque mouvement.

Je sentais l'orgasme se construire en moi à une vitesse grandissante. J'obligeais Jacob à accélérer le rythme en moi. Il touchait ce point si sensible en moi qui me faisait tourner la tête. Enfin, je sentis un plaisir brutal me renverser. J'eus le souffle coupé et mes yeux se révulsèrent lorsque je sentis ce plaisir si brutal me balayer.

Je retombais sur le matelas comme une loque. J'étais épuisé, mais je me sentais bien. Jacob, toujours en moi, m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après, me laissant le loisir de l'admirer. Il me serrait autoritairement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Sa respiration était lente et relaxante. Je fis courir mon doigt le long de sa mâchoire, puis jusque ses lèvres rougies de nos baisers. Je l'embrassais doucement, avant de nicher mon visage contre son torse.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui, à mon grand plaisir. Je m'endormis dans les bras de celui que j'aimais.

* * *

Et voilà. :) Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Je vous disais donc qu'à partir de maintenant, nos amoureux vivront une vide de lycéens simple et toute belle. A peu de choses près. :P J'espère que vous continuerez de me lire et que vous apprécierez mes chapitres :)

Je voulais aussi mettre au point quelques petites choses :

**L'histoire se passe en février/mars, un peu avant les examens de passage en classe supérieure.**

**Bella et Jacob ont 17 ans à ce stade.**

Il y aura donc un petit bonus-lemon pour nos petits amoureux qui arrivera dans deux ou trois chapitre (on verra bien). Je suis aussi triste de dire que la fin de cette histoire approche. Pas tout de suite. Mais bon, ça va arriver. Je vous ferais signe quand ce sera le cas... Je suis trop émue et trop triste...

A la prochaine :)

MissHaru**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Bonjour, mon p'tit monde !

JE SUIS EN VACANCES !

Je suis chez moi, pèpère. En fait, nan, pas du tout. Je travaille avec ma môman pour avoir de l'argent pour les soldes :D C'est le 22 juin, cette année. Je vais passer le premier jour des soldes avec une copine, on va faire la Rue de Rennes (Paris). Youpiiii :)

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, tous le monde :). Voilà le seizième chapitre. Ce que ça va vite, quand même. Je voulais vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant, l'histoire aura un ton plus léger qu'avant (déjà que c'était pas très sérieux...). Donc, plus de disputes farfelues et de grosses intrigues étranges. Juste des beau moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble, Jake et Bella :). Si cela ne vous convient pas, dîtes-le moi en PM et j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour remédier à cela.

Ce chapitre est donc juste un épisode de leur vie. Simple et joyeux, je pense.

J'espère que vous apprécierez :).

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Bella**

Mes yeux parcouraient minutieusement les lignes du livre qui était entre mes mains.

J'étais assise à la table basse du salon, concentrée sur un bouquin. Je devais absolument le lire pour les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient à grands pas. Accoudé à la table, je tenais le livre à la hauteur de mes yeux. Je commençais à m'impatienter, car l'histoire de cet ouvrage était proprement ennuyeuse. Mais heureusement pour moi, il ne me restait que quelques pages avant de pouvoir le ranger au fond d'une commode sombre et sale. Celle d'Emmett sera parfaite.

En face de moi, adossé au canapé, Jacob révisait ses maths en faisant des exercices du livre de cours. Concentré, il mordillait le bout de son porte-mine. Il s'appuyait également à la table, soutenant sa joue grâce à sa main. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil quelques fois. Quand il remarquait que je le regardais, il me souriait, puis retournait vers son problème.

Finalement, j'arrivais à l'ultime page de mon roman. Lisant les derniers mots à toute vitesse, je ne compris rien à la dernière phrase. Cependant, je fus soulagé de pouvoir jeter l'ouvrage au loin. Je croisais les bras sur la table, et posais ma tête dessus, ayant tout le loisir de regarder Jacob.

Il avait froncé les sourcils, et marmonnait quelques paroles incompréhensibles d'un air mécontent. Souriant légèrement, je me redressais. Je grimpais alors sur ses jambes, et posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Jacob entoura ma taille de son bras, et posa le livre de maths sur ma cuisse. Je déposais quelques baisers mouillés dans son cou, et riais lorsque je le sentis se retenir de gémir.

- Bella... supplia-t-il finalement. S'il te plaît, je suis en plein dans mon exercice, là !

- Je ne t'en empêche pas, rigolais-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, et tenta de reporter son attention sur son problème de maths. Mais c'était sans compter les baisers que je déposais le long de son cou, puis jusqu'à son oreille. Il soupira et me fit face, mi-amusé, mi-fâché.

- T'es vraiment désespérante. Tu le sais, ça ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant innocemment.

- C'est toi qui m'a obligé à réviser pour les examens de fin d'année, tu sais ? continuait-il. Que ferais-tu si je redoublais, hm ?

- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, ironisais-je.

- Ou alors... menaça-t-il. _Je _t'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Sa remarque eut le bénéfice de m'effrayer légèrement. Je le regardais, incrédule. Il finit par éclater de rire, et je le frappais au bras.

- Si t'avais vu ta tête, franchement !

Je croisais mes bras contre le torse, boudeuse.

- T'es pas sympa... ronchonnais-je.

- Allez. Laisse-moi finir, et on fera quelques choses, d'accord ?

Je fis mine d'y réfléchir, puis acceptais. J'allais me lever, mais ses bras m'emprisonnèrent contre lui.

- Tu ne devais pas travailler ?

- Si. Mais c'est plus agréable avec toi près de moi. Mais ne me déconcentre pas, d'accord ?

Jacob me lança un regard d'avertissement, puis approuva du regard lorsque j'hochais de la tête. Il recommença à marmonner et à froncer des sourcils d'un air courroucé.

_Tellement sexy..._

Je soupirais imperceptiblement, puis jetais un coup d'œil au brouillon de Jacob. Il y avait des essais et des formules mathématiques griffonnés partout sur la feuille. Tout allait dans le bon sens pour trouver le résultat du problème, mais ce n'était cependant pas assez.

Ça ne se voyait pas, mais Jacob avait de bons résultats au lycée. Le jour où il est venu me voir avec son grand A en mathématiques, j'ai failli recracher la boisson que j'étais en train de boire. Mon orgueil avait failli en prendre un coup, mais j'avais été soulagée d'avoir un A+. J'avais toujours eu des facilités dans les matières scientifiques.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et trouvais finalement la solution.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposais-je.

- Ça doit faire une demi-heure que je suis sur ce truc, et toi, en dix minutes tu me trouve le résultat ? Je ne sais pas si je dois être admiratif, ou plutôt déprimé... soupira-t-il faussement. Vas-y, impressionne-moi en me donnant la réponse !

Je rigolais et le frappais faiblement.

- Il faut que tu utilises cette règle là, et que tu l'appliques grâce à la question précédente, tu vois ?

Il acquiesça.

- Ensuite, tu fais comme ça...

Je lui pris son crayon des mains et gribouillais dans un coin de sa feuille.

- Puis comme ça... Voilà !

- Ah... C'est vrai que vu comme ça, çà l'air beaucoup plus simple...

Il jeta le livre et ses feuilles sur la table, puis s'étira.

- Je suis crevé ! J'ai du utiliser tout mes neurones pour ce truc...

Il me prit dans ses bras, et étouffa un bâillement dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

Il embrassa mon front, puis le bout de mon nez, et enfin mes lèvres. Je soupirais de bonheur et m'accrochais à son cou. Il caressait le bas de mon dos sous mon t-shirt. Lorsque l'on rompit notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle, il embrassa le bout de mon nez.

- T'as fini ton bouquin ? chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçais.

- Et je n'en ai pas compris un traître mot.

Nous rigolâmes.

- Quelle série prendras-tu l'année prochaine ? demandais-je.

- J'hésite. Soit la série S, soit la série ES. Sûrement série S. Toi ?

- Pareil.

- Hm, c'est sûr que quand on a un don pour les sciences, on va pas s'amuser à faire une série L...

Je rigolais.

- On sera peut-être dans la même classe, s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux.

- Si on passe, rétorquais-je.

- Ben dis donc... Quel optimisme de ta part, hein ?

Je rougis et lui envoyais un regard menaçant. Il rigola.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? me demanda-t-il.

Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille. Je fermais les yeux en appréciant la sensation qu'il me procurait.

- J'ai une très bonne idée, marmonna-t-il.

Je gloussais, puis le repoussais. Il m'envoya un regard plaintif, et je redoublais d'hilarité.

- Il faut que j'aille au boulot, aujourd'hui. Madame Brooks a bien voulu que je prenne mon jour de congé, hier, pour mes révisions. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis obligée d'y aller.

- Mouais, ronchonna-t-il. Ça m'énerve, quand même. Moi qui me disais qu'avoir un boulot serait sympa... En fait, ça m'empêche de voir la fille de mon cœur. J'exige un remboursement !

J'éclatais de rire, et il me rejoint bien vite.

- Au fait, Jake... Je te l'ai jamais demandé, mais c'est quoi, ton boulot ?

- Tu n'as donc pas honte ? ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant semblant de s'outrer. Ne pas savoir l'activité professionnelle de ton cher et tendre, tu devrais avoir honte, jeune fille !

Je rigolais et le frappais doucement au bras.

- Allez ! Dis-le-moi !

- Je fais pas grands-choses, finalement. Je travaille dans un garage comme mécanicien, vu que je me débrouille pas trop mal avec les voitures.

- Oh, oui.

Il était effectivement très doué. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la Jeep d'Emmett avait fait un caprice. Jacob l'avait aidé à la réparer, et en deux ou trois tours de mains, la belle Angelica d'Emmett était comme neuve.

Oui, je sais. Mon frère a donné un prénom à sa voiture...

- Tu veux que je t'y conduise ?

- Pardon ?

Il me regarda d'un air amusé.

- À ton travail, je veux dire. Tu veux que je t'y conduise ? répéta-t-il.

- Oh, fis-je en rougissant. Oui, s'il te plait.

Il m'offrit un sourire éclatant, et m'aida à me lever.

- Prends une veste, Chaton, je pense qu'il va pleuvoir dans une heure ou deux...

J'obéis et me dirigeais vers le vestibule et enfilais une veste. Je mis ensuite des chaussures fermées.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Il a l'air de faire beau, pour moi.

- J'ai l'habitude étant donné que je vis dans le coin le plus pluvieux d'Amérique –peut-être même du monde, si tu veux mon avis. Et aussi un peu parce que la météo l'a dit ce matin... ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

Je m'esclaffais et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Tu piques toujours la voiture de Seth ?

- Il me pique toujours ma moto, répliqua-t-il.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Entre, ma beauté. T'as des sous à te faire.

- Ouais, et quand j'aurais un peu d'argent, je te donnerais un ou deux dollars pour t'acheter des bonbons.

- Oh ouiiiiii ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il mit le contact et démarra.

- Je peux mettre de la musique ? demandais-je.

- Je t'en prie.

J'allumais la radio et cherchais une station qui retransmettrait de la bonne musique. Finalement, je trouvais une fréquence qui diffusait du Debussy. J'attendis une réaction de Jacob (qui, sans vouloir le vexer, n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre classique). Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Il tendit la main et augmenta le volume de la radio. Je le dévisageais d'un air surpris.

- Tu aimes Debussy ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Çà l'air de te surprendre, ronchonna-t-il.

- Autant que le jour tu es revenu avec un A en maths.

- Gnagnagna...

- Quel gamin, me moquais-je.

- C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! s'écria-t-il en rigolant.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher et éclatais de rire.

- T'es tellement bête ! m'exclamais-je.

Nous rigolâmes pendant plusieurs minutes. J'étais tellement hilare que j'avais des larmes qui se formaient au coin de mes yeux.

- Plus sérieusement, dit-il. Même si j'ai l'air d'un gros crétin...

- Voyons, voyons, le coupais-je. Tu ne dis que des bêtises ! Tu n'es pas gros, Jake ! Tu as l'air d'un crétin, mais pas un _gros _crétin !

Il me lança un regard faussement exaspéré, mais finit par rire.

- Je disais. J'ai peut-être l'air d'un crétin, mais je suis plutôt bon. Rachel et Rebecca m'aidaient souvent pour les devoirs. Et quand je ne comprenais pas, elle me privait de dîner jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Tes sœurs semblent vraiment effrayante... Pourtant, Rachel a l'air gentille.

- Ce n'est qu'une façade, dit-il sombrement.

Je m'esclaffais.

- Quoi ?

- T'as l'air totalement effrayé !

- Pas du tout...

- Bien sûr. T'as l'airvraiment sûr de toi, ironisais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il s'engageait sur le parking du centre commercial.

- En parlant de Rachel, reprit-il. Elle et les autres arrivent cet après-midi, normalement.

- Quoi ? ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? !

- Désolé ! Je ne m'en suis souvenu que maintenant... Contente ?

- Tellement ! Cette fille est géniale, tu sais ? Quand on n'a pas peur d'elle, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il ignora mon commentaire et continua à fixer la route. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée, puis se tourna vers moi.

- C'est là que je te dépose, Princesse.

- Tu m'accompagnes pas à l'intérieur ? boudais-je en faisant la moue.

Il sourit et caressa ma joue. Il se pencha ensuite et embrassa ma pommette. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'approchais un peu plus vers moi.

- S'il te plait... marmonnais-je contre ses lèvres.

Il grommela.

- C'est de la triche...

- Et alors ? C'est le résultat qui compte, rigolais-je.

Il rigola de même, et m'attira dans ses bras.

- D'accord, mais pas longtemps. Le temps que t'entres, que tu te changes, et que tu te mettes derrière le comptoir en me faisant une pose sexy, et je m'en vais.

Il redémarra et se gara. Je plissais les yeux d'un air colérique, qui le fit juste rire.

- Tu sais que je plaisante... Je ne serais pas parti sans un bisou après tout ce spectacle !

Je le frappais en rigolant et sortis de la voiture.

Il me rejoint et enlaça ma taille. Je croisais les bras contre mon ma poitrine et le regardais, attendant des excuses. Je savais pertinemment qu'il plaisantait, mais cela m'amusait. Il me sourit d'un air innocent, et j'haussais un sourcil. Il soupira et abdiqua.

- Je suis désolé. Tu sais que je rigolais, nan ?

Je cachais mon sourire, et avançais sans dire un mot de plus. Il me suivit en me suppliant de le pardonner. Je tins jusqu'au centre commercial, et éclatais finalement de rire. Il me regarda d'un air perdu, puis plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent.

- T'es pas sympa avec l'homme que tu aimes... grommela-t-il.

- Aah, je sais... Qu'est-ce que ce sera avec ceux que j'aime pas ?

- Horrible. Je les plains, ricana-t-il.

Je le pris par le bras, et nous avançâmes jusqu'au _Band_. J'entrais d'un pas guilleret, et saluais Madame Brooks.

- Bonjour, Madame Brooks ! m'exclamais-je.

Jacob ricana près de moi, et je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je fus satisfaite de l'entendre grogner de douleur.

- Bonjour, Bella ! Tu es en avance, il n'est même pas 15h...

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Je suis d'humeur à travailler !

- Voilà un état d'esprit que me plait ! Je suis fière de toi, jeune fille ! s'exclama-t-elle en bombant le torse.

Je pouffais et me diriger vers le local technique du restaurant.

- Oh ! Au fait, Jacob. Tu peux partir.

- Quoi ? Tu me fais un cinéma pour que je t'accompagne, et ensuite tu me vires comme un malpropre ? ! Sans même ma pose sexy ? ! Diantre, je suis outré !

Je rigolais et lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Attends-moi au comptoir, alors. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il acquiesça en souriant et s'assit sur une des chaises hautes du bar. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Madame Brooks lever les yeux au ciel en faisant un sourire en coin.

_Ah... Vous avez raison, Madame Brooks..._

_Ce que c'est beau, l'adolescence... En particulier lorsque vous avez un petit-ami aussi sexy que le mien. Oh yeah !_

Je rigolais intérieurement et entrais dans le local technique. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier et sortis le tablier réglementaire du restaurant, ainsi que des chaussures à petits talons. Je fermais le casier, lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella.

- Hum... B – Bella ?

Je me tournais et tombais sur une fille de ma taille, brune et fine. Elle avait un physique assez banal, mais lorsque l'on la détaillait un peu plus, on voyait qu'elle avait des lèvres parfaites, avec des yeux et une peau mate magnifiques. De plus, elle avait l'air d'être une fille très gentille.

J'étais sûre de la connaître, et me creusais la tête en tentant de me souvenir d'elle.

- Bonjour. Hum... On se connait, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Je suis Kimberly Connweller. Mais appelle-moi Kim. La p - petite-amie de Jared.

- Oooh, oui ! Je me souviens ! Désolé, m'excusais-je.

- Pas de problème, sourit-elle. Tu travailles ici ?

- Ouaip. Depuis la semaine dernière. Toi ?

- Aujourd'hui, rigole-t-elle. Je viens de finir ma pause, en fait.

Je rigole en même temps qu'elle, et me souvint brutalement qu'un colosse d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix m'attend dehors.

- On se retrouve dans la salle ? proposais-je.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et ouvrit son casier. Je sortis rapidement du local et m'installais derrière le bar.

Jacob était accoudé au comptoir, en train de téléphoner à je ne sais qui. Je me mis devant lui et lui souris gentiment. Il me renvoya son sourire et dit « Je t'aime » silencieusement. Pour rigoler, je fis une pose sexy grotesque, une main sur la hanche. Il se retint de rire, tentant de ne pas éclater de rire au nez de son correspondant. J'étais sur le point d'enchaîner sur ma troisième pose, lorsque Kim sortit du local et me rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rigola-t-elle.

- Je fais des poses sexy à mon copain, répondis-je en m'esclaffant.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te demander de conseil dans ce domaine-là, taquina-t-elle.

Je lui envoyais un regard torve en souriant et m'attelais à remplir la commande d'un client. Lorsque j'eus finis de préparer le thé au citron d'une dame (une vielle pie, si vous voulez mon avis) au fond de la salle, Jacob finissait son coup de téléphone.

- Qui c'était ? demandais-je.

- Jalouse ?

J'haussais un sourcil.

- Je plaisante, dit-il. Ma sœur. Elle est arrivée à l'aéroport il y a quelques minutes. Le temps qu'elle prenne tous ses bagages et qu'elle passe la douane, j'aurais le temps d'aller la chercher. Je te retrouve ici dans deux heures, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Fais vite, tu me manques déjà.

Il sourit et m'embrassa doucement, puis se leva.

- À plus tard, ma belle.

Je le saluais de la main et le regardais sortir du restaurant. Je soupirais discrètement et passais un coup de chiffon sur la surface intacte du comptoir. À cette heure-ci, le _Band_ était pratiquement vide. Quelques personnes solitaires étaient au bar, tandis qu'un ou deux couples roucoulaient près des grandes fenêtres.

Kim alla s'asseoir face à moi en soupirant. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

- M'ennuie, marmonna-t-elle. Y a rien à faire, là.

Je rigolais.

- On est au plein milieu de l'après-midi. Dans une ou deux heures, ce sera plein.

- C'est plus drôle quand il y a du monde, pesta-t-elle.

Je souris d'un air compréhensif. De plus, il faisait beau dehors. Je me demandais si Jacob ne se serait pas trompé à propos de la pluie.

- Jared m'a dit qu'il allait pleuvoir, aujourd'hui, commenta Kim.

Je me tournais vers elle.

- Toi aussi ? Jake m'a dit la même chose.

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Apparemment, il a l'habitude.

Ce fut à mon tour d'acquiescer.

- Ces gars sont incroyables, non ?

- Oui, tellement, répondis-je. C'est à s'en créer des complexes ! plaisantais-je.

- Complexes d'infériorité, complexe de beauté... énuméra-t-elle en rigolant. Et j'en passe !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Exceptionnellement, je sortis deux bouteilles de Coca que je décapsulais.

_Je rembourserais plus tard._

J'en offris une à Kim qui me remercia chaleureusement.

- Merci, Bella !

J'adorais cette fille.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, nous nous retrouvions au bar et nous discutions joyeusement. Madame Brooks se joignait quelques fois à la conversation, ainsi que Rob', un autre serveur d'une vingtaine d'années. Petit à petit, le restaurant se remplissait, nous donnant de moins en moins l'occasion de discuter ensemble. Au bout de deux heures, Madame Brooks me fit servir les clients en salle. Je quittais avec un petit pincement au cœur le bar, et allais aider Kim. Elle semblait avoir du mal avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se mettait à rougir et à bégayer. Cependant, lorsqu'elle nous parlait un petit peu, elle s'ouvrait et devenait une amie formidable.

Je courais presque pour prendre les commandes des gens qui sortaient de leur travail ou du lycée. Je vis même quelques camarades de classes qui me saluèrent. Les clients qui entraient été à présent trempés, prouvant que Jake et Jared avaient raison à propos de la pluie.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée à l'un des murs du restaurant.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Kim.

Elle donnait la commande de boisson d'un groupe d'hommes d'affaires à Rob' qui était à présent au bar.

- Jake. Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il est parti chercher sa sœur et un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Jake... Ce serait pas ton petit ami super grand ? demanda Rob'.

- Si.

- Ce qu'il est mignon !

- Pas vrai ? ! m'exclamais-je.

- T'en a de la chance, Bella, soupira-t-il. Tu veux pas partager ?

- Sûrement pas, rigolais-je.

Ais-je oublié de préciser que Rob' est gay ? Et ben voilà, c'est fait.

Rob', ou plutôt Robert Princeton, était un de nos collègues. Il était quelqu'un de joyeux et d'hyper drôle. Je l'adorais également.

En fait, j'adorais mes collègues de travail.

- Et toi, Kimmy-Bear ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Kim.

- Primo, ne m'appelle pas « Kimmy ». Et ensuite, tu peux toujours rêver !

- Espèce de radines ! accusa-t-il en pointant un doigt vers nous.

Je pouffais.

- Jared aussi a dit qu'il allait venir. Un de ses potes va aussi arriver.

- Je pense que c'est Paul. Paul Gade. Il est ami avec Jake et Jared.

- Oh, oui. Je vois.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes, avant que je n'aperçoive une silhouette féminine courir vers moi.

- Bella ! s'exclama Emily.

- Emily !

Elle me prit dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Je rigolais.

- Em', lâche-la. Je voudrais pas qu'elle meure.

Jacob nous envoya un regard amusé. J'allais lui sauter dans les bras lorsque je vis qu'il était trempé de la tête au pied. À l'instar des autres. Ce fut alors que je vis que tous le monde étaient là. Quand je dis tout le monde, c'est _tout le monde _; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah, Paul, Sam, Rachel, Renesmée, Emily et Jacob. Je les contemplais, les yeux écarquillés. Kim et Rob' les regardaient tout aussi incrédule.

- Vous avez décidé de nous envahir, ou quoi ? m'écriais-je.

Jacob éclata de rire.

- Tout le monde s'est retrouvé à l'aéroport, et on a croisé tes potes sur le chemin. Donc, on est tous venus ici !

Je soupirais, ne pouvant cependant pas cacher mon sourire amusé.

- Combien êtes-vous ? m'enquis-je.

Jared nous compta rapidement.

- On est 15.

- Waouuuh ! s'exclama Quil. 15, c'est...

- ... beaucoup ça !

Sam et Paul les regardèrent d'un air dubitatif.

- Sérieux, les gars ? ricana Paul. On finit la phrase de l'autre, maintenant ?

Puérilement, Quil lui tira la langue, et prit Rachel dans ses bras.

- Racheeeeeel, Paul se moque de mouaaa !

- Tant pis pour toi, gamin, rigola-t-elle.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la horde de garçons en face de nous et nous salua, Kim et moi.

Jacob me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras, prenant une grande inspiration dans mes cheveux.

- Tu m'as manqué... marmonna-t-il.

Je souris en rougissant.

- Toi aussi.

Il s'éloigna un peu et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il m'embrassa doucement, caressa mes lèvres avec sa langue. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche, et alors qu'il allait approfondir son baiser, quelqu'un le tira en arrière.

- T'as fini de faire des mamours à ta copine, Jakey ? J'ai faim et soif ! s'exclama Seth en tapotant son ventre.

Jacob lui envoya un regard noir.

- Espèce de sale...

J'éclatais de rire, et les conduisis vers une table au fond de la salle. Rob' les suivait du regard d'un air curieux, tandis que Kim dut s'atteler de nouveau à sa tâche, après avoir salué convenablement Jared.

- Salut Leah ! m'exclamais-je en la voyant légèrement en retrait.

- Salut, Bella.

Je lui offris un sourire éclatant, puis pris la commande de la table. Ils faisaient un brouhaha monstre. Tout le monde les dévisageait, mais ils s'en fichaient comme de leur première chaussette. Je repartis vers le bar avec une commande gigantesque.

- Ce sont tes amis, Bella ?

- Oui, Madame Brooks.

- C'est bien, c'est bien, dit-elle en souriant. Il faut que la jeunesse soit active et dynamique ! Je vous offre la première tournée !

Les garçons, d'ouïe très fine, accueillirent cette proposition de bon cœur et crièrent de joie à travers le restaurant.

Je rigolais également.

C'était ma famille.

* * *

- À qui est le steak-haché-frites ?

- Moiii ! répondit Quil.

- Gamin, ricana Emmett. Y a pas idée de toujours manger ça à ton âge !

- Tu peux parler, Monsieur Je-mange-toujours-des-p'tits-filous, rétorqua Jasper.

- Tu vas me le payer...

* * *

- Voilà l'addition.

- Oh, allez, Bellaaaa ! s'exclama Paul.

- Tu peux bien nous offrir le repas, nan ? renchérit Edward.

- Nan. Par contre, vous pouvez me donner un énorme pourboire.

- Pas si tu nous offre pas le repas ! argumenta Embry.

- Tant pis, pas de glace gratuite pour le dessert, dit Kim.

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard.

- D'accord, on paye, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Les filles et moi éclatâmes de rire.

* * *

- Hé ! C'est quoi ça ? Vingt euros de pourboire ? !

- Ben c'est déjà ça, si tu veux mon avis, commenta Jacob.

- T'es mon petit-ami, tu pourrais me donner plus.

- T'es ma petite-amie, t'aurais pu m'offrir le repas.

Je lui envoyais un regard noir.

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, grommelais-je tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

Il me fit s'asseoir sur ses jambes et m'embrassa longuement.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Je souris.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

* * *

Nous sortîmes tous du restaurant en riant, bras dessus, bras dessous. Jacob me serrait contre lui. Je discutais activement avec les filles autour de moi, jusqu'à ce que l'on se sépare sur le parking. Je saluais tout le monde, et grimpais sur la moto de Jake.

- T'as repris ta moto ?

- Ouaip. Seth prend la voiture avec sa sœur et les autres. T'imagine qu'ils vont tous dormir chez moi ? La galère... rigola-t-il.

Je pouffais également et me serrais contre lui tandis qu'il démarrait. Il me conduisit jusqu'à chez moi en silence. Arrivés devant le portail de la maison, j'hésitais quelques secondes avant de me lancer.

- Dit, Jake ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux rester dormir ? bredouillais-je. À la maison. Chez moi. Ici. Euh...

Il me regarda d'un air surpris, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne s'illumine.

- D'accord ! C'est la deuxième fois que je viens dormir chez toi, Chaton !

J'acquiesçais en rougissant.

Il m'aida à descendre de sa moto. Emmett n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il me suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Installe-toi, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

Il acquiesça, avant de m'arrêter.

- Avec quoi je dors ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, avant de me souvenir qu'il avait laissé ici un vieux t-shirt. J'allais le chercher et le lui tendis. Il me remercia d'un sourire, et enleva ses vêtements actuels. Rougissante, je m'empressais de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'entendis son rire étouffé à travers la porte. Je me changeais moi-même, enfilant un top léger et un short assortis. Je me brossais les dents et me lavais le visage.

Quelques minutes après, je sortis timidement de la salle de bain, et cherchais Jacob du regard. Je le trouvais avachi sur le lit, en train de lire...

- JACOB !

Je lui sautais dessus, et tentais de lui arracher ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Surpris, il leva les bras, mettant mon journal intime hors de ma portée.

Et oui, j'avais un journal intime. Je le remplissais de temps en temps. Mais ces derniers temps, depuis que je suis avec Jacob, une inspiration grandissante avait naquis en moi et je passais mes soirées à griffonner des lignes et des lignes du pourquoi je l'aime et qu'est-ce que j'aimais chez lui. J'avais même écrit mon prénom accompagné de son nom de famille.

Si ce n'est pas pathétique...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! m'écriais-je. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? !

- Sous ton oreiller...

- Ne le lis surtout pas !

Il me dévisagea d'un air suspicieux. Puis, à ma grande horreur, ouvrit la première page. Je tentais de le lui arracher des mains une nouvelle fois. Il emprisonna cependant mes mains dans l'une des siennes, et s'allongea à moitié sur moi, m'empêchant de bouger. Il parcourut le journal, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Rouge de honte je me cachais dans mon oreiller.

- C'est ton journal intime ? me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

- Isabella Black... dit-il d'un songeur.

Je rougis encore plus, si cela était possible.

Un sourire éclatant s'étala sur le visage de Jacob.

Il tourna mon visage vers lui, et m'embrassa avec force, passion et amour.

- J'adore comment ça sonne... J'aime ça ; Isabella Black.

* * *

Tadahh.

Donc, est-ce que cela vous va, ou c'est trop "sans intérêt" pour vous ? Dîtes-moi tout, et je ferais en sorte d'arranger cela. Évidemment, ils auront encore quelques disputes (soyons réalistes), mais ce ne sera plus à cause de quelqu'un d'extérieur (Edward, Renesmée ou Newton... Bref). Juste des disputes de couples typiques :).

Dîtes-moi tout, et comme d'habitudes : Reviews !

Ça me fait plaisir et me fait poster plus vite ;)

**Désolé de re-poster, mais c'est pour vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre risque**

**d'avoir un peu de retard, car j'ai, sans faire exprès, supprimer Microsoft Word.**

**Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux plus écrire. **

**Patience, et vraiment désolé !  
**

MissHaru


	17. Chapter 17

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Bonjour tous le monde ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de tous ce retard ! Mais le clavier de mon ordinateur par en couille, et j'ai du installer OpenOffice... Mais à part ça, j'ai gérer. Voile le 17ème chapitre en force ! Plus long que jamais ! :D

Vous avez passez de bonne vacances ? Moi, merveilleuse :) Mais je n'avais pas mon ordinateur, alors pas eu l'occasion d'écrire... Et la rentrée. Ouhlàlà, c'est dur ; plein de devoirs, de recherches... JE VAIS MOURIR.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre est largement plus osé que les autres, côté sexuel. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, mais en tous cas, je me suis amusée à le faire.

Peut-être que certain d'entre vous penseront que leur relation est un peu extrême, mais sachez que je me base sur le fait que si cette histoire n'était pas UA, Jacob serait imprégné de Bella. Je trouvais ça juste trop compliqué de remettre le contexte en virant Edward, et en faisant magiquement (haha) Jacob s'imprégner de Bella alors que c'est censé être au premier coup d'œil... Donc, ben voilà, quoi. J'avais la flemme, en somme :). Ce chapitre est en quelques sorte la première partie d'un long chapitre. La deuxième étant l'anniversaire de Jacob. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de sa date d'anniversaire réelle, et j'en suis désolée...

Le chap. 17 regroupe beaucoup d'amour et de passion. Ou j'ai tenté, en tous cas :P ! C'est sûrement l'un des chapitre les plus longs, et je pense que je l'ai plutôt bien réussi. Après, c'est de votre ressort de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Il y a un lemon, dans ce chapitre. Un petit lemon pimenté, mais pas trop. Je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifié, en fait... Vous verrez bien :)

Si ce chapitre ne vous a pas plu, dîtes-le moi. En fait, j'avais conçu un beau plan et tout, et au final, il ne m'a pas du tout servi. Donc je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Bella**

- Arrête. De. Te. Ronger. Les. Ongles !

Je me tournais vers mon voisin et lui envoyais un regard menaçant.

- Et pourquoi ? D'après ce que j'en sais, je fais ce que je veux !

- Parce que, répliqua Paul, non seulement tu es en train d'ingérer des milliers de microbes et bactéries, et qu'en plus... C'est moche et laid !

Je plissais les yeux d'irritation, le faisant ricaner. J'envisageais pendant une seconde de le frapper.

- Je suis au volant, rappela-t-il, semblant entendre ma délibération silencieuse.

Exact. Et puis je ne risquais pas de gagner quoi que ce soit contre un gros tas de muscles tel que lui. Au moins, avec Jacob, il faisait semblant de perdre, de temps en temps.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, d'abord ? grommelais-je.

- Réponse simple ; Jacob est trop occupé à sauter la voisine. On les entendais crier depuis la plage.

- QUOI ? !

La fureur bouillonna en moi, et je sautais de mon siège pour attraper mon téléphone. Paul éclata de rire. Je me tournais brusquement vers lui, la voix montant dans les aigus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? !

- On voit que la confiance règne ! rigola-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux, rouge de honte et de fureur.

- Tu te moquais de moi ? Paul, c'était vraiment pas sympa !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, pas désolé pour un sou.

Je me terrais au fond de mon siège, les bras croisés, bien décidée à bouder jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Je venais d'arriver à l'aéroport de Port Angeles il y avait à peine une heure. C'était les vacances depuis quelques jours maintenant, venant récompenser la dure semaine d'examens qui avait précédé. J'avais failli m'évanouir en voyant la masse de révisions que j'avais à faire !. Rosalie avait fait des crises d'anxiété au moins une fois par jour, et Alice était devenu grincheuse et menaçait quiconque la dérangeait. Emmett, Edward et Jasper étaient cloitrés dans leur chambre, ne sortant que pour manger et faire leur toilette (merci bien !).

Et Jacob... Jacob était le plus détendu de nous tous en cette période de crise. Il semblait toujours trainer dehors et s'amuser. Et à chaque fois que l'on révisait ensemble, c'était presque s'il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Presque.

Je sors avec un mutant surdoué.

Et puis LA semaine d'examens. Oh-Mon-Dieu-Au-Secours. Un peu plus, et je mourrais. J'avais passé chaque examens avec la sensation d'avoir plus ou moins réussi et une douloureuse nervosité au ventre. Mais maintenant que les résultats étaient sur le point d'apparaître dans quelques jours, tout mon corps semblait fébrile d'appréhension, attendant la sentence qui déciderait de mon futur.

J'entendis Paul soupirer lorsque je recommençais à furieusement me ronger les ongles. Je l'ignorais, me concentrant du mieux que je pouvais sur le paysage pluvieux.

Dès le premier jour des vacances, Jacob était rentré chez lui, à La Push, me laissant en Floride à contre-cœur. C'était bientôt son anniversaire. Il avait tenu à fêter ses 18 ans auprès de sa famille. Je n'avais pas pu l'accompagner lors de son départ, car Emmett voulait que je passe un peu de temps avec lui avant de "l'abandonner de nouveau, sœur indigne comme je suis". Ses mots à lui, pas les miens. Évidemment, je lui avais proposé de venir à La Push avec moi, et après maintes et maintes négociations et disputes, il accepta de venir quelques jours après moi, à temps pour l'anniversaire de Jacob, avec tous les autres. J'étais assez fière de moi, sachant que ce serais une surprise mon petit Jake. Bien que je n'étais sûre que voir mon frère allait être l'illumination de sa vie, mais bon...

Je vis enfin la pancarte "BIENVENUE A LA PUSH" au loin, et je me redressais, impatiente de revoir Jacob. Je remarquais alors que Paul avait allumé la radio et chantonnait les paroles de la chanson qui passait. J'eus un sourire en coin en le voyant battre la mesure contre le volant, bougeant la tête en rythme. Je me penchais en avant et augmentais le volume. Il m'envoya un regard surpris, puis sourit et chanta plus fort, tandis que je le joignais, m'époumonant en chœur. J'avais du mal à ne pas exploser de rire, reconnaissant la chanson ;

_What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it ?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud_

_What time is it ?_  
_The time of our lives_  
_Anticipation_  
_What time is it ?_  
_Summertime_  
_School's out, scream and shout !_

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans l'habitacle de la voiture de Paul, et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Enfin, j'aperçus une maisonnette familière, et mon sourire s'élargit.

- Et voilà, on est arrivé, Isabella !

- M'appelle pas Isabella, Paulette. Roule plus vite, allez !

Je ricanais lorsqu'il m'envoya un regard noir.

- Ne m'appelle jamais plus jamais Paulette, Isabella-Caca.

- Tu parles mal l'Amérique, _Paulette_.

Sa mâchoire se serra, et il reporta son regard sur la route. Tout à coup, il appuya à fond sur le champignon sans prévenir. Un couinement s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je m'agrippais aux rebords de mon siège. Dehors, les arbres qui bordaient la route n'étaient plus que des tâches de couleur vertes indistinctes.

- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! _D'accord_, j'ai dis ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'appellerais plus jamais comme ça ! S'il te plait, ne me tues pas !

Il me toisa avec un sourire narquois et ralentit. Je soupirais de soulagement. Le paysage avait recommencé à défiler à une allure normale. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'engagea dans l'allée de la maison de Jacob. Lorsqu'il coupa de le contact, je m'empressais de descendre, de peur qu'il ne veuille tenter de m'assassiner une nouvelle fois. On n'est jamais trop prudent !

_Merci Seigneur, je suis toujours en vie..._

Je fermais brièvement les yeux, me délectant de la brise fraiche qui balaya mon visage. Deux bras familiers me tirèrent alors contre un torse chaud. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise et levais la tête.

_Jacob._

Je soupirais cette fois de bonheur, et me laissais aller contre lui. Jacob déposa un baiser sur ma chevelure, la voix rauque.

- Tu m'as manqué... murmura-t-il.

Submergée par mes émotions, je hochais frénétiquement la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots pour répondre.

J'étais surpassée de savoir à quel point il m'avait manqué ces derniers jours. Le toucher, le sentir, le voir ; j'étais capable d'imploser de bonheur.

Il me serra un peu plus fort, puis m'éloigna de sa chaleur. Je gémis de déception. Il me tint par les épaules, et m'admira de la tête au pieds. Un sourire gentiment moqueur se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Il posa son immense main droite sur ma tête et rigola.

- T'aurais pas un peu grandi, toi ?

Je fronçais des sourcils.

- Idiot.

Je chassais sa main du revers de la mienne, et me jetais à son cou. Je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes avec ferveur. Il m'attrapa par la taille, et me serra contre lui. Il y eut comme un courant d'électricité entre nous au moment où l'on se toucha, et je gémis. Retrouver cette sensation était comme du plaisir liquide. Du plaisir liquide que je pourrais boire sans m'arrêter. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sa langue joua avec la mienne pendant une bonne minute. Je manquais de plus en plus de souffle, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais tout de lui. Tout de lui m'avait affreusement manqué, à un tel point que j'en souffrais. Tout mes membres me criaient de ne faire qu'un avec lui. J'aurais volontiers cédé si nous n'étions pas devant sa maison, et qu'il faisait un froid de canard.

Il rompit notre baiser avec réluctance, et plaqua son front contre le mien. Il avait les yeux fermés, et moi, j'admirais son visage. Je tentais de l'imprimer dans ma mémoire, de peur que la prochaine fois où l'on serait de nouveau séparé, je n'oublie les traits de son magnifique visage.

Et cela ne faisait que quelques jours que nous nous étions séparés. Mais où allait le monde ? Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de tourment, juste en étant séparé de celui que l'on aime pour quelques jours à peine. Dans d'autres situations, et si ce n'était pas moi qui était en cause, j'en aurais ris. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Nous n'étions même pas majeurs. Et pourtant, la vérité était là. Les _faits_ étaient là. Je ne pouvais me séparer de lui. Dire que je l'aimais n'était pas assez suffisant. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand je croisais son regard chocolat, un sourire illumina son visage. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis rougir. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez.

- Je t'aime.

Toute la puissance de ces trois simple mots qu'il avait prononcé me fit flancher. Pour lui aussi, dire cela n'approchait même pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

* * *

- Mais non, moi je dis, on va à Seattle, et là, c'est la fiesta ! s'exclama une voix tonitruante du rez-de-chaussée.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, répliqua une voix autoritaire, mais néanmoins amusée.

J'entendis un bruit sourd, puis un "Aieuuh !".

Allongée sur le ventre en travers du lit de Jacob, je me redressais difficilement. J'avais mal partout. La pièce était sombre, faute au ciel pluvieux que l'on apercevait à travers les fins rideaux de la fenêtre. Sur la table de chevet, on pouvait lire 10h18 sur le réveil d'enfant. Je m'étirais, gémissant doucement. J'avais dormi comme un loir pendant une bonne douzaine d'heures. Me tournant sur le dos, je me rallongeais.

La veille était un brouillard flou de souvenirs. Je me souvenais avoir rencontré tout le monde lors d'un dîner improvisé chez Emily. La maison étant clairement trop petite, nous nous étions installés dans le jardin. Jusqu'à ce que la pluie pointe le bout de son nez. Nous avions éclatés de rire avant de nous réfugiés chez Emily, trempés jusqu'aux os. C'est là que tout devenait confus. Je me souvenais avoir bu. Beaucoup. Sam avait accepté à contre-cœur, après que sa fiancée l'ait supplié de faire une exception pour mon arrivée.

A présent, la tête me lançait violemment. La lumière, même incroyablement faible, me brûlait les yeux. Bougeant précautionneusement, je me levais avec lenteur. Un autre éclat de voix résonna dans la maison, me faisant encore plus souffrir. Je fus enfin debout, bien que difficilement, et me dirigeais à petits pas vers la salle de bain. Je tâtonnais le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur. Lorsque je le trouvais enfin, j'eus l'impression de devenir aveugle. Le néon était trop brutal pour moi. J'éteignis immédiatement la source de lumière. J'avançais à l'aveugle vers le lavabo et me passais de l'eau sur le visage. Grimaçant, je fis ma toilette en maudissant ma migraine persistante.

_Plus jamais de ma vie je ne toucherais à une goutte d'alcool..._

Je pris enfin le courage de faire à mon reflet.

_Quelle horreur...!_

Mon reflet prit une expression horrifiée. J'avais les cheveux dans tous les sens et de légères cernes sous les yeux. Je pris une brosse et m'empressais d'arranger ma coiffure. Je me repassais ensuite un coup d'eau sur le visage. C'était un peu mieux. Je soupirais et laissais tomber.

_Ça m'apprendra, ça._

_- _Bella ?

Jacob était sur le pas de la porte, un sourire indulgent au visage. Je fis un son qui ressemblait à "Humph !". Jacob avait l'air d'être en pleine forme. Aucune cernes, aucune traces de fatigue. Je plissais les yeux, et passais devant lui la tête haute. Il m'envoya un regard étonné et me suivit jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il...

- Chuuuuut ! gémissais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-il en murmurant.

- A ton avis ? J'ai peur que les méchants mutants ne nous repèrent et ne nous enlèvent ! répondis-je sur le même ton en lançant des coups d'œil faussement alarmés.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant doucement. Il sortit une boîte de médicaments de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Tiens, Chaton. Je t'apporte à boire.

Et il repartit, me laissant la boîte. J'avais ouvert les mains en coupe, et comme une idiote, je ne bougeais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne. Il prit la boîte et me passa un verre d'eau fraîche. Il me tendit alors un cachet blanc. Stupidement, je regardais mes biens, puis lui.

- Désolé. Mais je suis bête, dis-je. Pourquoi un verre d'eau ?

- Je vois ça, rigola-t-il. Le cachet, et après le verre d'eau. Ça passe mieux avec un liquide.

J'acquiesçais et fis comme il me dit. Je fermais ensuite les yeux, et soupirais de soulagement en sentant le médicament faire effet, quelques minutes après.

- Oh, oui, que c'est bon...

Il haussa un sourcil. Puis rigola.

- Je ne t'ai encore rien fait, tu sais ?

J'ouvris les yeux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ?

Oui, j'allais beaucoup mieux. J'avais toujours un peu mal à la tête, mais je passais outre ce détail. Il me dévisagea, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis jeta un coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte, puis me fixa de nouveau. Je m'amusais intérieurement du dilemme qui s'imposait en lui. Je pouvais sans difficulté lire dans ses yeux qu'il voulait me faire sienne. Mais en même temps, tout ses amis et sa famille étaient un étage plus bas. Je jouais avec une mèche de mes cheveux, un regard candide au visage. Il plissa les yeux.

- Joue pas à ça, Bella. Ça pourrait mal tourner.

Je haussais un sourcil, le défiant de continuer. Il avança lentement, si près que je me relaissais tomber sur le lit. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses bras entouraient ma tête. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître.

- Je n'ai pas autant de self-contrôle que tu me l'accordes. Je peux devenir très méchant.

- Oooh ? Et que va me faire le grand méchant loup ?

Nous chuchotions tout bas, faisant monter la tension d'un cran. Il se pencha un peu plus.

- Il pourrait te faire languir. Te faire languir avec tout le sadisme dont il est capable, gronda-t-il.

Je frissonnais. Il se pencha vers mon cou. Je déglutis, attendant avec impatience ce qui allait suivre. Il effleura la peau de mon cou... Mais n'alla pas plus loin.

Il se redressa brusquement, m'entrainant avec lui. Je couinais de surprise. Il me sourit avec satisfaction. Je devais sûrement laisser voir une expression d'ahurissement et de frustration.

- On descend ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Je plissais les yeux de colère.

- Toi. Tu...

- Oh hé, les amoureux !

Embry et Jared apparurent à l'embrasure de la porte. Jacob se tourna vers eux, un petit sourire toujours collé au visage. Je continuais de le fixer, furieuse.

- On y va ? On va chez Emily.

- Comme d'hab', quoi, ajouta Embry en haussant les épaules.

- J'arrive, s'exclama joyeusement Jacob.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

- Tu viens ?

_Ooh. Tu veux jouer, hein ? Tu me cherches, tu me trouves, le cleb' !  
_

J'affichais un sourire séducteur.

- Mais bien sur.

Je passais à côté de lui, et en profitais pour caresser ses fesses. Il sursauta légèrement. Je fis semblant de ne pas y prêter attention et descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je rigolais toute seule, m'attirant les regards étranges d'Embry et Jared.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? T'es folle ?

- Ça serait pas un scoop, quand on y pense...

- Nan, coupais-je. Je fais en sorte d'énerver Jacob le plus possible. Et ça marche plutôt bien, pour l'instant.

Le regard d'Embry s'illumina.

- Ooooh ! Ça m'intéresse, Bella-Jolie. Dis-moi tout.

Je ricanais, et entourais sa taille d'un de mes bras, à défaut de ne pouvoir faire pareille avec ses épaules. Vivre avec des géants devenaient de plus en plus gênant. Il me prit par les épaules et se baissa pour que je puisse murmurer mes plans à son oreille. Jared se pencha également, intéressé.

Après avoir expliquer la situation, et en omettant les détails gênants, ils éclatèrent de rire, et s'empressèrent de me proposer leur aide.

- Allez dire ça aux autres, leur dis-je d'un air de conspirateur.

Il acquiescèrent avec joie et dévalèrent les dernières marches de l'escalier à une vitesse inhumaine.

_Ah, bien belle journée, finalement...!_

Je suivis mes deux complices d'un air joyeux et saluais tout le monde dans le salon.

- Bien le bonjour, la compagnie ! Ça va bien dans votre vie ?

Tout ceux présent me regardaient avec un air amusé, me confirmant que l'information avait fait le tour. Je leur fis un clin d'œil et allais dire bonjour à Billy. Celui-ci riait silencieusement, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Lorsque je lui fis la bise, il me tapota affectueusement la joue.

- Bonne chance, jeune fille. Jake est fort joueur, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais ses meilleurs amis aussi, non ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire sur les immenses colosses qui prenaient tout l'espace étroit de la maisonnée. Ils gonflèrent tous le torse de fierté. Sam se contenta d'un petit sourire supérieur. Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas faux. Enfin, faites de votre mieux !

- Ouais ! Team Bella, à l'attaque !

Ils rugirent en chœur, me faisant sursauter. J'éclatais ensuite de rire.

- Hé ! Leah !

- Hé ! Bella !

- Ça va ?

- Parfaitement. Je rêve depuis toujours de faire chier Jakey, ricana-t-elle sournoisement.

Je lui fis un sourire entendu et m'affalais près d'elle. Emily nous rejoignit et nous entamâmes la conversation. Jacob descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, semblant avoir pris une douche – ses cheveux étaient trempés. Tout le monde feignit l'innocence à la perfection, ce qui m'étonna.

_En même temps, je devrais avoir l'habitude, maintenant... Ils m'étonnent tout le temps !_

Jacob s'avança vers moi, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il s'assit entre moi et Emily sans dire mots. J'effleurais d'un air innocent sa cuisse, en remontant lentement. Je le sentis frissonner, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Il contre-attaqua en massant mes cuisses d'un mouvement circulaire. Leah m'envoya un regard appuyé, me faisant passer le message d'insister. Ce que je fis. Regardant partout sauf vers lui, je promenais ma main "malencontreusement" sur ses pectoraux, son bas-ventre, tous ces petits endroits sensibles qu'il aimait que je touche. A chaque fois, je le sentais se raidir, semblant vouloir se retenir de quelques choses. S'empêchant de se tourner vers moi pour me dire ce qu'il en pensait. Enfin, même s'il avait cédé à cette tentation, mes fidèles complices étaient là pour m'aider !

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, voulant me poser une question, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire plus de trois mots, Leah intervint et coupa la conversation.

- Hé Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, cette après-midi ? dit-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à Jacob.

- Aucune idée. On pourrait traîner sur la plage avec les garçons, non ?

Embry, Quil et Jacob levèrent la tête. Les deux premiers semblaient excités.

- J'ai une trop bonne idée ! s'exclama Quil en gigotant à sa place, levant la main pour qu'on lui laisse la parole. Je dis ; On va plonger de la falaise sur First Beach !

Les garçons acquiescèrent dans un rugissement monstrueux.

- Plonger ? De la falaise de First Beach ? Mais vous êtes fous ? ! m'écriais-je.

Paul éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? T'as les chocottes ?

- Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais, hein ? Paul-...

Avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, il me sauta dessus, plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Il avait l'air paniqué.

Je ricanais comme je le pouvais, sa main couvrant la presque totalité de mon visage.

- Ouhlàlàà ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Paul ? demanda Sam.

- Ça ne vous regarda pas, grommela-t-il.

Après avoir vérifié que je ne divulguerais aucune information embarrassante, il me laissa respirer tranquillement. Je me levais ensuite.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Jacob.

- Mettre un maillot de bain. Histoire de montrer à Paul que non, _je n'ai pas les chocottes !_

Je partis la tête haute. Paul grommela quelques choses à propos d'être une sale petite gamine.

- Quoi ? criais-je. J'ai pas entendu, PAULETTE ? !

Je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à ma chambre. Alors que j'entendis des éclats de rire, quelqu'un cria à voix forte :

- Tu lui touches un cheveux, je te brise la nuque, Paulette !

Je rougis, reconnaissant là Jacob. Pénétrant ensuite dans ma chambre provisoire, j'ouvris ma valise.

Mais vide. Ou du moins, vide de maillots de bain aguichant. Ou maillots de bain tout court. En même temps, qui aurait cru que je me serais amusée à plonger dans de l'eau glacée du haut d'une falaise de cinq mètres ? Sûrement pas moi. Je fronçais des sourcils.

- Emily ! Leah ! criais-je.

- Ouaiiiis ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ! répondit Emily sur le même ton.

- Venez voir !

A peine trente secondes plus tard, elles déboulèrent dans la chambre.

- Quoi ? dit Leah.

- J'ai pas de maillot de bain.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- C'est les vacances d'été, et t'as pas de maillot...?

- Non, désolé. Pas quand je vais à La Push, là où il fait continuellement moche et humide et pluvieux. Pas quand je vais là où la mer est glacée à mourir, répliquais-je.

Elle ricana. Leah appréciait qu'on lui tenait tête. Ce que j'avais compris et faisait.

- Je vais t'en trouver un, proposa Emily d'une voix douce. Viens à la maison ! J'en profiterais pour faire à manger !

Elle frappa dans ses mains d'un air excité et nous prit par la main.

- C'est parti !

* * *

Une ou deux heures plus tard, je regardais la mer du haut de la falaise en déglutissant. En fait, ça fait vachement peur. Je me souvins d'un coup ma chute en Floride. Mes jambes se paralysèrent. Je commençais à trembler de tout mon corps. Mais heureusement, je pouvais faire passer cela pour une réaction à cause du froid. Mais Jacob ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il me prit la main, et me tira vers lui, m'éloignant du gouffre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais ? me dit-il doucement.

- Je sais. Mais je veux le faire. Je ne veux pas avoir peur d'une falaise jusqu'au restant de mes jours !

Je croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine. Jacob y jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Ce que je ne manquais pas. Souriant d'un air narquois, je serrais un peu plus mes bras, donnant l'impression à mes seins d'être plus rebondis. Je reculais légèrement, m'approchant du bord de la falaise. Le plaisir du jeu me faisait oublier ma peur. Jacob continuait de me fixer, sachant pertinemment que je jouais avec lui,avec ses nerfs. Il me suivit lentement, aillant peur que je ne disparaisse. Sa démarche féline me faisait également penser à un prédateur. Je desserrais mes bras, et les accrochais à son cou, me plaquant contre son torse. Il se raidit, plus posa ses mains sur mes hanches et les effleura jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Si je continuais, j'allais plonger tout droit dans mon propre piège. Paul et Emily me le firent clairement comprendre d'une œillade appuyée. Je reculais alors brusquement.

- Paul !

Il accourut, me prit dans ses bras, et nous fit sauter.

Je criais. Très fort. Mais sauter consciemment avait une toute autre sensation que de tomber accidentellement. L'adrénaline qui me traversa fut impressionnante, et c'était une sensation incroyable. J'adorais cela. J'atterris ensuite dans l'eau dans un grand "SPLASH !". Paul me lâcha, et je nageais jusqu'à la surface. La sensation d'euphorie était toujours en moi, et je rigolais lorsque mon visage fut à l'air. Paul était quelques mètres derrière moi.

- Alors ? ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le son des vagues.

- C'était super !

Paul rigola. Puis, il me montra le rivage. J'acquiesçais et commençais à nager dans cette direction. Derrière moi, j'entendis Jacob plonger dans l'eau. Je me forçais à ne pas regarder en arrière. Lorsque j'eus les pieds sur la terre ferme, je me dandinais, le sachant juste derrière moi. Plus loin, les garçons ricanèrent. Je leur fis un discret clin d'œil complice. Les mains brûlante de Jacob agrippèrent violemment ma taille. Il souffla furieusement à mon oreille.

- Arrête tout de suite ça, Bella !

- Et pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu voulais me faire languir ? ricanais-je.

Il me lança une œillade pleine de désir. Il était _sur le point _de céder ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, quelqu'un me tira en arrière. Je me retrouvais plaquée contre le torse de Jared qui ricanait. Je rigolais également. Jacob avait un regard ahuri et furieux en même temps.

_Si les yeux pouvaient assassiner, mon pauvre Jared serait mort... La pauvre Kim._

- Alors, Bella ! Je vois que finalement, t'as pas eu peur, hein ? me dit-il.

- Évidemment que non ! Bella Swan n'a peur de rien !

- _Isabella _Swan, ma grande, rectifia Seth. Si tu te souviens même plus de ton propre prénom... Mais où va le monde ?

Je lui courais derrière en criant un tas d'insanités, passant devant Jacob. Je feignais de l'ignorer alors qu'il suivait soigneusement ma silhouette qui s'éloignait. Je rejoignis ensuite Emily et Sam qui se faisaient les yeux doux dans un coin à l'écart.

- Em' !

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi. Sam continuait de la fixer d'un air émerveillé, la lâchant du regard difficilement.

- Bella ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais elle est où, Rachel ?

Sam ricana.

- Tu devrais demander à Paul, il adore raconter ça au gens.

J'eus un regard surpris. Je me tournais et apostrophais Paul. Il trottina vers moi en rigolant avec Embry et Quil.

- Ouais, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle est où, Rachel ?

Son regard s'assombrit d'un air mécontent. Il fit la moue et se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sable mouillé. Il croisa ensuite les bras sur son torse en s'adressant à Sam.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui lui a dit de me demander, pour me torturer mentalement !

- Ben ouais, tu penses.

- Et on aurait cru que le plus vieux serait le plus mature... marmonna Emily.

Je pouffais à ses côtés.

- Alors ? insistais-je.

Les autres nous rejoignirent et nous formèrent un cercle. Je commençais à frissonner, mais Jacob arriva par derrière et m'enlaça contre lui.

- Elle a du rentrer à Washington.

- Dis lui l'essentiel, qu'on rigole ! s'exclama Jacob.

Les autres rigolèrent, sauf les filles qui levèrent les yeux au ciel. Paul fusilla Jake du regard.

- Va. Te. Faire. Sale con ! Elle a dut retourner à Washington pour prendre ses affaires, vu qu'elle va emménager avec moi, dit-il en affichant une expression joyeuse. Mais, continua Paul, son ancien "petit-copain" la colle aux baskets.

Son visage était déformé par la rage, cette fois. Il se redressa, et s'exclama :

- Je vais lui apprendre, à ce fils de...!

Jared leva les yeux au ciel et le força à s'asseoir. Paul s'écrasa sur le sol. Il se releva et commença à se chamailler avec Jared. Je me frottais contre Jacob qui se raidit légèrement, mais caressa mes cuisses doucement.

_C'est la contre-attaque !_

Je fis face à son torse, et embrassais doucement sa clavicule. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne. Oubliant quelques secondes le jeu, je trouvais cette position extrêmement confortable. Mis à part le fait que j'étais tout de même frigorifiée et pleine de sable.

- On devrait rentrer, j'ai froid et je suis sale, grommelais-je.

Jacob acquiesça, de même que les autres.

Arrivée à la maison, je courus à la salle de bain et pris une longue douche. Je pris le temps de bien me réchauffer, et de détendre les muscles de mes épaules. Je restais une bonne quinzaine de minutes sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Enfin, je sortis. Je frissonnais en posant mes pieds sur le carrelage froid, et m'enroulais dans une grande serviette blanche avec empressement. Après m'être bien séchée, je m'habillais. J'avais troqué mon ancienne tenue contre un jean push-up dans lequel Jacob disait que j'étais extrêmement sexy, et un haut flottant, qui dévoilait légèrement mes épaules. Je descendis alors jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Toujours aussi bondé. Jacob me jeta un coup d'œil, et esquissa un sourire en coin. Je lui répondis par un clin d'œil aguicheur. Il s'approcha vers moi, et au lieu de me fixer de son regard brûlant comme les autres fois, il passa près de moi et frappa mes fesses. Je couinais piteusement, trop surprise pour me contenir. Quelques garçons se tournèrent vers moi, curieux, mais je haussais les épaules.

_Et moi qui me disait que c'était trop facile..._

Je fronçais les sourcils. Jacob discutait avec Sue Clearwater, d'un air légèrement absent. Sue ne le remarquait pas, et continuait son monologue. Je lui fit une signe de la main en souriant. Elle répondit par un sourire tout aussi éclatant. Jacob se tourna en haussant un sourcil. Puis retourna à sa conversation avec plus d'entrain, semblait-il.

Il me vint alors une idée. Je me déplaçais silencieusement derrière Sue, et à l'abri des autres regards. Je fixais Jacob dans les yeux. Ses yeux papillonnèrent entre moi et Sue. Je jouais avec mes cheveux et bougeais des hanches avec sensualité. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant, mais ça avait l'air de marcher.

- Tu sais, Jacob, j'ai été jeune avant toi, disait Sue.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? répondit-il en me regardant.

- Oui. J'ai du rencontrer Harry à ton âge, tu sais ? A l'âge même où tu as rencontré Bella. Donc, je pense que vous devriez faire attention, tous les deux. Vous êtes des adolescents en bonne santé et plein d'hormones. Vous voulez sûrement... _découvrir _vos corps presque adultes !

Jacob re-concentra son attention vers Sue pendant quelques brèves secondes, lui prétextant une excuse pour s'échapper.

Sue acquiesça en souriant. Un peu coupable, Jacob lui rendit son sourire.

Il me prit par les épaules et embrassa mon front.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli, ce que tu viens de faire à Sue...?

- Tu joues trop bien.

- Je suis celle qui joue, tu es celui qui perds. Avoue-le.

- Je n'avouerais rien du tout. Parce que je n'ai pas encore perdu !

- Tu es vraiment têtu, hein ?

Jetant un coup d'œil pour m'assurer que personne n'était susceptible de nous surprendre, je pris ensuite sa main et la mis sur mon sein droit. Ma main entourant la sienne, je me massais la poitrine.

- Avoue que tu rêvais de faire ça depuis un long moment ! Avoue, Jake...

- Je vais te tuer, grommela-t-il. Du genre, vraiment te tuer.

Je gloussais.

- J'attends de voir ça. Tiens, je vois les garçons qui m'appellent.

Je promenais mon regard vers son bas-ventre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Prends bien soin de ton petit "problème". Et j'en prendrais soin plus tard, murmurais-je ensuite à son oreille.

Je me précipitais ensuite vers Leah et la pris dans mes bras.

- Ben quoi ? dit-elle.

- Je suis en train de gagner ! Les gars, je gagne !

Les garçons crièrent dans même ensemble en brandissant leur poing vers le ciel et en riant.

- Mais au fait, s'interrogea Paul, pourquoi est-ce que l'on jouait ? Et quel était l'intérêt de toujours devoir vous déranger quand il te parlait ?

- Ah, ça, ma Paulette... C'est pas encore pour toi. Quand t'auras mon âge, peut-être...

- Ne m'appelle pas Paulette ! Et j'ai déjà deux ans de plus que toi.

- Exactement.

J'éclatais de rire avec Emily et Sam. Puis je remontais les escaliers vers la chambre. Je fus surprise de voir Jacob dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuyait contre le lavabo, le pantalon déboutonné et les cheveux encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude.

- Si je n'étais pas ta petite-amie, et si je n'avais pas une confiance totale en toi, j'aurais pu croire que tu t'es amusé avec une autre...

- Oui, bien sûr, son nom est Riley. C'est ma voisine, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Jacob me tira dans la salle de bain, claqua la porte et me poussa contre celle-ci. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent violemment sur les miennes. Sa langue força l'entrée et joua avidement avec la mienne. Je gémis.

- Hmmmm...

- J'ai perdu, dit-il alors d'une voix essoufflée. Je me rends, j'ai perdu. S'il te plait...

- Tu as perdu ; j'ai gagné... souriais-je. Maintenant, on va vraiment jouer.

J'attrapais de nouveau sa bouche et l'embrassais furieusement. Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour soulever mon haut. Il se baissa et embrassa mon nombril et remonta jusqu'à mes seins qu'il suça l'un après l'autre. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et alerter toute la maison. Jacob posa ses mains sur mes fesses et les massa, me plaquant contre son membre en érection. J'allais baisser son jean lorsque Quil et Embry se manifestèrent d'en bas.

- Bella ! Jacob ! On y va ? Le feu de camp va commencer !

- Un feu de camp ? soufflais-je alors que Jacob me dévorait le cou. Tu m'avais pas prévenu !

- Maintenant c'est fait, non ?

Je le repoussais.

- Arrête, je veux y aller, moi !

- Mais pourquoiii ? geignit-il. On peut attendre et le faire une bonne fois pour toute ? J'ai besoin de toi !

Il posa ma main sur sa grosse érection. Je me mordis les lèvres d'envie. Mais finalement, je décidais de jouer la garce.

- Plus tard, Jacob. Je te jure que ça va être phénoménale.

J'embrassais sa mâchoire et partis en vitesse. Je sortis avec les autres, et attendis Jacob pour qu'il me conduise. Jared, Paul, Embry et Quil étaient partis dans une voiture, tandis que Leah, Emily, Seth et Sam étaient dans une autre. Ils partirent en premier, en ayant assez d'attendre Jacob qui prenait son temps. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

Je regardais distraitement la lisière de la forêt, chantonnant mon air préféré. Jacob sortit enfin. Il m'invita à entrer dans le véhicule, et j'obéis. Il roula quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta dans un coin isolé.

- Jacob ? On est arrivé ?

- Non.

Et il m'embrassa. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, surprise. Je me rattrapais cependant bien vite, et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jacob ? soufflais-je entre deux baisers langoureux.

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai envi de toi. Et je suis sûre que ça a toujours été un fantasme pour toi de le faire dans une bagnole de mec...

Je rougis mais ne le contredis pas. Il coupa le moteur, et baissa mon siège au maximum. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi, et enleva son t-shirt.

- Ne me fais pas attendre, Bella. Je pourrais pas me retenir très longtemps, et en plus, on va être en retard.

Je caressais son torse. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Je me redressais sur ses coudes et embrassais ses pectoraux.

- C'est quoi, ta priorité ? demandais-je. Ça...

Je posais ma main sur son entre-jambe. Il grogna.

- Ou l'heure à laquelle tu vas arriver ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et me poussa fermement contre le siège. Il m'embrassa doucement.

- Définitivement ça.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mes seins et les massa. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, de ne plus être près de toi ? De ne plus pouvoir te toucher ? murmurait-il en me déshabillant.

Ses mains parcouraient chaque centimètres de peau qu'elles pouvaient.

- Tu sais comment j'ai froid, la nuit, sans toi ? Comment ton parfum me manque ? Comment je trouve les journées fade sans toi ? Comment seulement entendre ta voix peut me faire atteindre le septième ciel ? Comment je ne distingue plus le visage des autres filles ? Comment je vois toutes les qualités que tu as et qu'elles n'ont pas ? Comment je rêve de toi chaque nuit, chaque soir ? Comment j'ai du me retenir toutes ces fois où je voulais te rejoindre ? ...Comment je t'aime ?

Ces paroles auraient pu me faire jouir à elles toutes seules. Il mettait tant de conviction dans ses mots que j'avais l'impression que ses phrases s'insinuaient en moi, se répandaient dans ma peau, dans mon âme. Il déposa des baisers au creux de mon cou, continuant de murmurer à voix basse. Je frissonnais. Mes mains parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale, et s'attardèrent à son pantalon. Il s'impatienta et le baissa de lui-même jusqu'à ses cuisses. Je l'admirais, torse nu, les yeux voilés d'envie et de plaisir. Je l'approchais de moi en posant ma main à l'arrière de son crâne, et je chuchotais à son oreille.

- Aimes-moi, Jacob.

Malgré la situation extrêmement excitante qu'était de faire l'amour dans sa voiture, il n'en était pas moins que notre position était assez confortable. Pourtant, c'était sûrement l'un des moments le plus romantique de mon existence.

Jacob embrassa mon épaule jusqu'à y laisser un suçon, tout en abaissant ma culotte. J'étais nue. D'un moment à l'autre, quelqu'un aurait pu venir, ou nous voir, mais je m'en contre-fichais. Il entoura ma tête de ses bras si musclés, et me fixa longuement. Je fus prise dans le brun de ses yeux. J'attrapais son visage entre mains, et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Sa langue répondit à la mienne avec autant de ferveur. Nous gémissions tout les deux, incapable de se contenir. Je sentais son sexe caresser mon entrée brûlante. Un de ses mains vint masser mon clitoris, et je criais de plaisir.

- Oh, oui, Jacob !

Il répondit par un grognement incroyablement sexy. Puis posa son front contre le mien, et commença à pousser. La sensation qu'il me procurait à l'intérieur de moi était indescriptible. Cela m'avait tellement manquer ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler son prénom. Jacob me prit ensuite par les hanches et bougea. D'abord doucement, puis plus brutalement, avec plus de force. Toute la tension sexuelle que nous avions accumulée était en train d'exploser dans cette voiture. Je m'appuyais contre la vitre pour mieux guider le sexe de Jacob en moi, pour qu'il touche ce point si incroyable ; ce point qui me faisait chavirer un peu plus à chaque secondes. Sa peau claquait contre la mienne. Il souleva une de mes jambes et la posa sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur angle d'action. Il me pénétra encore plus profondément. Mes yeux se révulsèrent de plaisir. Je plantais mes ongles dans sa peau en criant jusqu'à me casser la voix. Mon orgasme se construisait à une vitesse hallucinante. Je le sentais en moi, sur le point d'exploser pour m'envoyer plus haut que le ciel.

- Bella...!

Je baissais le regard et croisais celui de Jacob. Il me fixa avec intensité. Avec un amour indescriptible. Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, contrastant avec ses coups de butoirs féroce et presque violent. Ce tout petit contact me fit céder. Je criais comme jamais je n'avais crié. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de Jacob qui jouit en moi. Nous criâmes à l'unisson.

Il s'écroula sur moi, le souffle coupé. Je le serrais dans mes bras, tout aussi épuisée que lui. Il fit un effort surhumain pour m'embrasser chastement. Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne quinzaine de minutes, reprenant nos forces tout en s'embrassant.

- On devrait y aller, dis-je finalement. Les autres vont s'inquiéter...

J'avais ré-enfilé sommairement mes vêtements. J'étais en t-shirt et culotte, tandis que Jacob avait remis son pantalon, et laissait sa chemise ouverte sur son torse. Il avait reposé sa tête sur ma poitrine et serrait ma taille. Je jouais avec ses cheveux en bataille en l'admirant.

Il grogna.

- Veut pas... Ça se trouve, ils ont déjà commencé...

- Bonne raison pour y aller, Jake. Je veux au moins entendre la fin... J'adore quand ton père raconte toutes ces légendes !

Il rigola.

- Je sais ! La dernière fois, tu étais émerveillée ! Même si tu t'es endormie en plein milieu... T'as raté plein de trucs, tu sais ?

- Je le sais bien ! répliquais-je sèchement en fronçant les sourcils. Et c'est exactement pour cela _qu'on doit y aller _!

Il soupira. Se redressant lentement, il referma convenablement sa chemise. Il passa un bras au-dessus du siège et attrapa mon jean sur la banquette arrière et me le tendit. Il me fit un petit sourire entendu et pervers qui me fit rougir. Je le pris en faisant la tête. Il pouffa et m'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

J'attrapais tendrement ses lèvres et jouais avec elles pendant quelques secondes langoureuses.

- De même, Jacob. Je t'aime !

Il sourit d'un air radieux, et se débrouilla pour s'asseoir devant le volant.

- Bon, on est partit ?

- On est partit.

- Bien, dit-il en démarrant. Tu peux attraper mon téléphone ? Je l'ai fait tomber à tes pieds pendant... Enfin, bref. Appelle Seth, ou Jared, ou Embry... Ou quelqu'un, quoi.

- D'accord, acquiesçais-je, le portable en main. Et qu'est-ce que je dis ?

- Tu demandes s'ils ont commencé. Ah ! Et s'ils ont laissé à manger !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et composais le numéro de Emily. La tonalité sonna trois fois avant qu'une voix d'homme ne réponde :

- Jacob ?

- Non, Bella. C'est qui ?

- Seth. Vous êtes où, les gars ? Ça fait une bonne heure et demie qu'on est arrivé, et vous, vous êtes à Perpette-Les-Oies !

- Exactement, répondis-je. Merveilleuse ville, si tu veux savoir !

Il rigola à l'autre bout du fil.

- Et vous êtes où ? demanda-t-il.

- A 5 minutes ! cria Jacob.

Je mis le haut-parleur et fis signe à Jacob de parler.

- On est à 5 minutes, répéta-t-il. Vous avez commencé ?

- Nan, pas encore. Mais grouille, sinon, y aura plus rien à manger ! Déjà qu'il en reste plus beaucoup...

Jacob appuya sur l'accélérateur en plissant des yeux.

- Tu m'en gardes, okay ?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, vieux ?

- Parce que je t'ai réparé ta voiture il y a quelques jours, sale chiot !

J'entendis Seth grommeler puis il accepta à contre-cœur. Jacob raccrocha d'un air satisfait.

- Bon, on est bientôt arrivé. Tu devrais te recoiffer, Bella.

- Et toi, fermer ta braguette, Jacob, rétorquais-je.

Il rougit légèrement. Je ricanais et sortis une brosse de mon sac.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au point de rendez-vous, qui me sembla familier. Cette fois-ci, je fis attention à ce qui m'entourait, émerveillée et stupéfaite de n'avoir remarqué tous ces détails. Jacob me prit par la main et me guida. J'espérais être capable un jour de me dirigeais seule à travers la forêt dense. De hauts arbres verts nous entouraient, nous surplombant de leur gigantesque hauteur. Je voyais à peine le soleil se coucher au loin. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs bientôt fini sa course, menaçant de disparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Il restait cependant assez de soleil pour qu'une douce lumière orangée et chaude ne nous caresse la peau. Jacob avançait devant moi avec agilité et confiance. Je trébuchais plusieurs fois sur quelques cailloux, et glissais sur les feuilles humides. Le sol était recouvert de brindilles, et de petites plantes sauvages avaient poussé ici et là. Bientôt, j'entrevis un point incandescent à quelques centaines de mètre au loin.

C'était le feu de camp. Je dépassais presque Jacob et m'empressais de rejoindre nos amis.

- Salut tout le monde ! criais-j en accourant.

Les garçons nous saluèrent vaguement, toujours concentrés sur leur nourriture. Emily et Leah me sourirent. Je poussais Embry et Quil et m'assis entre eux.

- Vous étiez où ? demanda Jared en soufflant sur le marshmallow brûlant qu'il avait fait griller.

- On s'est perdu en route, j'imagine...

J'attrapais une tige de fer que me tendait Emily en souriant. Je le tendis au-dessus des flammes avec entrain. Jacob se faufila entre Paul et Seth, puis commença à dévorer son propre repas.

- Perdu en route ? Jacob connait ce chemin depuis qu'il est en âge de marcher ! s'exclama Leah.

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Elle me lança un coup d'œil menaçant et haussa un sourcil.

- On a passé du bon temps, finit par dire Jacob. J'ai voulu aller manger une glace à c'te vieux glacier, là, plus loin.

- Celui qu'est fermé, maintenant ? demanda Paul en haussant un sourcil.

- Exact. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! Le glacier de La Push, quoi ! Déjà qu'il y a pas grand-chose, maintenant...

Les autres opinèrent. Je me fis discrète et mangeais le reste de mon repas, tout en discutant à droite à gauche. Je sortis mon reflex de mon sac et pris des photos. D'un visage, d'une expression, d'un groupe, d'une chamaillerie... Je voulais avoir un souvenir de chaque visage présent. Les Anciens nous rejoignirent bientôt, annonçant que les légendes allaient bientôt commencer. Je suppliais tout le monde de faire une photo de groupe.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ? s'exaspéra Paul.

- Quoi, t'as honte de ta tête ? Allez, s'il te plait !

- Mais...

- Rachel sera super heureuse si je lui envois une photo de nous tous réunis ! Tu lui manqueras, et elle reviendra plus vite !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de céder en soupirant. Je calais comme je pouvais mon appareil sur un monticule de manteau, et appuyais sur le déclencheur. Je courus pour me placer au milieu de mes amis et souris. Jacob me prit dans ses bras et je rayonnais.

- Et maintenant, les enfants, tonna Billy, les légendes !

Le calme revint d'un coup. Nous nous installâmes face à lui et écoutèrent attentivement ses paroles. Tout comme la dernière fois, je fus transportée. Je buvais ses histoires, les écrivant dans ma mémoire. Je comptais bien les raconter à mes enfants plus tard ! Taka Aki, les ancêtres, les loups... Puis la Troisième Épouse. Ce fus cette histoire qui me marqua le plus ce soir-là. Leur amour et l'imprégnation...

Était-ce semblable à ce que je ressentais envers Jacob ? Étais-je son unique amour ? Je m'appuyais contre le torse de Jacob qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer ces histoires qu'il devait sûrement connaître par cœur. Le courage de cette femme... Serais-je capable de la même chose ? Se donner la mort pour sauver celui qu'on aime ? Jacob serait Roméo et moi, Juliette. Mourir d'amour... C'était tellement romantique.

Les légendes s'achevèrent alors. C'était grandiose, et encore plus beau que la première fois. Et sûrement moins que la prochaine fois où j'écouterais Billy.

Jacob me prit par la main.

- Tu veux faire un tour ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Ma tête était toujours embrouillée de toutes ces questions.

J'avançais à un mètre devant lui, les bras dans le dos. Il faisait sombre, mais la lueur du feu de camp persistait.

J'aimais Jacob, indéniablement. M'aimait-il comme moi je l'aimais ?

- Bella...? appela Jacob doucement.

Je me tournais avec lenteur, pivotant sur mes talons. Il me souriait. Il fit un pas en avant et prit ma main dans la sienne. J'admirais la façon dont sa main englobait entièrement la mienne. Comme si elle me protégeait. Comme si Jacob était capable de me protéger.

- Je... commença-t-il. Tu as écouté les légendes. Très attentivement. Je t'ai vu.

Je hochais de la tête et jouais avec ses doigts.

- Et...?

- Et maintenant, je ne peux plus te dire que je t'aime.

Je restais silencieuse. Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir à ce moment-là. Je pensais devoir pleurer. Mais je patientais, voulant savoir où il voulait en venir. Jacob jaugea ma réaction avant de continuer.

- Tu sais... La Troisième Épouse... Depuis que je suis tout petit, quand ma mère était encore... vivante, elle me racontait tout les soirs une de ces légendes. Celle de la Troisième Épouse revenait le plus souvent. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais cette histoire. Je trouvais ça... Romantique, j'imagine. Autant qu'un petit garçon pouvait trouver ça romantique. Maman disait que Papa et elle étaient imprégnés. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'un jour, je trouverais aussi ma Troisième Épouse. Je ne comprenais pas alors tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Voulait-elle que je me marie trois fois...? J'ai grandi en me disant que je trouverais la femme qui m'était destinée. La femme qui était parfaite pour moi. Mais comment savoir, au vu de toutes les femmes dans ce monde ? Alors j'ai cherché, cherché, cherché... Et puis... Toi.

Il se tut quelques secondes, le visage pensif.

- Quand je t'ai vu, le premier jours, en cours -Tu te souviens ?- Tu m'as paru différente... Au début, je me disais juste que tu étais "bonne" -désolé, je reste un adolescent en bonne santé-, et puis, j'ai appris à te connaître. Tout me fascinait, et me fascine toujours, en toi. Tu sais, nous Quileutes, croyons en toutes ces légendes. Bon, pas au point de se transformer en chiens géants, mais... Nous croyons à cette magie ancestrale. Et nous croyons en l'imprégnation. Embry, Jared, Seth, Sam, Quil... Même Paul, y croit. Et moi. Moi, je pense que tu es celle qui est faite pour moi. Je pense... Que mon amour pour toi ne peut pas se résumer à "Je t'aime". C'est cependant ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Même si cela sonna faux à mes oreilles, mais je le répéterais autant de fois qu'il faudra, c'est-à-dire ma vie entière et les suivantes, pour que cela équivaut à ce que je ressens réellement au fond de moi.

Il posa ma paume de main sur son cœur. Il battait la chamade. Tout comme le mien. J'étais muette.

- Tu te souviens quand nous sommes venus ici pour la première fois ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Et j'ai dit que tu étais mon tout. Ce n'était pas la stricte vérité. Tu es mon _univers_ tout entier, Bella. Tu es ce à quoi ma vie tient. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Mais moi, je te suivrais partout. Ami, frère, amant... Même dans l'ombre, s'il le faut. Parce que je t'aime. Plus que ça. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'ai-...

Je le coupais, et l'embrassais de toute mes forces.

_JE T'AIME._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre !

Je suis encore vraiment désolé de tous le retard accumulé depuis le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Il y a sûrement des fautes dans ce chapitre, mais OpenOffice n'a pas de correcteur automatique. J'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais s'il en reste, je m'excuse humblement.

A propose de _What Time Is It ? _de HSM... Honte à moi. Désolé, mais j'étais en train d'écouter ça et... Ben c'était dans le thème, et puis faut bien rigoler un petit peu, non ? :$

Je me demande si la fin vous a plus ? Et le petit lemon ? ;)

Gros bisous !

MissHaru_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Encore désolé de toute cette absence ces deux derniers mois. Il faut dire que j'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspiration. Ce qui explique ce chapitre dont le début ne plaira pas à tout le monde... Mais lisez jusqu'à la fin, parce que la fin elle est bien. Et puis je posterais le plus vite possible ce qui sera le dernier chapitre de cette folle aventure entre Bella et Jacob. Oui, c'est triste...

**Note de l'auteur : **Donc. C'est ici l'avant-dernier chapitre. C'est triste, mais vrai :'( Je ne saurais de toute façon pas quoi écrire d'autre. Le chapitre ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde au début, mais je tenais à le faire. La fin est meilleure, alors lisez jusqu'au bout !

C'est écrit au présent, parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait plus d'impact de cette façon. C'est un chapitre court, mais le dernier chapitre, qui arrivera dans pas trop longtemps, je l'espère sera sûrement meilleur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trop froid. Beaucoup trop froid.

Même recroquevillée dans mes couvertures, je peux sentir un courant d'air glacé parcourir mon corps. Je frissonne. Il fait noir dans ma chambre. Aucune lumière ou presque. Une lueur perce mes lourds rideaux et mon réveil luit légèrement dans l'obscurité.

Il est presque 11h.

Je me tourne sur le dos, fixant le plafond blanc.

J'écarte les bras, prenant la totalité de l'espace libre du lit deux places. Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche. Là où aurait du être un corps chaud au visage souriant, il n'y a que du vide.

Je suis seule.

* * *

Un an et demi.

Un an et demi depuis que nous avons rompu. Un an et demi depuis que je ressens cet immense vide au fond de moi.

Je me redresse lentement, jusqu'à être assise au milieu de mon lit vide. Un frisson me parcoure et j'attrape un sweater pour me couvrir. Je sors ensuite avec réluctance de mon lit pour trainer des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain de ma chambre. Je m'appuie contre le lavabo et fais face à mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai une tête fantomatique. Des cernes ont creusés mes yeux. Je soupire.

La maison est parfaitement silencieuse. Mon grand frère a déménagé avec Rosalie et Jasper a fait de même avec Alice. Edward habite une fille dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom.

Je suis heureuse pour eux. Ils méritent le bonheur. Pourtant, je reste jalouse...

Le seul qui aurait pu me procurer ce même bonheur est loin de moi.

Je prend ma toilette, et entame ma routine monotone.

Je descends lentement les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. J'allume la lumière. Je met la bouilloire en route. Je me prépare un café. Je m'assois à la table. Et je contemple le calendrier.

Accroché au mur, des croix barrent chaque jours passés, me rappelant à quel point j'étais pitoyablement affectée par la Rupture.

La Rupture avec un "R" majuscule, parce que c'est l'évènement qui a le plus marqué ma vie. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Je posais ma tête contre la table.

- Et dire que c'est moi qui a rompu... je marmonne sombrement.

* * *

_- Tu... Tu ne m'aimes plus ?_

_Je baissais les yeux, n'osant pas croiser son regard._

_- Bien sur que si, J. ... Je t'aime._

_- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?_

_Il s'énervait. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler._

_- Je... C'est que... On ne peux plus..._

_- Écoute, Bella, me coupa-t-il. Si c'est à propos de cette histoire d'université à Boston, laisse tomber. Je n'irais pas._

_- Mais tu rêves d'y aller !_

_- Et je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu y ailles. Je ne veux pas être celle qui te retiens !_

_- Bella, je..._

_- Désolé Jacob. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis._

Je me souviens encore de son regard cassé, désespéré. Comme si je venais de lui enlever le bonheur. Il ne pleura pas, mais son regard montrait bien qu'il souffrait de l'intérieur.

Je ne pleurais pas non plus, ayant trop peur de laisser tomber toutes ces bonnes raisons qui faisait qu'il devait aller à Boston.

Pour sa carrière. Pour son rêve.

Lorsqu'il partit, je pleurais pendant des jours et des jours, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, me semble-t-il. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert de ma vie.

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçu une lettre.

* * *

_Je reviendrais._

_J._

* * *

Et maintenant... Maintenant, je fixe l'écran de mon ordinateur en quête d'inspiration pour la dissertation que je dois rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Joie et bonheur. Je me ressasse sans cesse mes douloureux souvenirs dans la tête.

Pourquoi suis-je aussi idiote ? Je me le demande bien.

Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et fixe le plafond.

Il me manque terriblement. Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. Je ne passe pas une journée sans ressentir son absence près de moi. Peut-être a-t-il déjà refait sa vie ? Peut-être est-il premier de classe, aux côtés d'une merveilleuse blonde intellectuelle ?

_Il n'aime pas les blondes..._

J'imagine souvent ce que peux être sa vie là où il est. Peut-être est-il heureux ou triste comme je le suis ? Je veux qu'il soit heureux mais en même temps, d'une pensée égoïste, j'aimerais qu'il continue de penser à moi. Comme je le fais.

_Vu comme ça, on dirait que je suis une obsédée..._

Je fronce des sourcils et me lève, emportant ma tasse de café avec moi. Je regarde l'heure et il est 16h. Je décide d'aller faire les courses pour la soirée. Je remonte jusqu'à ma chambre et enfile une tenue décontractée. Attrapant mes clés au passage, je sors de la maison pour faire face à une journée ensoleillée. Mais cette chaleur me semble fade, artificiel, fausse. Je ne prends pas la peine de sortir ma voiture et décide d'aller à la supérette du coin à pied. Je ne pense pas à où mes pieds m'emportent, le chemin ancré dans ma mémoire. Je repense juste au passé, quand c'était lui qui m'accompagnait où que j'allais.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, j'entre dans la supérette et prend un panier. Je vais prendre de la viande, puis des légumes. Alors que je suis en train de comparer deux navets, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le cale entre mon épaule et mon oreille.

- Allô ?

- Salut Bella ! C'est Alice !

Je souris faiblement. Qui d'autre est-ce que cela aurait pu être ?

- Tu vas bien ? je demande.

- Très bien, merci. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Les courses pour ce soir. Je suis en train de comparer deux navets.

- Passionnant, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh, je suis à la maison. D'ailleurs, je viens de recevoir une information très intéressante qui pourrait probablement te faire sauter de joie.

Je soupire. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me parle en énigme ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alice...?

- Tut tut tut. Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

- Un bisou ?

- Très drôle. Je veux une journée shopping avec toi et Rosie le week-end prochain !

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans l'humeur d'aller gambader dans un centre commercial toute la journée pour finalement revenir les mains vides.

- Alors ?

- Alice, je...

- Alleeez, s'il te plait, Bella !

- Bon, d'accord, je cède à contre-cœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me ferait pas faire...

- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui me ferait sauter de joie.

Je la sens hésiter à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai maintenant migré vers le rayon boîte de conserves, lisant les ingrédients d'une boîte de raviolis.

- Eh bien... Je tiens cette information d'Edward, qui le sait de Mathilde, qui elle-même a entendu ça de James qui lui-même a...

- Alice. Viens-en au fait.

- Je... Enfin, je suis pas sûre que... Je préfèrerais te le dire en face, en fait...

- Alice, je menace.

- ...Il revient en Floride.

La boîte de conserve glisse de mes mains et tombe par terre dans un bruit fracassant.

- Ici. Le week-end prochain.

Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien.

- I-Il...? De qui tu... ?

- Bella, tu sais pertinemment de qui je parle, marmonne-t-elle.

J'écarquille mes yeux, n'osant pas y croire.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ? !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Je presse mes doigt contre ma bouche.

- A-Alice, il faut que j'y aille, j-j'ai quelque chose à faire e-et... Bye.

Je coupe brutalement.

Il est de nouveau en Floride. Je compte rapidement dans ma tête. Un an et demi. Il n'a pas fini ses études, alors pourquoi...?

Lentement, comme si je ne faisais plus confiance à mes jambes, je me dirige vers la caisse. Je n'entends pas ce que la caissière me dit, et elle doit répéter trois fois avant que je n'émerge.

- Madame ? Madame !

- Euh... Oui ?

- S'il vous plait, c'est 50,89$, dit-elle en mâchouillant un chewing-gum.

Je la regarde stupidement quelques secondes avant de sortir 51$ de ma poche. Je les lui tends et n'attend pas qu'elle me rende la monnaie pour sortir précipitamment. Je marche le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez moi et m'enferme. Je pose les sacs de courses sur la table et je m'affale sur le canapé.

Trop d'émotions d'un coup.

Est-ce qu'il serait de retour pour moi ? Est-ce que je peux espérais à cette infime possibilités ?

Lentement, je me relève et je me dirige vers un placard dans le couloir. J'en sors une boîte usée et l'ouvre. Des photos, des objets, des vêtements. Tous le montraient, souriant comme jamais. Je prend un t-shirt blanc et le sers contre moi.

Il sent bon.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans mon canapé, légèrement perdue. Une bonne odeur de bacon flotte dans la maison. Je me redresse en sursaut et cours jusqu'à la cuisine. Edward est là, aux fourneaux.

- Ed'... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se tourne et me sourit.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'Il était de retour. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Je m'assois à la table tandis qu'il me sert une assiette remplie. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Il n'est pas encore là. En tous cas d'après ce que m'a dit Alice. Je... J'imagine que ça va...

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Mais bien sûr. Bella, ça fait des mois que tu as l'air d'un zombie. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu... Tu n'es même pas normal ! Je veux dire, tu... On a l'impression que tu es en deuil !

Je lui lance un regard noir et repousse l'assiette qui est devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, reprend-t-il.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- L'appeler ? propose-t-il.

Je pose mon menton sur mes bras croisés sur la table.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu l'aimes toujours.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas pleurer maintenant. Pas devant Edward.

- Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Edward...?

Il s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules.

- Si j'étais toi... Je l'appellerais. Je ne pense pas que lui le fera vu que... Enfin, c'est toi qui a voulu...

Il n'ose pas finir sa phrase. Je souris tristement.

- J'ai été horrible, hein ?

Il prend un air pensif, avant de répondre.

- Non... Tu as voulu faire ce que tu pensais être le mieux. C'était assez stupide, mais bon...

- Tu ne m'aides pas, Eddie.

- Pas Eddie, s'il te plait.

Je rigole mais ça ne vient pas du cœur.

- J'ai peur, dis-je finalement.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

Je hoche de la tête et soupire.

- Bon, tu le manges, ce bacon ? Je me suis pas embêté à le faire pour rien !

J'attrape un bon et le grignote.

- C'est mieux que rien. Le téléphone sonne, je vais le prendre pour toi. Mange.

- Oui, Papa.

Il rigole et se lève. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revient et me passe le combiné.

- Allô ?

- Bella ? C'est Emily. Comment vas-tu ?

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi triste que ça pour que tout le monde m'appelle pour me soutenir avec qu'Il revienne ?

- Oui, dit-elle fermement.

- Je vais bien, je répète.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Quand Jake sera de retour, appelle-le, tu veux ?

Je soupire.

- Oui, oui. C'est-ce que je ferais.

- Bien. Sam m'appelle, mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

- Bien sur. A plus tard, Emily.

- A bientôt !

Je pose le combiné sur la table et m'adresse à Edward.

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot, ou quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules et finit mon assiette de bacon.

- C'est marrant, j'aurais pensé qu'Emily t'aurait un peu plus baratiné que ça... dit-il en semblant pensif.

Je le frappe au bras et me lève.

- Tu restes ?

- Non, Olivia m'attend. Une histoire de problème de maths.

- D'accord. Ben à plus tard.

- Dis, tu pourrais sembler un peu plus triste que ça alors que je te dis que je me barre sans me soucier de toi pour aller baiser ma copine !

- Oh, bouhouuu, ne pars pas Eddie ! J'ai tellement besoin de ton épaule pour pleurer ! Ça te va, là ?

- C'est déjà mieux. Bon, j'y vais. A plus tard, Bella !

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va tout guilleret. Je souris en voyant à quel point il est heureux.

Je regarde fixement le téléphone.

Dois-je l'appeler ? Mais pour dire quoi ? "Oui, c'est moi, ça va bien ?" ? J'aurais l'air ridicule. Et si ça se trouve, il ne veut même pas entendre parler de moi.

Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi mal que ça ? Quelques choses me dit que oui, lorsque je me contemple dans la classe. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un zombie.

Après une heure de dilemme, je décide finalement de ne pas l'appeler. J'ai beaucoup trop les chocottes pour oser composer son numéro. De tout façon, je ne l'ai pas, son numéro.

Après m'être trouvée une raison stupide, je me persuade que c'est la bonne solution. J'en suis arrivée à "les études avant tout". Je me place donc devant mon écran d'ordinateur et réfléchis à une suite à ma dissertation. Mais rien ne me viens. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je baisse les bras et ferme le fichier. Je vais sur internet et consulte mes mails dans l'espoir de trouver une distraction.

Ha. Comme si c'était possible.

Je me lève et décide de sortir. Il pleut aujourd'hui. Je sors la voiture et me dirige vers la maison de mon grand frère. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, je suis arrivée et je me gare. La maison est agitée ; j'entends la voix de Rosalie résonner depuis le salon.

Légèrement gênée de les déranger, je sonne à la porte. Emmett m'ouvre en répondant à Rosalie.

- Je sais pas, sûrement dans le placard au-dessus du plan de travail ! Et... Oh, Bella !

Je ne dis pas un mot et baisse la tête. Il soupire et me prend dans ses bras.

- Allez, viens, idiote.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'au salon et me fais asseoir dans le canapé.

- Alors, Crevette. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.

- Hmm, ouais, Alice m'a dit. Il sera là ce week-end, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement et fixant mes ongles.

- Oh, Bella ! s'exclame Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle accoure et me prend dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire. Je dois l'appeler ? Ne rien faire ? Si ça se trouve, il ne m'aime plus et il ne veut même pas entendre parler de la fille qui l'a lâché à la fin du lycée comme un malpropre !

Rosalie et Emmett échangent un coup d'œil.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella... Ça fait plus d'un an, maintenant.

- Justement ! Si ça se trouve, il est passé à quelques choses d'autres !

- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? s'énerve Rosalie. Si tu ne l'appelles pas pour en être le cœur net, tu continueras à pleurer sur ton sort jusqu'à la fin de ta vie en te demandant si tu as fait le bon choix ! Et s'il te rejette, et bien là, tu pourras passer à quelques choses d'autres. Bella, la vie continue, quoiqu'il arrive. Ce n'est juste qu'une page à continuer, ou bien à tourner. Tu ne peux pas te baser sur des hypothèses jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu aimes Jacob, et de ce que j'en sais, il t'aime aussi. Du moins, aux dernières nouvelles...

J'entends Emmett pouffer mais il s'arrête bien vite en voyant le regard que lui lance Rosalie.

- Ce que je veux dire, Bella. C'est essaye. Qu'est-ce que tu as à y perdre ?

_Tout,_ j'ai envie de lui répondre. Mais je me tais, parce que je sais qu'au fond, c'est elle qui a raison.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Bella, me réconforte Emmett. Tu n'as pas à y penser avant ce week-end, de toute façon. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être quelques parts en là-bas et ici. Pas besoin de se biler.

- Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de tact, ironise Rosalie. Tu restes manger, Bella ?

- Non, merci... J'ai fait des courses.

- Et alors ? C'est ta meilleure amie qui te le demande, alors tu restes manger ici.

Je souris.

- D'accord. Merci Rosalie. Merci Emmett.

Ils me sourient et Rosalie s'en va dans la cuisine tandis que Emmett allume la télé.

Je me blottis contre mon grand frère, et il me sert dans ses bras.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais...

* * *

Ça y est.

C'est le week-end. Je me ronge nerveusement les ongles au beau milieu d'un centre commercial. Je me souviens du temps où je travaillais au _Band._ Je me souviens également quand Il m'y accompagnait et m'embrassait avant de partir lui-même travailler.

Je soupire.

- Alice, quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? je gémis avec désespoir.

- Bella, on est là que depuis deux heures, un peu de courage !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Rosalie rigole et me tend un haut beige.

- Essaye ça, Bella. Il parait que ça va bien avec les peau pâles.

J'obéis sans broncher. Si je pouvais, je rentrerais chez moi pour finalement décider si je dois oui ou non l'appeler.

Je ressors une minute plus tard, et les filles s'extasient sur combien ce haut me va bien. Je ne les écoute d'une oreille.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Après quatre heures à faire les magasins, Rosalie et Alice décident finalement de s'asseoir dans un petit café. Je m'assois avec bonheur et commande un chocolat chaud.

- Bon... commence Alice. Parlons de choses sérieuse. Je tiens de source sur qu'_Il _va atterrir dans moins d'une heure. Que fais-tu, Bella ?

Je ne réponds pas et continue de siroter ma boisson chaude.

Alice m'envoie un regard agacé, m'incitant à répondre.

- Écoute, je n'en sais strictement rien. J'ai encore une bonne heure avant de me décider, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu devrais l'appeler. Au moins pour tout mettre à plat. C'est ce que je ferais, à ta place.

- Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, alors laisse-moi faire mes propres choix, Alice. Je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

- Mais...

- Alice, interrompt Rosalie. Laisse-la. Elle fera le bon choix, quelques soit ce qu'elle décidera au final.

Je la remercie du regard et nous restons silencieuse. Je continue de réfléchir. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je prend autant de temps à faire un tel choix. J'ai l'impression d'être l'une de ces filles adolescentes qui passaient trois heures devant leur portable en se disant "Dois-je l'appeler, ou ça fait trop ?". En réalité, c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Je suis redevenu une Bella aux hormones de 16 ans.

Pathétique.

Je suis pathétique.

- Je dois rentrer, je marmonne.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me lève et rentre chez moi. Il fait déjà sombre dehors. Je m'arrête devant mon ancien lycée et contemple tout ce qui me rappelle de vieux souvenirs. Là où je lui ai pour la première fois parlé, là où il m'embrassait, ...

"Essaye", m'avait dit Rosalie. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Alice m'avait donné son nouveau numéro. Un frisson de froid me parcoure et je me tasse dans le fauteuil de la voiture.

"Essaye, tu n'as rien à y perdre", m'avait-elle répété. Je compose fébrilement le numéro et porte mon téléphone à l'oreille.

Je deviens de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que les tonalités résonnent.

- Allô ?

Une voix grave et encore plus chaude que dans mon souvenir me répond. Je rougis bêtement. Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de savoir exactement ce que je voulais dire.

- Salut... C'est Bella.

- Je sais.

Je pouvais presque l'entendre sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu m'as manqué, Chaton.

Je n'ai plus froid.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma vitre. De l'autre côté, un homme à la peau matte et au sourire charmeur me regarde.

Je laisse tomber mon téléphone par terre et sors précipitamment de la voiture.

Il se tient là, face à moi, réel. Son sourire me réchauffe. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Il me prend par le bras et m'attire contre lui. Ses lèvres touchent doucement les miennes. Ses mains chaudes me font du bien, sa bouche me redonne envie de sourire.

Jacob.

* * *

Et voilà. Je sais que c'est un chapitre très court... Et que ce n'est pas super, étant donné que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre... Désolé.

Je ne sais pas si cela vous a plu, mais sachez que je ne termine pas comme ça (je déteste les histoires qui ne finissent pas bien). Donc je posterais un autre chapitre qui malheureusement sera le dernier...

J'espère que vous y avez quand même pris un peu de plaisir !

Bsx

MissHaru


	19. Chapter 19

_**THE WOLF AND THE CAT**_

**Rating : M  
**

**Bella/Jacob  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Résumé :_** "Bella trouvait qu'il ressemblait à loup. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment les loups." Lorsque Jacob Black arrive en milieu d'année dans le lycée de Bella, celle-ci risque de changer d'avis !

Qui n'aime pas les loups ?

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Coucou tous le monde ! What's up ? Je sais que ça fait une éternité, mais me revoilà :)

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est finiiiiiiii ! T.T C'est tellement triste. Alors j'ai fait la gréviste et je n'ai relu qu'une seule fois. Ca ne va pas changer grand chose, vous allez me dire, mais ça témoignera encore plus de ma sombre humeur de la journée. Mais bonne vacances quand même, hein ?

C'est un chapitre tout court. Honnêtement, j'avais envisagé de ne pas mettre le chapitre 19, mais je me suis dit que ça ne se faisait pas. Alors c'est juste des bribes de moments dans la vie de Jacob et Bella. J'ai trouvé ça tout mignon sur le coup, mais après, il est 16h14, et je n'ai jamais été aussi fatiguée de ma vie que ce dimanche à 16h14.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je m'affairais tranquillement dans la cuisine, tandis que j'entendais Jacob descendre les escaliers.

Dehors, le soleil brillait. C'était une belle journée, et je comptais en profiter. Je tartinais généreusement une baguette de pain avec du beurre, puis y déposais quelques tranches de jambon.

- Bonjour Bella, bailla Jacob en embrassant le creux de mon cou.

-Bonjour Jake. Bien dormi ?

Il haussa des épaules et se prépara hâtivement un café. Je rigolais tandis qu'il avalait une gorgée avec un soulagement visible.

- On est dimanche, informais-je en continuant de préparer le déjeuner.

- Je le sais, Belle. Je sais me repérer dans la semaine. Ou même lire un calendrier, ricana-t-il.

Même de dos, je pouvais l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel, avec une moue tendrement moqueuse. Je me retournais tout de même pour le fusiller du regard.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? demanda-t-il en finissant son café.

Je restais pensive quelques secondes.

- Tu as préparé des sandwichs ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il tendit un bras pour en attraper un, mais je le devançais et frapper le dos de sa main avec une spatule en bois.

- Aïe ! C'est pas cool, Bella ! bouda-t-il.

Je haussais un sourcil, le défiant de dire un mot de plus. Il soutint mon regard quelques secondes, avant de céder.

- D'accord, ça va, je n'y toucherais pas. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Quand on sera dehors.

Il acquiesça. Il me détailla silencieusement, et je me sentis rougir.

Même après plusieurs années ensemble, Jacob arrivait toujours à faire chavirer mon cœur et mes émotions.

Cela faisait trois ans que Jacob était revenu en Floride et que nous avions reprit notre relation. Au début, Emmett et Edward semblaient sur le point de faire cuir Jacob à petit feu, et celui-ci décida d'adopter une retraite stratégique, le temps que les choses se calment. En d'autres termes, il ne restait jamais plus de trente secondes avec mon frère et mon meilleur ami sans ma présence. Mais tout allait pour le mieux à présent.

Emmett et Rosalie attendait leur premier enfant, et ce fut Jacob qui l'aida à surmonter sa peur bleue des bambins. Alice, Jasper et Jacob finirent par retrouver leur ancienne amitié et Edward se fit à l'idée de côtoyer Jacob jusqu'à la fin de ses pauvres jours. Ils continuaient encore de s'envoyer des remarques cinglantes, mais je les soupçonnais d'être plus amis qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre.

Enveloppant les sandwichs dans du papier aluminium, je repensais à toutes ces années déjà passer.

De l'eau avait bien coulé sous les ponts. Renesmée et moi étions toujours autant en contact, bien qu'elle fasse à présent des études de droits en France. Je rigolais silencieusement en me remémorant nos petites querelles d'amoureux.

Sur les murs de la cuisine, j'avais remplacé le sombre calendrier où je comptais les jours passant contre des vieilles photos de notre adolescence. Ma préférée trônait à la place d'honneur, dans un magnifique cadre que m'avait confectionné Billy, le père de Jacob. C'était une photo de nous tous, ma famille en Floride, et ma famille de La Push. Nous nous étions tous retrouvés sur la falaise, près de la plage, et nous étions tous en train de sourire. Le soleil se couchait paisiblement derrière nous.

- Jacob ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais aller à la falaise.

Il me regarda d'un air étonné, et tourna à son tour son regard vers la photo, puis sourit.

- Bien sûr.

* * *

Rien n'avait changé. Malgré tout ce temps où nous n'étions pas revenu ici, tout était comme dans mon souvenir. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin dégagé et je m'appuyais contre Jacob en déjeunant.

- Tu te souviens ? dit Jacob. Il s'est passé un tas de choses ici.

Je rigolais.

- Beaucoup trop de choses, si tu veux mon avis !

- Je ne pense pas, dit Jacob en souriant. On aura plein de choses à raconter à nos enfants un jour, continua-t-il d'un ton plaisantin.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, sans que je n'en laisse rien paraître pour autant.

- C'est ici que tu es tombée dans l'eau...

- Hmm... Après que Renesmée t'ait embrassé.

Il éclata de rire.

- Et après, tu m'es tombée dans les bras, et Edward nous a fait une scène. Et j'ai eu mon tout premier rendez-vous avec toi...

- Et tu m'as amené faire un pique-nique pas très loin d'ici, continuais-je. On était tellement amoureux. Et nous le sommes encore.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Bella...?

- Oui ?

- ...Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

* * *

Je m'avançais fébrilement dans l'allée de l'église, les joues rouges de bonheur et d'excitation. Emmett était à mes côtés, m'accompagnant jusqu'à Jacob qui m'attendait un peu plus loin.

- Ça y est... murmura Emmett. Ma petite sœur va se marier.

- Et mon grand frère va avoir un deuxième bébé... répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il rigola.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, Bella. Maman et Papa le sont aussi, je peux te l'assurer.

Arrivée près de l'autel, il embrassa tendrement mon front et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Si t'as envie de t'enfuir, ma voiture est dans le parking, clé sur le contact !

Je le fusillais du regard, indignée, et il rigola une dernière fois, avant de s'installer un peu plus loin.

Jacob me fixait avec adoration, habillé dans un magnifique costume de mariage. Ma longue robe banche trainait derrière moi, me ralentissant légèrement.

- Tu es magnifique... murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, le taquinais-je.

Il sourit puis se tut.

Je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux, malgré la foule, malgré le prêtre, malgré la famille. Jacob dut exercer une pression sur mes mains pour que je me rende compte que le prêtre s'adressait à moi, et qu'il attendait une réponse.

Le prêtre sourit avec tolérance.

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre Jacob Billy Black ici présent comme époux, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Je regardais droit dans les yeux de mon futur époux, et répondis sans aucune hésitation.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Jacob Billy Black, voulez-vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan ici présente comme épouse, et la protéger quoiqu'il arrive ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Vous pouvez à présent vous embrasser.

Jacob prit tendrement mon visage entre ses mains et se pencha doucement. Ses lèvres touchèrent alors les miennes, promesse pour l'avenir.

* * *

- Alex ! Si tu ne descends pas _tout de suite_, je peux t'assurer que je dirais au Père Noël que tu n'as pas été sage cette année ! m'écriais-je à travers toute la maison.

J'attendis quelques instants, puis entendis avec satisfaction des pas précipité dans le hall.

Alexandre, 7 ans, arriva tout essouflé avec ses chaussures mal lacées et le t-shirt à l'envers.

- Non, Maman, non ! Ne dis pas que j'ai été méchant au Papa Noël !

Je rigolais et me penchais pour lui remettre son t-shirt à l'endroit.

- Tu promets, Maman ? Tu me promets ? dit-il, la voix étouffée par le tissu.

- Oui, si tu me promets d'avoir des bonnes notes cette année.

Il sourit, dévoilant un trou béant dans sa dentition.

- Tant que tu y es, commenta Jacob, tu peux aussi lui faire promettre de manger tous ses légumes verts, non ?

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de notre fils, portant dans ses bras notre fille Léanah, 6 ans.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie... rigolais-je. Mais essaye, si ça te chante.

Je posais un baiser sur la joue de notre petite dernière et elle rigola joyeusement.

- Vous êtes tous prêts ? demanda Jacob. Papa doit être à l'heure au travail, sinon, Tonton Quil va encore le retenir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et après, on se demande si c'est vraiment moi le patron...

- C'est quoi un patron, Papa ? demanda Léanah.

- C'est ton Papa. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, tandis que Alex sautillait sur place en levant la main.

- Moi ! Moi, je sais ! Moi !

- Oui, Alex ?

- Parce que Papa, c'est le plus beau et le plus fort, récita-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Aaah, on les a bien éduqués nos petits bout de chous... commenta Jacob. Bon allez, on y va.

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à la voiture, et j'attachais les ceintures des enfants.

- Au fait, Alex, tu as pris ton déjeuner ? demandais-je tandis que Jacob s'engageait sur la route.

- Bah, oui, il est dans mon sac...

Il ouvrit son sac à dos et fouilla dedans.

- PAPA ! MON DÉJEUNER, J'AI OUBLIE MON DÉJEUNER !

* * *

Je grignotais une tartine de beurre en regardant les infos à la télé. Léanah entra dans la cuisine en courant et me montrant deux tenues.

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que je mets ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je regardais vaguement les deux tenues ; c'était d'un côté une jolie robe fleurie qui devait sûrement s'arrêter au-dessus des genoux. De l'autre, un jean avec un top bleu marine et une veste sombre.

- Salut tout le monde, ça va ? demanda Alexandre en entrant à son tour.

Léanah ne répondit pas et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je mets ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Mon rendez-vous avec Mike, ce soir.

- Quoi ? ! Tu as un rendez-vous avec Mike ? Depuis quand ? !

- Bon, laisse tomber. Maman ?

- La robe, répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça et remonta dans sa chambre. Alex me regarda d'un air outré.

- Maman ! Tu la laisse sortir comme ça ?

Je haussais un sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Quel problème ? demanda Jacob en me volant le reste de ma tartine.

- Hé ! protestais-je.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Léanah a un rendez-vous ce soir. Avec Mike, répondit Alex.

- Quoi ? ! Léanah ! s'écria-t-il alors que notre fille entrait pour la deuxième fois dans la cuisine. Comment ça tu as un rendez-vous avec Michael ?

- C'est Mike, Papa. Et Maman a dit oui.

- Comment ça Maman a dit 'oui' ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Jake, elle a déjà quinze ans.

- Justement. Elle n'a _que _quinze ans. Qui sait ce que Micky va lui faire ?

Alex acquiesça avec ferveur.

- C'est _Mike_, Papa.

- On s'en fiche. Tu ne sors pas.

- _Quoi ?_ Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas ce Mick.

- _Mike ! _Et tu ne le connais même pas.

- Jacob, intervins-je. Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette crise ?

- Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point les garçons peuvent être salaud. Il va lui faire... Et puis... Et là... Elle va se faire du mal !

- Tu laisses bien Alex sortir, que je sache.

- C'est un garçon, c'est pas la même chose.

- Et je suis plus âgé, renchérit Alex.

- Premièrement, en quoi c'est pas la même chose ? Je te rappelle que j'ai eu mon premier petit ami à 15 ans -même si c'est Edward. Et puis Alex n'a qu'une pauvre année de plus que Léa. Alors que vous le vouliez ou non, elle sortira si ça lui plait.

Léanah leva le menton d'un air triomphant. Jacob m'envoya un regard furieux, puis implorant, et finalement défait.

- Mais...

- Jake...

- D'accord, mais...

- Jacob !

- Bon, ça va ! Mais elle prend une bombe au poivre sur elle alors !

Je soupirais de désespoir.

- Soit.

- Papa, je suis en mesure de me défendre toute seule ! Je te rappelle que Tonton Paul m'a appris à dégommer les gars qui s'approchent d'un peu trop près.

- Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelques choses, celui-là... grommela Jacob.

D'un tacite accord, ce fut une histoire close, même si les deux hommes de la maison continuaient de faire la tête. Je les contemplais silencieusement, puis souris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, M'man ? s'étonna Alex.

- Rien, c'est juste... Je vous aime.

Il sourit et lui et sa soeur me prirent dans ses bras.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, Maman !

Jacob croisa ses bras sur la table et me souria avec amour.

"Je t'aime", murmura-t-il silencieusement.

Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Je ne sais pas si tout ce que nous avons construit restera en place, et si rien ne s'effondra. Mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, nous aurons la force, Jacob, nos deux enfants et moi, de tout reconstruire, peut-être même en mieux.

Je sais que si Jacob, mon époux, reste toujours à mes côtés, avec son sourire si chaleureux, alors tout ira pour le mieux.

Toujours.

* * *

C'est fini pour de vrai...

J'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner tout au long de cette histoire !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu.

A bientôt, tout le monde :)

Bonne vacances !

ThanhXuan


End file.
